Amor Contracorriente
by candymoon777
Summary: Como decirle a alguien que no te pertenece, ¿que la amas?...como decirle que deje todo, ¿para que esté a tu lado?...miro hacia atrás y lamento haber sido tan cobarde, lamento no haberme atrevido a decirle que la amaba con todo el corazón…continuación de "La vida continúa"
1. CAP 1

**Quiero aclarar que Hey Arnold no me pertenece sino a Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon**

…

 _ ******AMOR CONTRACORRIENTE******_

 _ **CAP 1**_

Después de la despedida que protagonizo con Arnold en aquel café, Helga había ido a la escuela a recoger a su pequeño hijo Albert, mientras caminada no podía evitar dejar caer alguna lagrima por aquel reencuentro inesperado, ya que hizo despertar en ella, algo que creía muerto.

Una vez que llego al nido PS-117, fue inmediatamente a buscar a su hijo

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases Albert?

-Bien mami…comí caramelos – respondió el niño

-Ok corazón – respondió sin darle mucha importancia

Helga estaba empezando a sentirse muy mal y no quería llegar en ese estado a su casa, así que decidió ir a visitar a su mejor amiga

-¡Helga!...¿qué paso?

-Phoe…Phoebe…yo…no puedo – balbuceaba la rubia

-Pasemos a la casa…ven Albert, ve a jugar con tus primos – dijo la oriental mientras llevaba al hijo de Helga a la habitación de Mike y Renzo

En la habitación de la oriental

-Dime Helga…¿Qué te pasa?...¿discutiste con Mathew?

-No Phoebs – hablaba la rubia mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas – hoy tuve un reencuentro con el pasado

-¿El pasado?...Viste…a…

-Si…vi a Arnold – dijo empezando a derramar más lágrimas

-¿Arnold?...y…¿Qué te dijo?

-Arnold tiene novia y se casará en San Lorenzo…¿lo sabias?

-Claro que si…pero Helga, tú tienes un esposo y un hijo

-Lo sé…y no tengo derecho a sentirme como me siento, pero…es inevitable…Phoebe, no quiero que se case, no quiero que se vaya…estoy empezando a sentir una desesperación muy grande, que si no me detienes, soy capaz de ir a buscarlo ahora mismo – decía la rubia dando vueltas por toda la habitación

-Helga cálmate por favor…piensa en Mathew…o por lo menos piensa en Albert…piensa en tu hijo

-Phoebe, me siento muy mal…siento un dolor muy grande – lloraba en brazos de su amiga

-Hay Helga…no sé qué decirte

-¿Sabes?...él me confeso que me amaba en el pasado

-Eso es algo que ya lo sabíamos…¿te dijo que estuvo en depresión, después de que te fuiste?

-Algo de eso me contó…no puedo creer que yo le haya gustado tanto – decía con una débil sonrisa – yo también le confesé que lo amé

-Helga…pero…y…¿Mathew?

-No pasa nada Phoebe…solo fue una confesión a destiempo, hoy ya no tiene un valor – decía la rubia abrazando una almohada – Mathew es una persona maravillosa…desde el día en que lo conocí, ha estado conmigo apoyándome en todo lo que he necesitado

-¿Lo amas?

-Si…si – decía dudosa la rubia

-No suenas convencida...¿estas segura? – preguntaba confundida la oriental

-Es que después de ver a Arnold, ya no estoy tan segura

-En realidad, nunca estuviste segura…¿Por qué te casaste con él?

-Pues yo estaba resignada a que jamás volvería a ver a Arnold, estaba resignada a su indiferencia…estaba resignada a…no se…simplemente a estar lejos de él

-Pero, Helga

-Pero nada Phoebe…yo no tenía planeado volver a Hillwood, no tenía planeado que por el trabajo de Mathew tendría que vivir nuevamente aquí, no tenía planeado encontrarme con Arnold y mucho menos tenía planeado, que él se sincere conmigo y que diga que me amó en el pasado…no estaba preparada para semejante confesión…¡no lo estaba!

-Te entiendo Helga, pero ya nada puedes hacer…tienes que seguir con tu vida

-Si…y ¿sabes por qué?...porque el muy estúpido se irá mañana con la tal Hilda – decía la rubia con celos

-Hilda es la novia, de años, de Arnold…ella es psicóloga y apoyó mucho a Arnold, cuando se vio atrapado en la depresión por tu ausencia

-Sí, eso también me lo conto…y me dolió la forma en que hablaba de ella…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me di cuenta, que él si la ama

-Helga…trata de dejar de pensar en esas cosas…por favor – hablaba Phoebe hasta que fue interrumpida por un toquido en la puerta

-Tía Helga, Albert se ha quedado dormido – dijo un niño de cuatro años

-Gracias cariño…enseguida iré a recogerlo – respondió la rubia, limpiándose las lágrimas disimuladamente para que el hijo de Phoebe no la viera

-Hel…piensa en lo que te dije…olvídate de Arnold…él te amó, pero hoy las cosas son diferentes…quizá solo te sientas así, por la impresión de volver a verlo después de tantos años – animaba la oriental a su amiga

-Si Phoebe…tienes razón…mañana estaré mejor, además ya no lo volveré a ver…eso es bueno – decía con melancolía

-Si…claro que si...y…¿a qué te dedicaras todo este tiempo que estés en Hilwood? – preguntaba la oriental mientras caminada con su amiga hacia la habitación de los niños

-Pues no lo sé…no lo he pensado, pero me gustaría trabajar

-Pues…en la secundaria PS119 están buscando profesores de Literatura

-¿Así?...¿puedo postular?

-Yo creo que si…sería maravilloso que entres a trabajar ahí…estaríamos juntas, porque yo enseño ciencias en ese colegio

-Entonces mañana mismo, iré a averiguar…¿me acompañas?

-Claro que si, solo hay un problema

-¿Problema?...¿cuál? – preguntaba la rubia, mientras tomaba a su hijo en brazos, ya que estaba dormido

-Arnold también es enseña ahí…aunque es profesor de primaria

-Sí, me lo conto…

-Sí, aunque pensando bien las cosas, no creo que sea un problema después de todo, porque él se va mañana

-Si…entonces…¿nos vemos mañana?

-Claro…hasta mañana Helga – decía la oriental viendo como su amiga subía a su auto y se iba alejando

…

En la casa de huéspedes, eran las cinco de la tarde

-Hilda…¿tienes todo listo para mañana?

-Si cariño, mis maletas ya están hechas – respondió una bella mujer pelirroja y de ojos color avellana

-Entonces ya está todo…mañana partimos a primera hora – decía el rubio con cierta tristeza en sus palabras

-¿Qué pasa cariño?...¿algo te preocupa?

-¿A mí?...no, para nada

-No te creo, estas con un semblante diferente…pareces triste

-Ah, quizá debe ser, porque me apena separarme de mis padres - mintió

-Pero amor, solo será un par de meses, porque recuerda que tu mamá viajará pronto, para ayudarme con los preparativos de nuestra boda – decía la joven abrazándolo

-Sí, lo sé…quizá también sea cansancio

-Ok mi amor, entonces te dejo descansar – dijo la pelirroja besándolo – te amo

-Hasta mañana Hilda

-¿No me vas a decir que también me amas? – dijo la mujer fingiendo molestia

-Sí, claro…te amo...– respondió rápidamente el rubio

Después que Arnold se despidió de su novia, subió directamente a su cuarto y empezó a recordar el reencuentro con Helga, pensaba en lo hermosa que se había puesto, se había convertido en una mujer muy atractiva, empezó a ponerse nostálgico, cuando recordó las confesiones hechas entre ambos. Seguía sumido en sus recuerdos hasta que un sonido lo distrajo, era Gerald, quien había tocado la puerta de la habitación

-Hola viejo…¿listo para mañana?

-Si Gerald – respondió sin mirarlo y con tristeza que su amigo pudo percibir

-Hey…¿Qué paso?...¿algún problema con Hilda?

-No, con Hilda está todo bien – dijo sentándose en el suelo

-¿Entonces?...¿por qué estas como desanimado?

-A ti no te puedo engañar Gerald, me siento confundido

-¿Confundido?...pero…¿Por qué?

-¿Sabías que…Helga regresó?

-¿Helga?...buue…bueno…si lo sabia

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – pregunto entre molesto y melancólico

-Pues pensé que no era necesario que lo sepas…porque tu ibas a viajar pronto

-¿Cuándo volvió?

-La semana pasada…vino porque la empresa de Mathew lo mando a Hillwood para que empiece a trabajar aquí en un proyecto

-¿Quién es Mathew? – pregunto el rubio con recelo

-Mathew Evanson, es su esposo…

-Su esposo…Helga está casada – decía sintiendo una estocada en el corazón y suspirando – y…¿a qué se dedica su esposo?

-Según lo que me contó Phoebe, él es un publicista muy reconocido en Londres y "gaseosas Yahoo" lo ha contratado para que haga todo el marketing y promoción de la marca, ya que "Yahoo" quiere volver al mercado y quiere hacer su lanzamiento en Hillwood

-mmm…para que esa empresa lo contrate, me imagino que debe ser muy bueno en su área – dijo el rubio con celos

-Debe ser, yo aún no lo conozco…pero…¿a qué vienen todas estas preguntas?...¿cómo supiste que Helga volvió?

-Pues…la vi

-¿Qué?...¿dónde la viste?

-Me la encontré hoy en una café del centro

-¿Y…que paso?

-Pues, entre todas las cosas…me dijo que me amó en el pasado y yo le dije lo mismo – hablaba empezando a sentir dolor en su corazón

-¡¿Queee?!...¿cómo paso eso?

-Pues no se…soló paso…ella empezó a ponerse rara cuando le hablaba de Hilda y las palabras fluyeron y terminamos confesándonos lo que sentíamos en el pasado

-Lo que sentían…pero hoy ya no sientes…¿verdad?

Arnold se quedó en silencio por unos segundos ante la pregunta que le acababa de hacer su mejor amigo, pero luego dijo

-Yo me voy a casar con Hilda…

-Claro, eso ya lo sé…pero, entonces ¿por qué no te veo tan seguro?

-Me siento un poco confundido, porque jamás me di cuenta de lo que Helga sentía

-Pero eso ya paso, hoy ya no importa…además ella ahora tiene un esposo y un hijo…lo que sintió en el pasado, se quedó ahí, en el pasado

-Sí, eso lo tengo muy claro

-Hilda, ¿sabe que te encontraste con Helga?

-No, no lo sabe

-¿Por qué no se lo contaste?...¿crees que sentirá celos?

-No lo sé, ella me ha demostrado ser una mujer muy segura y madura…pero, me dio temor decírselo, quizá después se lo cuente

-Bueno viejo, lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es pensar en la vida que tendrás de ahora en adelante…mañana empieza una nueva etapa al lado de la mujer que elegiste para que sea tu compañera

-Si Gerald…tienes razón – decía el rubio no muy convencido

-Bien hermano, ya me tengo que ir…mañana iré al aeropuerto con Phoebe a despedirte

-Está bien viejo…hasta mañana

….

En una oficina de Hillwood

-Entonces, señor Evanson…mañana iniciamos los preparativos para la promoción de la marca yahoo – decía una joven secretaria

-Así es Lorena…también tenemos que iniciar con las contrataciones de los profesionales que necesitaremos para el proyecto

-Así es señor, lo primero que necesitamos es una psicóloga organizacional para el área de recursos humanos y sobre todo que esté especializada en niños, ya que nuestro producto va para ellos y se trabajara con personas entre los 9 y 10 años para los comerciales de las gaseosas

-Así es Lorena, dime una cosa…¿tienes candidatos para el puesto?

-Sí señor, estuve leyendo las hojas de vida que llegaron hace como un mes y me parece que hay 3 personas que encajan en nuestros requisitos, solo faltaría que usted haga las entrevistas y decida

-Está bien, antes de irte a casa, te quiero encargar que llames a esas personas para poder entrevistarlas mañana a primera hora

-Si señor…– dijo la secretaria mientras salía de la oficina del esposo de Helga

Minutos después

-¿Si, diga? – respondía una pelirroja

-Alo, soy Lorena de la empresa de Yahoo…¿Estoy hablando con la señorita Hilda Lewis?

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaaaa aquí inicio mi nueva historia, que es la continuación de "La vida continua" aquellas personas que aún no lo han leído, les invito a que lo hagan…tengo muchas ideas para esta historia y las estaré plasmando poco a poco, estoy emocionada y espero que les guste mucho…no se olviden de dejar sus reviews…please!**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto :)**_


	2. CAP 2

**CAP 2**

Minutos después

-¿Si, diga? – respondía una pelirroja

-Alo, soy Lorena de la empresa de gaseosas Yahoo…¿Estoy hablando con la señorita Hilda Lewis?

-Si ella habla

-Que tal señorita, quería informarle que estuvimos revisando su hoja de vida y el jefe a cargo del proyecto del lanzamiento de las gaseosas Yahoo, el señor Mathew Evanson, quiere pactar una cita con usted mañana a las ocho de la mañana

-¿Mañana? – preguntaba la pelirroja entre sorprendida y apenada

-Así es señorita, quería saber si podía confirmarme para colocarla en la lista

-Eeeste…tengo que confirmarle ¿ahora mismo?

-Así es…

La pelirroja se quedó pensando en silencio, ya que al día siguiente era el viaje que iba a realizar con Arnold y eso la emocionaba ya que era uno de sus sueños, pero algo que ella siempre quiso hacer era realizarse profesionalmente en una empresa grande y sin duda alguna "Yahoo" lo era, es por eso que semanas atrás había enviado su hoja de vida para probar suerte. Se sentía muy indecisa ya que realmente quería viajar con su novio, pero también quería mucho ir a la entrevista

-¿Señorita?...¿sigue en la línea? – pregunto la secretaria

-Sssi…si…aquí estoy

-Entonces…¿Cuál es su respuesta?

-Pues…ssii…le confirmo mi asistencia para mañana – dijo por el impulso de cumplir algo que siempre quiso

-Genial, entonces nos vemos mañana…hasta luego señorita

-Adiós – se despidió la muchacha de ojos avellanados mientras colgaba el teléfono

" _¿Qué hice?...se supone que mañana tengo que viajar con Arnold temprano, pero, esta llamada es la que estuve esperando por mucho tiempo…"_ – pensaba la muchacha mientras marcaba el número de su novio desde su celular

-¿Hola?...¿Hilda?

-Hola mi amor…¿te desperté?

-No…¿Qué paso?

-Arnold, tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Paso algo malo?

-No, nada de eso…es solo que – dudaba la chica – es que…

-Que…que paso…dime Hilda

-¿Podemos cambiar nuestra hora de vuelo?

-¿Cambiar?...pero…¿Por qué?

-¿Te acuerdas que…envié mi hoja de vida a las oficinas de la empresa de las gaseosas Yahoo?

-Sí, claro que me acuerdo

-Pues…me llamaron y me citaron para mañana a las 8 de la mañana…me voy a entrevistar con el jefe

-¿En serio?...wao eso es magnífico…pero, entonces tendríamos que cancelar nuestro viaje – decía el rubio con una emoción que no podía explicar

-¿Cancelarlo?...no creo, no estoy segura de que me acepten

-Yo sé que si te aceptaran – decía el rubio sonriendo – eres la mejor psicóloga

-¿Si?...gracias cariño…pero, aun no cancelemos nada, esperemos a ver qué pasa

-Está bien preciosa…te amo

-Gracias – dijo la pelirroja sorprendida por las palabras del rubio, ya que era muy raro en él ser efusivo – Arnold, yo también te amo y mucho…me voy a dormir, tengo que despertar temprano

-Está bien Hilda…que descanses

Después de que Arnold colgó, fue directamente a buscar a sus padres

-¡Papá…mamá! – gritó el joven desde las escaleras

-¡Estamos aquí hijo…en la cocina! – respondió Stella

El joven fue a la cocina y encontró a sus padres bebiendo café

-¿Qué pasa Arnold? – pregunto Miles

-Quería comunicarles que es muy probable que mi viaje con Hilda se cancele

¿Por qué…han discutido?

-No mamá, lo que pasa es que la llamaron de una empresa muy importante para que la entrevisten

-Ah…pero, ¿entonces?...¿te quedaras?

-Depende como le vaya a Hilda en la entrevista…aunque yo sé que le ira muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa

-Cualquiera que te viera, pensaría que no querías viajar, pues parece que te alegra mucho el enterarte que probablemente lo canceles – decía Miles sorprendido

-No padre…solo estoy contento por Hilda, eso es todo…bueno ya me voy a mi habitación…que descansen, los quiero – dijo el rubio mientras se iba

Tanto Stella como Miles, se quedaron muy sorprendido por la reacción de su hijo

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Stella

-Hace mucho que no sonreía de oreja a oreja

-mmm…tienes razón, debe ser que por fin está enamorado de Hilda

-¿Por fin?...acaso ¿crees que nuestro hijo no está enamorado de su novia? – pregunto Miles

-Arnold es mi hijo y a pesar que los primeros años de su vida no lo pase con él, hoy puedo decir que lo conozco perfectamente y no temo equivocarme al decir que nuestro hijo no ha sido sincero en cuanto a sus sentimientos se refiere

-Si eso crees…entonces ¿Por qué apoyas su relación de noviazgo con Hilda?

-Porque ella es una buena mujer y esperaba que Arnold, algún día la quiera como debe de ser…y parece que ese día ha llegado…

-Sí, tienes razón…Hilda es una excelente mujer, tenemos mucho que agradecerle

-Así es...no le perdonaría a Arnold si llegara a lastimarla

-Bueno, sea como sea, siempre debemos apoyar la felicidad de nuestro hijo…¿está bien? – decía el hombre abrazando a su esposa

-Bueno si, pero…

-Pero nada querida, si algún día decide tomarse un tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas, él tendrá mi apoyo…mejor dicho…nuestro apoyo

-Si cariño – decía Stella, no muy convencida

….

A la mañana siguiente Gerald había despertado un poco tarde, ya que era su día libre en el trabajo, bajó a la cocina y encontró una nota de su esposa que decía:

" _Buenos días dormilón, después de llevar a nuestros hijos a sus clases de verano, me encontraré con Helga…nos vemos más tarde, te amo"_

…

En el colegio PS119

-Muy bien Helga, entonces puede empezar a trabajar desde este lunes haciendo las documentaciones respectivas de sus futuros alumnos

-Muchas gracias Directora Stewart – decía la rubia

-Tenga en cuenta que las clases se inician oficialmente el próximo lunes y para ese día, ya debe de tener listo todo

-Claro que sí, gracias…hasta luego – se despidió la joven

Fuera de la oficina de la directora, esperaba una oriental, sentada en unas de las bancas del lugar

-Helga…¿Cómo te fue?

-Oficialmente somos compañeras de trabajo – dijo con una sonrisa

-Me alegra mucho oír eso Helga y lo bueno de todo es que estarás cerca de tu hijo

-Sí, realmente ha sido una sorpresa para mí, que la PS117, PS118 y PS119 se hayan unido y estén juntas en un mismo campus

-Si…bueno, tengo que ir a casa, Gerald debe estar extrañándome

-Mándale mis saludos al cabeza de cepillo

-jajaja…está bien, nos vemos luego amiga

….

Media hora después en la casa de los esposos Johanssen

-¡¿Qué Arnold te dijo que…?!

-Que era probable que cancele el viaje – decía Gerald mientras tomaba su tasa de te

-Pero…¿Por qué?...¿cuándo te dijo eso?

-Me lo dijo ayer…a Hilda la llamaron de una empresa y la citaron para una entrevista importante

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Pero, amor…tú ya estabas dormida

-Pero me hubieses despertado

-¿Por qué te pones así?

-Es que si Arnold se queda, quiere decir que seguirá trabajando en el colegio…oh cielos!

-Claro…pero, ¿hay algún problema con eso?

-Es que Helga empezara a trabajar en la secundaria

-¡¿Queee?!...¿cómo paso eso?

-Pues hoy la lleve con la directora Stewart…y la acepto como profesora de Literatura

-Me parece que el destino así lo ha querido…ya no podemos hacer nada

-Espero que no pase nada, mi amiga ya tiene una vida hecha así que por favor dile a Arnold que no se le acerque – decía la oriental con preocupación

…..

En la casa de una pelirroja

-Felicidades por tu nuevo trabajo Hilda

-Gracias amor…pero, ¿no estás enojado por haber postergado nuestro viaje?

-Bueno es cierto que tenía muchas ganas de viajar y de todas maneras tendré que hacerlo, aunque solo sea para informar lo sucedido…pero estoy feliz por ti

-Qué bueno cariño…y ¿cuando viajas?

-Mañana temprano, hoy hable con el director de la primaria y le dije que continuaré como profesor…pero me dijo que había un problema

-¿Qué paso?...¿ya no hay vacante para ti? – pregunto con temor

-No hay vacante en la primaria…pero si hay vacante para el jardín de niños

-¿Ah sí?...bueno a ti te gustan los niños y anteriormente ya has enseñado en ese nivel

-Sí, no tengo ningún problema, solo que será mayor el trabajo

-Si mi amor, te ayudare en lo que pueda – decía la pelirroja besándolo – Arnold

-¿Si?

-Me haces muy feliz…y no sabes cómo me emociona la idea de que pronto seré tu esposa

-A mí también me emociona la idea Hilda, gracias por traer luz a mi vida, cuando todo era oscuridad – decía el rubio abrazándola – bueno ya me tengo que ir a casa para alistar mi maleta

-Está bien querido…te extrañare y te estaré esperando

-Gracias…nos vemos en una semana…adiós

….

Era cerca de las diez de la noche.

En casa de una rubia

-Cariño, entonces empiezas a trabajar el lunes

-Si Mathew y el siguiente lunes, ya conoceré a mis alumnos

-¿Estas feliz?

-Bueno sí, me emociona la idea de trabajar en lo que realmente me gusta y sobre todo porque estaré con Phoebe y Nadine

-¿Ellas son amigas tuyas verdad?

-Sí, las conozco desde el jardín de niños

-Hablando de eso…Albert, estará en ese colegio ¿no?

-Sí, hablé con su profesora de sus clases de verano y me dijo que se está adaptando fácilmente a la forma de enseñanza de este país

-Qué bueno, entonces no le chocara mucho, cuando se inicien las clases – decía el hombre, mientras quitaba las sábanas de la cama para acostarse

-Pues parece que no, pero si en caso pasara algo, yo estaré cerca

-Qué bueno amor…por cierto, pasado mañana Albert cumplirá cuatro años

-Sí, estaba pensando hacerle una pequeña fiesta aquí en la casa…¿te parece? – decía la rubia mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su esposo

-Claro cariño, lo que tú quieras, está bien para mí – le decía mientras le besaba la frente

-Invitare a mis amigos, para que conozcas a todos…¿sí?

-Me agrada la idea corazón…

-Qué bueno…y ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Bien…hoy estuve entrevistando gente…ya tenemos psicóloga

-¿Si?...que bueno…

-Sí, sabes amor…estaba pensando, en que si…tal vez…Albert pueda salir en algún comercial de la gaseosa

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, pero primero tendríamos que hablar con la psicóloga, ella se encargará de los niños

-Ok amor…eso lo conversaremos más adelante…ahora ya durmamos

-Está bien querida…te amo…hasta mañana

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo un capitulo, aprovechando mi rato libre…por favor no se olviden de dejar sus hermosos reviews, de esa manera podre saber, si les está gustando mi historia y me motivara a seguir escribiendo…saludos!**_


	3. CAP 3

**CAP 3**

A la mañana siguiente, Helga se despertó muy temprano para realizar los preparativos de la fiesta que le realizaría a su hijo. Lo primero que hizo, fue mandar a preparar tarjetas de invitaciones para sus amigos, luego se fue a casa de Phoebe, para que le ayudará con las compras

-Hola Phoebs…

-Hola Helga…¿ya tienes la lista de invitados?

-Sí, los que tienen hijos son: tú, Sheena y Rhonda, pero también invitare a Lila y Lorenzo, a Nadine y Peapod y los demás chicos y a otros amiguitos de la escuela de verano de Albert

-Está bien, entonces vayamos al centro comercial a comprar adornos y demás cosas

-Si vamos

Las dos amigas se la pasaron toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde haciendo compras, también recogieron las invitaciones ya preparadas y terminaron entregándolas a las personas escogidas.

Luego decidieron ir a tomar un café y darse un respiro después del todo el ajetreo

-Estoy cansadísima…gracias por acompañarme hermana

-De nada Helga…cuando necesites mi ayuda, tan solo avísame

-Gracias – decía la rubia, mientras comía sus galletas

-Y…Helga…¿Cómo estás?

-¿Yo?...¿a qué te refieres?

-A lo que hablamos hace unos días…¿lo recuerdas?

-Ah…bueno, creo que tenías razón

-¿En qué?

-En que me encontraba así, solo por la impresión de volver a verlo…hoy me siento más tranquila…supongo que debe estar en San Lorenzo con su novia, deseo que sea muy feliz…

-Sssii…él está en San Lorenzo…en estos momentos – decía la oriental, con ganas de contarle lo que el día anterior se había enterado, pero no se animaba

-Si…creo que la vida, me dio una última oportunidad de verlo…pero bueno, tengo que seguir con mi vida ¿no?...tu misma me lo dijiste

-Sí, claro que si Helga…olvídate de Arnold

-Si, además jamás lo volverá ver…eso me tranquiliza un poco – decía la rubia con cierta tristeza, mientras revolvía su café

…

Ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y un rubio se encontraba mirando el cielo negriazul de San Lorenzo, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

"¿Qué es esto tan cálido que siento…cada vez que recuerdo nuestro encuentro?...¿qué significa esta sensación que tengo cada vez que pienso en esos ojos tan azules, como el cielo?...¿qué me está pasando?...¿por qué no puedo disimular una sonrisa cada vez que se me viene tu nombre a la mente?...Helga…¿Por qué has tenido que aparecer en mi vida, justo cuando creía que ya te había olvidado?…creo que viniste para decirme que he estado viviendo engañado…han tenido que pasar varios años para que Hilda pueda llamar mi atención, y a ti solo te basto unos segundos para poner mi mundo de cabeza…Helga, el único problema, es que ahora eres prohibida para mí, tienes un hijo y un esposo…un esposo…pero, yo tampoco estoy solo, Hilda es mi novia…y en unos meses será mi esposa…¿Por qué eso ya no me emociona como antes?...Helga…¿Qué me has hecho?"– pensaba el rubio, mientras suspiraba con algo de tristeza

…..

Al día siguiente en Hillwood

-Cariño, hoy volveré temprano, para estar juntos en la celebración de Albert

-Ok…tienes que llegar antes de las cinco ¿está bien?

-Claro mi amor…ya sabes que tus deseos, son órdenes para mí – decía el joven mientras le daba un beso de despedida a su esposa – te amo

-Adiós Mathew…nos vemos más tarde

La rubia fue al ático, porque recordó que años atrás sus padres guardaron varios juguetes de cuando era niña y quería encontrarlos para ponerlos como adornos, estaba buscando, cuando de pronto encontró una caja que tenía mucho polvo encima, el corazón le empezó a palpitar muy rápido al darse cuenta de lo que había guardado ahí, eran sus libros de poemas, sus diarios y su relicario, entonces recordó que antes de partir a Londres con su familia, había decidió dejar esos recuerdos en Hillwood, es por eso que los había metido en una caja. Tomó al azar unos de sus libros y empezó a leer

" _Arnold, mi amado…eres mi luz, a pesar de que no sepas lo que siento, yo soy feliz con tan solo verte sonreír…anhelo el día en que pueda abrirte mi corazón y me aceptes en tu vida como algo más que una amiga…anhelo el día, en que pueda descubrir el amor, en tus brazos"_

-Anhelo el día, en que pueda descubrir el amor, en tus brazos – repetía la última parte de uno de sus escritos – ese día jamás llego y nunca jamás llegará – se decía, mientras sin desearlo empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas

Cerró su libro y al seguir buscando, encontró la carta de despedida que escribió para el joven, pero que no se atrevió a entregársela

" _Hoy es un día gris para mi vida, a pesar de que el sol este en su máximo esplendor, hoy acepte que jamás me corresponderás, hoy acepte que nuestras vidas no están destinadas a estar juntas, es por eso que decidí dar un paso al costado, en cuanto a mis sentimientos se refiere…si…mis sentimientos, los sentimientos hacia ti, que por años he guardado, aquellos sentimos que eran mi motivación para seguir día a día…te amo Arnold, siempre te he amado y jamás tuve el valor de decírtelo, hoy te lo confieso, por medio de este papel, ya que soy una cobarde…quiero pedirte que nunca dejes de sonreír, pues por esa sonrisa yo podía levantarme cada mañana y luchar contra la indiferencia de mis padres y la soledad que me invadía, por eso sonrisa…yo sonreía…hoy parto a Londres, no sé si volveré a verte, no sé si la vida me regalará la dicha de ver nuevamente esa hermosa cabeza de balón…pero…espero que seas feliz Arnold, lo deseo de todo corazón…siempre tuya…Helga G. Pataki"_

Las lágrimas empezaron a mojar, aun mucho más, el rostro de la rubia

-Creo que fue un error volver a Hillwood – decía – ¿por qué tengo que sentirme así?...¿es que aún no sales completamente de mi corazón?...Arnold…porque…si tú ya tienes a alguien más y se nota que la amas y mucho…y yo tengo a Mathew, pero…¿por qué me siento así?...tu ahora debes estar en San Lorenzo, planificando tu boda…¿Por qué me duele el corazón…si se supone que soy una mujer felizmente casada?

…

Dieron las cuatro de la tarde y Phoebe fue la primera en llegar a la casa de Helga

-Hola Helga…¿te ayudo en algo?

-Hola Phoebs…hola Mike, hola Renzo…en la sala esta Albert, vayan a jugar con él – dijo la rubia, mientras entraba a la cocina con su mejor amiga

-Helga…¿estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé…te noto algo…no se…triste

-Ah no es nada, debe ser el cansancio de haber estado ordenando toda la casa – trato de fingir

-Helga – le decía mientras le agarraba de los hombros y la miraba fijamente – no me mientas…¿Qué paso?

-Pues…nada Phoebe, es solo que…sin querer encontré mis diarios y la carta de despedida que le escribí a Arnold, pero nunca se la di

-Entonces…es por eso que estas así…

-Pues sí, me trajo a la mente algunos recuerdos y me dio un poco de nostalgia…nada más

-Bueno, será mejor que te deshagas de esos libros…y deja de pensar en eso…¿está bien?...hoy es el cumpleaños de tu hijo…así que sonríe

-Si Phoebs – decía la rubia con una tenue sonrisa – ayúdame a poner los bocaditos en platitos

Los minutos iban pasando y poco a poco iban llegando los invitados

-Helga…¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo? – decía una pelinegra cargando a Courtney, su pequeña hija

-Bien Rhonda…estuve trabajando

-Que bien…y ¿dónde está tu esposo? – preguntaba Lila

-Debe estar en camino, tuvo un contratiempo – respondía la rubia, mientras tomaba su vaso de gaseosa – Y…¿Cómo va tu noviazgo con Lorenzo?

-Muy bien…pronto nos casaremos

-Claro, yo estoy empezando a ver unos diseños para su vestido de boda

-¿Tu lo diseñarás, Rhonda? – pregunto la oriental

-Así es Phoebe…en mi tienda hay muchos modelos bellísimos…

-Helga…es cierto que…¿seremos compañeras de trabajo? – preguntó una joven que andaba en su cuarto mes de embarazo

-Así es Nadine, empezare a trabajar en la secundaria…y ¿Por qué no ha venido Peapod?

-Vendrá con los demás chicos…todos los domingos se reúnen – decía la joven

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta principal y la rubia, fue directamente a abrir pensando que era Mathew

-Hola Helga – dijeron los chicos al unísono

-Hola zopencos…que gusto volver a verlos – decía la rubia, mientras saludaba a cada uno de los recién llegados

Los jóvenes entraron y cada uno saludo a sus respectivas parejas, a excepción de Sid y Stinky que aún estaban solteros

-Helga…estas muy cambiada…te ves bien – decía Gerald

-Gracias cabeza de cepillo

-Helga…¿dónde está tu hijo, para darle su regalo? – peguntó Eugine, mientras cargaba a Margaret, la hija que tenía con Sheena

La rubia se levantó de su asiento para ir a buscar a su hijo, cuando de pronto lo vio entrando a la sala en brazos de Mathew

-Hola cariño, disculpa la demora – dijo el hombre besándola

-No te preocupes amor…ven te presentare con mis compañeros – decía, mientras lo jalaba del brazo

Todos se habían quedado mirando fijamente a la pareja en especial Gerald, que al ver el beso que los esposos se dieron, sintió mucha pena por su mejor amigo

-Chicos – decía la rubia – quiero presentarles a mi esposo…Mathew Evanson

-Buenas noches a todos, me da mucho gusto conocerlos – saludo amablemente el joven

Las horas iban pasando y llego el momento de cantar el feliz cumpleaños a Albert, el niño se colocó en medio de sus padres y todos los invitados rodearon al pequeño trio que estaba parado en el centro con la deliciosa torta.

Cuando ya la fiesta había terminado y los niños estaban dormidos, los adultos, que pertenecían a la pandilla, decidieron abrir una botella de licor para beber. Las horas estaban avanzadas y a algunos las copas se les habían subido a la cabeza

-Y Helga…¿ya olvidaste a Arnold? – dijo Harold, siendo inmediatamente callado con un codazo por Rhonda, su esposa

Helga se puso pálida y no supo que responder, Mathew pudo percibirlo, pero decidió no decir nada

-Uy miren la hora que es, mañana hay que trabajar, será mejor que nos vayamos ya – decía Phoebe nerviosa, mientras cargaba a su hijo menor y Gerald cargaba al mayor – todos debemos irnos…vámonos chicos

-Si…adiós Helga, nos veremos pronto… – decía Lila mientras salía de la casa, con todos sus compañeros

La rubia solo atino a despedirse de sus amigos y después de eso dijo que iría a acostar al niño. Mathew observo como la rubia desaparecía de la sala con su hijo en brazos y se que quedo algo inquieto por la reacción que tuvo ella, cuando le mencionaron aquel nombre… "Arnold" – pensaba - ¿Quién es Arnold? – dijo en voz alta, mientras se acomodaba en el sillón

Cuando Mathew subió a la habitación, pudo observar que Helga ya se encontraba dormida, entonces sin hacer ruido y con mucho cuidado, se acostó a su lado…la miro detenidamente y pensó en lo hermosa que se veía así…te amo Helga – dijo en voz baja – te amo demasiado, por el gran sacrificio que hiciste, sé que al principio fue difícil, pero al final lo lograste y gracias a eso somos una hermosa familia y nada ni nadie nos separará – seguía hablando mientras poco a poco iba quedándose dormido.

Los días fueron pasando y Helga ya había empezado a trabajar en la secundaria PS119, aunque solo iba para elaborar documentación de sus alumnos, se sentía muy bien ya que se estaba distrayendo en algo que le gustaba.

….

Días después un rubio llego a Hillwood

-¡Amor! – dijo una joven, mientras se le abalanzaba a su novio

-Hola Hilda…¿Cómo has estado? – decía el rubio correspondiendo al abrazo

-Extrañándote…no me gusta estar lejos de ti

-A mí tampoco…pero tenía que hacerlo, ya arregle las cosas por allá

-Qué bueno querido…entonces…¿mañana empiezas el trabajo?

-Sí, mañana inicia mi castigo con todos esos diablillos

-Acostúmbrate amor, porque muy pronto tendremos nuestros hijos

-Bueno, eso es diferente…vamos a comer algo…estoy hambriento

-Ok cariño, vamos a casa…no habrá nadie, estaremos solos – le susurró la pelirroja de manera seductora

Una vez en la casa de la joven, ordenaron una pizza y comieron hasta saciarse.

-Amor – dijo la joven

-¿Si? – respondió el rubio sin prestarle atención, ya que estaba mirando la televisión

-Te amo – dijo posándose en su encima y mirándolo fijamente – quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche – le susurraba y empezaba a besarlo apasionadamente

El rubio le correspondió atrayéndola para sí y recostándola en el sofá, de pronto, sin proponérselo se le vino a la mente unos bellos ojos azules que hizo que se sobresaltara y se quitara de encima de la chica

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba confundida la pelirroja

-Nnno…nada…es solo que…debo irme a casa

-¿Qué?...pensé que te quedarías hoy conmigo

-Lo siento Hilda, mis padres estarán esperándome…tengo que irme

-Está bien vete – dijo la joven muy enojada

-No te molestes por favor…ya habrá tiempo después para estar juntos

-Vete Arnold…ya es tarde y mañana tengo que despertar temprano – decía aun molesta

-Está bien, mañana te llamaré…¿ok?...adiós – dijo el rubio mientras salía de la casa de su novia

….

Rato después el rubio se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando las estrellas a través del ventanal de su habitación

"Hilda debe estar furiosa, pero…¿Qué paso?...¿por qué tuviste que aparecer en ese preciso momento?...Helga...siento que te extraño…me gustaría volver a verte" – pensaba el rubio

….

Al día siguiente, era inicio de clases en todo Hilwood

-¡Helga!...buenos días

-Hola Phoebs…ya vuelvo, voy a llevar a su salón a Albert

-Ok Hell…por acá te esperaré

La rubia caminaba de la mano de su hijo y mientras lo hacía le iba conversando

-Albert recuerda portarte bien y obedecer en todo a tu maestro o maestra, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mami…¿tu vendrás por mí, a la salida?

-Si cariño, yo te recogeré…no te preocupes…bien ya llegamos

Helga estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando de pronto, se abrió y se quedó muda al ver a la persona ahí parada que también la miraba sorprendido…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo un capítulo más…no se olviden de comentar :)**_


	4. CAP 4

**CAP 4**

La rubia estaba petrificada por ver, tan cerca, a quien creía que estaba muy lejos. Por su parte el rubio, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse de la emoción de ver aquella mujer que era culpable de sus insomnios en los últimos días

-Hola Helga – dijo sumamente nervioso

-Arnold – hablo desviando la mirada

-Qué grata sorpresa, volverte a ver…

-Sí, pero…¿Qué paso?...pensé que estabas en San Lorenzo

-No pude viajar, por cosas que pasaron

-¿Así?...¿algo malo paso?

-No, nada de eso…es solo que a Hilda se le presento una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar

La rubia sintió un cuchillo atravesar su corazón, cuando escucho ese nombre

-Bueno, me tengo que ir…Arnold, te encargo a mi hijo

-¿Él es tu hijo?...

-Si…se llama Albert…

-Hola Albert, yo seré tu maestro – dijo el rubio sonriendo

-Hola – saludo el pequeño, ignorando lo que pasaba

-Albert pórtate bien – dijo la rubia, dándole un beso en la frente al niño

-Si mami…adiós – se despidió Albert, para entrar corriendo y jugar con el hijo menor de Gerald y Courtney

-Bueno, tengo que irme a la secundaria

-¿Secundaria?

-Si…me contrataron como profesora de Literatura

-¿En serio?... – pregunto el joven

-Sí, bueno…tengo que irme…adiós Arnold – se despidió la rubia

Arnold se quedó parado en el pórtico, observando cómo se alejaba la mujer, hasta que decidió entrar a su salón y empezar sus clases, mientras hablaba, no podía quitar la mirada de Albert y pensaba en cómo le hubiese gustado que ese niño, fuera hijo suyo y de Helga.

Helga aun no podía salir del trance en que se metió, justo en el momento que vio al rubio. Había empezado a dictar su clase, pero sentía como que no estaba ahí, se sentía flotar cada vez que recordaba que tenía a Arnold a unos cuantos metros de distancia y que si quería podría ir a verlo en cualquier momento, ya que era el maestro de su hijo

En el receso, Helga fue a buscar a su mejor amiga

-Hola Helga…¿Cómo te fue en tu primera clase? – decía la pelinegra mientras se dirigía a la cafetería del colegio con la rubia

-Bien Phoebe, quería preguntarte algo – respondió sentándose

-¿Qué paso?...dime

-Arnold…es el maestro de Albert

-¡¿Qué?!...

-Si…hoy lo vi, cuando fui a dejar a Albert a su salón…me sorprendió mucho verlo, pues yo pensaba que a estas alturas, ya estaría en San Lorenzo

-Helga, perdóname – decía la oriental apenada

-¿Perdonarte?...¿por qué?

-Yo sabía, que Arnold había cancelado su viaje y por lo tanto supe que continuaría trabajando aquí…

-Entonces, ¿sabías que él seria el maestro de mi hijo?

-Eso no sabía…para mí también ha sido una sorpresa

-Sí, una gran sorpresa – decía la rubia, mientras jugaba con su cuchara

-¿Helga…estas nerviosa?...

-¿Nerviosa?...no…para nada

-¿Segura?...parece como si te hubiese afectado ver a Arnold

La rubia solo se quedó en silencio

-Tu silencio me dice mucho Helga…¿Qué pasa?...sigues enamorada de Arnold…¿verdad?

La rubia volvió a sumirse en el silencio y tratar de disimular lo inevitable desviando la mirada

-¡Helga…respóndeme!...sigues enamorada de Arnold…¿verdad?...dime

-Rayos Phoebe…si…si sigo enamorada de Arnold…si lo sigo amando…¿contenta?

-Pero…Helga…¿Por qué te casaste con Mathew?...el día de tu boda, no te vi feliz y yo sospechaba algo, pero siempre me cambiabas de tema, cuando te preguntaba al respecto…dime…¿hay algo que yo no sé?

-Phoebe hay dos cosas que no te he contado…y no lo quise hacer porque no quería que te preocuparas por mi…

-¿Qué paso?

-Cuando conocí a Mathew, me cayó demasiado bien porque era una bella persona, muy atenta y caballerosa tanto que, más que enamorarme a mí, enamoró a mis padres…Bob y Miriam estaban embobados con él, y lo querían aún mucho más que al esposo de Olga, cada que tenían oportunidad, me repetían que querían verme casada con él pronto…y pues, pensé que eso era algo en que podía ganarle a Olga y acepte casarme con Mathew

-¡¿Qué?...Es enserio, lo que me estas contando?!

-Si Phoebe…es la verdad – dijo la rubia agachando la mirada

-Pero Helga, cómo pudiste hacerlo…era tu felicidad

-Yo estaba segura que la felicidad solo podría alcanzarla con Arnold…pero…yo no sabía nada de él, no sabía que había sido de su vida…y siempre veía el esfuerzo que hacia Mathew para ganarse mi corazón, era tanto que termine queriéndolo y sintiéndome cómoda con él…

-Helga, me apena escucharte decir todo esto – decía la oriental, tomando la mano de su amiga

-Yo nunca imagine que volvería a ver a Arnold

-Lo amas…¿verdad?

-Si – decía agachando la cabeza, para que nadie pueda ver una lagrima que amenazaba con salir – basto con verlo aquella vez en la cafetería, para darme cuenta, que lo sigo amando…

-Helga…amiga…¿Qué harás?

-No hare absolutamente nada, solo rogar al cielo que este año pase volando para poder volver a Londres y seguir con mi vida…además, a él se le ve muy enamorado de su novia

-Siempre tendrás mi apoyo Helga…no te dejare sola

-Gracias Phoebs… - decía con una débil sonrisa

-Dijiste que habían dos cosas que no yo no sabía…ya me contaste una cosa…¿Cuál es lo otro?

-Lo otro es algo muy delicado…pero, necesito contártelo…

-Dime…¿Qué paso?

Las amigas se quedaron conversando un buen rato, hasta que sonó la campana que indicaba el fin del receso

….

Después que terminaron las clases, Phoebe acompaño a Helga a recoger a Albert

-Phoebe…estas muy callada – decía mientras caminaban

-Helga, aun no puedo digerir lo último que me contaste…no lo puedo creer

-Tranquila Phoebe, ya pasó…ya lo acepté

-Pero Helga, no fue justo para ti…ojala nunca te hubieras ido a Londres

-Pero me fui y tengo que asumir mi realidad…solo te pido que no le cuentes nada de esto a nadie

-No te preocupes amiga, no diré nada

Las amigas seguían caminado, hasta que llegaron

-Tu toca Phoebs…tengo miedo – decía la rubia con mucho nerviosismo

-Está bien…– dijo

La pelinegra tocó la puerta y alguien abrió inmediatamente

-Hola Arnold, venimos por Albert

-Hola Phoebe…se tardaron, ya todos los niños se han ido

-Discúlpame Arnold…pero se me hizo tarde – dijo la rubia

-No te preocupes…fue un gusto cuidar a tu hijo

-Gracias – respondió sonrojada

Entre ambos rubios se había formado una atmosfera muy dulce, hasta que alguien la interrumpió

-¡Amooor!...hola…hoy salí temprano del trabajo – dijo una pelirroja, abrazando y besando al ojiverde

Helga se quedó parada observando todo, cuando de pronto empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Arnold por su parte no respondió a ninguna de las caricias de su novia

-Hilda…a Phoebe ya la conoces…pero, te presento a Helga

-¿Helga? – dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a la rubia

-Sí, ella es Helga…Helga, te presento a Hilda – hablo Arnold

-Hola Helga, un gusto en conocerte – decía con diplomacia fingida – soy Hilda, la prometida de Arnold – dijo mientras se colgaba del brazo del rubio

-Hola Hilda…vámonos Albert…adiós – se despido saliendo del lugar con el pequeño

-¡Helga espérame! – Gritaba la oriental – adiós Arnold, adiós Hilda

La oriental tuvo que correr para lograr alcanzar a su amiga

-¡Helga…detente!...¡Helga!

-Lo siento Phoebe – dijo deteniéndose

-Me has hecho correr – decía la oriental agitada – ¿por qué te fuiste así?

-No pude soportar ver como esa mujer lo abrazaba…si me quedaba ahí, se hubieran dado cuenta de mi incomodidad

-Tranquila Helga, tienes que aprender a controlarte porque si sigues así, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta pues eres muy obvia

Después de que Phoebe saliera corriendo para alcanzar a su amiga, Arnold e Hilda se habían quedado en silencio

-Arnold…¿es ella verdad?

-Si – respondió con tristeza

-Sabía que este día llegaría

-¿A qué te refieres, Hilda?

-Sabía que llegaría el día en que vería a Helga cara a cara…y eso es bueno

-¿Bueno?...¿por qué?

-Pues porque de esta manera, sabré lo que realmente sientes por mi…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro, dime

-¿Tengo algo de qué preocuparme?

El rubio se quedó en silencio y luego dijo

-Nnno…no, claro que no – respondió dudoso

-Ok amor, te creo…y recuerda que te amo…con todo el corazón

-Yo también te amo Hilda – dijo el rubio abrazando a su novia y tratando de sonar convincente

…

Horas después

Arnold se encontraba recostaba en su cama pensando

"mi vida, después que te fuiste se tornó sin sentido, toqué fondo por el dolor de tu ausencia, pero Hilda me hizo volver a creer en mis sueños y planes…ella me ayudó mucho y le debo demasiado como para dejarla ir…pero, esto que estoy empezando a sentir es demasiado fuerte y temo que pueda llegar el momento en que me salga de las manos y no pueda controlarlo"

-¿Arnold?...¿vas a cenar? – preguntaba una mujer, entrando a la habitación

-No mamá, no tengo hambre…gracias

-¿Pasa algo hijo?

-Nada mamá…no pasa nada – decía fingiendo una sonrisa, solo estoy agotado por mi primer día de trabajo

-Si me imagino hijo, entonces mejor te dejo descansar…te amo hijo, hasta mañana – se despidió la mujer, dándole un beso en la frente al rubio

-Hasta mañana mamá

…

A la mañana siguiente, Helga fue a dejar a su hijo en su salón de clases

-Hola Helga, buenos días – saludo el rubio muy sonriente

-Buenos días – respondió muy seria y sin mirarlo

El rubio se sorprendió por la forma tan fría en que la joven le había hablado

-Cariño, pórtate bien ¿sí? – decía la rubia a su hijo e ignorando al ojiverde – adiós

Arnold solo atino a quedarse callado y observar cómo se alejaba la mujer que deseaba

 _ **...CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Hola les dejo un capítulo más :)…espero que les guste**_


	5. CAP 5

**OBS: Palabras entre comillas "a" Indican pensamientos**

 **Palabras entre comillas y en cursiva "** _ **a**_ **" son escritos**

 **CAP 5**

Había ya pasado un mes desde que se iniciaron las clases y en todo este tiempo, Helga había tratado de no ver a Arnold, y siempre le pedía el favor a Phoebe que vaya a dejar a Albert a su salón y también a recogerlo, Phoebe, como era de esperarse, nunca se negaba a hacerlo, pero hubo un día en donde se disculpó con Helga y le dijo que no podría ir a recoger al pequeño, ya que tenia cita con el doctor, debido a unos insistentes mareos que estaba teniendo, la rubia le dijo que no habría problema y que ella misma iría a recogerlo, pero no contaba con que la coordinadora de su área había acordado una reunión para ese día y por lo tanto saldría tarde, decidió llamar a Mathew para decirle que él recogiera al niño, pero el londinense le dijo que tenía una presentación y que demoraría aún mucho más que ella.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y una rubia iba corriendo por los pasillos, para poder llegar lo más rápido al área del jardín de niños, una vez que llego empezó a sentir un gran cosquilleo en el estómago y empezó a respirar lentamente, para poder tranquilizarse, se asomó a la ventana y pudo ver a Albert que se encontraba dormido encima de la alfombra de colores y se veía muy cómodo, al costado de él pudo ver a Arnold que estaba sentado, leyendo un libro, quiso quedarse un momento contemplándolo, pero el rubio pozo sus verdes ojos sobre los de ella e hizo que se sonrojara.

-Helga… - dijo abriendo la puerta

-Arnold…discúlpame por favor…pero me demore porque tuve una reunión

-No te preocupes Helga…solo debiste llamarme

-Es que no tengo tu número de celular…

-Tienes razón, eso se puede solucionar…toma – le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño papel, en donde escribió su número

-Gracias – le dijo mientras recibía el papel, pero no tenía previsto que el rubio iba a aprovechar esa oportunidad para tocar su mano

Ambos se quedaron hipnotizados ya que el toque que estaban compartiendo, provocaba en ellos muchos sentimientos encontrados

-Arnold – dijo ella hiriendo el silencio – gracias por cuidar a Albert, ya tengo que irme

-Deja que se despierte, ya que está profundamente dormido…hoy estuvo jugando y se ha cansado, mientras tanto podemos conversar un poco…sentémonos a aquí – decía mientras se acomodaba en una de las sillas

Helga también se sentó y estaba tan nerviosa de que el rubio toque el tema del que hablaron en la cafetería, aquella vez, cuando se encontraron después de mucho tiempo…

-Y…¿Cómo estás?...

-Bbien…gra…gracias…y ¿tu?

-Yo también…estoy bien – decía mirándola fijamente y sintiendo unas ganas enormes de abrazarla – Helga…

-¿Si?...que bueno

-Veo que Albert es un niño muy feliz – decía recordando en lo sonriente que para el niño – se nota que en tu hogar hay mucho amor compartido – decía con algo de celos

-Si…Mathew y yo nunca discutimos delante de nuestro hijo…cada vez que tenemos alguna diferencia lo arreglamos inmediatamente

-Qué bueno…veo que amas mucho a tu esposo…¿Eres feliz? – pregunto él, con ganas de gritar lo que estaba sintiendo por ella

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? – pregunto sumamente nerviosa

-Solo respóndeme

-Pues…claro...soy feliz – dijo tratando de fingir una gran sonrisa que pudo engañar al rubio – "es mentira, no soy feliz…porque te amo a ti, acaso ¿no lo notas?...sigues siendo el mismo ciego de siempre" – pensaba

-Qué bueno – dijo – me alegro por ti…que suerte tuvo Mathew de conocerte

-La suerte fue mía…porque él es una persona increíble, siempre se esfuerza en hacerme feliz – decía ignorando lo que sus palabras estaban provocando en el rubio – y…tu…¿eres feliz?...crees que…¿Hilda es la mujer perfecta para ti?... "espero que no digas lo que creo que vas a decir, porque me dolerá mucho"

-No existe la mujer perfecta, pero creo que Hilda es la correcta para mí…y también creo que nadie podrá amarme como lo hace y a su lado me siento muy bien

-"Definitivamente eres el mismo ciego de siempre…idiota y mil veces idiota, quisiera odiarte, pero lo único que puedo hacer es amarte"… Ah que bueno…es bueno saber que te sientes bien…y…¿Cuándo es la boda? – dijo sin pensarlo y recriminándose a sí misma por ese impulso

-Pues…será en unos meses…es que hemos dejado los preparativos de lado por el nuevo trabajo de ella…está muy ocupada

-Si…debe ser – decía

Ambos jóvenes se callaron y hubo un silencio que les resulto un poco incómodo y mientras cada uno pensaba de que hablar, alguien los interrumpió

-¿Helga?

La rubia volteo inmediatamente para ver quien la llamaba y vio que era su esposo

-Mathew…¿Qué paso?

-Hola querida – dijo besándola – quizá pensé que aun podías estar por acá y cuando fui a la secundaria me dijeron que saliste corriendo de la reunión diciendo que te venias para acá

-Ah, si…ven, mira te voy a presentar al maestro de Albert…se llama Arnold

-"Arnold…¿será la misma persona del que habló el amigo de Helga, el día del cumpleaños de Albert?"…buenas tardes – dijo mirándolo fijamente muy serio y tendiéndole la mano

-Buenas tardes – respondió el rubio – es un gusto conocerlo – decía muy incómodo y recibiendo la mano del esposo de Helga

-Buuuu…eno…será mejor que nos vayamos – dijo la rubia, al notar la forma en que Mathew miraba a Arnold…ya que ella más que nadie sabía, lo celoso que era su esposo

-Si mi amor…vámonos –dijo Mathew de forma posesiva y como si quisiera dejarle en claro al rubio, que Helga ya tenía dueño

Mathew cargo en sus brazos a Albert con una mano y con la otra mano, tomo la cintura de Helga, para de esa manera sacarla del lugar

El rubio se quedó parado sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el corazón, tanto que no sintió las fuerzas en sus extremidades, así que decidió sentarse y esperar a que se le pase todo eso… "Helga…si tan solo yo no hubiera sido un perfecto idiota, tú te hubieses quedado a mi lado…por mi causa te perdí, porque nunca tuve el valor de confesarte lo que sentía…hoy ya es imposible, porque es muy obvio que amas a tu esposo…¿Qué puedo hacer yo?..."…Arnold, deja de pensar en tonterías, recuerda que tienes a Hilda – se decía a sí mismo en voz alta

…

Una hora después

-Viejo…disculpa la demora…¿Qué paso? – viendo a su mejor con un terrible semblante y con varias copas vacías en su mesa

-Gerald…no sé qué hacer

-¿Por qué?...¿Hilda te termino?

-Sería bueno que haga eso

-¿Qué?...

-Si Gerald…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque eso sería lo mejor…

-Creo que ya estoy entendiendo…¿estas así, por Helga…verdad?

-Ella ha venido, a dejarme muy en claro que mi corazón aun le pertenece

-Creo que las copas ya te afectaron Arni…

-No Gerald, estoy hablando en serio

-Estas diciendo que…¿amas a Helga?

-Si…

-Pero, Arnold…en un par de meses te vas a casar…¿Cómo puedes decir amar a alguien que no es tu novia?

-No lo sé…es solo lo que siento…amo a Helga…creo será mejor que le pida un tiempo a Hilda

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?...¿estás hablando de terminar con Hilda?...Hilda…la mujer que ha dado todo por ti…la mujer que te ayudo en tus momentos malos y la que te aguanto sin pedir nada a cambio…Arnold, no puedes echar por la borda casi seis años de relación…Arnold, piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer Gerald?...tu más que nadie sabe, lo mucho que amé a Helga y que por mi temor nunca se lo confesé…tú lo sabes

-Si Arni…pero eso ya paso

-Lastimosamente yo no puedo decir que el tiempo pasó en mi corazón…sigo amando a Helga, entiende

-Está bien viejo…entiendo que la ames…pero…¿Qué con eso?...acaso ella va a dejar a su esposo y a su hijo…¿por ti?...

-Yo sé que no…y tampoco es mi intención que lo haga…

-¿Entonces?...¿qué esperas?

-No espero nada, solo quiero ser sincero con mis sentimientos y honesto con Hilda…le debo mucho, pero…no la amo…esperaba que tú, como mi mejor amigo, me entendieras y me creí que me apoyarías

-Viejo, tu sabes que yo te apoyo…pero no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir…recuerda que Helga estará en Hilwood solo un año y después se volverá a ir…y tu…¿Cómo quedaras?

Arnold no dijo nada y solo atino a beber de su copa

-Ya deja eso hermano…ya es tarde…te llevaré a tu casa

Con mucha dificultad el moreno ayudo a caminar a su amigo, ya que estaba muy tomado y lo llevo hasta su auto, una vez dentro, empezó a conducir hasta llegar a la casa de huéspedes, cuando llegó, toco el timbre y salieron Stella e Hilda, esta última estaba verdaderamente muy enojada

-Buenas noches Señora Shortman – dijo el moreno con dificultad, ya que su amigo pesaba mucho

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto la castaña

-Quisimos ir a beber unas copas, pero se nos pasó mano

-Yo lo llevare a su habitación – dijo Miles que acababa de salir

-Está bien…adiós – se despidió el moreno

Después que Miles se llevó a su hijo a su dormitorio, Hilda y Stella se habían quedado solas en la sala

-Ya vez Stella…desde que esa mujer llego a Hillwood, Arnold ha estada comportándose muy raro…mira nada mas como acaba de llegar…Arnold nunca ha bebido hasta quedar de esa manera – decía la joven sumamente molesta y desilusionada

-Tranquila querida, solo deben ser ideas tuyas…Arnold se va a casar contigo…Helga es solo parte de su pasado – animaba la señora no muy segura de lo que ella misma decía

-¿Tú crees?...tengo miedo Stella, tengo miedo…que ella me lo quite…Arnold está muy vulnerable ahora y puede tomar alguna mala decisión

-No creo que eso pase…Arnold, te quiere y jamás sería capaz de dejarte

-Me quiere…pero no me ama…Stella…yo amo Arnold y si él me deja, yo no se haría – dijo la pelirroja saliendo muy enojada de la casa de huéspedes

-¿Qué paso? – dijo Miles que escucho el portazo que dio Hilda al salir de la casa

-Tenemos que hablar con nuestro hijo…

-¿Sobre…que?

-Helga volvió a Hillwood – dijo preocupada

-¿Helga?

-Tú y yo sabemos lo que Arnold sintió por ella…y creo que aun siente

-¿Tú crees?

-Si…al principio pensé que Hilda había logrado llenar el corazón de Arnold…porque últimamente lo veía más alegre…pero por lo visto es por Helga

-Pero cariño, nuestro hijo tiene todo el derecho a estar con la mujer que ama…y si él quiere a Helga y ella lo quiere a él, entonces nada les impide ser feliz

-Helga volvió con un esposo y un hijo – dijo muy seria

-¿Qué? – preguntó muy sorprendido

-Si…ella está casada con alguien más…me preocupa que Arnold vaya a volver a lo mismo de antes

-Tranquila cariño…mañana tratare de conversar con él – decía el hombre abrazando a su esposa

…

A la mañana siguiente, era sábado y una rubia se encontraba despierta mirando por su ventana, derramando algunas lágrimas y recordando lo que pasó la noche anterior

… _ **FLASH BACK…**_

-Helga…¿Quién es Arnold? – pregunto un joven expectante

-¿Arnold? – dijo como si un balde de agua le había caído encima

-Si…quiero saber quién es…¿no puedo?

-Ehh…si claro que si – decía con la cabeza gacha

-Entonces…dime ¿quién es?

-Pues…Arnold, fue la persona que yo ame en el pasado… "y que aun amo"…

-¿Fueron pareja?

-No…él nunca se fijó en mí, fue un amor unilateral

-Y…ese Arnold, del que estamos hablando…¿es el maestro de Albert?

-Si – respondió perdiéndose en un punto imaginario del piso

-Cambiaremos a Albert de colegio y tú dejaras de trabajar – dijo muy en serio

-¿Qué?...pero…¿Por qué?

-Es muy obvio…le gustas a ese imbécil y no voy a exponerme a una infidelidad

-¡¿Qué?...¿qué estupidez estas diciendo Mathew? – dijo indignada

-No me digas que no lo has notado…le gustas Helga…le gustas…y por la forma en que lo mirabas hoy, a ti no te es indiferente

-¿Qué?...eso no es cierto…y además me estas ofendiendo

-¡Dime una cosa Helga…¿me amas?!

-Si – respondió inmediatamente – te amo – soltó sin quererlo

-Entonces demuéstramelo…porque desde que llegamos a Hillwood, no quieres que te toque porque siempre me dices que estas cansada…he sido muy paciente contigo, pero ya no aguanto…te necesito…Helga…te amo – decía el hombre abrazándola muy fuerte

-Mathew, me estas asfixiando

-Demuéstrame que me amas Helga – decía besándola salvajemente, tanto que hizo sangrar el delicado labio inferior de la rubia…más a este pareció no importarle

La ojiazul accedió a sus caricias de manera forzosa y empezando a sentir un dolor muy grande en el corazón…

… _ **END FLASH BACK…**_

"Arnold…te amo…te amo tanto…quisiera estar contigo en estos instantes y que quites de mi cuerpo todas las caricias de Mathew…quiero que borres cada huella dejada por él…ojala fuera cierto lo que dijo…que yo te gustaba…pero eso es imposible, pues tu amas mucho a Hilda y ella será la única afortunada de disfrutar de tu amor" – pensaba mientras trataba de secarse algunas lágrimas

-Helga – dijo un joven, sacando de sus meditaciones a la rubia

-Buenos días Mathew…¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy avergonzado de la manera en que me porte anoche…estaba algo tomado…perdóname por favor

-No te preocupes…yo estoy bien – decía sacando una sonrisa de donde sea

-Helga…eres mi vida…tú y Albert son todo para mi…sin ustedes yo estaría perdido…

-Mami…papi…buenos días – dijo un niño en pijamas

-Hola corazón – dijo Helga abrazando a su hijo

-Que les parece si hoy salimos a desayunar fuera

-Pero…¿no tienes trabajo, hoy? – dijo Mathew

-Me tomaré el día libre…¿vamos a pasear?

-Siii – grito emocionado el niño

-Está bien…voy a bañarme – dijo Helga desanimada

Los esposos Evanson, habían terminado de desayunar y ahora se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque, mientras Albert estaba jugando en los columpios

-Querida…me olvide decirte que el siguiente sábado habrá una cena de gala en la empresa donde trabajo

-¿Si?...pero, no podemos dejar solo a Albert

-Podríamos decirle a tu amiga Phoebe que lo cuide…¿crees que podrá?

-Yo creo que si

-Perfecto…entonces, ve a comprarte un hermoso vestido para ese día

…

Era lunes por la tarde y dos amigas estaban en el centro comercial

-Qué bueno que pudimos dejar a Albert con Gerald

-Si…hoy no irá a trabajar…

-Bueno, entonces ayúdame a elegir mi vestido

-Vamos a la tienda de Rhonda…¿Qué te parece?

-Buena idea…vayamos allá

Cuando la rubia entro a la tienda, se encontró con una pareja que no deseaba ver ni en sus peores pesadillas

-Hola Helga – saludo Hilda abrazando a propósito a Arnold…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Buenas noches :) …aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que sigan dejando sus reviews…sé que quieren saber cuál es el otro secreto que guarda Helga, pero no se preocupen, muy pronto lo sabrán :D**_

 _ **Les mando miles de abrazos…**_


	6. CAP 6

**CAP 6**

-Hola Helga – saludo Hilda abrazando a propósito a Arnold…

-Hola – logro decir la rubia con dificultad y tratando de no ver a la cara al rubio

-Hola Hilda…Hola Arnold…hemos venido a comprar un vestido para Helga, pues tiene una cena con su esposo…¿Qué nos recomiendas Rhonda? – dijo Phoebe, mirando a la pelinegra

El ojiverde estaba en silencio observando los movimientos de Helga, tratando de que esos hermosos ojos azules lo irradien con su luz, sin embargo la rubia no le daba cara, hasta que sin querer vio una pequeña herida en los labios de la joven

-¿Qué te paso? – pregunto preocupado, capturando el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos en un impulso y haciendo que Hilda se pusiera seria

-No nada – dijo derritiéndose por el toque y desviando la mirada

-Yo creo que debió ser Mathew, en un arranque de pasión…uuuhhh – decía riendo Rhonda, mientras Phoebe se sonrojaba

Al escuchar este comentario, Arnold soltó el rostro de la rubia y dijo

-Vámonos Hilda

La pelirroja se encontraba muy enojada por la reacción que tuvo el muchacho y que fue muy evidente para ella y también para Phoebe

-Me puedes decir…¿Qué rayos te pasa Arnold? – preguntaba mientras caminaban

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo el rubio aun enojado

-No te hagas el desentendido…sabes muy bien que me refiero a Helga

-¿Helga?...¿qué tiene que ver ella?

-Te preocupas por ella, por un simple rasguñón y te pones celoso, cuando mencionan a su esposo

-¿Celoso?...ella es mi amiga desde el jardín de niños…es obvio que haya una estima de por medio

-¿Estima?...¿seguro que es solo eso?

-Claro que si…solo eso…no puedo sentir nada más por ella… "no puedo amarla, pero la amo" – dijo, mientras cambiaba la expresión de su rostro a uno con melancolía – debes estar tranquila…pronto nos casaremos

-Si eso es cierto…pensar en eso me emociona – decía sonriendo – aunque me apena que haya dejado de lado los preparativos, por el trabajo

-No te preocupes…cuando te adaptes a la rutina de esta nueva empresa, tendrás más tiempo

-Si…eso espero…te amo Arnold y discúlpame por hacer reclamos tontos…estoy segura que no me dejarías por nada del mundo – hablaba mientras se paraba enfrente del rubio y se acurrucaba en sus brazos

En la Boutique de Rhonda

-Helga…¿Qué te parece este vestido? – pregunto la pelinegra

-¡Helga!...¡la tierra llamando a Helga! – decía la oriental, mientras sacudía una de sus manos en la cara de la rubia, para que ésta reaccione

-¿Qué?...¿Qué paso?

-Eso es lo que te preguntamos…¿en qué lugar del espacio está tu mente?

-Creo que…esta con Arnold

-Claro que no – respondió nerviosa – este vestido está muy lindo, me lo probaré – dijo entrando a los probadores

….

Mathew había contratado a una niñera, para que ayude a Helga con el cuidado de Albert, eso fue lo que le dijo el londinense a la rubia, cuando ella pregunto el porque de la muchacha, pero eso no era del todo cierto, la verdadera intencion de Mathew, era de que Helga y Arnold no tuvieran oportunidad de encontrarse, ya que Jane, la niñera, sería la única encargada de llevar y recoger al niño del colegio.

…

-¿Cómo estas Helga? - preguntaba una mujer oriental, mientras comía su postre en la cafetería de la secundaria 119

-Bien Phoebe, mañana ya es sábado, así que podré dormir hasta tarde

-Sí, pensar en eso es reconfortante – dijo sonriendo

-Si…oie Phoebe…

-¿Si?

-mmm…ehh y…¿Cómo van las cosas en el jardín de niños? – pregunto mientras desviaba la mirada y se le pintaban levemente las mejillas de color rosa

-¿Jardín de niños? – pregunto enarcando una ceja – ...porque no eres directa…¿y me preguntas por Arnold?

La rubia solo se quedó en silencio

-Ay Helga…pues Arnold está bien…

-Si…me imagino…debe seguir con los preparativos de la boda…quizá ni cuenta se habrá dado de que yo ya no voy a recoger a Albert

-Te equivocas…el me pregunto por ti

-¿Por mí? – pregunto mientras su corazón empezaba a acelerarse

-Sí, se sorprendió mucho cuando, el día de la reunión para padres, en lugar tuyo, este Jane

-¿Reunión para padres?...¿cuándo fue eso?

-Fue el martes…¿no lo sabias?

-No…de verdad que no sabía

-¿Acaso, no revisas los cuadernos de tu hijo?...ahí estaba apuntado el comunicado, con el puño y letra de Arnold

-Es que…Mathew, me dijo que encargo todo eso a Jane y que no me preocupara…pero si hubiese sabido sobre esa reunión, es obvio que hubiese ido, no porque quiera ver a Arnold, sino porque es mi labor como madre de Albert

-Se nota que Mathew siente celos de Arnold

-Pues no me importa, sus celos estúpidos, no van a hacer que deje a mi hijo de lado…él tiene que sentir mi apoyo y estaré presente en las siguientes reuniones

-Si Helga, habla con Mathew…bueno amiga, hoy no nos podremos ir juntas

-¿Por qué?

-Pues hoy iré a recoger los resultados de los exámenes que me hice en la clínica

-Ok amiga…me llamas, para saber que tienes

-Claro que si…adiós Helga

Ese mismo día en la noche, la rubia entro a la habitación de Albert y encontró a Jane guardando la ropa limpia del niño

-Hola…Jane

-Buenas noches señora

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que hubo una reunión para padres en el colegio de mi hijo?

-El señor Mathew, me dijo que siempre le entregue primero a él, los cuadernos de Albert

-Desde hoy quiero que me informes sobre cualquier reunión o actividad que habrá en el jardín de niños…¿entendido?

-Si señora, discúlpeme – dijo la joven niñera saliendo de la habitación

-Mami – dijo un niño, acostado en la cama

-¿Si?

-Quiero que tú vayas por mí al colegio

-Si mi amor, tratare de poder ir yo…¿está bien?

-Si mami…mi maestro es muy bueno

-¿A si?

-Sí, él nos hace cantar…yo lo quiero mucho…él me ayuda en mi tarea…mi papá no me ayuda

-No te preocupes corazón, yo le diré a tu papi que te ayude

-No le digas

-¿Por qué no?... – pregunto sorprendida

-Yo quiero que mi maestro me ayude…

-Está bien cariño, entonces vamos a dormir…para que mañana te levantes temprano y vayas a la escuela – dijo la ojiazul con el corazón en la mano

-Ya…hasta mañana mami

-Hasta mañana mi pequeñito – dijo la rubia, dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo

Helga se quedó un rato más en la habitación de Albert, hasta que el niño se durmiera, después que el pequeño estaba profundo, se dirigió a su cuarto. Al entrar a su habitación vio que Mathew estaba trabajando en su laptop encima de la cama

-Hola amor…¿Dónde estabas?

-En la habitación de Albert

-¿Ya se durmió?

-Si…¿Por qué no fuiste a despedirte de él?

-Estoy un poco ocupado…estoy preparando mi presentación para mañana, recuerda que es la cena de gala

-Sí, no lo he olvidado…espero que después te des tiempo para Albert, él te necesita

-Sí, tienes razón…voy a darme un tiempo para mi hijo

-Ok…ah y otra cosa más…desde el lunes, yo iré a recoger a Albert…

-¿Qué?...¿por qué?...para eso está Jane

-Ella no es su madre…Albert quiere que yo lo haga…y ni tu ni nadie me lo va a impedir – dijo muy molesta

-¿Segura que lo haces solo por eso?

-¿Qué?...no entiendo tu pregunta

-¿Lo haces porque quieres tener oportunidad de ver a esa imbécil…verdad?

-No sé de qué hablas…y ¿sabes qué?...no estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando acerca de tus inseguridades…me iré a dormir en el cuarto de Albert…¡adiós!– dijo la rubia, saliendo de la habitación

….

A la mañana siguiente

La familia Evanson se encontraba tomando desayuno en silencio

Albert, quien era un niño muy perceptivo, a pesar de su corta edad, pudo notar el ambiente tenso

-Papi…¿Por qué estas serio?

-Por nada hijo

-Mami…¿estas molesta con papá?

-No mi amor – le dijo mientras le sonreía dulcemente – hoy iras a la casa de tu tia Phoebe

-Siiiiii…me gusta jugar con Mike

-Qué bueno mi amor…Jane, por favor baña al niño y prepara una maleta porque hoy dormirá en casa de Phoebe

-Sí señor – dijo la niñera mientras se llevaba a Albert

-Helga – dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

-¿Si? – respondió seria

-No quiero que sigas enojada conmigo, recuerda que nuestro hijo no nos puede ver asi

-Lo sé…pero, es que…

-Ya sé que yo tengo la culpa discúlpame…

-¿Aceptaras que yo lleve y recoja a Albert al jardín?

-No, creo que es mejor que lo siga haciendo Jane…pero aceptaré que seas tú, quien vayas a las actividades y reuniones del colegio

-Está bien…

-Bueno, entonces iré a seguir alistándome para mi presentación de esta noche…saldremos a las siete, para esa hora ya debes lista – le dijo el hombre mientras la besaba

...

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche y una pareja acababa de llegar al Club Royal

-Estas muy guapo mi amor

-Gracias Hilda, tú también estas muy linda

-apenas llegue mi jefe, te presentare

-Está bien…y…¿hasta qué hora durara esta reunión?

-No lo sé, pero podemos irnos temprano…recuerda que mis padres están de viaje…hoy no te escaparas – le susurró al oído

El rubio iba a responder, cuando de pronto vio a una mujer rubia, alta y de ojos azules, que recién llegaba…. "Helga" – pensó…se impresiono tanto de verla, que por un momento parecía que se había olvidado de la existencia de Hilda

Hilda quien había notado el cambio en la mirada de Arnold, quiso averiguar el motivo, cuando al hacerlo vio, también, a la pareja recién llegada

-¿Mathew? – dijo

-¿Lo conoces? – pregunto extrañado el rubio

-Claro que si…él es mi jefe…pero que hace Helga…con él – dijo confundida y observando que la pareja se estaba acercando

-Hola Hilda, Buenas noches – dijo el londinense, aprisionando la cintura de la rubia – te presento a Helga…mi esposa – dijo lo último recalcándolo y mirando directamente a los verdes ojos de Arnold

-Helga…¿es tu esposa? – Dijo sonriendo – vaya que sorpresa…Hola Helga, creo que ya nos habíamos conocido

-Hola – respondió escuetamente y queriendo salir corriendo del lugar

-Él es Arnold, es mi novio, pronto nos casaremos – dijo la pelirroja riendo y mirando a Helga – te lo presento Mathew

-¿Es tu novio?...que bien…buenas noches Arnold…

El rubio no respondió nada, solo le quedo mirando muy serio y con ganas de raptar a la rubia que Mathew llevaba abrazando

-"Helga, estas bellísima…como quisiera ser yo, la persona que esté a tu costado en estos momentos" – pensaba el rubio…

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Buenas tardes, aquí les dejo un capítulo mas, espero que lo disfruten…saludos :)**_


	7. CAP 7

_**CAP 7**_

El rubio no respondió nada, solo le quedo mirando muy serio y con ganas de raptar a la rubia que Mathew llevaba abrazando

-"Helga, estas bellísima…como quisiera ser yo, la persona que esté a tu costado en estos momentos" – pensaba el rubio…

-Bueno, iré a saludar a los demás, nos vemos luego – dijo Mathew llevándose a Helga de la mano

-Está bien – respondió Hilda

La pelirroja, se quedó mirando a Arnold, ya que éste siguió con los ojos a Helga

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? – dijo Hilda con celos en sus palabras

-¿Hacer qué?

-Deja de mirarla como lo estás haciendo…cualquiera pensaría que aun sigues enamorado de ella

-Estás loca Hilda, Helga es solo una ex compañera de estudios y madre de uno de mis alumnos

-¿Qué?...¿qué dijiste?

-¿Acaso no te lo comente?...Helga y Mathew son los padres de Albert, uno de mis alumnos del jardín de niños

-No, no lo sabía…pues no me lo habías comentado

-Bueno tampoco era algo importante…como para perder el tiempo contándotelo

-Eso quiere decir, que frecuentas con esa mujer

-"Eso es lo que más quisiera"…No, Albert tiene niñera y ella es quien lo lleva y lo recoge

-Bueno, saber eso me tranquiliza un poco

-¿Te tranquiliza?...que pasa Hilda…nunca antes me habías celado así

-Sera porque nunca antes nos habíamos encontrado con aquella mujer, que te dejo al borde del abismo, por el amor que sentías por ella…

-Eso ya es el pasado…

-Y espero que ahí se quede…en el pasado

Los minutos fueron pasando e Hilda estaba conversando con su grupo de trabajo, sobre la exposición que harían, mientras tanto Arnold, que estaba sentado a su costado, aprovechaba la distracción de su novia, para ver a lo lejos a la mujer que realmente le interesaba, la observaba y por momento cruzaban miradas.

Llego el momento en que Mathew tuvo que hacer su presentación así que muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejar a su esposa sola y pasar adelante junto con todo su grupo entre ellos se encontraba Hilda.

Helga se sentía tan sola y no porque su esposo la haya dejado, sino porque la persona que realmente deseaba a su lado, estaba acompañando a otra mujer…"Arnold" – gritaba su corazón, pero tenía que contenerse, una lagrima traicionera quería dejarla al descubierto, así que aprovechó que todos los presentes estaban entretenidos en las palabras de Mathew desde el estrado y decidió salir corriendo del lugar, llego hasta el inmenso patio que se hallaba fuera del centro de reuniones del club, había una laguna artificial y la rubia se sentó en una de las bancas de madera que en el lugar se hallaba, estuvo dispuesta a dejar escapar todo el dolor que sentía, pero una voz la distrajo

-¿Helga?

La rubia volteo y vio al hombre que extrañaba ahí parado, era como si lo hubiese traído con el pensamiento, tenía tantas ganas de abalanzarse a sus brazos pero trataba de contenerse

-Arnold – dijo con hilo de voz - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me sentía sofocado ahí dentro y quise venir a tomar un poco de aire…y…¿tu?

-También sentí lo mismo…

-Si tu esposo se da cuenta que no estas…quizá se moleste

-Sí, tienes razón – dijo parándose – entraré nuevamente – empezó a caminar…sin embargo, el rubio se le atravesó en su camino y no la dejo pasar

-No te vayas…quédate un momento conmigo – dijo sin poder resistir más las ganas de abrazarla

El joven sin temor, la estrecho entre sus brazos y ella solo se había quedado inmóvil, disfrutando del perfume del hombre, hasta que poco a poco, sus brazos cedieron y rodearon el cuerpo de él, ambos se quedaron así por varios segundos, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando uno de la cercanía del otro – Helga, yo…– empezó a susurrarle al oído y sus labios tocaron las mejillas de ella e hizo que se sobresaltara y mueva el rostro y al hacerlo, ambos labios rozaron levemente, sus respiraciones empezaron a acelerarse y el corazón palpitaba cada vez con más fuerza, hasta que se escucharon unos aplausos que provenían desde el centro de reuniones, fue ahí cuando la rubia reacciono y se deshizo del abrazo

-Ten…tengo que…irme – dijo mientras empezaba a correr

Arnold solo se quedó ahí, parado, empezando a sentir nuevamente el vacío en su alma…se sentó en la misma banca, en donde se había sentado la rubia y empezó a disfrutar del dulce sabor de sus recuerdos de las cosas que habían sucedido segundos antes

La rubia entro rápidamente al tocador y se sentía abrumada por lo vivido, trataba de calmarse antes de salir, porque seguramente Mathew la estaría buscando…minutos después, salió del baño

-Helga…¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba en el tocador…felicidades por tu presentación – dijo con los nervios de punta, temiendo a que le haga alguna pregunta sobre de su discurso

-Gracias hermosa…ya es casi la una de la mañana…¿quieres quedarte?

-No, preferiría ir a casa, pues me siento muy cansada

-Tienes razón…vámonos

Mientras los esposos Evanson salían del Club, una pelirroja estaba buscando a su novio, pero el ojiverde seguía perdido en sus pensamientos

-"Te amo, esas palabras se quedaron atascados en mi garganta y no pude decírtelo, una vez más queda en evidencia lo cobarde que soy…al tenerte tan cerca pude sentir tu corazón acelerarse, sé que no te soy indiferente" – pensaba…hasta que alguien le hablo a sus espaldas

-¡Arnold!

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto tratando de parecer tranquilo

-¿Por qué saliste?...¿no viste mi exposición?

-Claro que te vi – mintió – estuviste increíble

-¿De verdad? – dijo sonriendo

-Si

-Gracias – hablo mientras lo abrazaba

Al joven no le quedó otra opción que corresponder al abrazo que su novia le estaba dando, a pesar de que no tenía punto de comparación con el que había compartido con Helga minutos antes.

…

Mathew iba manejando su auto, mientras la rubia viajaba en silencio y a la vez recordaba lo sucedido, sentía que su piel le estaba quemando, por aquel toque, sus mejillas ardían, al igual que sus labios… "tan solo fue un roce" – pensaba – "pero eso basto para que me ponga como una completa tonta y recuerde que mi corazón es solo tuyo…como siempre lo ha sido…te amo Arnold"

-¿Qué tanto piensas? – pregunto sacando de su trance a Helga

-¿Qué?...yo…en…nada…¿Por qué?

-Pues porque te veo muy callada

-Ah debe ser por el cansancio – respondió mientras seguía con la mirada puesta en la ventana

-Quizá sea eso... "Sé que le gustas a ese hombre y a ti no te es indiferente…Helga, no quiero perderte, de tan solo pensarlo, me invade un grande temor…algo tengo que hacer, para llevarte lejos de ese profesorsucho arrogante"

…

En las afueras de la casa de Hilda

-Amor, ¿no te quedaras conmigo, hoy?

-No Hilda, prefiero irme a casa

-¿Por qué?…antes lo hacías, Arnold…¿Qué te está pasando?...¿ya no te gusto?

-No es eso, claro que me gustas, pero me siento agotado

-A mí no me engañas…tú estás así conmigo, desde que volvió tu amiguita

-Eso no es cierto…

-Si lo es…acaso…¿quieres volver con ella?...si es así, tan solo dímelo y te dejare el camino libre

-No digas tonterías Hilda – dijo jalándola del brazo para abrazarla – yo me quedare contigo…

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Sí, te lo prometo – decía no tan seguro de mantener esa promesa – …pero entiéndeme que hoy no puedo quedarme…¿sí?

-Está bien…te amo Arnold…te amo demasiado

…

A la mañana siguiente dos amigos estaban conversando en el parque de la ciudad

-¿Qué pasa viejo?...te veo decaído

-No se Gerald…me siento tan confundido…mis sentimientos hacia Helga, están creciendo muy rápido

-¿Sigues con eso?

-Si…pero ¿qué puedo hacer?...si es el corazón que lo siente…

-Tienes que pensar, en que nada bueno te saldrá de esto

-Ya lo sé hermano, pero…la amo – decía con tristeza – la amo…

-Y…¿Dónde queda Hilda?

-No se…no sé qué hacer…ayer tuve, a Helga, entre mis brazos por unos segundos y fueron los más felices de mi vida

-¡¿Qué?!...¿ayer?...¿acaso no fue la cena de gala de la empresa, en donde trabaja Hilda?

-Si…pero, resulta que el jefe de Hilda tiene una esposa y esa esposa es Helga

-No puede ser…que mala jugada del destino…pero ¿qué paso?

-Cuando salí al patio para tomar aire, me encontré con Helga, estaba sentada en una de las bancas, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido, realmente hermosa, era la más bella de toda la fiesta, con esa luz que emana cada vez que sonríe y esas chipas se salen de ella cuando pasa por tu costado…

-Wao…hermano, sí que estás perdido…esa mujer te tiene como un loco

-Creo que si…

-Pero y en qué momento la abrazaste

-Fue cuando intento regresar al salón, yo me interpuse en su camino y la abrace…

-Y…¿Qué dijo?

-No dijo nada, solo pude escuchar el latido de su corazón…y me di cuenta que le gusto mi abrazo

-Arni, piensa bien las cosas…no cometas una locura…el más herido en todo esto puedes ser tu…pero a pesar de todo, siempre tendrás mi apoyo

-Gracias Gerald – dijo sonriendo

…

A la mañana siguiente se inició la semana, con mucho trabajo, Helga había estado pensando en todo momento en el rubio, tenía muchas ganas de ir a verlo, pero a la vez sentía que si lo hacía, estaría traicionando a Mathew…ella aun recordaba aquel abrazo y como si hubiese sido ayer, sentía su piel quemar.

Después de haber estado toda la mañana dictando clases, Helga al fin pudo tener un momento para descansar, estuvo dispuesta a cerrar los ojos, pero su celular empezó a sonar

-¿Si…Diga?

-Hola amor

-¿Mathew?

\- Si, te estoy llamando desde el teléfono de la oficina

-Ah ok…

-Cariño, me olvide unos documentos importantes en casa

-¿Si?...¿necesitas que te los lleve?

-Te lo agradezco amor, pero ya le dije a Jane que lo haga…pero hay un problema

-¿Cuál?

-No creo que Jane llegue a tiempo, para recoger a Albert del jardín de niños…¿podrías ir tú?

-¿De verdad?...¿ya no sientes celos?

-Confío en ti…

-Qué bueno, entonces yo recogeré a Albert, no te preocupes

-Está bien cariño, nos vemos en la noche…adiós

-Adiós…– dijo mientras sonreía

Las horas pasaban, pero para la rubia, cada minuto era una eternidad, pues su deseo por ver al hombre que amaba, la tenía emocionada. La hora de salida, llego y la rubia sintió su corazón acelerarse, empezó a caminar a paso firme, por los pasadizos del colegio, hasta que llego al salón de su hijo y vio a un Arnold, rodeado de muchas mujeres que lo miraban descaradamente, eran las madres de todos los niños, Helga empezó a sentir celos y no quiso cruzar palabra con el rubio

-¡Mami! – grito Albert al ver a la rubia

Arnold al escuchar decir eso al niño, empezó a sentir que se le escarapelaba el cuerpo de la emoción

-Helga – dijo, olvidando a las personas presentes – digo…Señora Evanson – se corrigió, sintiendo un cuchillo atravesar su corazón

-Buenas tarde maestro – saludo mostrando indiferencia – vámonos Albert

-¡Espere¡ – gritó sin quererlo – quiero conversar con usted acerca de su hijo – mintió – señoras si me disculpan, voy a conversar con la señora Evanson

Todos salieron del salón, incluido Albert, que fue a la tienda…en el salón tan solo se quedaron Arnold y Helga

-¿Y…bien?...¿qué quiere decirme maestro?

-Sentémonos…

-No, prefiero estar parada…y…¿qué es lo quiere decirme?

-Helga…ya no es necesario que me hables con tanta formalidad, ya se fueron todos

-Eso no importa…

-¿Qué pasa?...¿estas molesta conmigo?

-No, no eso

-Helga…¿estas molesta por el abrazo de anoche?

-No – respondió rápidamente – ya ni siquiera lo recordaba – dijo, causando un fuerte dolor en el corazón del joven que tenía en frente

-¿No?...¿tan fácil lo olvidaste? – preguntaba, herido por las palabras mujer

-¿Acaso tengo que guardarlo en mi mente?...entiendo que solo fue el calor del momento, no es nada importante…así que te voy a rogar que lo olvides

-¿El calor del momento?...¿eso fue para ti? – dijo acercándose a ella

-Claro…claro…que si – dijo asustada por el acercamiento del joven y retrocediendo poco a poco

-¿Estas segura?...mírame a los ojos y dímelo…¿ese abrazo no significo nada para ti?

-No…no significo…na…nada – sin poder retroceder más, ya que chocó con una de las paredes del salón

-¿Entonces quieres que lo olvide? – decía el rubio acercando demasiado su rostro al de ella…sintiendo poco a poco rozar sus rosados labios

La rubia se había quedado ya sin fuerzas de hablar, pero siguió intentando – no – dijo con dificultad

-No sé porque pero, no te creo – dijo mientras besaba los labios de la rubia – no te creo – balbuceo y a la vez tomó a la mujer por la cintura

Helga al principio se encontraba petrificada, pero poco a poco empezó a salir aquel amor que llevaba guardado por mucho tiempo y respondió, sin proponérselo, al beso y estiro sus brazos para rodear el cuello del rubio.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Hola aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les guste…les mando muchos abrazos :)**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	8. CAP 8

_**CAP 8**_

Los segundos pasaban y parecían interminables, aun se encontraban perdidos en aquel beso, pero de pronto, escucharon una vocecita que venía conversando con alguien más, entonces rápidamente se separaron

-Hola Chicos – dijo una oriental que venía con Albert

-Ho…hola – respondieron al unísono los rubios

-¿Paso algo? – pregunto la pelinegra enarcando una ceja

-No…nada Phoebs…¿nos vamos? – respondió la ojiazul aun sonrojada

-Está bien…vámonos…adiós Arnold

-Adiós Phoebe – respondió el cabeza de balón

Una vez que las mejores amigas y el pequeño niño, salieron del salón, empezaron a caminar hasta el auto de la pelinegra

-¿Me puedes explicar que paso?

-Naa…nada Phoebs – decía la rubia sin mirarla

-No me mientas Helga, estoy segura que algo paso entre ustedes…no me puedes dejar sumida en esta duda…dime…¿qué paso? – volvió a preguntar muy seria

-Nada Phoebs…

-Helga…dime

-Bueno…Arnold y yo…nos…besamos

-¡¿Quee?!...¡se besaron!

-Cállate Phoebe – dijo la rubia, volteando a ver a Albert, quien iba en la parte trasera del auto – Albert te puede escuchar – dijo susurrando

-¿Cómo es eso de que se besaron?...Helga, por si se te ha olvidado…tu eres casada

-Lo sé Phoebe y no me he olvidado…simplemente me deje llevar

-Hay Helga…en que lio te estas metiendo

-En ninguno Phoebe, ahora más que nunca hare caso a Mathew, en que Jane se encargue de todo lo que concierne al colegio de Albert…tratare de no ver a Arnold

-¿Realmente quieres eso?

-Claro que no – decía mientras se le quebraba la voz – amo a Arnold y disfrute ese beso, como ningún otro…cuando Mathew me besa, no siento nada comparado a lo que sentí cuando Arnold lo hizo…pero sé que este sentimiento tiene que seguir guardado

-Helga…tiene que ser así…lastimosamente, hoy…las vidas de ustedes están más que separadas

-Si – decía sin mirarla – tengo que mantener todo esta farsa, por la tranquilidad de mi hijo

La oriental solo la miraba con pena

-Phoebe – dijo tratando de cambiar de tema – y…¿qué te dijo el doctor?

-Ah…me dio una magnífica noticia – respondió cambiando la expresión de su rostro

-¿Así?...¿qué te dijo?

-Que…estoy embarazada

-¡¿De verdad?! – pregunto emocionada

-Si…de verdad, tengo tres semanas

-Wao Phoebe…felicidades – dijo abrazando a su amiga

-Gracias Helga

-El cabeza de cepillo debe estar emocionado…

-Sí, esta tan feliz y emocionado, como si fuera nuestro primer hijo – contaba la oriental a su amiga

…

El rubio se hallaba sentado en su salón de clases, recordando el beso, se sentía mal por Hilda, pero a la vez se sentía feliz, pues comprobó que la rubia aun siente algo por él, después de una hora llego hasta su casa

-Hola hijo

-Hola papá

-¿Cómo estás?...hace algún tiempo que no conversamos – preguntaba mientras se sentaba en el mueble de la sala e invitaba al joven a hacer lo mismo

-Estoy bien, gracias – respondió algo nervioso

-Me entere que Helga volvió a Hillwood

-Ah sí…regreso

-¿La has visto?

-Sí, trabaja en el mismo colegio que yo

-…Dicen que está casada y tiene un hijo

-Sí, justamente su hijo…es uno de mis alumnos del jardín de niños

-¿Si?...que gran coincidencia….y….¿cómo te sientes?

-¿Yo?...¿a qué te refieres?

-Hijo, voy a ser directo…dime…¿Cómo te sientes ahora, que has vuelto a ver a Helga?

-Bueno…papá…yo…

-Quiero que seas sincero…yo no te voy a juzgar

-Yo amo a Helga papá

-Está bien – dijo serio – entonces…¿Qué pasara con Hilda?

-Pues yo…continuaré con ella…

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si…si…estoy seguro – dijo dudando

-Creo que deberías tomarte un tiempo, para que puedas aclarar tus sentimientos

-No puedo hacerle eso a Hilda, no la puedo dejar

-Bueno hijo, si eso has decidido, entonces hazlo…pero, espero que seas feliz…eso es lo que tu madre y yo, queremos

-Si papá, lo sé…gracias – decía mientras abrazaba al hombre mayor

….

Helga había hecho hasta lo imposible para que sus ganas de ver a Arnold, no la vencieran y hoy ya son más de ocho días que no sabe nada de él, Jane estaba cumpliendo muy bien su función y a diario le informaba, acerca del desempeño de Albert en la escuela, la muchacha también le había dicho que el maestro del niño, había preguntado por ella y eso hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción. A pesar de que habían pasado ya varios días del beso, sus labios guardaban aun, el sabor del joven rubio.

Una tarde, cuando Jane llego con Albert a la casa de los esposos Evanson

-Hola mami – decía un niño de cuatro años saltando a los brazos de su madre

-Hola mi corazón…¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Bien…tenemos una nueva maestra

-¿Qué? – dijo sintiendo una sensación rara en el estomago

-A lo que Albert se refiere – interfirió Jane – es que el maestro Arnold tiene una ayudante

-¿Ah si?...y…¿Cómo se llama?

-Se llama Summer

-¿Summer? – pregunto

-Si mami, es una señora como tu…muy bonita y tiene el cabello rubio…el maestro dijo que se conocieron en la playa

-¿Qué? – dijo empezando a recordar a la dichosa mujer… "Summer" – pensaba mientras empezaba a sentir celos

-Sí…señora el maestro, me dio esta notificación – hablo Jane, entregándole una hoja de papel a la rubia

-¿Qué es?

-Es un comunicado, acerca de la reunión que se realizara mañana, viernes, después de clases

-Ah…habrá reunión

-Si señora y quería saber…si es que iré yo a la reunión o ¿lo hará usted?

-Yo iré – contesto rápidamente, como si quisiera ir a reclamar a Arnold sobre su nueva ayudante

…

Al día siguiente, en la cafetería de la escuela secundaria, tres amigas conversaban

-Chicas, ya está cerca el aniversario del colegio – decía Nadine

-Es cierto, lo había olvidado…¿tú lo sabias Helga?

-Pues no Phoebs…¿Cuándo es?

-Es el siguiente mes…¿eres tutora de algún salón?

-Si…

-Entonces ya debes ir organizándote con tus alumnos

-¿Ah sí?...y…¿Por qué? – preguntaba la rubia algo desganada

-Pues porque habrán concursos…la celebración dura una semana y todos los salones competirán entre todos – respondió Nadine

-Por cierto Helga…hoy hay reunión en el jardín de niños…supongo que será para que nos hablen de ese tema…¿iras? – pregunto la oriental

-Sí, iré yo

-Por cierto – dijo Nadine – me entere que Arnold tiene una maestra auxiliar

-Ah sí…se llama Summer – respondió la oriental, mientras la rubia empezaba a sentir celos

-Ellos ya se conocían…¿cierto?

-¿Por qué lo dices Nadine? – pregunto la rubia

-Pues, ayer los vi almorzando juntos…y la forma en la que hablaban era como de unos viejos amigos…ella se le apegaba mucho a Arnold y a él parecía no molestarle – hablaba la bióloga ignorando lo que su comentario estaba produciendo en la rubia

-Ah pero todos sabemos que Arnold es muy amable y amigable – decía la oriental tratando de que su amiga no se sienta mal

La rubia solo trataba de mostrar una sonrisa y naturalidad ante el comentario de una de sus amigas, aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo un dolor muy grande y una gran impotencia pues no podía hacer nada

…

Eran las cinco de la tarde y la reunión en el salón de Albert estaba por comenzar, Arnold tenía una corazonada de que Helga llegaría en cualquier momento, así que no despegaba su mirada de la puerta de ingreso… "quizá lo más correcto sea disculparme con ella, no debí hacerlo de esa manera, aunque me encanto probar sus labios" – pensaba

-Arni, creo que ya debemos iniciar la reunión…ya llegaron casi todos los padres – decía una rubia con voz melosa

-Si Summer, empecemos – respondió con algo de decepción

-Disculpen por la tardanza – dijo una oriental quien recién llegaba en compañía de su mejor amiga

Ambos rubios cruzaron miradas y se sonrojaron. Por otro lado, Summer, pudo reconocer inmediatamente a Helga y el resentimiento que guardaba por ella, despertó.

Helga se sentó en uno de los asientos traseros, al costado de su amiga y estuvo observando detenidamente los movimientos de la maestra auxiliar, se dio cuenta que el comentario de Nadine, fue acertado, ya que Arnold y Summer se trataban con mucha confianza.

La reunión seguía su curso, mientras Helga no soportaba más los celos, tenía tantas ganas de ir y abrazar al rubio y decir a la tal Summer, que él solo le pertenecía a ella… "tonta…él no te pertenece, él le pertenece a Hilda" – pensó, mientras se ponía roja del coraje

Después de dos horas, la reunión finalizo y la oriental se encontraba conversando con Arnold, mientras Helga la esperaba sentada

-Hola Helga…a los años – dijo una joven delgada y rubia

-Hola Summer – respondió con coraje

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien gracias – volvió a responder secamente

-Me entere que estas casada

-Así es

-Me sorprendió mucho saber que Arnold no era tu esposo

-¿Por qué? – pregunto la rubia enarcando una ceja

-Pues desde lo sucedido en la playa, años atrás, creí que te casarías con Arnold…era obvio que te morías por él, aunque a Arnold no le interesabas en lo absoluto, pero pensé que tu insistencia algún día tendría frutos…pero, ya vi que no fue así – decía sonriendo burlonamente

-No sé de qué hablas Summer

-¿Ah no?...bueno no importa…igual tengo el camino libre

-¿Qué?

-Tengo el camino libre, porque Arnold me gusta

-Qué pena que te baje de tu nube, pero él está comprometido

-Claro con Hilda…¿eso qué?...no es competencia para mi…ya lo veras

Helga solo le quedo mirando, con muchas ganas de decirle, que no se acerque al rubio, porque él solo le pertenece a ella, de pronto llego alguien, a quien no quería ver ni en pintura

-Arnold, mi amor…

Todas voltearon y vieron a una mujer pelirroja muy guapa, que caminaba decididamente hacia el rubio

-Hola Hilda…te presento a Summer

-Hola – dijo la pelirroja colgada del brazo de su novia y mirando a la joven despectivamente

-Hola Hilda – respondió de forma altanera – mucho gusto de conocerte

Arnold ignoraba las tácitas indirectas que se envían ambas mujeres, pues para él solo existía Helga y quería ver la forma de acercarse a ella, pero ahora con Hilda ahí, sería aún mucho más complicado

-Bueno yo ya me retiro…hasta mañana Arnold – dijo Summer dándole un beso muy meloso en la mejilla del rubio

Helga solo se quedó parada, maldiciendo en su interior a la joven, por su atrevimiento, quería ir corriendo y abrazar al rubio y escuchar decir de sus labios, que a él solo le gustaba ella, que el beso que compartieron fue por amor y que la ama con todo el corazón.

A Hilda no le cayó nada bien Summer, pues para ella era muy obvio, el interés que tenía por Arnold

-Arnold, será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es tarde

-Eh…si…vámonos – dijo el rubio mirando a Helga y siendo jalado de la mano por la pelirroja

La rubia solo quedó mirando como Arnold se iba al lado de una mujer que no era ella y eso le dolía en gran manera, pero no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Que tal, aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les guste…**_

 _ **Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero estoy cargada de trabajo :( …tratare de esforzarme para subir más seguido.**_

 _ **Saludos!**_


	9. CAP 9

**CAP 9**

La rubia llego a su casa de muy mal humor, sin poder dejar de pensar en Arnold, ya que no podía quitarse de la cabeza, que ahora, no solo tenía que soportar a Hilda, sino también a Summer, los celos invadían su alma y una rabia empezó a crecer en su corazón

-"Estúpido cabeza de balón…estúpido y mil veces estúpido…como se te ocurre mirar a otra mujer hablar con Summer después de lo que quiso hacerte en el pasado…¿no ves que me estoy muriendo de celos?...te odio" – pensaba, mientras se recostaba en el mueble de su sala…de pronto Mathew le hablo

-Cariño…¿Qué pasa?

-¿Eh?...¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues te veo un poco fastidiada…

-¿Fastidiada?...para nada – respondió sin mirarlo

-¿Segura? – pregunto el joven, sentándose a su lado y tratando de abrazarla

-Si…estoy segura – respondió la rubia parándose de su asiento rápidamente para evitar el acercamiento con su esposo

-Ah…ok – respondió algo molesto por la reacción de la muchacha

-Voy a ir al estudio a avanzar mi trabajo

-Pero, hoy es viernes…puedes hacerlo mañana

-No…tengo mucho que hacer y prefiero empezar desde ahora – dijo la rubia, dejando sentado a su esposo

Una vez en el estudio, echó llave a la puerta para no ser molestada, luego de hacerlo se desplomo en el asiento que tenía en la ventana del lugar y empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos, mientras observaba el cielo a través del ventanal.

"Te extraño Arnold…¿Por qué las cosas tuvieron que pasar de esta manera?...daría lo que fuera por volver a sentir tus labios sobre los míos…te necesito cabeza de balón…te necesito mucho…pero no puedo dejar de sentirme herida, por la cercanía que estas teniendo con Summer" – pensaba ella

A unos kilómetros de distancia, un joven rubio se encontraba en el balcón del departamento que sus padres habían adquirido años atrás

"Que tonto fui al dejarte ir aquella vez…jamás pude descifrar el amor que me tenías, nunca me di cuenta y a causa de eso, hoy estoy sufriendo…viendo que ahora le perteneces a otro hombre, a pesar que sé que no soy indiferente, es imposible…"

De pronto solo el celular

-Si…hola mamá

-Hola hijo…¿te piensas quedar en el departamento?

-Si…tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y en la casa de huéspedes no puedo concentrarme

-Está bien cariño….entonces cuídate y nos vemos mañana

-Si madre…dile buenas noches a papá de mi parte

Después de colgar la llamada, el rubio ingreso hasta su sala y decidió empezar a revisar las fichas personales de sus alumnos, hasta que dio con el de Albert…

-Albert Evanson Pataki – leyó en voz alta y a la vez empezó a sentir una punzada en el corazón

Siguió leyendo la ficha del niño y vio que estaban los datos de los padres, entonces sus ojos buscaron rápidamente el nombre de su amada…madre: Helga Geraldine Pataki, alcanzo a leer y su corazón dio un salto al ver el número personal de la rubia, sin pensarlo dos veces guardo el número en su celular, después de esto empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y en las manos, ya que sintió unas enormes ganas por llamarla, se quedó pensando en si es que debía hacerlo, miro el reloj y vio que eran cerca de las once de la noche… "ya es muy tarde" – pensó – "Tal vez mañana"…

….

A la mañana siguiente, en casa de los Evanson

Helga se encontraba desayunando junto a su hijo

-Buenos días – saludo Mathew

-Hola papi – respondió el niño

-Helga…¿tú no me vas a saludar?

-¿Qué?...

-¿Qué pasa Helga?...desde ayer te noto muy distraída

-No me pasa nada…siéntate para que desayunes…le diré a Jane, que te sirva algo

-No…quiero que tú lo hagas…necesito un poco de atención de parte tuya

-Está bien lo hare yo – dijo yendo a la cocina y sin darle importancia a las palabras de su esposo

-"Estoy seguro que ese profesor, tiene mucho que ver, en tu forma de actuar de estos últimos días"…y dime Albert…¿Cómo te va en las clases?

-Me gusta ir a la escuela…

-¿Así?...que bueno

-Si…mi profesor Arnold es muy bueno…yo lo quiero mucho

-¿Qué? – dijo enfadado – no digas tonterías Albert…no debes querer a tu profesor

-¿Por qué? – pregunto el niño apenado

-Porque no…así que no quiero que vuelvas a decir eso…¿entendido?

-Si papi

De pronto sonó el celular de Mathew

-¿Diga?...ah hola…¿Qué paso?...¿qué?...¿cuándo?...¿hoy mismo?...pero…bueno, si no hay más remedio…está bien…hasta luego…

-¿Paso algo? – pregunto la rubia, que salía de la cocina y alcanzo a escuchar la conversación

-Tengo que viajar

-¿Viajar?...¿a dónde?

-New York

-¿Para qué?

-Iniciaran la campaña para el lanzamiento de gaseosas Yahoo y necesitan que vaya a realizar las coordinaciones

-¿Ah sí?...y…¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Un mes…¿te alegras?

-¿Qué?...¿por qué lo dices?

-Pues eso parece…

-Estás loco Mathew…solo estoy sorprendida

-¿Segura? – pregunto acercándose a la rubia

-Claro que si – respondió tranquilamente

-Helga…si te soy sincero…no quiero dejarte sola…tengo miedo – dijo abrazándola

-¿Miedo…a qué? – pregunto incomoda por el contacto con el londinense

-Yo sé que le gustas a Arnold…y…yo

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – interrumpió - ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?...¿qué te seré infiel?...acaso…¿no confías en mí?

-Claro que confío en ti…pero no confío en él, ni en ningún hombre que te rodea

-Deja de decir tonterías Mathew…y puedes irte tranquilo…nada pasara

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro que si

-Está bien – dijo robándole un beso – me iré a cambiar, porque mi avión sale en dos horas

…

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y dos amigos charlaban en un bar cerca a la calle Vine

-Noto algo diferente en ti, viejo…¿paso algo?

-Pues me siento libre

-¿Libre?...¿por qué lo dices? – pregunto el moreno, mientras bebía de su vaso

-Pues Hilda tuvo que hacer un viaje

-¿Cuándo?

-Hace un par de horas…fue por motivos de trabajo

-Pero…no puedo creer, que eso te haga feliz…¿no deberías estar triste, porque la extrañaras?

-Gerald…en estas últimas semanas, Hilda se había vuelto como mi sombra…me estaba empezando a cansar

-Es obvio que se ponga así…después de ver cómo te pones cuando esta Helga presente…

-¿La estas justificando?

-No…solo digo que es un poco entendible su comportamiento

-Vaya…¿Cuánto te estas pagando Hilda, por ser su abogado defensor?

-No soy su abogado defensor, hermano…tu sabes que te apoyo…solo te pido, que tengas cuidado

….

Había pasado ya una semana desde que Mathew había viajado y no había ni un día en que no se comunicaba con la rubia para enterarse de sus movimientos.

Llego el viernes

-Helga, hoy habrá reunión en la tarde

-Cierto…gracias por hacerme recordar Phoebs…tengo que llamar a Jane para que venga a recoger a Mathew

-Nos vemos más tarde amiga…ya sonó la campana

El día pasó muy rápido y ya era hora de dirigirse a la sala de reuniones del colegio

-Hola chicas…¿Cómo han estado? – preguntaba una joven de piel color canela, mientras se sentaba en unos de los asientos del auditorio

-Hola Nadine – respondió la oriental

-Hay muchos profesores – dijo la rubia extrañada – no pensé que en la secundaria enseñaran tantos

-Es que no solo es reunión de los profesores de secundaria, sino de todo el plantel – hablo Nadine

-¿De…de…todos?

-Si Helga…ya que la reunión es para hablar sobre el aniversario del colegio

-"Eso quiere decir que…Arnold…estará aquí"….ah ok, no lo sabía – respondió nerviosa, cuando de pronto vio a lo lejos que llegaba, el joven rubio en compañía de Summer y los celos hicieron su aparición nuevamente

La reunión paso sin ninguna novedad y al finalizar sorprendieron a todos los maestros con una cena y un pequeño baile…habían decorado el patio del colegio con mesas y luces de colores, la música empezó a sonar a todo volumen

-Helga…¿ya te vas? – pregunto la oriental, al ver que la rubia estaba buscando su bolso

-Creo que si…ya es las ocho de la noche Phoebs

-Pero Helga, quedado un momento – pidió Nadine

-Lo que pasa, es que Albert me echara de menos…soy yo la que lo acuesta

-Pues por esta vez que lo haga su niñera

-Nadine tiene razón, Hel – dijo Phoebe – quedémonos un rato más…además mañana es sábado

-Está bien – respondió la rubia no muy segura y volvió a sentarse

En una mesa cercana

-Arni…¿vamos a bailar?

-¿Bailar?

-Si…vamos…anímate

-La verdad es que no soy un buen bailarín, Summer

-Vamos…yo te enseño – insistió la mujer

-Si…ve Arnold…no es de caballeros, rechazar a una bella dama – dijo el maestro Robert

-Es…esta…bien…vamos – dijo el rubio, sintiéndose obligado

El cabeza de balón tomo de la mano a Summer y se dirigieron al centro del patio, en donde otros maestros ya estaban entregados al sonido de la salsa

Helga por su parte se encontraba sentada junto con sus amigas, Gerald y Peapod, estos dos acababan de llegar. La rubia no paraba de buscar con la mirada a Arnold, sin embargo no podía hallarlo

-Iré a buscar a Arnold – dijo el moreno - ¿Dónde estará?

-Ahí está, bailando con Summer – dijo Nadine señalando a los jóvenes que se movían al compás de la música

Helga levanto la mirada y pudo ver como Arnold tenia uno de sus brazos, rodeando la cintura de su pareja de baile, mientras la mujer se movía de una manera un poco exagerada, como si quisiera seducir al rubio

-Creo que esos dos, tienen mucha química – dijo el maestro Robert, que se había acercado a la mesa de Helga, para saludarlas

-Yo también lo creo – dijo Nadine inocentemente

-Yo no lo creo, parece que Arnold, esta aburrido y solo está bailando con Summer por compromiso – hablo la oriental, viendo como se había puesto su mejor amiga

Helga solo estaba en silencio, sin poder quitar la mirada de la pareja de baile, si no hubiera sido por que las luces estaban apagadas, todos se hubiesen dado cuenta de que se estaba muriendo de los celos. Summer pudo sentir que alguien los observaba con insistencia y cuando descubrió quien era, empezó a sonreír y acercarse mucho más a Arnold, al rubio empezó a incomodarle, pero por cortesía no decía nada.

Después que termino la canción, Gerald se había acercado a su amigo

-Hola viejo

-¿Gerald?...¿a qué hora llegaste?

-Hace un rato, pero no me acerque, porque vi que estabas muy concentrado en tu baile con Summer

-¿Me viste?

-Todos te vimos

-¿Todos?...¿quiénes todos?

-Pues…Phoebe, Nadine, Peapod y…

-¿Helga?

-Si…Helga te vio y parece que no le gusto para nada tu bailecito

-¿Por qué?...

-Pues, desde que los vio, está muy callada…ven…te llevare a la mesa

Helga seguía perdida con sus luchas internas y no participaba de la conversación que se había generado, cuando de pronto escucho una voz

-Buenas noches

-Hola Arnold…¿Cómo estás? – dijo Peapod

-Bien…gracias

-Siéntate…– dijo Nadine, dándole el asiento vacío que estaba al costado de la rubia

-Gracias – dijo observando disimuladamente a la rubia

De pronto sonó una canción

-Esa canción me gusta mucho…vamos a bailar Peapod – dijo Nadine

-Tus deseos son ordenes…vamos amor

-Yo también quiero bailar…vamos Phoebe

-Oh…no sé si será buena idea

-Ve Phoebs – le dijo la rubia sonriéndole y diciéndole indirectamente que todo estaba bien

-¿Si?...está bien…vamos Gerald

En la mesa solo habían quedado los rubios en silencio

-Helga…

-Por favor maestro, no quiero que me dirija la palabra…no quiero problemas con su novia

-Hilda no ha venido, ella se encuentra de viaje

-No lo digo por ella, lo digo por la otra – dijo sonando muy molesta

-¿Otra?...¿a quién te refieres?

-Sabes muy bien a quien me refiero…no te hagas el idiota

-Pues no sé quién te refieres

-A la estúpida de Summer

-¿Summer? – pregunto percibiendo los celos de la rubia – estás loca…

-¿Loca?…ja…si claro

-A ver Helga…déjame decirte algo…Summer es mi maestra auxiliar…nada más, nuestras relaciones son únicamente laborales

-Eso es algo que no me interesa – dijo la rubia, mientras se levantaba de su asiento para irse

-¿Estas segura, que no te interesa? – pregunto el rubio agarrándola de la muñeca, para evitar que se fuera

-¡Suéltame!

-No, primero dime…Helga…¿estas celosa?

-¿Celosa yo?...creo que bebiste de más…estas delirando

-No he bebido ni una sola copa

-No me interesa…suéltame por favor

-Arniiii…te estaba buscando – dijo Summer – ven…vamos a bailar – habló, jalando al joven sin darle tiempo de decir que no

Helga empezó a hervir en celos y decidió aceptar la copa de vino, que minutos antes había rechazado al mozo

Dieron las once de la noche

-Nosotros ya nos vamos – dijo Peapod, saliendo con su esposa

-Nosotros también vámonos amor

-Tenemos que llevar a Helga primero…

-No te preocupes por mi Phoebe…estaré bien, tomare un taxi

-Ni hablar…nosotros te llevaremos Pataki – dijo el moreno

-No se preocupen, yo la llevare

-¿Qué? – gritaron todos

-Sí, yo traje mi auto y no he bebido nada…Gerald tu lleva a Phoebe a descansar

-¿Seguro viejo?

-Claro que si

-Entonces nos vamos…adiós – se despidió el moreno, llevando de la mano a la oriental

Una vez que se quedaron solos los rubios, Helga no pudo aguantar el malestar que sentía a causa de haber bebido la copa de vino, que se desplomo en su silla

-Helga…¿estás bien? – pregunto el rubio asustado

-Me siento un poco mal…estuve fingiendo para que Phoebe no se preocupara

-Creo que te chocó el vino…¿Cuántas copas bebiste?

-Solo una – respondió la rubia

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos – dijo el rubio, mientras ayudaba a la mujer a levantarse de la silla

-¿Ya te vas Arni?

-Si Summer…llevare a Helga a su casa y después me iré a la mía

-¿Puedes llevarme a mí también?

Helga al escuchar se soltó del agarre del rubio y lo miro fijamente

-Llévala a ella Arnold, yo ya estoy bien y llamare a un taxi – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar con dirección a la salida

El rubio pudo notar nuevamente los celos de su rubia y empezaba a agradarle la situación

-Lo siento Summer, pero será mejor que pidas un taxi…adiós – diciendo esto el joven salió corriendo para alcanzar a Helga

Al salir Arnold, pudo ver que la rubia estaba parada intentando hacer una llamada y decidió quitarle el celular

-¿Qué te pasa?...¿dónde dejaste a tu amiguita?

-Vamos…sube – dijo abriendo la puerta de su carro

-No quiero – respondió cruzando los brazos

-Helga sube…

-Dije que no quiero…dile a Summer que lo haga

-Olvídate de ella, yo te llevare a ti

-Tomare un taxi – volvió a decir la rubia, intentando caminar…pero en el afán de hacerlo se tropezó y de no ser porque el agarre del rubio, se hubiese caído

-No puedes caminar – le dijo – no seas terca y sube a mi auto

-Está bien…aceptare que me lleves, solo porque en verdad me siento mal

Una vez dentro del auto, Helga empezó a sentir demasiado sueño, pero estaba luchando por no quedarse dormido, hasta que ya no pudo más y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo

Arnold estaba tan nervioso que no se había percatado que la rubia estaba dormida y tampoco se había puesto a pensar en que él no conocía la casa de la mujer, así que decidió estacionarse en un lugar seguro y llamar a Phoebe, para preguntar la dirección, sin embargo ella no respondió

-"Debe estar descansando"…¿ahora…qué hago contigo? – se decía, mientras contemplaba a la mujer – si te llevo a la casa de huéspedes, mi mamá se enojara…entonces, el único lugar al que podemos ir, es al departamento

Y sin pensarlo dos veces el rubio empezó a conducir hacia su departamento, ya que era casi cerca de la medianoche…

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaaaaales quiero pedir mil disculpas, por haber dejado de actualizar, pero es que estoy full con el trabajo, tanto así que llego a casa de frente a dormir :( …tratare de esforzarme y publicar actualizaciones más seguido.**_

 _ **Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado…**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto…Saludos!**_


	10. CAP 10

**CAP 10**

Mientras iba manejando y se aproximaba hasta su destino, la ansiedad iba aumentando dentro de él, por momentos miraba de reojo a la mujer dormida que iba de copiloto en el mismo auto, entonces era cuando sus deseos por tenerla en sus brazos incrementaban **.**

Así pasaron varios minutos, hasta que llego a su destino, se estacionó en el patio del edificio en donde se ubicaba su departamento, pensando en que hacer, hasta que luego de desvariar algunos segundos, tomo a la mujer en sus brazos y entro al ascensor, mientras agradecía en silencio al cielo, que no había nadie en recepción, una vez en su piso, saco con mucha dificultad sus llaves, abrió la puerta y casi arrastrando los pies, llego hasta su habitación y con mucha delicadeza posó sobre su cama a la mujer que llevaba, se sentó al borde para observarla por un momento, sus ojos recorrieron cada detalle del bello y cambiado rostro de la muchacha, las ganas por besarla eran terriblemente grandes… "no puedo hacerlo…debo respetarla" – pensó y decidió salir de la habitación ya que si seguía ahí no iba a poder aguantar más las ganas de apoderarse de aquella mujer que yacía dormida en su lecho. Una vez en su sala y sentado en uno de los muebles, suspiraba y se lamentaba al recordar, una vez más, en lo cobarde que fue en el pasado – sin tan solo le hubiera dicho que la amaba…hoy las cosas serias tan distintas y en estos momentos le estaría haciendo el amor sin remordimientos – se decía a sí mismo, mientras bebía la copa que segundos antes se había servido…poco a poco y entre pensamientos tristes, se fue quedando dormido.

Dieron las seis de la mañana y una rubia abrió los ojos debido al fuerte dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba, de pronto pudo notar que el lugar en donde se encontraba no era conocido por ella y se asustó mucho, rápidamente se levantó y vio que estaba con su ropa puesta y eso la tranquilizó un poco, empezó a ponerse los zapatos, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, el temor volvió a invadir su cuerpo, cuando al ver quien entró a la habitación se quedó muda.

-¿Arr…Arnold? – dijo tragando saliva

-Hola Helga – saludo el rubio, queriendo sonar tranquilo

-¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundida

-Estas en el departamento de mis padres…

-¿En tu departamento?...¿y…que rayos acá? – dijo empezando a molestarse

-Pues ayer te quedaste dormida en mi carro…y no pude preguntarte cual era la dirección de tu casa

-¿Qué?... ¿no conoces mi casa?...¿tan poca importancia me diste antes…que ni siquiera te acuerdas donde vivo? – respondió dolida

-No es eso Helga – dijo enojado – solo que no pensé que vivías en el mismo lugar

-Bueno…en todo caso…¿no pudiste despertarme y preguntarme?

-No quise hacerlo ya que te habías puesto mal

-¿Y eso que?...simplemente debiste hacerlo…si se enterara Hilda de que me trajiste al estúpido nidito de amor de ustedes dos, no le gustará para nada – dijo levantando la voz y con los celos a flor de piel

-¡¿Cuál nidito de amor?...no digas tonterías!...¿no escuchaste cuando dije que este es el departamento de mis padres?

-¡Pues no me interesa de quien sea!…simplemente no debiste traerme – habló con ira – además…seguramente que en esta cama tú te revuelcas con la estúpida de Summer

-¡¿Qué?!...¡Helga ya basta! – gritó el rubio – ¡y si así fuera, dime…¿Cuál es el problema?!... yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones – dijo sin medir sus palabras por la molestia que sentía

-¡Claro! – dijo dolida, mientras buscaba su bolso – me iré ahora mismo

-Déjame llevarte…– habló aun serio

-No…puedo irme sola

-Helga, déjame llevarte – dijo, mientras sonaba su celular

-Contesta…debe ser Hilda…o quizá la idiota de Summer – dijo mientras salía rápidamente del lugar

Arnold suspiro y se sintió arrepentido por las palabras que había dicho, de pronto volvió a sonar su celular

-¿Si…hola?

-Hola mi amor…¿Por qué no me contestabas?

-Hola Hilda…discúlpame, estaba tomando una ducha – mintió

-Está bien cariño…me contaron, que en el colegio en donde trabajas, hubo una fiesta improvisada

-¿Quién te lo dijo? – pregunto el rubio sorprendido

-Eso no importa, corazón…dime…¿es cierto?

-Bueno…si…es cierto

-¿Te divertiste?

-Algo – dijo poniéndose nervioso

-Ah…ok…y…¿con quiénes estuviste?

-Con Gerald y los demás chicos

-Me contaron que te vieron salir con Helga

-¿Qué es esto Hilda?...¿un interrogatorio?

-No te enojes amor…solo estaba preguntándote

-Pues si…la llevé a su casa, eso es todo

-Bueno…a la siguiente preferiría que lo haga Phoebe o cualquier otra persona…recuerda que Helga es la esposa de mi jefe y no quiero malos entendidos, que a la larga arruinen mi trabajo

-No te preocupes Hilda…no volverá a suceder

-Si mi amor…ya tengo que colgar…te hablo en la noche…te amo

-Adios Hilda…

La joven después de colgar, se quedó un momento pensando en lo nervioso que se había puesto Arnold y la preocupación, que había empezado a sentir, incrementaba – "Arnold sería incapaz" – se trataba de tranquilizar a si misma mientras leía nuevamente el mensaje que le había llegado al celular:

" _Hola Hilda, soy Summer…sólo porque me caes bien, quería decirte que ayer hubo una reunión en el colegio, en donde estuvieron todos los maestros…siii…todos, es decir, también estuvo Helga…ah y por cierto, ella se fue con Arnold, te lo cuento porque quizá a tu novio se le olvide decirte…te doy un consejo querida, deberías cuidarlo más, ya que te lo pueden quitar…adiós…"_

-Helga está muy equivocada si cree que me va a quitar a Arnold… – hablaba en voz baja, mientras se dirigía a retomar sus labores

….

Helga se encontraba ya en su habitación pensando en los acontecimientos sucedidos en el departamento de un joven rubio

-"Arnold…no puedo evitar pensar en ti…y mucho menos puedo evitar amarte, es que a medida que pasan los días, lo que siento está creciendo demasiado rápido…y esto me asusta, porque quizá pueda llegar el día en que ya no tenga control sobre mi corazón y cometa una locura"…te amo Arnold – decía mientras abrazaba su almohada

….

Días después en casa de un moreno, dos jóvenes se encontraban conversando en la sala

-¿Cómo vas viejo?...te veo pensativo…hasta creo que ni siquiera has visto el primer tiempo del futbol

-Es cierto Gerald, no puedo dejar de pensar en Helga

-¿Sigues con eso, Arni?

-Si – dijo melancólico y agachando la mirada

-Nada bueno saldrá de todo esto hermano…deberías olvidarla

-Pero no puedo Gerald…la amo

-Es que no puedes amarla Arnold…recuerda que pronto te casarás con Hilda…¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-No lo he olvidado y me siento mal, ya que la estoy traicionando…ella ha sido una gran persona conmigo, pero…no la amo

-Ay viejo…por favor reacciona…Helga ya tiene un esposo y sobre todo tiene un hijo…ella ya te olvidó

-No estoy tan seguro de eso – dijo perdiéndose en sus recuerdos

-¿Qué?...¿por qué lo dices? – pregunto el moreno curioso

-Helga…y yo…nos besamos

-¡¿Queeee?...¿cómo paso?...¿cuándo paso?!

-Hace unas semanas atrás – decía mientras sonreía con melancolía – fue en el salón de mi clase y fue el momento más sublime de mi vida…¿y sabes por qué?...porque ella me correspondió

-¿Arni…te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo? – Preguntaba molesto – ¡te besaste con Helga!

-Baja la voz, mis padres pueden oírte…y…si…ya lo sé…Gerald…entiéndeme por favor, la amo…nunca deje de hacerlo

-Te entiendo hermano – decía el moreno un poco más calmado – pero entiende también que es un imposible, por más que Helga, te haya correspondido a ese beso…no puede ser…ustedes ya tienen sus vidas hechas

-¿Cuál vida? – dijo el rubio con tristeza – si ella no está conmigo, entonces…esto no es vida

-Viejo…por favor…reacciona…Hilda te ama

-Lo sé…Gerald…pero no puedo evitar sentir todo esto…

-Ya tengo que irme a casa, Phoebe me está esperando…y por favor Arnold, piensa muy bien las cosas…porque Hilda no se merece esto

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando y llegó la semana en que celebrarían el aniversario del colegio, sería una semana llena de juegos deportivos y concursos, por supuesto no se dictarían clases y se cerraría todo, al finalizar la semana, con un baile de gala.

-¿Cómo estas Phoebe?...te veo algo pálida – decía una rubia, mientras bebía una taza de café en la cafetería de la escuela

-Si Helga, lo que pasa es que el embarazo me ha chocado demasiado

-Asu…se nota…me imagino que el cabeza de cepillo, te está consintiendo mucho

-No me quejo para nada…Gerald es muy amoroso conmigo…en mis anteriores embarazos, también lo ha sido

-Qué suerte tienes hermana – dijo con tristeza – debe ser maravilloso estar esperando un bebe de la persona que amas con todo tu ser

-Helga – dijo la oriental, tomando la mano de su amiga – ¿extrañas a Arnold…verdad?

-No te imaginas…cuanto lo extraño…hace varios días que no lo he visto…

-Pues parece que él también te extraña…cada vez que lo veo, siento que quiere preguntarme por ti, pero se contiene

-Mejor asi…además, yo debo de dejar de pensar en él

-Es lo mejor…recuerda que tienes a Mathew y a Albert…y él tiene a Hilda

-Y también tiene a Summer…no lo olvides – dijo con celos

-Olvídate de ella, es solo la maestra ayudante de Arnold…a él no le interesa para nada

-Igual no tengo derecho a reclamar nada…pero Hilda, si lo tiene – decía la joven con dolor

-Helga ya…mejor vayamos al patio, que ya va a empezar el fútbol…¿tu salón jugará, verdad? – dijo la oriental sonriéndole a su mejor amiga

-Si Phoebe…vamos – contesto la ojiazul desanimada

…

Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y Helga se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando:

-"Ese beso que compartimos, aquella tarde…no se ha borrado de mi mente, ni de mis labios…aun lo recuerdo, como si hubiese sucedido hoy…mi boca aún guarda tu sabor, tan dulce, tan varonil…tan…diferente al de Mathew…ay Arnold…te amo, mi hermoso y prohibido ángel de rubios risos"

Mientras la rubia seguía perdida en sus recuerdos, sonó su celular

-Hola

-Hola mi amor…¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Mathew…estoy bien…

-Te oigo algo desanimada…¿no te emociona el oír mi voz?

-Sí, claro que si…es solo que estoy muy agotada

-Si me imagino, que el ajetreo de ser tutora de un grupo de adolescentes, debe ser muy estresante…te tengo buenas noticas cariño

-¿Ah…si…que noticias?

-Pues mañana volveré a Hillwood

-¿Mañana?...¿por qué?...¿no que volverías en dos semanas más?

-Sí, pero adelanté todo…para poder estar al lado de mi hermosa esposa y de mi hijo

-Ah…que bien – decía la rubia incomoda

-¿No te alegra cariño?...

-Por supuesto que me alegra…Albert te está extrañando mucho

-Y…¿tu?...¿no me estas extrañando?...porque yo me muero por tenerte entre mis brazos

-Claro…Mathew…tengo que colgar…mañana tengo que madrugar

-Claro mi amor…nos vemos mañana…te amo

-Adiós – dijo la joven, colgando rápidamente

….

A la mañana siguiente, Arnold se encontraba sentado en su escritorio terminando de escribir un comunicado en los cuadernos de sus alumnos, estaba solo ya que Summer se encontraba en el patio central con todos los niños

-Hola Arnold

-Hola Phoebe…¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias…Arnold, vine a traer la lonchera de Albert…

-Phoebe…¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Claro que si – dijo la oriental sentándose en un sillón del lugar - ¿Qué pasa?

-Phoebe, lo que quiero decirte no tiene nada que ver con los niños

-¿Ah no?...¿entonces?

-Quiero hablarte de Helga

-¿Helga?...¿y qué con ella?

-¿Cómo está?...hace varios días que no sé nada de ella

-Está bien…muy agotada y estresada por todo el ajetreo de los concursos

-Ah…si…me imagino…Phoebe…

-Así es Arnold…¿eso es todo lo que querías decirme?

-"No…quería decirte que amo a Helga" – pensó – si Phoebe…eso era todo…y antes que lo olvide…el día de mañana habrá una reunión aquí a las tres de la tarde

-Esta bien Arnold…aquí estaré…nos vemos luego…ya tengo que irme

Después de que la joven salió del salón, Arnold se quedó triste

-Soy un cobarde…un estúpido cobarde…no pude decirle a Phoebe, lo que realmente quería decir…mil veces cobarde – se recriminaba a sí mismo…

El rubio salió del trabajo y llamó a su casa para avisar que no llegaría a dormir, ya que se iría al departamento, una vez ahí, empezó a realizar sus deberes hasta que dio la una de la mañana, trataba de hacer mil cosas para no pensar que aquella mujer que lo volvía loco, entonces decidió coger la guitarra, que años atrás se había comprado y empezó a tocar una melodía que hizo que su corazón se encogiera y sin planearlo empezó a cantar

 _Tengo muchas ganas de verte, mirarte a los ojos  
De decirte que te extraño, que me estoy volviendo loco  
Ya sé que es de madrugada  
Y tú te encuentras dormida  
Mientras tanto me desvelo  
Recordando ese día que nos dijimos adiós  
Con un nudo en la garganta y cabizbajo el corazón  
Esperando corra rápido la aguja en el reloj  
Si no estás yo no funciono  
Voy sin rumbo, y dirección_

Su mente voló a aquel día en que la rubia se despidió de él y sin poder decir nada, pudo observar como la mujer que amaba se iba alejando

 _Odio tanto la distancia  
Odio cada centímetro que ahora nos separa  
Odio no tenerte aquí  
Odio despertar sin ti  
Odio que te encuentres lejos  
Cada vez que te pienso me consuela ver el cielo  
Puede ser que hoy no estés  
Pero no pierdo la fe  
De abrazarte y besarte otra vez_

 _Sigo caminando de frente  
Entre errores y aciertos  
Porque estar sin ti es difícil  
Justo desde aquél momento que nos dijimos adiós  
Con un nudo en la garganta y cabizbajo el corazón  
Esperando corra rápido la aguja en el reloj  
Si no estás yo no funciono  
Voy sin rumbo, y dirección_

 _Odio tanto la distancia  
Odio cada centímetro que ahora nos separa  
Odio no tenerte aquí  
Odio despertar sin ti  
Odio que te encuentres lejos  
Cada vez que te pienso me consuela ver el cielo  
Puede ser que hoy no estés  
Pero no pierdo la fe  
De abrazarte y besarte otra vez  
Puede ser que hoy no estés  
Pero no pierdo la fe  
De abrazarte y besarte otra vez_

 _(Rio Roma)_

-Me odio a mi mismo, porque nunca pude olvidarte Helga – decía con voz entrecortada

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaaa sé que esta vez si que me pase, quería pedir mil disculpas por haber dejado mi historia por un buen tiempo, estuve bastante atareada y no me podía retomarla, pero siempre tenía en mente continuarlo, de verdad mil disculpas…espero que puedan seguir acompañándome y dejándome sus comentarios…tratare de organizarme mejor, para poder seguir subiendo…espero que estén muy bien…nos leeremos más pronto de lo que se imaginan :)**_


	11. CAP 11

_**CAP 11**_

Llegó el penúltimo día de las celebraciones por el aniversario del colegio y un grupo de amigas se encontraban charlando en el patio central del plantel

-Chicas saliendo de aquí nos iremos a la boutique de Rhonda – decía Nadine

-¿La boutique de Rhonda?...y…¿para qué? – preguntó una joven rubia

-Pues por si lo olvidaste, mañana es la noche de gala por el aniversario del colegio y tenemos que ir con ropa elegante

-Phoebe tiene razón, Helga…¿acaso lo olvidaste?...ya habíamos quedado en ir hoy

-Es que…yo…la verdad, no sé si ir a esa fiesta

-¡¿Qué?...¿por qué?!...recuerda que no es una opción, los profesores estamos obligados a ir – dijo Nadine

-Así es Helga…así es que quieras o no tenemos que ir a comprarnos algo…¿está bien?

-Aish…de acuerdo – respondió la rubia no muy animada y rodando los ojos

Después de la conversación con sus amigas, la rubia se fue a la sala de profesores a alistar unas cosas y mientras lo hacía, iba pensando en que realmente no quería asistir a la noche de gala ya que obviamente Arnold estaría ahí y lo peor de todo es que no estaría solo, sino con Hilda y eso era algo que no podía soportarlo, ya que le dolía demasiado verlo en brazos de otra mujer, pero no tenía otro remedio, ya que como dijo Nadine, todos los profesores estaban obligados a ir…Helga seguía concentrada en sus pensamientos, tanto que no vio entrar a cierta persona

-Hola Helga

La joven, levantó la mirada rápidamente y se sorprendió mucho al ver a aquella persona

-¿Arnold?...¿qué haces aquí?...los profesores del nivel de inicial, tienen otra oficina – dijo muy seria

-Ya lo sé – respondió algo incómodo por la forma en que le hablo la mujer – es solo que Summer había guardado aquí unas cosas de nuestros alumnos

-¿Summer?...¿y quién le dio autorización a esa, de que puede guardar aquí…sus cosas?

-Ella habló con la encargada del nivel de secundaria

-¿Con quién?...¿con Gloria?...que raro, porque ella es muy celosa y no permite que profesores de otros niveles entren a esta oficina…ah pero ya sé…ya entiendo – dijo la rubia mirando fríamente al ojiverde

-¿Ah si?...y…¿me puedes decir que es lo que estas entendiendo…Helga?

-Pues es obvio, Gloria es otra de tus amantes…se nota por la forma en que te mira

-¡¿Qué?!...¿qué estupideces dices? – dijo el hombre indignado y molesto – ¿nuevamente empezaras con lo mismo?

-¡¿Acaso no es cierto lo que digo?! – respondió la rubia tratando de no gritar

-Por supuesto que no es cierto…

-Pues no te creo

-¿Ah sí?...creo que ya te había dicho anteriormente que yo no tengo porque darte explicaciones de mi vida – soltó sin pensarlo y es que solo Helga podía sacar su lado más dulce, pero también el mas amargo

-Claro – respondió la rubia con resentimiento por las palabras de Arnold – puedes hacer lo que quieras…igual es algo que a mí no me interesa – dijo mientras intentaba salir de la oficina, pero el rubio cerró la puerta para evitar que se fuera – ¿Qué haces…tarado?…tengo que irme

Arnold solo la miraba fijamente sin decir nada, pero a la vez su mano derecha echaba seguro a la puerta, ni él mismo podía entender lo que estaba haciendo, pero simplemente no podía detenerse

La ojiazul lo observaba detenidamente y un cosquilleo empezó a invadir su cuerpo

-Déjame salir estúpido cabeza de balón…en cualquier momento puede venir alguien y tendrías un gran problema con alguna de tus ineptas mujeres

-¡Ya basta Helga…deja de hablar así!...¡deja tus celos!

-¿Ce…celos? – dijo nerviosa – ¿Cuáles celos?...jamás sentiría celos por ti

-¿Estas segura?

-Muy segura…solo sentiría celos si es que veo a Mathew con otra mujer…tú me eres indiferente

-¿Ah si? – dijo dolido – entonces ya veremos mañana, cuando me veas al lado de Hilda, en la cena

-Puedes estar con quien quieras…no me interesa…te quise en el pasado, pero hoy ya no es así…entiéndelo…hoy yo…amo a Mathew – dijo casi titubeando

-¿Qué?...pero…el beso de la vez…pasada…

-¿Beso?...¿Cual beso?...hasta ya lo olvide…y será mejor que lo olvides tú también

-Entonces…¿no significó nada para ti? – pregunto con tristeza

-Por supuesto que no…no seas iluso Arnold…y ya deja de seguirme…tu presencia me incomoda, es por eso, que contrate una niñera, para que ella se encargue de las cosas del colegio de Albert y así yo no tenga que lidiar contigo

-Está bien…discúlpame entonces…no volveré a molestarte…adiós – se despidió el joven, con suma melancolía y abriendo la puerta, salió rápidamente de la oficina, dejando sola a la rubia

Helga solo atino a sentarse en uno de los muebles del lugar y empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas ya que le dolía mucho el corazón por la forma en que le había hablado al hombre que amaba, pero a la vez pensaba que era lo mejor, ya que de esa manera, Arnold se alejaría de ella

-Te amo Arnold – se decía a si misma – te amo demasiado, pero es mejor así…

…

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Helga, Arnold se fue del colegio, Summer se pasó gran parte de la tarde buscándolo, hasta lo llamó varias veces al celular, pero el rubio no contestó.

Las horas pasaron y al finalizar la jornada, la directora llamó a todos los profesores al auditorio, para realizar una reunión relámpago, Helga muy a su pesar tuvo que ir y al llegar, observó detenidamente el lugar, buscando a alguien, de pronto pudo ver a Summer, pero estaba sola y sintió un gran vacío en el corazón.

-¡Helga! – dijo por tercera vez una oriental

-¿Qué?...si…¿Qué pasa?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber…¿Qué pasa?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentada?...por si no lo sabes, la reunión ya acabó y Nadine nos está esperando en el carro

-¿Ya acabó?...¿y de que hablaron? – preguntó sin mirarla

-Se nota que no prestaste atención…¿Helga, estas bien?

-¿Eh?... si…claro que si – dijo la rubia reaccionado y levantándose de la silla – ya vámonos

.

.

.

Eran las diez de la noche y dos amigos se encontraban charlando en un bar

-¿Qué pasa viejo?...te noto deprimido

-Lo estoy Gerald – decía bebiendo su copa

-¿Por qué?...¿tienes algún problema?

-Si…el mismo de siempre

-¿Helga? – dijo el moreno, evitando reprocharle algo a su mejor amigo, porque realmente lo veía mal

-Si…Helga – respondió, mientras sus ojos se nublaban

-No Arnold…cálmate…no vuelvas a lo mismo…cuéntame…¿qué pasa?

-Pasa que la amo cada día más…ya no puedo seguir engañándome ni engañando a Hilda

-Ay viejo…¿y qué piensas hacer?...¿decirle a Helga lo que sientes?– hablaba Gerald mientras daba palmadas en la espalda de su mejor amigo

-Es que no puedo hacerlo…hoy ella me dijo que le soy completamente indiferente y que el beso que compartimos no significó nada

-Es por eso que estas así…por lo que te dijo

-Si…me siento mal, porque yo la amo…cuando me dijo esas palabras, quería decirle que no me importaba, ya que yo iba a hacer que se vuelva a enamorar de mí…pero no pude hacerlo

-¿Por Hilda?

-Si…porque ya estoy comprometido con ella…pero no la amo Gerald

-Entonces dile lo que sientes, tienes que ser sincero con ella

-Me da temor lastimarla, ya que Hilda se ha portado tan bien conmigo

-Si te casas con ella, enamorado de otra mujer, la harás sufrir e igual la lastimarías y hasta sería peor

-Si lo sé Gerald…

-Tienes que pensarlo y tomar una decisión pronto

-Si…voy a pensarlo…gracias hermano

-No te preocupes viejo…sabes que siempre contaras conmigo

-Gracias – dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa - vayamos a casa que ya es tarde

-¿Iras a la cena de gala del colegio?

-No tengo otra opción…pero solo estaré para el momento formal, me retiraré temprano

-Pero…¿por qué?...quédate un rato con nosotros

-No, porque seguro ahí estará Helga con su flamante esposo y no soportaré verlo con él

-Está bien Arni…te entiendo…ya vámonos

…

Arnold llego a su casa casi a la medianoche y al entrar, vio que sus padres lo estaban esperando

-Hijo nos tenías preocupados…debiste llamar para decir que ibas a demorar en llegar

-Discúlpame mamá, olvide hacerlo

-¿Quieres cenar o comer algo?

-No papá…solo quiero subir a mi cuarto a descansar

Stella y Miles observaron cómo su hijo subía las escaleras para luego desaparecer por el pasillo

-Arnold esta tomado

-Tranquila amor…seguro que fue a beber con sus amigos

-No Miles…esto no fue una simple reunión de amigos

-¿Qué?...¿por qué lo dices?

-¿Acaso no lo viste?...trae el semblante triste

-Pues si me di cuenta, pero no le quise preguntar ahora…¿qué le habrá pasado?

-Esta así, desde que Helga volvió a Hillwood…creo que nuestro hijo aun siente algo por ella

-Pues…si eso es cierto, él no debe casarse…debe tomarse un tiempo

-Nada de eso Miles, yo creo que la boda debe realizar con mayor prisa

-Pero él no puede casarse amando a otra mujer…Stella entiéndelo

-Hilda es la mujer indicada para Arnold…tu sabes cómo estuvo nuestro hijo en el pasado…y fue por Hilda que Arnold logró salir del hoyo en que estaba metido, el hoyo en que Helga lo metió

-No digas eso Stella…Helga no tiene culpa…

-No estoy tan segura de eso…pero ahora lo importante es el bienestar de mi hijo…hablaré con Hilda para que apresuren la boda y se vayan de luna miel

-Stella, cariño…aunque te enojes conmigo, te aviso que yo apoyaré la decisión de Arnold y si él decide tomarse un tiempo, entonces tú debes aceptarlo

-Pero Miles…

-Pero nada Stella y ya mejor vayamos a dormir

…

En casa de Helga

-Cariño ya es media noche…¿no tienes sueño?

-No Mathew…estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no me di cuenta de la hora…además mañana no tengo que despertar temprano, ya que no habrá trabajo

-Cierto…mañana es la fiesta…¿verdad?

-Si…hoy me compré un vestido, para estar vestida de acuerdo a la ocasión

-Estoy seguro que te verás hermosísima…y seré la envidia de todos los hombres del lugar – dijo el joven abrazando a la rubia y rozando levemente sus labios

-Eh…si…claro – respondió Helga, incomoda por la cercanía de su esposo – bueno creo que ahora si ya me dio sueño

-No señorita…usted no se va a dormir – dijo el londinense de manera seductora y atrapándola nuevamente entre sus brazos

-Mathew…me duele la cabeza…por favor…no

-Por favor, te pido yo a ti…Helga…amor mío…te necesito…por favor – decía mientras la besaba casi a la fuerza…

Dieron las dos de la madrugada y Helga se encontraba despierta, estaba acostada en su cama dándole la espalda a Mathew, quien se encontraba profundamente dormido, la joven se sentía tan desdichada, tan vacía, tan sola que solo quería derramar lágrimas, ya que de esa manera sentía que las cargas y el dolor, aminoraban un poco – _"Arnold…como quisiera que en este momento, vengas y me quites todas las huellas dejadas por Mathew…pero…debes estar molesto conmigo, por las cosas que te dije…quizá ya no quieras dirigirme la palabra…me duele…pero es lo mejor"_ – pensaba, mientras seguía llorando en silencio.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, la rubia se encontraba en el baño secándose el cuerpo, ya que acababa de tomar una ducha, se acercó al espejo y al verse en el, pudo notar una pequeña marca que estaba ubicada en su cuello blanco – Rayos…Mathew lo hizo apropósito…pero…¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?...es más que obvio que no sentí nada, ya que solo quería que todo termine rápido…– dijo con tristeza – solo me queda tratar de taparlo con maquillaje

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche y todos los profesores del colegio estaban reunidos en el centro de recepciones, portando sus mejores trajes.

-Helga…esta bellísima, amiga

-Gracias Phoebs…tú no te quedas atrás…te ves muy hermosa…el embarazo te ha asentado muy bien

-Así parece – dijo la oriental sonriendo – ahí están Nadine y Peapod…

-Hola chicos – saludo la rubia a los recién llegados

-Que tal Helga…¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Nadine…gracias

-Si…ya me di cuenta, de que estas muy bien…

-¿A qué te refieres Nadine? – pregunto curiosa la pelinegra

-¿Cómo?...¿acaso no lo has notado Phoebe?

-¿Notar que?

-Mira el cuello de Helga…se nota que ayer tuvo una sesión de amor con Mathew, tan es así, que hoy, se ve tan radiante

Helga, al escuchar el comentario de su amiga, se puso roja de la vergüenza, por su lado Phoebe, la miro con detenimiento y dijo

-Es cierto…Helga…tienes una marca en el cuello

-Pensé que había logrado ocultarlo con maquillaje – dijo mostrando frustración – acompáñame al baño Phoebs

-Claro Hell…vamos

-¿A dónde vas amor? – pregunto Mathew

-Al baño…enseguida vuelvo

-Espera cariño…acaba de llegar Hilda…viene con su novio…vayamos a saludarla primero

-¿Qué? – dijo la rubia, observando que Hilda entraba al salón, siendo tomada de la mano por Arnold – primero iré al tocador Mathew…después vamos a saludarla

-No amor – respondió el hombre de una manera, que no agrado para nada a Phoebe, quien se encontraba parada, escuchando y observando todo

Helga quería esconderse, ya que se moría de los celos, al ver como el rubio, estaba tan guapo y a la vez tan caballeroso con Hilda, pero no pudo hacer nada, hasta que una voz interrumpió sus cavilaciones, era el maestro de ceremonia, quien daba inicio a la fiesta, con un brindis

-Bueno – dijo Mathew – ya no podemos ir a saludar a Hilda, ahora…lo haremos después del brindis

Helga, solo agradeció en silencio al destino y al maestro de ceremonia, por la intervención

Los minutos iban pasando, mientras la directora daba unas palabras e invitando a todos alzar sus copas para brindar por un año más del colegio, después del brindis se dio inicio a la cena, todos los presentes tenían sus mesas reservadas, Helga se sentó junto con Phoebe, Nadine y también con las parejas de éstas, por otro lado, Arnold estaba ubicado en una mesa que la compartía con Hilda, Summer y otros profesores del nivel de inicial. Ambas mesas, la de Helga y la de Arnold, estaban ubicados muy cerca uno del otro, tanto así que ambos rubios podían mirarse frente a frente. El DJ decidió poner una canción, para acompañar y amenizar la cena

 _Hay amores que no se olvidan_

 _Aunque el tiempo los deje atrás_

 _Aunque sin ellos la vida siga_

La rubia sentía como se le estrujaba el corazón de dolor, al ver como Hilda abrazaba y besaba a Arnold, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero para evitarlo se mordía la lengua y trataba de mirar a otro lado. Phoebe fue una de las pocas personas que se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de su amiga y también sufría en silencio por ella

 _El amor no se puede olvidar_

 _El amor no se puede olvidar_

 _El amor si fue amor de verdad_

 _El amor no se puede olvidar_

Mathew miraba a Helga y también pudo percibir cierta tristeza en ella, pero decidió no darle importancia

-Cariño…come…tu cena se va a enfriar

-No tengo hambre Mathew…gracias

-¿Estas cansada?...¿quieres que vayamos a casa? – preguntaba el joven, acariciando el rostro de su esposa

 _Hoy de nuevo nos encontramos_

 _Y aunque ya nada es igual_

 _Al despedirnos los dos pensamos_

 _El amor no se puede olvidar_

 _El amor no se puede olvidar_

 _El amor si fue amor de verdad_

 _El amor no se puede olvidar_

Arnold, observaba detenidamente, como Helga recibía las caricias de Mathew y hervía de los celos, cada vez que el londinense le robaba un beso a la ojiazul – "creo que Helga, si está enamorada de ese imbécil" – pensaba con tristeza

 _Todos tenemos alguien_

 _Por quien llorar_

 _Todos tenemos alguien_

 _Que recordar_

 _Por más que ya no este_

 _Aunque no vuelvan más_

 _El amor no se puede olvidar_

 _El amor no se puede olvidar_

 _El amor si fue amor de verdad_

 _El amor no se puede olvidar_

 _(pimpinela)_

Un joven moreno observaba a su amigo y después observaba a Helga y no podía entender cómo es que dos personas que se aman tanto, hoy estén separadas y sobre todo que sea casi imposible su unión

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaaaa….aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo…se los dejo, espero que lo disfruten, por favor háganme saber sus opiniones…les manos muchos abrazos**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto :)**_


	12. CAP 12

_**CAP 12**_

La cena seguía su curso y Arnold no soportó más, ver como Mathew acariciaba a Helga, necesitaba salir de ese lugar ya!, así que se disculpó con las personas que estaban en su mesa, diciendo que iría un momento al sanitario, Hilda solo atinó a quedarse sentada y a mirarlo mientras él se alejaba.

Gerald al ver como su mejor amigo estaba dejando el salón, lo siguió

-¡Arnold! – gritó

El rubio volteó a ver a su amigo y con los ojos algo nublados dijo

-Gerald, no puedo más

-Vayamos al balcón un momento para poder conversar en privado

Los dos amigos se desviaron del camino hacia el sanitario y tomaron el rumbo que los dirigía hacia el balcón del salón, una vez que llegaron al lugar, Gerald preguntó

-Viejo…¿qué pasó?

-Es que no soporto más…ver a Helga en brazos de otro, me hiere profundamente

-Ay Arni…¿qué te puedo decir? – decía el moreno con tristeza

-Nada, no me digas nada…solo necesito que me escuches, porque necesito sacar todo lo que tengo aquí dentro – dijo el rubio, mientras se señalaba el corazón

-Entonces aquí me tienes hermano…dispuesto a escucharte

-Gracias Gerald – decía con tristeza

-¿Cada día la amas más…verdad?

-Sí, lo que siento por ella, me está consumiendo por dentro…cada día mi corazón rechaza más a Hilda y añora a Helga…no sé qué voy a hacer Gerald, no sé

Los amigos estuvieron conversando por varios minutos, hasta que Gerald dijo

-Viejo…Phoebe me debe estar buscando

-No te preocupes Gerald…ve con ella, yo me quedaré un momento más aquí, porque ahí dentro siento que me ahogo

-Está bien Arni…hablamos luego – dijo el moreno, mientras se iba

Helga, ignorando lo que estaba sucediendo, se había acercado también al balcón para poder estar sola un momento, se apoyó en las barandas y observó el cielo azul, de pronto el viento empezó a soplar tanto que hacia bailar las hojas de los árboles, que desde donde se encontraba, podía observar claramente, al ver el verdor de las hojas que eran iluminadas por la luz de la hermosa luna, empezó a recordar aquellos ojos que ella amaba tanto…-Arnold – dijo casi en un susurro y una lágrima empezó a caer de sus ojos azules, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma para protegerse un poco del frio que estaba empezando a hacer

-¡¿Helga?! – dijo alguien con nerviosismo

La rubia volteo rápidamente y vio a aquella persona que tanto deseaba ver, ahí parado frente a ella y en un arranque y sin pedir permiso, se abalanzó en sus brazos y ambos se fundieron en un tierno, dulce y desesperado beso…pasaron varios segundos así, sin importarles nada ni nadie

-Discúlpame – dijo ella después de haberse separado

-No tengo nada que disculparte…Helga…te amo

-¿Qué?...pero…

-No…no digas nada – dijo callándola con beso corto – solo quiero que sepas que te amo…te amo con todo el corazón

-Arnold…yo también te amo…pero…

-Shhh…eso es todo lo que quería escuchar – interrumpió el rubio, besándola una vez más y aprisionándola entre sus brazos

-Arnold…esto está mal – dijo la ojiazul cortando el beso y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos – esto no puede ser…yo estoy casada y tu…tu estas comprometido – dijo con celos

-Eso es cierto…pero yo no amo a Hilda…yo a quien amo, es a ti…y tú también me amas

-Sí, pero…tengo a Mathew en mi vida…y sobre todo…tengo a Albert

-Helga…deja a Mathew…podemos iniciar una vida juntos y Albert puede acompañarnos – decía el rubio con ilusión en los ojos

-Es lo que más quisiera…pero no puedo…no puedo hacerle esto, él no se lo merece– hablaba la rubia, mientras algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Sé que será difícil…pero juntos podremos salir adelante – dijo el ojiverde limpiando las lágrimas de ella

-No Arnold…no puedo…será mejor que olvides lo que acaba de pasar

-Helga…por favor…no me pidas eso…de ti depende que nuestras vidas dejen de ser una farsa…te lo suplico

-No…entiéndeme no puedo…y será mejor que me vaya ya que mi esposo me debe estar buscando – dijo la rubia, soltándose del abrazo en que aún seguía envuelta – ah…y recuerda que ahí dentro…no solo me están esperando a mi…sino también a ti…y esa es tu novia – diciendo esto, se fue dejando al rubio sumamente triste.

Minutos después el rubio, también decidió entrar al salón en donde la cena seguía en pie

Había pasado ya dos horas desde que se inició la cena, de pronto el maestro de ceremonia dijo

-Damas y caballeros, para dar paso a la fiesta, les invito a todos a ponerse en pie y acercarse a la pista de baile para que se muevan al compás de este mix que se ha preparado para ustedes

Todas las personas se colocaron al centro y empezaron a moverse acorde a la música que sonaba

-Bueno…vámonos a casa

-¡¿Qué?...¿pero por qué?...yo quiero quedarme a bailar…no seas aburrido Arnold

-Bueno, entonces quédate tu Hilda…yo me voy a casa, me siento cansado

-¿Cansado? – pregunto molesta – y…¿cansado de qué?...si hoy no has trabajado

-No tengo ganas de quedarme Hilda…entiéndeme por favor

-¿Por qué no tienes ganas?

-Porque no…y eso es todo

-¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo?...te quieres ir, porque no soportas ver a Helga tan feliz con Mathew…¿verdad? – dijo la mujer sumamente molesta

-No…no es verdad – respondió el rubio muy serio

-Pues no te creo – dijo cruzándose de brazos

El rubio trató de tranquilizarse, dio un suspiro y dijo

-¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?

-Pues…bailar una canción conmigo – digo sonriendo

-Por favor Hilda…pídeme otra cosa

-No…bailemos tan solo una canción…y luego nos vamos

-Está bien – contestó desganado – vamos

Arnold tomó de la mano a su novia y la condujo hacia el centro de la pista de baile, mientras era seguido por unos hermosos ojos azules que irradiaban tristeza, dolor y celos

-Helga…¿no iras a bailar? – preguntó una joven pelinegra

-No Phoebs…

-¿Cómo qué no? – dijo Mathew – vamos amor…yo si quiero bailar

-No Mathew, la verdad quisiera que ya vayamos a casa

-¿Qué…a casa?...pero aún es temprano

-Si Mathew, pero me duele un poco la cabeza y también estoy preocupada por Albert

-Albert está bien…esta con Jane…vamos cariño…vamos a bailar…¿sí? – pidió entono suplicante – además, si sigues diciendo que no, pensaré que lo haces porque no quieres que el profesorchuso ese nos vea juntos

-¿Qué…que tonterías estás hablando…Mathew?...Arnold es solo el maestro de Albert

-Entonces, demuéstramelo…

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

-Pues…vamos a bailar

-Ok…vamos

Helga solo siguió a su esposo hacia la pista de baile, sin imaginar que este la conduciría al mismo lugar en donde se encontraba bailando Arnold e Hilda…

-Hola Hilda – dijo Mathew mientras bailaba y abrazaba a su rubia esposa de manera posesiva

-Hola…¿Cómo estás? – respondió muy sonriente y colgándose del cuello de Arnold

-Muy bien – respondió el hombre con sarcasmo y mirando fijamente a un rubio – disfrutando de la canción con MI MUJER…y tu Arnold…¿Cómo estás?

-Bbi…bien…gracias – dijo el ojiverde con dificultad, debido a los celos que sentía al ver como el londinense abrazaba a Helga

La rubia, por su lado tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, no quería ver directamente hacia la pareja, porque temía quedar al descubierto por los celos que sentiría al verlos abrazados

Había pequeños instantes en que los rubios cruzaban miradas, pero al encontrarse uno, mirando al otro, volteaban rápidamente sonrojados, de pronto el maestro de ceremonias dijo

-Veo que esta noche nos acompañan muchas parejas, así que pondremos una balada, para que bailen muy juntitos

Todas las parejas empezaron a bailar, entre ellos Mathew y Helga, el londinense apretó la cintura de la joven e hizo que ella se le pegue mucho más, la rubia quería salir corriendo pues ya no soportaba la cercanía de su esposo…por su parte Arnold, estaba pendiente de los movimientos de su amada, de pronto terminó la canción y el maestro de ceremonia volvió a hablar

-Pondremos nuevamente una canción lenta, pero ahora haremos cambio de parejas – todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la propuesta del maestro de ceremonia y nadie se movió – si no han entendido – dijo el hombre – yo les daré un ejemplo – entonces se dirigió hacia la pareja conformada por Mathew y Helga y tomo de la mano a la muchacha y la condujo hacia donde estaba Arnold e hizo lo mismo con Hilda, solo que a ésta la puso frente a Mathew – ¿entendieron?...cambien de parejas con las personas que están a su alrededor más cercano – todos los asistentes, empezaron a obedecer y la canción empezó a sonar, mientras las luces se apagaban

 _Injustamente estás pidiendo que te olvide  
Que dé la vuelta y te abandone para siempre  
Dices que él no se merece este castigo  
Que tu amor me haya elegido y que yo no quiera perderte  
Hazle caso al corazón yo te lo pido_

Arnold y Helga estaban frente a frente, mirándose fijamente y de manera muy nerviosa, el rubio rodeo la cintura de la joven con su brazo y la atrajo para sí, ella sin poner resistencia, posó sus brazos sobre el cuello de él

 _Probablemente no has querido lastimarlo  
Y estás diciéndole mentiras de los dos  
Lo que no sabes es que sólo con mirarnos  
Es tan fácil delatarnos que morimos por amor  
Yo no voy a resignarme  
Y que me perdone Dios_

Los labios de él estaban tan cerca de los oídos de ella, que no dudó en hablarle, mientras se movían lentamente

-Helga…no puedo evitar morir de celos, cada vez que te veo cerca de Mathew

-Arnold…por favor…no sigas – respondió en voz baja

-Por favor, te pido yo a ti…déjame disfrutar este momento y soñar que estamos juntos – dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se perdía en el aroma de los cabellos dorados de la joven

 _Yo te amaré, aunque no estés a mi lado  
Y no me quieras escuchar  
Aunque digas que has cambiado  
Y que te tengo que olvidar  
Yo te seguiré buscando  
Te seré incondicional_

 _Yo te amaré, porque sigo enamorado  
Y he jurado serte fiel  
Porque tienes que aceptarlo  
Que me amas tú también  
Porque estás pensando en mí  
Aunque ahora estés con él_

 _Lo que no sabes es que sólo con mirarnos  
Es tan fácil delatarnos, que morimos por amor  
Yo no voy a resignarme y que me perdone Dios_

-Te amo Helga – dijo él

Ella solo atinó a hacer lo mismo que él y cerró los ojos, mientras escuchaba las dulces palabras que Arnold no se cansaba de repetirle al oído

 _Yo te amaré, aunque no estés a mi lado  
Y no me quieras escuchar  
Aunque digas que has cambiado  
Y que te tengo que olvidar  
Yo te seguiré buscando  
Te seré incondicional_

 _Yo te amaré, porque sigo enamorado  
Y he jurado serte fiel  
Porque tienes que aceptarlo  
Que me amas tú también  
Porque estás pensando en mí  
Aunque ahora estés con él_

 _Yo te seguiré buscando  
Te seré incondicional_

Muchos ojos se posaron sobre la pareja de rubios, entre ellos, estaban los de Hilda que irradiaban rabia y celos, también estaban los de Mathew, en donde se podía vislumbrar una pizca de duda con respecto a los sentimientos de su esposa y en silencio suplicaba que la canción termine ya, para poder llevársela lejos del ojiverde

A Arnold y a Helga, poco parecía importarles lo que Hilda y Mathew podrían estar pensando, ya que ambos seguían perdidos, uno en el aroma del otro

 _Yo te amaré, porque sigo enamorado  
Y he jurado serte fiel  
Porque tienes que aceptarlo  
Que me amas tú también  
Porque estás pensando en mí  
Aunque ahora estés con él_

 _(Ricardo Montaner)_

La canción terminó y de pronto Helga sintió que alguien la jaló abruptamente del brazo, era Mathew, quien se encontraba sumamente enojado

-Deberías tener más cuidado – dijo Arnold muy serio – ¿no ves que puedes lastimarla?

-¿Y a ti que te importa?...yo trato a mi esposa como se me dé la gana – dijo el londinense

-Helga es mi amiga y no permitiré que la trates mal

-No tienes derecho a meterte…así que desaparece – vámonos Helga – dijo tomándola fuerte del brazo nuevamente

Arnold quiso tirarle un buen golpe al esposo de la rubia, pero una mano lo detuvo

-Arni vayamos a tomar algo – dijo Gerald, mirando la cara asustada de Helga

-Si llévatelo…y aconséjale que no meta sus narices en donde no debe – diciendo esto el joven desapareció con la ojiazul

-Gerald…¿podrías dejarme sola con Arnold?

-Claro Hilda…hablamos luego viejo – dijo el moreno mientras se iba

-Arnold…¿me puedes decir que rayos te pasa?

-No me pasa nada – respondió con incomodidad

-¿Nada?...no quieras verme la cara de estúpida Arnold…desde que esa tipa volvió a Hillwod, tú has cambiado mucho

-Si te refieres a Helga, déjame recordarte que ella tiene su nombre y es el que acabo de utilizar…no lo olvides

-Encima la defiendes…esto ya es el colmo

-Ya estoy harto de tus celos Hilda…últimamente te estas volviendo insoportable

-¡Pero tú lo provocas…has cambiado mucho!

-Basta Hilda – dijo tomando su saco

-¿Qué haces?

-Pues me voy a casa

-¿Te vas?...¿y dejaras esto así…sin intentar solucionarlo? – dijo ofendida

-Es que ya no sé si quiera solucionarlo

-¿Qué?...¿qué me estas queriendo decir?...¿quieres terminar conmigo?

-Creo que necesito un tiempo para reconsiderar las cosas

-¡¿Reconsiderar las cosas?...¿qué tienes que reconsiderar?...te recuerdo Arnold, que pediste mi mano en matrimonio a mis padres y que ya tenemos avanzadas varias cosas de los preparativos de la boda…no me puedes hacer esto!

-Lo siento Hilda…pero necesito pensar

-¿Es por ella verdad?...¿me estas dejando por la estúpida de Helga?

-No…no es por ella…es por mi…porque no quiero equivocarme y a la larga hacerte sufrir

-Eres un idiota Arnold, me estás perdiendo por nada…porque ella tiene un esposo y un hijo…y no dejara todo eso por ti…¿y sabes por qué?...porque ella no te ama realmente…no te ama, como yo…tu solo eres un capricho para ella…en cambio yo si te amo de verdad, tanto que arriesgue mi propia felicidad por la tuya…¿acaso ya te olvidaste todo lo que hice por ti?

-¡Por favor Hilda…¿tú crees que una relación se deba basar en lo que hiciste o dejaste de hacer por mí?...¿no te parece honesto y sensato lo que te estoy diciendo?! – respondió el rubio con enojo

-¡No…no me parece nada sensato…!...adiós Arnold…espero que después no te arrepientas de esto – dijo mientras tomaba su cartera y salía del lugar.

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Holaaa aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado, disculpen por la tardanza…quería comentarles que los dibujos que aparecen en mis historias no son míos, los cogí de internet, quizá no lo había comentado antes porque lo había olvidado, pero siempre es importante aclararlo :)…espero que me dejen sus comentarios, les mando un abrazo enorme…**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto…**_


	13. CAP 13

**CAP 13**

Mathew atravesó el salón de la mano de Helga hasta llegar al estacionamiento y una vez en el lugar, la rubia se soltó del agarre del muchacho

-¡Ya suéltame, Mathew! – grito – ¡¿no ves que me estas lastimando?!

El londinense la miro fijamente y dijo

-¡¿Qué te está pasando Helga?!

-¿Qué me está pasando?...¿a qué te refieres…no te entiendo?

-¿No me entiendes?...¡¿tú crees que soy imbécil?!...¿crees que nací ayer?...me basto con solo ver como estabas bailando con el estúpido de Arnold, para darme cuenta que no te es indiferente...¡es obvio que te atrae!

-¡Estás loco Mathew…Arnold solo es un ex compañero del colegio y amigo…nada más!

-Puede que eso sea cierto…que ahora solo sean amigos…pero si sigo dándote este tipo de libertades, puede que las cosas cambien

-¡¿Libertades?...¿qué quieres decir?! – preguntaba indignada

-Que no estoy dispuesto a pasar por una infidelidad…así que…mañana mismo nos regresamos a Londres – decía el hombre exaltado

-¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que oíste…mañana mismo nos regresamos a Londres

-No podemos hacerlo, no puedes dejar tu trabajo…y yo el mío…además, Albert esta recién adaptándose al cambio y si le cambiamos de ambiente de nuevo, le afectará

-Pues le afectara y sufrirá más, si seguimos aquí…

-Mathew…recapacita…no puedo dejar mi trabajo inconcluso

-Ya está decidido, Helga…mañana nos vamos

-¿Ya está decidido?...pues no lo acepto, yo soy una profesional y no dejaré botadas todas mis responsabilidades por tu celos infantiles e infundados

-¿Celos infantiles…infundados?...vi como lo mirabas hoy, como dejabas que él te abrace mientras bailaban…¿y aun sabiendo eso, me dices que mis celos son infundados?…

-Pues no me iré…por lo menos no de esta manera

-Está bien querida, te doy una semana para que soluciones tus pendientes en el trabajo

-¿Qué?...pero…una semana es muy poco tiempo…

-Lo siento…pero solo será una semana…ya sabes…ahora sube al carro y vayamos a casa – decía el londinense mientras se sentaba en el asiento del conductor

La rubia se dio cuenta que ya nada podía hacer para que su esposo cambiara de opinión, así que subió al auto y sin decir nada se colocó el cinturón de seguridad

El viaje transcurrió en un silencio sumamente incomodo, mientras Mathew manejaba muy enojado, Helga iba pensando en que quizá el hombre tenía razón, ya que si se quedaba en Hillwood, tarde o temprano se podría repetir lo que horas antes había ocurrido con Arnold y fue en ese momento, cuando empezó a recordar los besos, abrazos y palabras que había compartido con el rubio, entonces un cosquilleo empezó a aparecer en su estómago y la piel se le erizaba, mientras el corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, tanto que tenía miedo que Mathew pudiera darse cuenta – "Helga…reacciona" – pensó mientras sacudía la cabeza para probar si de esa manera salían disparados todos los pensamientos que se le habían metido en la mente.

…

Arnold se encontraba recostado en su cama, sin poder olvidar a Helga y sobre todo sin poder olvidar el momento en que ella le había dicho que también lo amaba...– me ama – se dijo sonriendo débilmente – Helga me ama – suspiró – pero…¿por qué será que a pesar de esa hermosa confesión, me siento tan triste?...será porque este sentimiento es casi un imposible – se respondía mientras se daba vueltas en el lecho – será mejor que intente dormir…Helga, mi amor…buenas noches – dijo cerrando los ojos

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Helga se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, de pronto Mathew ingresó y se sirvió una taza de café

-Buenos días – saludo ella y sin esperar una respuesta volvió a hablar – estuve pensando las cosas y…tienes razón

El hombre la miro algo extrañado y sin omitir palabra alguna, se sentó en una de las sillas del lugar

-¿Mathew…me oíste? – Volvió a hablar la joven – me regresaré contigo a Londres

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? – habló al fin el hombre

-Pues, es que quiero que mi familia siga siendo como antes – dijo ella tomándole de la mano mientras se le estrujaba el corazón de dolor

-Bien, entonces partiremos mañana mismo

-No Mathew, espera…acepto que nos vayamos a Londres…pero dame algo de tiempo, para dejar todo listo y buscar un reemplazo

-¿Tiempo? – pregunto enarcando un ceja

-Si…necesito algo de tiempo…

-Está bien Helga, dime cuanto tiempo necesitas

-Un mes – respondió con seriedad

-¿Un mes?

-Sí, creo que es un tiempo prudente para dejar organizado todo

-Pero un mes es mucho tiempo

-Confía en mi…solo dame un mes mas

-Está bien – dijo algo dudoso – pero, pondré mis condiciones

-¿Cuáles?

-Antes te permití ir a las reuniones de Albert, pero de ahora en adelante, será únicamente Jane la que se encargue absolutamente de todo, lo que concierne a su escuela…porque así tú ya no tendrás que encontrarte con ese tipejo…

-Acepto tu condición – dijo con un nudo en la garganta

-Bien querida…ya tengo que irme a trabajar, ya que, también empezaré a dejar todo listo para poder renunciar – dijo mientras se despedía con un beso

-¿Trabajar?...¿domingo?

-Sí, tenemos una reunión en casa del dueño de la marca Yahoo…no me esperes a almorzar

Después de que Mathew se despidió, la rubia subió su cuarto a para poder realizar una llamada

-Hola…¿Phoebe? – saludo a través del auricular a su mejor amiga

-Helga…¿Qué paso?...noto tu voz algo rara

-¿Podemos hablar personalmente?

-Claro...¿quieres que vaya a tu casa?

-Si…por favor

-Ok Hell, enseguida voy

…

En casa de Arnold

-Hijo hoy haré un almuerzo especial por el cumpleaños de tu padre, dile a Hilda que venga a comer

-¿Hilda?

-Claro cariño…

-Mamá, tengo algo que decirte – dijo el muchacho serio

-Dime…¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó presintiendo algo

-Hilda y yo…decidimos darnos un tiempo

-¡¿Qué?!...¿pero por qué?...¿qué paso?

-Simplemente queremos pensar mejor las cosas

-Pero Arnold…¿Qué pasará con los preparativos de la boda que están iniciados?

-Pues se quedaran ahí…mamá necesito tu comprensión…por favor

-Hijo, tu sabes que he aprendido a querer a Hilda, porque ella te ayudo mucho con lo que pasaste a causa de Helga…

-Lo sé mamá…pero es lo mejor, créeme

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Miles, quien recién había llegado del supermercado

-Papá…Hilda y yo terminamos

-Si eso es algo que has decidido…ten por seguro que tu madre y yo te apoyamos…¿verdad Stella? – dijo el hombre mirando a su esposa

La mujer solo atinó a quedarse en silencio

-No te preocupes hijo – volvió a hablar Miles, tu madre solo necesita asimilar la noticia que acabas de darnos

-Arnold – habló al fin Stella – no acepto tu decisión pero la respeto, solo espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con Helga…bueno, por si me necesitan, estaré a la cocina – diciendo esto se fue

-Tranquilo hijo…ella entenderá – dijo Miles – pero dime una cosa…esta decisión tuya ¿tiene que ver con esa muchacha?

-Si – respondió cabizbajo – ok…no preguntaré más por ahora, recuerda que siempre tendrás mi apoyo…porque te conozco y sé que no harías nada indebido…iré a hablar con tu madre, nos vemos en el almuerzo

…

En la cocina de los Shortman

-¿Querida?...¿estás bien? – pregunto Miles

-Si…estoy bien

-Pero no te veo bien

-Lo que pasa es que no puedo creer que Arnold haya terminado con Hilda

-Pero ¿por qué?...nuestro hijo tiene derecho a tomarse un tiempo

-Tengo miedo Miles…miedo a que vuelva a lo de antes

-¿Antes?...

-Si – decía mientras caminaba de un lado para otro – ¿acaso no recuerdas como estuvo por causa de la ausencia de Helga?…nuestro hijo tocó fondo…estuvo muy mal

-Lo sé cariño, pero eso no volverá a pasar…debes tranquilizarte

-Es muy obvio que la decisión de Arnold de dejar a Hilda, fue porque aún está enamorado de Helga y eso me aterra

-Pues si mi hijo ama a Helga y ella lo ama a él, entonces no hay de que asustarse

-Si ella realmente lo amara, entonces yo no estaría preocupada…pero, ella está casada con otro hombre…¡y tiene un hijo!…no me gustaría que Arnold, sea la razón por la cual ese niño crezca con sus padres separados

-Pues si Helga y Arnold deciden estar juntos seria porque se aman, entonces ese niño crecería en un hogar en donde reinaría el amor y sería muy feliz incluso hasta más de lo que puede ser ahora, porque quizá Helga no ama a su esposo

-Yo solo quiero que Arnold esté bien y sea muy feliz

-Eso es lo que yo también más deseo…Stella – decía el hombre abrazando a su esposa – apoyemos a nuestro hijo que él sienta que tiene nuestro respaldo

-¿Y si sale lastimado de todo esto? – decía preocupada

-Pues si sale lastimado, ahí estaremos nosotros para brindarle todo nuestro cariño y ánimo…pero por lo menos ya no se quedaría con el remordimiento de que nunca lo intentó

-Si cariño, tienes razón…amo a mi hijo y aunque me sea difícil entenderlo…lo apoyaré

…

En la habitación de Helga

-Helga…deja de llorar por favor…cuéntame ¿Qué paso? – decía una oriental mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amiga

-Ayer en la fiesta, durante la cena, me sentí muy triste, así que decidí salir a la terraza y ahí me encontré con Arnold

-¿Arnold?...¿y qué pasó?...¿te dijo algo que te lastimó?

-Si

-¡¿Qué?...Arnold me va a escuchar! – exclamó muy enojada la pelinegra – dime Helga…¿Qué te dijo?

-Me dijo que me amaba

-¿Qué?

-Si Phoebs…me dijo que me amaba y me dijo que deje a Mathew, que podemos iniciar una vida juntos y Albert también podría vivir con nosotros

-¿Y tú que le dijiste?...¿qué le respondiste?

-Que no…que no podía hacerle eso a Mathew

-¿Y eso es lo que realmente quieres?

La rubia movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, mientras miles de lágrimas caían de sus bellos ojos azules

-Arnold y yo – dudo un poco en seguir hablando – él y yo…nos besamos

-Helga…no voy a reclamarte nada – decía su amiga mientras la miraba con tristeza – solo dime…¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Nada Phoebe…pronto me regresaré a Londres con Mathew y Albert

-¡¿Qué?!...pero Helga…¿Qué pasará con el trabajo?

-Buscaré un reemplazo…Mathew ya me dio un plazo determinado

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Un mes – decía con dolor – mañana mismo presentaré mi renuncia a la directora del colegio

-Helga…me apena demasiado tu situación

-No quiero irme Phoebs…no quiero dejar de verlo…porque esta vez, sería para siempre…pero es lo mejor, ya que si me quedo, quizá deje a Mathew y seria todo un escándalo dentro de su familia y sus padres me odiarían de por vida, hasta serían capaces de quitarme a Albert…tu sabes que podrían hacerlo

-Si entiendo amiga…por todo lo que me contaste

-Ssshhh…no lo digas en voz alta

-No te preocupes, tú sabes que tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

-Gracias Phoebs…no sé qué haría sin ti

La pelinegra abrazó a su mejor amiga y dejó que ésta se quiebre nuevamente en sus brazos.

… _ **CONTINUARÁ….**_

 _ **Hola aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado…muchas gracias por sus comentarios, no dejen de dejarme sus opiniones y expectativas, eso me anima a seguir escribiendo…cuídense todos…**_

 _ **Nos leemos prontito… :)**_


	14. CAP 14

_**CAP 14**_

En la reunión de trabajo, en casa del dueño de la empresa Yahoo

-Hola Mathew…¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Hilda…yo muy bien…¿y tú?

-No tanto como tú – dijo con tristeza

-¿Por qué?...¿te pasó algo malo?...¿discutiste con tu novio?

-¿Novio?...yo ya no tengo novio – respondió aguantando las lágrimas

-¿¡Qué!?...¿qué paso con Arnold?

-Él…me termino ayer…

-¿Ayer?

-Sí, me dijo que quería tomarse un tiempo – dijo con la voz entrecortada

-Lo siento mucho Hilda

-Sí, ya sé que lo sientes…y lo vas a sentir aún más

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañado

-¿Cómo que por qué?...en cuanto Helga, se entere que Arnold está soltero, correrá a sus brazos…como ayer

-¿Ayer?...pero ayer fue la fiesta y Helga estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo

-Y Arnold también estuvo conmigo, pero resulta que buscaron la manera de encontrarse y estar a solas un momento

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Alguien los vio, pero fue muy rápido

-¿Qué estaban haciendo? – pregunto con celos

-La persona que los vio, me dijo que solo alcanzó a ver cuándo Helga dejaba la terraza para entrar al salón y Arnold se quedaba un poco más al lado del balcón, no llegó a ver desde el instante en que empezaron su conversación así que lo que realmente sucedió en ese lugar, nadie lo sabe…solo ellos dos

-¡Estúpido Arnold!...no permitiré que me quite a mi esposa

-No lo sé, pero solo sé que el hecho de que Arnold me termine, tiene mucho que ver con la conversación que tuvo con tu querida esposa…así que ten mucho cuidado

-No te preocupes Hilda, ya tomé medidas

-¿Ah sí?...¿Cuáles?

-Me regresaré a Londres con Helga

-¿Cómo…y que pasará con el proyecto?

-Renunciaré – respondió convencido

-Estás loco Mathew…tienes un contrato, no puedes renunciar…además si todo te sale bien, te quedarías trabajando en esta empresa y es obvio que te triplicarían el sueldo

-Pero es que eso poco me importa…me importa más mi esposa y mi familia

-Lo sé…pero te puedes ganar una denuncia por incumplimiento

-Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso…entonces ¿Qué hago?...no quiero que Arnold, me quite a mi esposa…estoy seguro que Helga, sigue sintiendo cosas por él y puede confundirse

-Arnold es un hombre increíble…cualquiera se enamoraría de él – dijo con melancolía

-Con ese comentario, no me estas ayudando Hilda

-Lo siento, pero es la verdad

La pareja de "nuevos amigos" seguían conversando, cuando de pronto se acercó el Señor McGregory, dueño de Yahoo

-Buenas tardes señores

-Buenas tardes señor – respondió nervioso el londinense

-Señor Evanson, me han hablado mucho de usted y de su gran profesionalismo, me siento contento de tenerlo en nuestras listas de empleados…estoy seguro que con su talento, tendremos buenos resultados – decía sonriendo el hombre mayor

-Gra…gracias…Señor – tartamudeó

-Vamos a seguir con la promoción de nuestro producto, ahora en Chicago y usted estará al mando

-Muchas gracias por la confianza señor

-Esta señorita que lo acompaña…¿es su novia?

-No señor, ella es Hilda…la psicóloga de mi staff de trabajadores

-Ah que bien, las mujeres hermosas siempre son bienvenidas…bueno señores entonces prepárense para viajar la semana que viene…los dejo, iré a saludar a los demás

Hilda y Mathew se habían quedado mudos, hasta que el hombre mayor se alejó

-¿Escuchaste eso Mathew?

-Si…no puedo creer que el propio dueño de yahoo…me haya brindado su confianza…no puedo perder esta oportunidad

-Entonces…¿viajaremos?...igual yo ya no tengo nada que perder

-Sí, tenemos que hacerlo…solo me queda confiar en la prudencia de mi esposa

-Yo no confiaría mucho…pero es tu decisión

Hilda y Mathew siguieron conversando por un rato más, antes de que se inicie el almuerzo de negocios

….

Eran las seis de la tarde e Hilda estaba de camino a su casa, había decidido irse sola, para poder ir meditando su situación, hasta que pasó por el supermercado de Hillwood y decidió entrar para comprar algunas cosas, cuando de pronto

-Hilda – la llamó una voz conocida

-Stella…¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estás tú?...Arnold, ya nos contó lo que sucedió – dijo con tristeza

-Pues…estoy bien – respondió sin mirarla a los ojos

-Hilda, lo siento mucho…solo te pido, que le des tiempo a mi hijo, quizá pronto recapacite y vuelva contigo

-No lo sé, Stella…y tampoco sé si es que estoy dispuesta a esperar a que ponga en orden sus sentimientos…en unos días viajaré por motivos de trabajo y me tomaré esos días para poder pensar

-Me apena mucho todo esto Hilda, yo deseo que ustedes estén juntos, pero ya será decisión de Arnold

-Si te entiendo…te agradezco por tu sinceridad y por la estima que me tienes…gracias – dijo la joven abrazando a la madre del ojiverde

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio

Un rubio estaba sentado en su escritorio revisando los cuadernos de sus alumnos mientras esperaba, que vinieran los padres a recoger a los niños, se sentía nervioso ya que creía que en cualquier momento, Helga, llegaría para llevarse a Albert

-Buenas tardes, vengo por Albert

El joven levanto la mirada, para ver quien había llegado, ya que la voz que escucho no era de su rubia adorada

-Ho…hola…usted…es…Jane…¿verdad? – dijo desilusionado

-Así es maestro, vine a recoger a Albert

-¿Y Helga? – preguntó

-La señora Helga ya no vendrá más

-¿Por qué?...¿le pasó algo?

-No, es por órdenes del Señor Mathew…todo sobre Albert, concerniente a los temas de la escuela lo veré únicamente yo, así que puede informarme cualquier cosa

-Ok Jane – dijo con desánimo – por ahora solo te informo que el viernes habrá reunión de informes para los padres o tutores de los niños

-Está bien…hasta mañana – se despidió la joven, mientras se llevaba a Albert de la mano

Arnold se sentó nuevamente en su lugar y se recostó en el respaldar de su sillón, cerró los ojos por un momento, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz femenina, que le habló

-Hola Arnold

-Ah…hola Phoebe

-¿Estas bien?...te veo algo preocupado

-Phoebe…¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, pero…Summer…¿no está por acá?

-No, ella tuvo que viajar a su casa de la playa, para arreglar unos asuntos y estará por allá, un par de semanas

-Ah entonces, dime…¿Qué deseas preguntar? – dijo, sentándose en uno de los muebles del salón

-Phoebe, dime…¿Cómo esta Helga?

-¿Por qué? – preguntó enarcando una ceja

-Pues porque, me dijo Jane, que ella no vendrá más a recoger a Albert, me dijo que fueron órdenes de Mathew…temo que ese tipo la haya maltratado por haber bailado conmigo el día de la fiesta

-Ella está bien, Arnold…no te preocupes…tu solo preocúpate en tu novia y en los preparativos de tu boda – respondió la oriental con seriedad y frialdad

-Phoebe…Hilda y yo…terminamos

-¿Terminaron?...¿por qué?...¿qué paso?

-Porque no puedo seguir engañándome, Phoebe…yo amo a Helga y no quiero dañar a Hilda – dijo con tal melancolía que conmovió a la pelinegra

-Arnold…ella se irá pronto – le contó mirándolo con tristeza

-¿Se irá?...¿a dónde?

-Se regresará a Londres…Mathew se la llevará, para que no te vuelva a ver

-No, ella no se puede ir – dijo con desesperación, parándose de la silla – no se puede ir Phoebe

-Cálmate Arnold, nada puedes hacer

-Quizá si hablo con ella una vez más, quizá esta vez sí acepte estar conmigo

-¡Arnold!...cálmate…eso es imposible…Mathew vino hoy a recogerla y dijo que lo hará todos los días

-Tiene que haber una manera – insistía el rubio

-No Arnold…¡entiende!...no hagas nada…no la metas en más problemas…por favor

-Pero Phoebe…ella también me ama

-Puede que eso sea cierto, pero decidió renunciar a ti…ya que aceptó la propuesta de su esposo

-¿Qué? – dijo con desilusión

-Así es…ella decidió irse con Mathew…entiende…y por favor…ya no hagas nada…ya me tengo que ir…hasta mañana Arnold – se despidió la oriental, llevando a su hija en brazos, mientras se disculpaba en silencio con su amiga, por la gran mentira que acababa de decir

Arnold se había quedado en un completo silencio, no sabía que pensar, si Helga hace unos días le había confesado que lo amaba, entonces porque había decidido irse con Mathew

-¿Por qué Helga?... – se decía a sí mismo en voz baja

.

.

.

Había pasado ya una semana del baile del colegio y Helga no había sabido nada de Arnold, en su corazón tenía un poco de resentimiento hacia el rubio, ya que ni siquiera había visto interés en él, por localizarla.

Era sábado y Mathew estaba conversando con su esposa, en la sala de su casa

-Helga, hoy tendré que viajar

-¿viajar?...¿a dónde?

-A Chicago, tengo que seguir con la promoción de las gaseosas yahoo

-No me lo habías contado

-Sí, tienes razón…pero acá lo importante es que voy a confiar en ti…Helga, por ahora no puedo renunciar a la compañía, así que parece que aún nos quedaremos…

-¿De verdad? – pregunto tratando de ocultar su emoción

-Así es…pero si yo me entero que te encontraste con Arnold o algo por el estilo…dejo todo y sin importarme nada nos largamos de este lugar

-No es necesario que me amenaces Mathew…no hablaré con Arnold, es más…hace una semana que no sé nada de él – dijo con dolor

-Y eso…¿te duele?

-Nn…no…par…para nada – decía mientras agachaba el rostro y miraba el suelo

-Ok…nos vemos en dos semanas, querida…recuerda que te estaré vigilando – le dijo mientras la besaba y salía de la casa.

…

Habían pasado dos días desde que Mathew se fue y Helga se encontraba en el colegio, cuando de pronto recibió una llamada de Jane

-Señora, quería pedirle por favor que me diera unos días libres

-¿Por qué que paso?

-Recibí una llamada de mi madre, mi hermana esta próxima a dar a luz y necesita que la apoye

-Ah…está bien, no te preocupes…

-Jane…

-Si señora, dígame

-Guardemos esto en secreto…no le digas al señor Mathew…¿te parece?...de esta manera él no te descontará tu sueldo

-Claro señora, muchas gracias…hasta luego

La rubia había empezado a ponerse muy nerviosa, a medida que iban avanzando las agujas del reloj, ya que en cualquier momento sonaría la campana que iba a indicar el término de las clases y tendría que ser ella, quien vaya a recoger a Albert a su salón y por lo tanto vería a Arnold, a pesar de que aún había resentimiento en ella hacia él, su corazón estaba saltando de la emoción. Hasta que el momento esperado llegó

…

En el salón de Albert, Arnold se encontraba conversando con una madre de una de sus alumnas

-Si señora Steven…todo está bien con Emily

-Qué bueno maestro, si en algún momento necesitara algo, no dude en llamarme – decía la mujer de manera seductora y acercándose peligrosamente al rubio

-Ggr…gracias – dijo algo intimidado y sonrojado

De pronto alguien habló

-Buenas tardes, disculpen por la interrupción – dijo una rubia, con muchos celos – vengo por Albert

-¡Helga! – exclamo Arnold…

-Bueno yo ya me voy, hasta mañana profesor – se despidió la señora Steven avergonzada

-¡Mami! – dijo el niño saltando de alegría

-Hola cariño…vayamos a casa…¿sí?

-Si mami, pero primero tengo que ir a buscar a Courtney, para despedirme de ella

-Ok corazón…ve a despedirte de ella

El niño salió corriendo al patio a buscar a su amiguita, mientras Helga se quedó parada a mitad del salón sin saber que hacer

-Helga…¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto el rubio, poniéndose frente a la mujer

-Pues…no tan bien como usted maestro – respondió seria y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-¿Por qué dices eso?...¿estas enojada por algo?

-No para nada…ya me tengo que ir – dijo tratando de salir, pero el rubio la jaló del brazo

-¿Podrías soltarme?...no tienes ningún derecho de tocarme

-¿Qué…te pasa?

-Dije que no me pasa nada…¡ya suéltame! – tratando de zafarse

-¡No…no te voy a soltar! – dijo atrayéndola mucho más para sí mismo – te he extrañado Helga

-¿Ah sí?...pues no te creo

-¿Y por qué no?

-Porque ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de buscarme, pareciera que te hubieras olvidado de mí – decía haciendo un puchero

-¿Qué?...estás loca…¿Cómo crees que me voy a olvidar de ti?

-Pues que quiere que piense, si acabo de encontrarte coqueteando con esa bruja

-¿Estas celosa? – dijo sonriendo

-Nno…claro que no – respondió desviando la mirada

-Esa señora, vino a hablarme de su hija…y empezó a comportarse de forma extraña…pero no me interesa para nada – le decía el rubio, mientras con su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura de la muchacha y con la mano derecha tomaba el mentón de ella, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos – tu sabes que te amo solo a ti…y nadie más me importa

Estuvieron a punto de besarse, pero la rubia reaccionó

-¿Y dónde está Hilda? – preguntó logrando escapar del agarre del rubio

-No lo sé…

-¿Cómo que no sabes?...¿es tu novia…no? – decía con celos

-No…ya no lo es…

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿No te lo contó Phoebe?

-¿Phoebe?...¿qué tiene que ver ella?

-Pues se lo conté a ella, la semana pasada…que Hilda y yo terminamos

-No me había dicho nada…

-Ah ya veo…seguramente no lo hizo, porque vio que estabas tan feliz con tu esposo, que no quiso molestarte, dándote alguna noticia mía – dijo algo dolido

-Sí, seguramente fue por eso – respondió indignada

-Claro además, del viaje que están planeando hacer

-¿Cuál viaje?

-No te hagas la que no sabes…el viaje que realizarás junto a tu esposo y a Albert…tu viaje de regreso a Londres

-¿Y tú como sabes eso?

-Eso no importa…

-Bueno pues…¿Qué esperabas?...¿qué porque me dijiste que me amabas iba a dejar todo para irme contigo?...no seas iluso Arnoldo – decía la rubia sin medir sus palabras

-Pues sí, eso pensé…porque te creí cuando me dijiste que me amabas, pero ya me di cuenta que fue solo el calor del momento…y te doy la razón Helga…¡soy un iluso!...¡un estúpido iluso! – dijo sumamente herido

-Pues qué pena por ti – dijo la rubia a punto de llorar – adiós

Arnold se sentía muy dolido y burlado por la persona que amaba.

Los días siguientes fue Phoebe a recoger a Albert y notaba que cada vez que iba al salón de los pequeños, Arnold, ya no le preguntaba por Helga y de la misma manera, su mejor amiga, no le mencionaba para nada al ojiverde, sin embargo notaba en ambos un sombra de tristeza en sus miradas.

Pasaron las semanas hasta que Mathew llego de su viaje y al ver que su esposa no se oponía a que Jane sea la que se encargue de Albert, en el colegio, se sentía más tranquilo, todo parecía ser como antes, aunque si notaba algo apagada a su esposa, pero decidió no darle importancia.

El londinense tuvo que viajar nuevamente a otro estado y esta vez su estadía, fuera de casa sería más larga, pero como había visto a su esposa algo "tranquila", se fue sin ningún temor.

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Aquí va un capítulo más, espero que les guste…pero díganme…por qué creen que Helga no se separa de Mathew?...ya no amará tanto a Arnold?...sentirá algo por Mathew?...**_

 _ **Sigan comentando…siempre, leer un mensaje de ustedes, me anima a seguir escribiendo!**_

… _ **Nos leeremos prontooo! :)**_


	15. CAP 15

**CAP 15**

Sonó el timbre de la casa de los Shortman

-Buenas noches Stella…¿se encuentra Arnold?

-Hola Gerald…me alegra mucho que hayas venido a visitar a mi hijo – dijo la mujer sonriendo – lo he visto algo deprimido últimamente

-¿Ah sí?...¿y sabes cuál es el motivo?

-Creo saberlo, pero…espero equivocarme…bueno…él está en su habitación, sube

-Gracias – dijo el muchacho y se dirigió a buscar a su amigo, que hacía ya, varios días que no veía. Cuando llegó hasta la puerta, se dio cuenta que ésta estaba entreabierta, entonces decidió entrar sin pedir permiso y pudo observar entre la oscuridad, la silueta de su rubio amigo, recostado en su cama – ¿Arnold? – habló

-¿Gerald?...¿a qué hora llegaste? – preguntó sin levantarse de su cama

-Hace unos minutos, ¿Por qué no enciendes la luz?

-Lo que pasa es que me dolía la cabeza y decidí apagarla

-¿Cómo estás?...hace varios días que no sé nada de ti – dijo el moreno, tratando de sonar creíble, a pesar de que Phoebe ya le había informado sobre la situación de los rubios, es por eso que el cabeza de cepillo, había decidido ir a visitarlo

-Estoy bien, gracias viejo – respondió mirando el cielo, a través del vidrio del techo de su habitación

-¿Ah sí?…¿estás seguro? – preguntó el moreno mientras se dejaba caer, de manera relajada, en el mueble, en donde siempre dormía cada vez que se quedaba en casa de su amigo

-No, la verdad…no me siento bien

-¿Qué paso Arni?, ¿te volviste a encontrar con Helga?

-No, hace ya dos meses que no la he visto, ni he sabido de ella

-Es por eso que no te sientes bien…¿verdad?

-Así es Gerald, la extraño mucho y me siento algo herido

-¿Por qué?

-Ella me dijo que me amaba, sin embargo, decidió volver a Londres con su esposo y su hijo…

-Pero Arni, trata de entenderla…ella tiene que poner en primer lugar a su familia

-Pero…¿y el amor que sentimos…que?, si ella se va, amándome a mí, entonces no será feliz y por lo tanto, el pequeño Albert tampoco lo será – decía mientras la tristeza invadía su alma

-¿No has pensado en retomar, tu relación con Hilda?...quizá el rehacer tus planes con ella, te haga bien

-No Gerald, eso no sería combatir mi problema, eso sería huir y arrastrar a una inocente en el intento por olvidar a Helga…eso no estaría bien

-Entonces…¿Qué sigue?...no me digas que volverás a deprimirte y tirarte en el fango…como lo hiciste años atrás – hablaba serenamente el moreno

-Para nada…no tengo planeado hacer eso, creo que ya no puedo darme ese lujo

-¿Entonces…que harás?

-Nada, simplemente seguir con mi vida…no me voy a forzar a olvidarla, porque sería peor…solo trataré de mantenerme ocupado para no pensar mucho en ella

-Qué bueno viejo…¿sabes?...los chicos están planeando hacer un campamento este fin de semana, aprovechando que el lunes es feriado por las festividades del aniversario de la ciudad, tendríamos más días para descansar

-¿Campamento?

-Si…lo están organizando Sid y Stinky, los que ya confirmaron su presencia son Harold, Peapod, Eugine, Sheena…

-¿Sheena?...pensé que era un campamento solo de chicos

-Ah…no, Phoebe no me daría permiso, ella también irá

-Entonces, ¿será un campamento de parejas?...yo no tendría nada que hacer ahí

-No viejo, porque estarán Sid y Stinky, ellos son los solteros empedernidos…

-Prefiero no ir Gerald, porque quizá Phoebe convenza a Helga de ir y es mejor que no la vea

-Tienes razón Arni – dijo con tristeza el moreno

-Diviértanse…y se toman muchas fotografías

-Está bien viejo…cuando lleguemos del campamento, salgamos con los chicos…¿te parece?

-Claro viejo…lo haremos – decía el rubio con mucho desanimo

Después que Gerald se fue, Arnold se quedó pensando en lo felices que eran sus amigos con sus parejas, sin lugar a duda, todos ellos habían sido muy afortunados, luego aparecieron en su mente, Sid y Stinky… _"los solteros empedernidos"_ – pensó y una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro – _"todos son felices, a su manera…¿y yo?...¿por qué no puedo serlo?...si tan solo me enamorara de Hilda, entonces sería inmensamente feliz…pero no puedo, Helga esta clavada en mi corazón, está adherida y atada a mi alma"_ – Helga…quisiera poder olvidarte…pero no puedo hacerlo

….

Al día siguiente, en el colegio

-¿Qué piensas hacer este fin de semana largo, Helga? – pregunto Nadine quien iba comiendo su segundo postre debido a los excesivos antojos que le producía su embarazo

-No lo he pensado, creo que solo me quedaré en casa

-¿Por qué no pides a Mathew que te lleve a un corto viaje?...sería bueno que salgan como pareja y tenga tiempo para ustedes dos solos…además, creo que Albert ya necesita un hermanito con quien jugar – decía la mujer con una gran sonrisa

-No…para nada, no he pensado en tener otro hijo, además Mathew, salió de viaje ayer por la promoción de yahoo

-¿otra vez de viaje? – pregunto Nadine

-Si…otra vez

Phoebe quien había permanecido callada, decidió decir algo

-Helga…¿Por qué no te animas a ir con nosotros?

-¿A dónde?...¿al campamento?...ni hablar – dijo la rubia, moviendo la cabeza de un lado para otro

-Pero Helga, no me gusta la idea que tengas que pasar sola, este fin de semana – decía la oriental triste

-Así es Helga – interfirió Nadine – te aburrirás sola, dado que todos los niños se irán a su viaje…con sus profesores de artes

-Lo sé chicas, me tomaré estos días para poder descansar, para poder tener tiempo para mi…y pasarla tranquila sin el ajetreo de ser esposa, madre ni maestra

-Pero Helga – le hablaba su mejor amiga

-No te preocupes Phoebe…será mejor que vaya a alistar las cosas de Albert, Jane seguramente ya habrá llegado a casa con Albert, del colegio, ella también se irá a pasar este fin de semana con su familia

-Está bien Helga, mañana viernes, saldremos temprano, así que ya no te veré hasta el martes – decía la oriental mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana y Helga acababa de llegar a casa, de dejar a Albert en el paradero de buses de viaje, se sentía algo triste, así que decidió ir a buscar un buen libro para leer y así poder distraerse, tomó al azar un libro del estante y luego se dirigió a su habitación, para leerlo en la comodidad de su cama.

…

En casa de los Shortman

-¿Hijo piensas salir? – pregunto una mujer mayor, mientras observaba como su hijo, metía algunas cosas en una pequeña mochila azul

-Si madre, me iré al departamento

-¿Qué harás allá?...mejor porque no te quedas y pasamos el fin de semana juntos con tu padre

-No madre, ya sé que ustedes dos tienen planes – le dijo con una sonrisa pícara – no pienso arruinarlo

-Para nada – decía su madre sonrojada

-No te preocupes madre…estaré bien…traten de darme un hermano – dijo mientras sonreía y le daba un beso en la frente a Stella

El joven rubio salió de su casa y subió a su auto, para dirigirse al departamento de sus padres, el sol estaba en el cenit, vio su reloj y eran las dos de la tarde, empezó a manejar y sin pensarlo pasó por la calle en donde se ubicaba aquella casa azul, se detuvo por un momento y le invadieron unas enormes ganas por tocar el timbre para hablar con la rubia, y decirle que la extrañaba, que la amaba, que necesitaba tocar su piel para sentirse vivo, ya en ese momento una lagrima había salido de sus hermosos ojos verdes y se abrían paso por una de sus mejillas, no quería arrancar el carro, porque pensaba que quizá en algún momento una de las ventanas podría abrirse y aquellos azules podían iluminarlo, esperó sin quererlo por largo rato, hasta que ya el ocaso del sol se iba haciendo presente.

Dentro de la casa, en la habitación, se encontraba recostada una bella mujer rubia, yacía profundamente dormida en la cama, sus ojos se habían agotado de llorar y habían cedido al anhelado sueño, en donde ella realmente podía ser feliz en los brazos del hombre que amaba, en su sueño ambos corrían, uno al encuentro del otro, para luego abrazarse y besarse, de pronto el sueño tomaba otro rumbo, ellos se separaban y ella desesperada corría por todos los lugares, buscándolo y por esa misma desesperación logró despertarse, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, cogió su celular y vio que eran las seis de la tarde, de pronto escuchó el sonido de un motor de carro arrancar y se levantó de la cama para mirar por su ventana, ya la noche estaba cediendo y vio como un auto se iba alejando, ignorando quien era el conductor, desvió la mirada hacia el cielo y empezó a extrañarlo aún mucho más…de pronto sonó su celular

-Hola

-Helga…hola hermana…¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, acabo de despertar…¿Cómo están todos por allá?

-Hell…hubieras venido, estoy segura que te hubieras divertido mucho…Eugine ya se va cayendo como tres veces y a Harold y a Nadine, nadie los ha podido sacar de la cocina – decía riendo la oriental

-Jajaja…los chicos no cambian…que bueno que se estén divirtiendo

-Pero no es lo mismo sin ti… - dijo con tristeza la pelinegra

-No te preocupes Phoebs…Helga Pataky no necesita de las torpezas de esos bobos, para estar bien – dijo sonando no muy convincente – y…dime Phoebe…¿Cómo están los demás?

-Bueno Sid, Stinky y Gerald están en la piscina…Lorenzo se ha desaparecido con Lila…Sheena y Rhonda, están buscando en internet una receta vegetariana, para matarnos a todos en la cena y yo estoy aquí en el búngalo hablando contigo

-Ah…que bien…y…los demás

-¿Demás?...ahhhh…ya voy entendiendo…¿te refieres a Arnold?

-Esteee…no…no para nada

-Bueno, te informo que Arnold, no vino

-¿No fue? – preguntó sorprendida

-No, Gerald trató de convencerlo, pero él no quiso…bueno, deja de pensar en él…y ve a comer algo, ya es las siete de la noche

-Si tienes razón…iré al supermercado, ya que no tengo nada acá…hey Phoebs…recuerda que tú también estas embarazada, así que cuídate

-Ok…amiga…te llamo mañana…te quiero – se despidió le pelinegra

La rubia salió de su casa, para dirigirse al supermercado, pero tenía ganas de caminar, así que decidió irse hasta al centro de la ciudad que era muy conocido por el hermoso parque que tenía, al llegar al lugar, vio que habían muchas parejas disfrutando del fresco de la noche, llegó hasta la fuente y decidió sentarse ahí, miraba a lo lejos las luces de los altos edificios que estaban ubicados en la zona, hasta que recordó, que en una de esas altas torres, un guapo rubio, tenía un departamento, empezó a recordar la vez en que ella se despertó en la cama de aquel departamento… _"¿Qué no daría por verte tan solo un momento?…tan solo un instante y poder abrazarte, eso me bastaría, para vivir tranquila hasta el día de mañana"_ – pensaba con nostalgia

Los minutos pasaban y el frio se hacía sentir, la rubia aun permanecía sentada cerca a la fuente, cuando de pronto, pudo ver a lo lejos una cabellera rubia en una cabeza de forma algo extraña, pero muy conocida por ella – Arnold – susurró y un miedo comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a ver alguna manera de salir del lugar sin ser vista, a pesar de que habían muchas maneras de escapar, ella no lo veía, por el inmenso nerviosismo que sentía, de pronto su cuerpo no le respondía, se quedó petrificada sin poder moverse o quizá sin querer hacerlo, porque tal vez realmente anhelaba que él posara sus ojos sobre ella, hasta que el momento deseado llegó, el rubio quien se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas, logró verla y como si fuera una aparición mágica, decidió correr hasta ponerse frente a ella, para ver si era real…

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaa aquí les dejo otro capítulo…gracias por leerme :)**_


	16. CAP 16

_**CAP 16**_

-¿Helga? – dijo algo dubitativo

-Hola Arnold – respondió seria – luchando contra sus grandes ganas de abrazarlo

-Pensé que habías ido al campamento con los chicos

-Ah…¿y por eso no fuiste?...¿por qué pensaste que iba a ir yo?

El rubio se quedó en silencio, porque lo que decía la ojiazul, era la verdad, pero no era porque no quería saber nada de ella, sino porque había decidido que mantenerse lejos de verla, era lo mejor para ambos

-Estoy en lo cierto – contestó dolida – bueno, ya me voy…no quiero seguirte molestando con mi presencia

De pronto del cielo empezaron a caer unas pequeñas gotas, que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se iba volviendo más fuerte…quien iba a pensar que este día tan soleado terminaría así, este clima es de locos, pero a la vez estaba siendo cómplice de algo que se desataría en tan solo cuestión de segundos

-Adiós Arnold – dijo la rubia, pero siendo detenida rápidamente por el muchacho

-No seas loca Helga, mira como está el clima, no puedes irte así…te puede pasar algo

-No es necesario que te preocupes por mi…tomaré un taxi

-¡No!...¡no seas terca!...puede ser peligroso…subamos a mi departamento, para que seques tu ropa…estas empapada

-¿Qué…estás loco?...no voy a estar en ese lugar a solas contigo

-No te preocupes, solo me cambiaré de ropa y te dejaré el departamento para ti sola

-¿¡Qué!?... pero… – la rubia no pudo seguir oponiéndose ya que estaba siendo jalada de la mano por el muchacho

Una vez en el edificio, tomaron el ascensor y subieron hasta el departamento Shortman, el rubio abrió la puerta e invitó a entrar a la muchacha, ésta no muy convencida ingresó hasta la sala

El joven desapareció por unos minutos y luego salió de su habitación con una ropa diferente y con un pijama en manos

-Toma Helga…esto es para que te cambies, puedes usar el baño de mi habitación y puedes dormir ahí si gustas

La rubia recibió las ropas y observó, como el rubio se ponía una chalina en el cuello y guardaba las llaves en su bolsillo

-¿Vas a salir?

-Sí...me regresaré a la casa de huéspedes

-¿Qué?...

-Dijiste que no querías que yo me quedara, así que te dejaré todo el departamento para ti sola y yo me iré a dormir con mis padres

-Pero…¿cómo irás hasta allá?…la lluvia se ha puesto aun peor…

-Tengo mi auto

-¿Irás manejando? – preguntó preocupada – eso puede ser peligroso

-Gracias por preocuparte – dijo sonriéndole – pero nada me pasará…tu ve a cambiarte y a descansar, que te puedes resfriar – dijo él, dándole un tierno beso en la frente, disponiéndose a salir y justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta para irse, ella le habló

-Arnold… - llamó la rubia, aun aturdida por el beso sorpresivo

-¿Si? – respondió él, volteando para poder verla directamente

-No te vayas…quédate – pedía casi como una súplica – y…abrázame…por favor

El rubio se sintió tan conmovido por el pedido de la joven, que corrió sin pensarlo dos veces, para poder complacerla, ella se acurrucó en sus brazos y fue ahí cuando él volvió a tener conciencia de que ella aún seguía con la ropa mojada

-Helga…tienes que cambiarte, te puedes enfermar

-No…no quiero separarme de ti, ya que eso si podría enfermarme

-Yo también quiero seguirte abrazando, pero por favor…ve a cambiarte…aquí te voy a esperar…

-Está bien – contesto ella, muy desanimada y decidió entrar a la habitación para colocarse el pijama que él le había entregado minutos antes

Mientras se cambiaba, su mente parecía estar perdida, se sentía abrumada por el dulce calor del que se había llenado el lugar, su corazón saltaba de la emoción, sentía arder aun su piel, por el abrazo del muchacho, de la misma manera, Arnold, quien se encontraba en la sala esperándola, no sabía que decirle cuando ella saliera de la habitación, se sentía muy nervioso, como nunca jamás se había sentido - ¿Qué le digo? – se preguntaba y mientras aún se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, alguien le habló a sus espaldas

-Ya…ya estoy cambiada

Él volteó para mirarla y le pareció la imagen más tierna que jamás haya visto, verla con esa pijama que le quedaba algo grande, le resultaba adorable y se le inflaba el pecho, cuando recordaba que esa pijama era suya…cuanto deseaba que la mujer que lo llevaba puesto, también lo sea

-Te queda muy bien – dijo él

-Gracias – respondió sonrojada y agachando la mirada

-¿Tienes hambre?...¿deseas que te cocine algo?

-¿Sabes cocinar? – preguntó incrédula

-No mucho, pero algo podemos hacer…¿me ayudas? – pregunto lanzándole una sonrisa que hizo que ella se derritiera por dentro

-Cla…claro – respondió aun nerviosa - ¿Qué podemos preparar?

-No lo sé veamos que hay en el refrigerador

Ambos rubios, se dirigieron a la cocina y por los ingredientes que encontraron decidieron preparar unas galletas, después de casi media hora, ya estaba listo y las galletas se encontraban en el horno

-Bueno, mientras las galletas están listas, deberíamos limpiar – dijo la rubia, recogiendo los recipientes que habían utilizados, para poder lavarlos, de pronto escuchó que el rubio la llamó y ella decidió voltear para verlo, cuando de pronto un montón de harina cayó sobre su rostro

-¡Jajajaja! – se escuchó la risa de él por toda la cocina, mientras interiormente se preguntaba, cuando fue la última vez que se rio de esa manera

-¡Cabeza de balón!...¡morirás! – dijo la muchacha mientras empezaba a correr detrás de él para alcanzarlo

-¡Oh oh! – el joven empezó a correr por toda sala, intentando escapar de la mujer que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que son un par de adolescentes enamorados

Helga no podía alcanzarlo y en una de sus enormes zancadas, se tropezó y cayó al piso, Arnold asustado fue a auxiliarla

-Helga…¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupado y tratando de levantarla, puso el cuello de ella, en su brazo derecho y con la mano izquierda tocaba su bello rostro, cuando de pronto, sintió como la mano de ella se clavaba en su rostro y lo llenaba todo de harina

-Estamos empate…cabeza de balón

-Eres una tramposa – dijo él y ambos rieron

Aun él seguía abrazándola, entonces ella trato de ponerse de pie, pero él se lo impidió y la atrajo más para sí, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros y hasta que ya no pudieron resistirse más y se entregaron a un apasionado y dulce beso.

Pasaron así varios segundos, cuando de pronto ambos percibieron un olor extraño como ha quemado… ¡las galletas! – dijeron al unísono, se levantaron rápidamente y entraron a la cocina tan solo para darse cuenta que las galletas se habían quemado

-Se quemaron – dijo él sonriendo

-¿Qué te parece gracioso? – pregunto ella enarcando una ceja

-Todo…pero bueno…¿Qué hacemos ahora?...¿habrá algún lugar abierto, para pedir delivery?

-Puede ser, la lluvia ha bajado un poco – dijo ella – voy a limpiar todo esto

-Intentaré llamar a alguna pizzería…y luego vengo a ayudarte

Después de unos minutos, ya toda la cocina estaba limpia y ambos rubios se encontraban satisfechos después de haber comido la pizza

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de dormir – dijo él – puedes tomar mi habitación, yo me quedaré aquí

-¿En la sala?

-Sí, esté mueble es muy cómodo…

-¿Y la otra habitación?

-Es de mis padres, ellos lo mantienen cerrado, ya que guardan sus pertenencias

-Ah ok…yo preferiría que duermas en tu habitación y yo en este mueble

-No…nada de eso…yo me quedo aquí – dijo mientras apagaba la luz de la sala y el lugar solo era iluminado por la luz que venía desde la habitación del rubio

-No quiero – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos

-No seas terca Pataki…si sigues así, te llevaré cargando hasta la cama – dijo, pero al ver que ella no se movía, la cargó en sus brazos y sin escuchar los reclamos de ella, la llevó hasta la habitación y al quererla colocar en la cama, el peso de la mujer le ganó y cayó encima de la rubia

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y al ver el sonrojo de la muchacha, él se aclaró la garganta…

-Quédate aquí…yo me iré a la sala…¿está bien? – dijo tratando de mantener la compostura

Ella en un impulso y aún recostada, rodeó con sus brazos en el cuello de él – no te vayas – le dijo en un impulso, entonces el rubio no soporto más y se puso de pie, sin quitarle la mirada de encima, cerró la puerta de la habitación y apagó la luz…

 _Quédate en mis brazos, cierra tus ojitos,  
Haz como si el tiempo ha decidido no volver  
Quédate dormida mientras yo te miro  
Y muero en el cielo oscuro y tibio de tu piel  
No me falta nada cuando estás conmigo  
Y mi corazón está de fiesta amándote,  
Es la eterna calma que nunca he tenido  
Mucho más que todo lo que alguna vez soñé  
Quédate en mis brazos, quédate por siempre,  
Quiero imaginarte tan eterna como ayer_

En el silencio de la noche solo se lograba escuchar, el sonido que producía los besos de los amantes…poco a poco, el rubio fue desvistiendo a la mujer con manos temblorosas, mientras su boca no se cansaba de saborear el cuello de ella…por su lado, la rubia, iba lentamente desabotonando la camisa de él, por momentos se detenía, ya que el placer que sentía no le permitía continuar…

 _Quédate en mis brazos que hoy te siento mía,  
Que no llegue el día en que se rompa el corazón,  
Tengo tanto miedo de ser tan dichoso  
Que tocar el cielo sea tal vez una ilusión  
Nada es para siempre y hoy me tiembla el alma  
Quiero que esta noche amor nunca salga el sol_

La lluvia había cedido ya, pero las ganas de amar y de comerse a besos no habían desaparecido en Arnold y Helga, ellos seguían entregándose, sus cuerpos tan compenetrados y desnudos, seguían adorándose y acariciándose

 _Quédate en silencio, mírame a los ojos,  
Déjame volar al infinito en tu mirar,  
Háblame despacio palabras del alma  
Que son el conjuro a mis angustias y mi penar  
Quédate en mis brazos, quédate por siempre,  
Quiero imaginarte tan eterna como ayer_

Helga, te amo…siempre te he amado, eres mi vida…mi alma, mi cuerpo y todo de mí, te pertenece…Helga…mi amor...la dueña de mi corazón – le susurraba al oído, mientras la seguía amando – yo también te amo Arnold – respondió ella – te extrañé demasiado

 _Quédate en mis brazos que hoy te siento mía,  
Que no llegue el día en que se rompa el corazón,  
Tengo tanto miedo de ser tan dichoso  
Que tocar el cielo sea tal vez una ilusión  
Nada es para siempre y hoy me tiembla el alma  
Quiero que esta noche nunca salga el sol_

Ambos llegaron al punto máximo del amor y ya agotados, ella se acurrucó en los brazos de él – te amo, mi ángel – dijo una vez más él antes de quedarse dormido

 _Quédate en mis brazos que hoy te siento mía,  
Que no llegue el día en que se rompa el corazón,  
Tengo tanto miedo de ser tan dichoso  
Que tocar el cielo sea tal vez una ilusión  
Nada es para siempre y hoy me tiembla el alma  
Quiero que esta noche amor nunca salga el sol_

 _(Cristian Castro)_

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Hola aquí dejo un capítulo más, quiero confesarles que yo ya quería que llegue este momento, pero la historia tenía que seguir una secuencia y un orden que ya me había establecido, espero que les haya gustado…no se olviden de comentar por favor, eso siempre me anima, a seguir…nos leeremos prontito… :)**_


	17. CAP 17

_**CAP 17**_

La pareja amaneció con los brazos entrelazados, uno acurrucando al otro, él fue el primero en despertar, la felicidad que lo embargaba era indescriptible, pero luego la sombra y el peso de la realidad, hizo que su ceño se frunciera y lanzara un suspiro, pues tenía miedo que al despertar Helga, le diga que todo fue un error y que no debían a volver a verse más, ¿Cómo reaccionar, entonces?...¿que debía responder él?...ya que después de lo que acababa de pasar, sentía que no podía vivir más sin ella

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó ella, quien acababa de despertar y sentir como el cuerpo de él se tensaba

-Buenos días – saludo él sonriéndole, tratando de ocultar su preocupación

-Arnold…

-¿Si? – respondió con temor, presintiendo algo malo y desviando la cabeza para no verla directamente a los ojos

Ella con sus dos manos tomó con delicadeza la cabeza de él, e hizo que la mirara

-Te amo…con todo mi corazón, te amo Arnold Shortman…eres el hombre de mi vida, al que siempre anhele desde los tres años y hasta el día de hoy, nunca he amado a nadie más, como te amo a ti

El rubio sonrió ampliamente por las palabras de la ojiazul

-¿Eso quiere decir que no estas arrepentida de lo que pasó?

-¿Cómo crees que me voy a arrepentir de la mejor noche de mi vida y de la mañana más maravillosa que he tenido jamás? – le dijo mientras le daba un fugaz beso en los labios

-Yo también te amo Helga y demás está decir, que eres la única para mí…

Ambos se abrazaron por un largo rato

-¿Quieres desayunar? – preguntó ella – te puedo preparar algo delicioso

-Sí, me encantaría…pero, no tenemos nada en la cocina

-Eso es cierto…iré a comprar algo – dijo mientras intentaba salirse de la cama

-Venga para acá, señorita…usted es mi prisionera y no irá a ninguna parte – dijo reteniéndola y volviendo a abrazarla

-Pero entonces…¿Cómo te prepararé el desayuno? – dijo ella riendo

-¿Qué te parece sí, yo voy a comprar?

-No, tampoco quiero – decía mientras lo abrazaba con más fuerza

-Entonces nos quedaremos de hambre – decía sonriendo, mientras correspondía al abrazo de su amada y reposaba su cabeza sobre la de ella

Las horas iban pasando y el hambre se hacía más fuerte, así que después de bañarse juntos, la rubia tuvo que aceptar el separarse por unas horas de Arnold, ya que él iría al supermercado a comprar las cosas para que puedan alimentarse.

Después de almorzar, los jóvenes enamorados se pusieron a ver una película y sin pensarlo ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Así pasaron todo el día, entre besos, risas, abrazos, entrega y pasión…

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche del día domingo y los rubios estaban recostados en la alfombra de la sala, mirando hacia el techo y escuchando música, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, uno podía percibir claramente, la tristeza del otro, ya que el día siguiente era lunes y tendrían que separarse para volver sus labores cotidianas

-Helga – decidió él, romper el mutismo del momento

-¿Si? – respondió ella, comprendiendo que el momento de hablar sobre su situación había llegado

-Disculpa que te pregunte esto, pero…necesito saber…¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

-¿Qué crees? – respondió con otra pregunta

-Es una incógnita para mí, pero si cambiamos la pregunta por…¿Qué es lo quiero que pase?...pues te diría, que mañana mismo hables con Mathew y le digas que no lo amas y que quieres el divorcio y que te vengas a vivir conmigo y que por supuesto te traigas a Albert a vivir con nosotros

-¿Tú crees que tus padres nos aceptarían?

-Bueno creo que mi padre lo haría sin ningún problema

-¿Y…tu madre?

-Bueno – dijo él, colocándose de costado para poder verla directamente – con mi madre será un poco más difícil

-¿Por qué?...¿ella quiere a Hilda…verdad? – dijo con dolor y celos

-Hey hey, mi hermoso ángel rubio…no tienes por qué sentir celos de ella…¿recuerdas que solo te amo a ti? – le decía mientras la besaba

-Pero es que te ibas a casar con ella…y…te ibas a ir lejos…que de tan solo pensarlo…yo

-Shhhhh…no digas más…iba a cometer el error más grande de mi vida, pero como siempre, viniste tu a rescatarme

-De la misma manera, debiste haberme rescatado tú también…

-Y lamento mucho no haber estado contigo, lamento mucho mi cobardía, no sabes cuánto lo lamento mi amor…pero agradezcámosle a la vida que nos ha vuelto unir…no importa si te trajo a mí, casada con otro hombre…eso se puede solucionar…lo importante es que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti

-Te amo Arnold y es un sueño saber que tú también me amas…en el pasado siempre estuve detrás de todo, ocultándome en cualquier parte, para poder verte sin ser descubierta…siempre amándote en silencio

-Fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos, mi Helga…te amo tanto…no sabes lo feliz que me siento

-Yo también estoy tan feliz, pero te pediré que me tengas un poco de paciencia, por favor…es todo lo que te pido

-No te preocupes, estoy dispuesto a esperarte…pero termina pronto con él, porque no soportaré el ver que te toque en algún momento…porque tú, eres solo mía – dijo besándola con insistencia

-Tranquilo mi amor…no permitiré que me toque…te amo y agradezco tu compresión…es algo complicado para mí, pero solo necesito que tú me entiendas, nadie más…hay cosas que aún no te he contado, pero más adelante lo haré…

-No te forzaré a nada Helga, esperaré pacientemente únicamente porque te amo

-Gracias mi amado – decía la rubia mientras lo besaba

-¿Entonces…será nuestro secreto? – preguntó él después de terminar el beso

-Bueeeno…Phoebe es mi mejor amiga…así que se lo contaré a ella…¿estás de acuerdo?

-Está bien…¿entonces también se lo podre decir a Gerald?

-Ok… – dijo rodando los ojos

-Te amo…

-Yo te amo más…

Los jóvenes amantes empezaron su ritual de amor, sin importar que se encontraban a mitad de la sala, ya que cualquier lugar, en donde podían amarse sin temor, era el lugar perfecto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente…

Eran cerca de la una de la tarde y dos rubios se encontraban abrazados y despidiéndose en la puerta del departamento

-A pesar de que nos veremos a diario en el colegio, voy a extrañar abrazarte, besarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo…Helga

-Yo también voy a extrañarlo…pero será por un corto tiempo, hasta que ponga en orden mis cosas, después de eso nada ni nadie podrá separarnos…te amo mi cabeza de balón – dijo la muchacha mientras lo besaba

…

Una hora después, la rubia se encontraba en el paradero de buses de viaje para recoger a Albert, cuando de pronto, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

-Hola Pataki

La rubia volteó inmediatamente para ver quien la había hablado

-Hola Gerald – saludó viendo al moreno con una gran sonrisa, quien había venido a recoger a su pequeño hijo – y…¿Phoebe…no ha venido contigo?

-No, ella se quedó en casa…

-Ah – dijo con desilusión, ya que quería contarle las buenas nuevas que había acontecido en su vida – ¿está bien?

-Bueno, se sintió muy cansada por el viaje y la dejé descansado

-Entiendo, debe ser por el embarazo…bueno, ya tengo que irme, saluda a Phoebs de mi parte – decía mientras se iba alejando para ir a buscar al pequeño Albert quien se encontraba jugando con Courtney, hija de Harold y Rhonda

El joven se quedó algo sorprendido, por la forma en que la rubia lo había llamado – "Gerald" – le había dicho ella y eso era muy raro, ya que la mujer casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre y sobre todo, nunca le había sonreído así, en el pasado

….

Dos horas más tarde, en la casa de azul

-Mami, ¿hoy llega papá?

-Si amor…llegará en un momento…¿estas feliz?

-No – dijo el niño jugando con su muñeco

-¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida

-Pues porque papá siempre está enojado, pareciera que no nos quiere

-No digas eso corazón, tu papá te quiere muchísimo…¿tú lo quieres a él?

-Si…pero más quiero a mi maestro Arnold

-¿Qué? – dijo mientras su corazón empezaba a saltar desenfrenadamente – ¿quieres a Arnold?

-Sí, porque es muy bueno conmigo…él me ayuda en mis tareas…

-Sí, él es muy bueno – decía mientras le brillaban los ojos

Mientras la rubia seguía conversando con su hijo, Mathew llegó a casa

-Hola familia…

-Hola papi – dijo el pequeño sin tomarle importancia

-¿Albert, no vas a dar un abrazo a tu padre? – dijo el hombre mientras se arrodillaba y abría los brazos

Al ver eso, el niño corrió a abrazarlo y luego sin decir nada se fue a seguir jugando. A Mathew le dejó extrañado la reacción del niño, ya que en tiempos pasados, era Albert quien siempre festejaba su llegada a casa con saltos, gritos y risas

-Helga – habló el londinense - ¿tú no me vas a saludar?

-Claro – dijo la mujer acercándose y dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a su esposo

-¿Qué fue eso?...necesito tu cariño amor…aprovechemos que Albert se ha ido a su cuarto, para que tú me puedas dar tu cariño – decía el hombre de manera seductora, tanto que incomodaba a Helga

-Mathew, creo que tenemos que conversar – dijo sumamente incomoda por el toque del londinense

-Claro, dime…¿Qué paso?

-En estos días que estuve sola – dijo con nervios – me he dado cuenta que lo mejor es…divorciarnos

-¿Qué?...¿qué estás hablando Helga? – pregunto sorprendido

-Lo que oyes, entre tú y yo no existe amor, así que es en vano que sigamos juntos

-Helga, yo te amo…

-Yo te quería Mathew y sobre todo, te respetaba…pero, después de lo que paso, años atrás, todo se murió…

-Yo sé que cometí un grave error, pero dame la oportunidad de enmendarlo

-Lo siento, pero no puedo…discúlpame

-¡Es por Arnold…¿verdad?!

La mujer se quedó muda, por el repentino comentario del hombre exaltado

-¡Responde Helga…¿es por Arnold?!

-¡Sí!...¡es por él!...siempre lo amé…y…aún lo amo

-¡Rayos!...¡no puedo creer lo que mes tas diciendo!...¿me estas engañando con ese?

-No – respondió inmediatamente

-¡Quieres terminar conmigo, para irte a enredarte con él!...pero déjame decirte algo, esposa mía…¡jamás, óyelo bien, jamás te daré el divorcio! – decía mientras la cogía bruscamente de los hombros – ¡tú eres únicamente mía y siempre lo serás, así que si por tu mente está pasando la idea de irte de mi lado, olvídalo porque no lo permitiré y si aun así lograras escapar de mí, yo me quedaré con Albert….recuerda que me lo puedo llevar y tú no puedes hacer nada!...¿entendiste?

La rubia se quedó sin palabras y se contuvo de llorar, pero luego se esforzó por decir algo

-¡Suéltame!…si yo decidiera separarme de ti, pues tendrías que aceptarlo, porque yo no te amo y no tienes nada que reclamar, ya que el cariño y respeto que sentía por ti, tú mismo lo mataste

-¡No me interesa!...si intentas escapar con ese…nunca más veras a Albert, así que si amas al niño, más te vale que te quedes muy tranquila

-Tú sabes que amo a Albert, con todo mi corazón…no podrías a arrebatármelo

-¿Quieres retarme?...¡vamos…hazlo!...¡y te darás cuenta de lo que soy capaz!

A la rubia, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas pero no quería llorar y se estaba esforzando mucho en no hacerlo

-Ya sabes…amorcito…pórtate bien…y ni se te ocurra, hablar con Arnold, porque a la primera que te vea haciéndolo, me llevaré a Albert y jamás lo volverás a ver – dijo el londinense mientras subía las escaleras para irse a su habitación

Una vez que el hombre hubo desaparecido, Helga se dejó caer el mueble y sin poder resistirlo más, empezó a llorar en silencio, cuando de pronto sintió unas manitos en sus hombros

-Mami…¿es verdad que me iré con papá?...¿tú me abandonaras? – decía el niño asustado

La rubia, levanto la mirada y vio como el pequeño Albert temblaba

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Escuche, cuando papá te dijo que me llevaría a un lugar, lejos de ti – decía empezando a llorar

-No mi amor, jamás te abandonare y no permitiré que te alejen de mi…tu sabes que te amo…y siempre estaré aquí…para ti – decía la rubia, mientras abrazaba a su pequeño y a la vez lloraba, ya que debía tomar una decisión entre seguir con Arnold o quedarse con Albert – _"creo que Arnold puede vivir sin mí, pero Albert no…"_ – pensaba, mientras se le rompía el corazón

… _ **.CONTINUARA…..**_

 _ **Holaaaaa, aquí les dejo un capítulo más…espero que sea de su agrado y disculpen la demora, estuve full y aún sigo, pero me di un tiempito para escribir este capítulo…la verdad es que me apena mucho la situación de Helga y la decisión que debe tomar…¿ustedes que elegirían?...**_

 _ **Coméntenme!...se los agradeceré…**_

 _ **Nos leeremos prontito :)**_


	18. CAP 18

_**CAP 18**_

Después de ir a hacer dormir a su hijo, Helga se fue a la sala y se sentó en el mueble, tenía un dolor muy profundo ya que el amor que sentía por Arnold, era tan grande pero a la vez era todo tan difícil, que quizá debían terminar con lo que recién habían empezado y de tan solo pensarlo, las lágrimas empezaban a salir en cantidad de sus bellos ojos azules. La rubia continuaba sentada en el mueble, con las luces apagadas, cuando de pronto un mensaje le llego al celular… "Hola mi amor, solo quería recordarte que te amo mucho y que eres mi vida completa…descansa mi ángel…hasta mañana…Arnold", al terminar de leer el mensaje, la muchacha de ojos azules se levantó del mueble y se dirigió hacia la ventana y una vez más, empezó a llorar, mientras recordaba lo vivido días atrás.

…

Al día siguiente, en el colegio

-Hola Helga – dijo la oriental abrazándola

-Hola Phoebe – respondió no muy animada

-¿Qué pasa Hell…has llorado, verdad?...tienes los ojos hinchados

-Phoebe – dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

-Helga…no me asustes…¿sucedió algo malo? – le preguntaba con preocupación

-Me siento tan miserable…porque no puedo hacer lo que mi corazón realmente desea

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Necesito contarte algo, pero no aquí…vayamos a algún lugar privado a la salida…¿sí?

-Claro, podemos ir a mi casa…le diré a Gerald que se lleve a los niños y también a Albert, para que podamos conversar con calma…¿estás de acuerdo?

-Si…entonces no vemos luego – dijo la rubia, mientras se perdía por los pasillos de la escuela

Horas después, en el salón de Arnold

-"Helga…ya van más de diez mensajes que te envío y no me respondes ninguno…¿habrá pasado algo?" – pensaba con mucha preocupación el rubio

-Arnold…¿te pasa algo?

-¿Eh?...no, nada Summer…todo bien

-¿seguro?, toda la mañana te he visto pegado al celular, como si estuvieras una llamada o algún mensaje

-Para nada…creo que ya va a sonar el timbre de salida – dijo empezando a guardar sus cosas

-¿ya te vas? – pregunto sorprendida por la actitud del ojiverde

-Sí, hoy me iré temprano

¡RRRRRIIIIING! Sonó el timbre que indicaba el término de las clases

El rubio estaba terminando de alistar cuando de pronto escuchó una voz

-Buenas tardes – dijo un joven altaneramente

-Hola, usted es Mathew…¿verdad? – saludó Summer

-Así es señorita, vengo a recoger a mi hijo y a conversar con el maestro

-Sí, dígame…¿Qué desea hablar conmigo? – pregunto el rubio, mirándolo de manera desafiante

-Disculpe usted señorita…¿podría dejarnos solos un momento?

-¿Qué?...eh…si claro – dijo la mujer llevándose a todos los niños al patio

-Y bien…dígame…¿Qué quiere hablar conmigo señor Evanson?

-A ver Señor Shortman, voy a ser directo…lo que vengo a decirle es simple…deje a mi mujer en paz

-¿Qué?...no entiendo a qué viene ese comentario

-¿No lo entiende?...no sea cínico…sé muy bien que usted está enamorado de ella, pero déjeme decirle que Helga me pertenece…así que bájese de su nube

-Deja de hablar de ella como si fuera un objeto – dijo con celos por la manera en que el londinense estaba hablando

-Tú no tienes ningún derecho de hacerme algún reclamo…además Helga me ama a mi

-Ja!...si claro – respondió de manera burlona el rubio no pudiendo ocultar su sarcasmo

-Yo no tengo porque contarte esto, pero…ella me lo demostró ayer…toda la noche – mintió el londinense – noté que me extrañó por la pasión con que me recibió en la habitación

-¡Eso es mentira! – dijo enérgicamente y poniéndose rojo de la rabia – ¡ella no te ama!

-¿Y a ti si?...¿acaso ella te lo dijo?...

-No…yo no he dicho eso – dijo nervioso ya que casi se pone al descubierto

-Te lo diré una vez más, profesor de quinta…Helga es mía y ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, porque al primer intento, me la llevare lejos – le dijo seriamente

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó un moreno que acababa de llegar al salón a visitar a su mejor amigo

-Nada – respondió sonriendo el londinense – simplemente vine a dejarle algunas cosas en claro al profesor Shortman, pero ya me voy…y recuerde todo lo que le dije profesor…adiós

El londinense salió del salón en busca de su hijo, dejando al rubio sumamente alterado.

Minutos después Mathew, fue a buscar a Helga y la encontró en la oficina de los profesores, guardando sus cosas

-Hola Helga

-¿Mathew?

-Hola mamiiii – dijo el niño saltando a los brazos de su madre

-Hola mi amor…¿Cómo estás?

-Bien…mi papá fue a recogerme y estuvo conversando con mi maestro

-¿Ah sí? – dijo nerviosa

-Así es…fui a preguntar cómo iba el desenvolvimiento de mi hijo

-Ah…y…¿Qué te dijo el maestro?

-Me dijo que todo iba bien, pero no pudimos hablar mucho, ya que una señorita lo estaba esperando

-¿Se…señorita?...¿que…señorita? – preguntó con celos

-Me parece que es la auxiliar…una señorita muy guapa…pero bueno…¿vamos a casa?

-No…aun no iré a casa

-¿A dónde piensas ir?

-Estaré en casa de Phoebe, no se ha sentido muy bien últimamente por el embarazo y es por eso que iré a pasar la tarde con ella

-Ah, bueno…de igual manera, yo tengo que volver al trabajo

-Mami…yo quiero ir contigo – dijo el niño

-Si corazón…vamos

-Entonces, yo me voy yendo…nos vemos en la noche y recuerda Helga…pórtate como una mujer casada – dijo robándole un beso y luego saliendo del lugar

La rubia se quedó con una amargura en los labios y un dolor en el corazón, producto de beso de Mathew y de los celos que sentía por Summer

-Helga…¿nos vamos? – pregunto la oriental que acababa de entrar a la oficina de profesores

-¿Eh?...si…si claro, vamos

-Gerald se llevará a los niños a comer y luego al parque…ven Albert, vamos

-Si – dijo el niño, despidiéndose de su madre con un beso y un abrazo

En el salón de Arnold

-¿Qué quería ese tipo Arni?

-Vino a restregarme en la cara que Helga le pertenece

-Bueno, eso es cierto

-No Gerald…ese sujeto no es dueño de Helga, ella no lo ama

-Disculpen la interrupción – dijo una pelinegra – Gerald, te traigo a Albert…estaré en el centro comercial con las chicas – mintió – hasta luego

Arnold se quedó parado, inmóvil y con un nudo en la garganta que no le permitió hablar ni preguntar por la rubia

-Arni…¿estás bien? – preguntó el moreno, tocando el hombro de su mejor amigo

-No Gerald…no estoy bien…necesito contarte algo

-Claro, vamos a conversar…pero hoy estoy de niñero…así que iremos con los niños

….

En casa de los Johanssen

-Y bien…Helga…dime…¿Qué pasa?

-Phoebe, te voy a contar algo…pero por favor…no me critiques, ni me juzgues

-¿Qué pasa?...ya deja el misterio

-Es que yo…bueno…el otro día…¡criminal!...no puedo decirlo – decía la rubia molesta consigo misma

-Helga…ya dilo…¿Qué paso? – decía la oriental, mientras se acomodaba en la alfombra de la habitación

-Es que...Arnold y yo…estuvimos juntos – contó sonrojándose

-¿Estuvieron juntos?...Helga sé más clara, porque no entiendo

-Aishh…Phoebe…lo que quiero decirte es…que Arnold y yo…dormimos juntos – dijo agachando la cabeza y clavando la mirada en la alfombra de felpa

-¡¿Qué?!

-Si Phoebe…Arnold y yo…nos entregamos al amor que sentimos

-¿Cuándo paso eso?...¿cómo paso?...Helga…tu estas casada

-Lo sé Phoebe, por eso te dije que por favor no me juzgaras…

-Pero…Helga, si Mathew se entera…no quiero ni imaginarme de lo que podría pasar

-Y es por eso que estoy así…Phoebe, yo estaba dispuesta a terminar todo con él…pero cuando se lo dije, me amenazó con que se llevaría a Albert lejos de mí…y ahora me siento en la disyuntiva de elegir entre Arnold o Albert – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – si decido luchar por el amor de Arnold, entonces Mathew me arrebataría a Albert y si decido no divorciarme, me quedaría con Albert y por ende con Mathew y eso haría que pierda a Arnold…y no puedo concebir eso…Phoebe yo amo a mi hijo, pero también amo con todo el corazón a Arnold y después de haberlo amado completamente siento que no puedo vivir sin él

-Helga – dijo mirándola con tristeza – no sé qué decirte…

-Solo necesito saber, que tú me apoyas y que no vas a criticar mi actitud…por favor

-Para nada Helga, yo más que nadie, sabe cuánto amas a Arnold y también sé lo mucho que él te ama y para nada los criticaría…si Albert no estaría de por medio, todo sería muy fácil…pero él existe y eso me preocupa

-Lo sé Phoebe…no sabes cuánto estoy extrañando a Arnold…hoy tuve que contenerme para no ir a buscarlo…me ha mandado varios mensajes al celular, diciéndome lo mucho que me ama, pero no le he respondido ninguno, porque quizá deba terminar con todo esto y lo mejor sería cortar la comunicación con él

-Pero no es justo que decidas alejarte así como así, sin decirle nada y sobre todo, después de lo pasó entre ustedes…le romperás el corazón Helga

-Lo sé, pero es que no tengo el valor de decirle de frente…no sé qué hacer Phoebs…

-Ay Helga…fue un error haberte casado con Mathew

-Si lo sé, el error más grande de mi vida

-A los únicos que les alegró la noticia, fue a tus padres…¿verdad?

-Si…aún recuerdo lo felices que se pusieron cuando Mathew pidió mi mano.

… **FLASH BACK…**

-Señor Bob…señora Miriam…quiero pedir la mano de su hija Helga en matrimonio – dijo un joven muy sonriente

-¿De verdad? – dijo una mujer mayor emocionada

-Si…amo a Helga y deseo casarme con ella

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso…te veo como un hijo Mathew y por supuesto que acepto que te cases con mi hija Helga

-Gracias señor – respondió el joven abrazando a su futuro suegro

-Helga…esta es la única buena decisión que has tomado en toda tu vida – decía el viejo – ya que Mathew en un futuro podría hacerse cargo de mi emporio…sinceramente, no sé qué vio en ti, un hombre tan maravilloso como él…

… **.END FLASH BACK….**

La rubia se limpió las lágrimas y vio que en la mesa de noche de la oriental había una fotografía, en donde estaba la pareja Johannsen y los recién casados, Helga y Mathew

-Desde el primer día en que le presenté a mis padres a Mathew, les cayó muy bien y el cariño hacia él fue mayor cuando les compartió sus planes de estudiar publicidad y administración de empresas…Bob veía en él, al hijo que nunca tuvo y su deseo de verlo convertido en mi esposo era inmensamente grande, siempre me lo decía y siempre me reprochaba que el casarme con Mathew sería la única decisión sensata que tomaría en mi vida, ya que nunca le gustaba nada de mí, a pesar que ya tenía más años, su rechazo me dolía igual o hasta más que cuando era niña…el saber que Bob no quería al esposo de Olga, porque era actor, me alegró, porque supe que aceptándolo, le ganaría a mi hermana, al fin en algo y atraería hacia a mí un poco de cariño y atención de mis padres, que tanta falta me hacía, porque Miriam al igual que Bob, amaban como a un hijo a Mathew – hablaba mientras seguía observando la fotografía

-Que injustos fueron tus padres contigo Helga…

-Mis padres, nunca supieron el dolor tan grande que sentía por la separación de Arnold – decía con la voz quebrada – ellos nunca supieron que estuve días sin comer, ellos nunca se sentaron a preguntarme como me iba en la escuela ni nada, todo el tiempo era Olga, hasta que ella se casó con Ronald y Bob se enojó tanto que decidió quitarle su apoyo…

-Es por eso que te casaste con él…por llamar la atención de tus padres

-Sí, sentía que de esa manera, ellos me amarían más que a Olga

-¿Y fue así?

-Bueno, más o menos…en realidad querían más a Mathew…

-¿Y los padres de Mathew?...nunca me has contado como te llevas con ellos

-Pues, ellos son personas muy formales y correctas…es por eso que ellos no saben nada de lo que pasó

-¿Y tus padres…lo saben?

-No, tampoco y sinceramente no creo que les importe mucho – decía con tristeza

-Amiga, siento que la vida ha sido muy injusta contigo…pero tienes que seguir adelante, por Albert, hazlo por él

-Si Phoebs…eso haré…

….

En el parque de la ciudad, dos amigos conversaban

-No puedo creer lo que me estas contando Arni – decía el moreno mientras bebía su gaseosa y a la vez observaba a los niños que estaban jugando en los columpios

-Fui tan feliz con ella, como nunca lo había sido antes…es que la amo tanto Gerald y me duele el tan solo imaginar que quizá todo se derrumbe

-Es que todo esto es un imposible hermano – decía dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo

-Sé que es un imposible, pero…quiero seguir con esto – decía con la mirada perdida

-Sabes muy bien que tienes mi apoyo…no sé si me estoy equivocando, pero te apoyaré

-Gracias…¿sabes?...no he sabido nada de ella, desde ayer y la extraño tanto…

-Ay Arni, todo esto es tan complicado…

Los amigos seguían conversando, cuando de pronto

-Profesor…Albert se ha quedado dormido en el pasto – dijo Mike, el hijo menor de Phoebe y Gerald

-¿Ah sí?...iré a traerlo – dijo el rubio, levantándose de su asiento y yendo a buscar al pequeño Albert y cuando lo encontró, lo cargó en sus brazos, cuidadosamente

-Lo tratas como si fuera tu hijo – dijo el moreno

-Bueno, no es mi hijo…pero, es el hijo de la mujer que amo y lo he aprendido a querer

-Vamos a casa, para comer algo y para que los niños descansen…

-¿No está Phoebe?

-No, dijo que se iría al centro comercial con las chicas, me parece que irán a comprar regalos para el baby shower de Nadine

-Ah, ok…entonces vayamos – dijo el rubio, con el niño en brazos y subiendo al auto de su mejor amigo

…

En casa de los Johanssen, las amigas habían bajado a la cocina para prepararse algo de comer

-Phoebe ya es casi las 5 de la tarde…¿a qué hora volverá el cabeza de cepillo con los niños?

Justo en ese momento, ambas mujeres escucharon el sonido de unas llaves, introduciéndose en la cerrajería de la puerta para poder abrirla

-Parece que ya llegó – dijo la pelinegra, corriendo a saludar a su esposo

-Hoooola – dijo la oriental, deteniéndose en seco al ver quien venía con su esposo – hola…Arnold

-Hola Phoebe, solo vine acompañar a Gerald, porque no podía él solo, con los tres niños

-Phoebe…ya llegó el…– dijo la rubia saliendo de la cocina, pero no pudiendo terminar de hablar debido a la impresión que tuvo, de ver al ojiverde cargando a su hijo

-Helga – habló el rubio con sorpresa y resentimiento – estuve tratando de comunicarme contigo desde ayer

-A ver Arnold, dame a Albert...iré a recostarlo arriba, vamos Gerald…sube a los niños también – decía la oriental mientras se iba con el hijo de Helga en brazos

Los rubios se quedaron solos, en la sala, uno frente al otro

-Helga…¿puedes decirme que pasó?...¿por qué no me respondiste los mensajes?...¿acaso…te arrepentiste? – pregunto con mucho dolor

La rubia solo atinó a quedarse en silencio y sobarse el brazo

-¿Helga?...respóndeme…¿acaso quieres terminar con todo?

La ojiazul seguía en silencio y con la mirada clavada en el piso

-Está bien – dijo el hombre desilusionado – si no tienes nada que decir, entonces me iré

El rubio se dio la vuelta, con el corazón desecho y estuvo dispuesto a irse, cuando de pronto sintió que unos brazos rodearon su cintura y que una cabeza se recostó en su espalda

-No – dijo ella – no quiero que esto termine…te amo Arnold

Arnold volteó nuevamente, para poder mirarla de frente

-Helga – le dijo mientras atrapó el rostro de ella entre sus dos manos – te amo…más que a mi vida…te amo – le decía mientras la besaba

-Lo sé y yo también te amo – dijo respondiendo al beso – Arnold…hay algo que no te he contado y necesito decírtelo ahora

-Claro que si…estoy dispuesto a escucharte

Después de que Helga le hubo contado todo al rubio, ambos se habían disculpado y se habían vuelto a decir lo mucho que se amaban

La pareja estaba entregada a sus sentimientos, cuando de pronto escucharon que alguien tosió y entonces se separaron rápidamente

-Chicos – dijo una pelinegra – lo único que quiero que sepan es que Gerald y yo los apoyamos…

-Así es – secundo el moreno – pero lo único que les pediremos es que por favor arreglen su situación cuanto antes

-Gracias, haré todo lo posible, por solucionar esto, lo más pronto posible – respondió el rubio, mientras abrazaba a Helga y le daba un beso en la frente

Minutos después, la pareja de rubios se encontraban sentados y abrazados en el mueble de la sala de la casa de Gerald y Phoebe

-Helga

-¿Si? – respondió mientras se encontraba recostada en el pecho del joven

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor

-¿Hacer qué?

-Intentar alejarte de mí sin decir nada…de ahora en adelante quiero que me cuentes todo…¿está bien?

-Si amor…no volverá a suceder lo prometo

La pareja continuó así, por un rato más, hasta que Gerald tuvo que llevar a Helga y a Albert hasta su casa.

… _ **.CONTINUARÁ….**_

 _ **Holaa aquí les dejo un capítulo más :) …espero sus hermosos comentarios y muchísimas gracias por leerme…**_

 _ **Nos leeremos prontooooo! :)**_


	19. CAP 19

_**CAP 19:**_

Los días que siguieron a la reconciliación de los rubios, fueron llenos de amor, ya que Arnold no dudaba en saturar el celular de Helga, con mensajes cargados de palabras tiernas, en donde le recordaba a cada instante que la amaba con todo el alma. Los besos compartidos habían sido robados y a escondidas y la felicidad que había en los corazones de los amantes, era inmensamente grande.

Había pasado ya dos semanas y Mathew tuvo que salir nuevamente de viaje y ahora, ya que se acercaban las fiestas navideñas, el trabajo era más pesado y los viajes más seguidos y la estadía fuera de Hillwood, más larga.

La pareja de rubios había decidido aprovechar la ausencia de Mathew, para hacer un corto viaje a la playa, aprovechando el fin de semana, habían dejado a Albert al cuidado de sus mejores amigos y habían salido el viernes por la noche, en el auto del ojiverde, el viaje había durado tres horas y cuando llegaron al lugar, rentaron un búngalo, que tenía vista al mar, todo era tan hermoso y no solo por el paisaje sino porque estaban juntos.

Una vez que se instalaron, se dieron un baño y luego cenaron algo muy ligero, el rubio había decidido limpiar un poco, el lugar que ocuparon como comedor y mientras tanto, Helga había salido a observar el mar de cerca, al pararse frente a el, sintió la brisa fresca caer sobre su rostro, entonces tenía los ojos clavados en el azul negruzco del cielo, cuando de pronto alguien le habló

-¿En qué piensa la mujer más hermosa del mundo? – preguntó el rubio, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda

Ella sonrió al sentir el calor del hombre

-Pienso en que recién, hoy por hoy, puedo decir que conozco lo que es, ser feliz – le respondió acariciando los brazos que rodeaban su cintura

El joven hizo que la mujer se volteara, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Helga – empezó a hablar – eres lo más hermoso que tengo y mi amor por ti es infinito

La rubia sonrió y se sonrojó

-También te amo cabeza de balón, sé que todo es tan complicado, pero no quiero alejarme de ti…eres el amor de mi vida…tú y Albert, son lo más importante que tengo

-Eres maravillosa mi ángel – dijo acariciando su rostro

Ambos se miraban fijamente y se acariciaban, el rubio se fue acercando lentamente y la besó, con amor, con pasión, con deseo y mientras las olas del mar rompían, el rubio cargaba en brazos a su amada para llevársela dentro de la habitación, en donde se amarían y entregarían completamente.

Una vez dentro, el rubio pozo lentamente a la mujer, en el lecho y empezó a desvestirla esmeradamente y sin prisa, pues sabía que ella estaba ahí, solo para él y él solo para ella.

…

A la mañana siguiente, la pareja de rubios, después de desayunar, decidió salir a caminar a la playa. Tomados de la mano iban recorriendo la ribera, a la vez la ojiazul iba riendo abiertamente por las ocurrencias que decía el joven…

Se detuvieron cerca de una gran roca que casi estaba siendo rodeada por el mar, sin embargo decidieron subirla

Una vez arriba, se sentaron en la gran roca y el rubio, abrazó a su chica, como para protegerla del fuerte viento que estaba corriendo en ese momento

La mujer se recostó en el pecho del joven y empezó a besar su cuello, que hacía que por el cuerpo de él, pase una descarga eléctrica

Ella sonrió al sentir como el cuerpo del joven se sobresaltaba por su toque y decidió abrazarlo muy fuerte y mientras lo hacía, pensaba en lo feliz que se sentía al estar en sus brazos

El joven, tenía la mirada perdida en el azul infinito y a su mente venían las veces en que ella lo protegió cuando era niño, ella siempre estuvo ahí y sin proponérselo se enamoró.

Ambos se encontraban en silencio, abrazados y mirando hacia el mar, el corazón les latía al mismo ritmo, definitivamente se sentían tan dichosos y no querían irse del lugar

El rubio, quien aún seguía sentado en la roca, decidió pararse y dándole la mano a la rubia, para que ésta haga lo mismo, le dijo

-Helga…creo que ya debemos irnos, tenemos que llegar hoy a Hillwood

-Lo sé – respondió desanimada y poniéndose de pie – pero no quiero hacerlo

-Yo tampoco, pero tenemos que hacerlo…mi amor…Albert debe estar extrañándote

-Tienes razón…¿sabes?...él te tiene mucho cariño

-Yo también…y que bueno, porque…cuando tú y yo nos casemos, él vivirá con nosotros

La rubia, al escuchar ese último comentario, se quedó silencio, tanto que asustó un poco al rubio

-¿No quieres hacerlo? – preguntó atemorizado

-No, no es eso…

-¿Entonces, porque te quedas callada?

-Es que…no sé…solo me impresionó y me emocionó escucharlo…

-Helga, tu sabes que te amo y no deseo que nuestra relación siga así toda la vida, yo espero que pronto te animes a terminar todo con Mathew para que puedas casarte conmigo…

-Pero…tus padres…no sé si lo acepten – decía con tristeza

-Ellos te aceptaran, porque sabrán que nos amamos…Helga, no te preocupes por eso…¿está bien?

-Si Arnold…y yo también quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia…te amo – decía la rubia, mientras llenaba de besos el rostro del joven

De pronto Helga, empezó reír levemente

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? – preguntó el rubio enarcando una ceja y frunciendo el ceño

-Pues estaba recordando algo – respondió la mujer, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos, el cuello del joven ojiverde

-¿Ah sí?...¿y me puede usted contar, que es lo recuerda? – hablo el rubio sonriendo por el atrevimiento de la chica y abrazándola por la cintura

-Pues, recuerdo que hace muchos años atrás, una chica jugó un juego

-¿Un juego?...¿qué juego? – preguntó confundido

-Pues uno con el que supuestamente adivinaba con quienes se iban a casar sus compañeros de clases – decía sonriendo aún mas

El joven también sonrió, dándose cuenta, de lo que la mujer estaba hablando

-¿Lo recuerdas? – le preguntó ella – recuerdas cuando Rhonda utilizó su adivinador de bodas de origami para descubrir…¿con quién te ibas a casar?

-Sí, claro que lo recuerdo – le dijo, abrazándola mucho más fuerte, como si de esa manera quisiera disculparse por la reacción que tuvo aquella vez

-Hiciste la prueba cientos de veces y en todas, salí yo…pero a ti la noticia no te gusto para nada

-Amor mío, era tan solo un niño…pero, espera un momento…¿cómo sabes que hice la prueba muchas veces? – preguntó extrañado - ¿Rhonda, te lo dijo?

-No, yo estuve todo el tiempo escondida, cerca al bote de basura que estaba junto a las escaleras principales del colegio…como siempre, estaba espiándote – dijo mientras un rastro de melancolía se cruzó en sus bellos ojos

-Mi hermosa princesa – dijo acurrucándola en sus brazos con más firmeza – lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta, antes, de tus sentimientos hacia mí...fui un ciego y un tonto al no notar a la mujer maravillosa que tenía en frente…y realmente pague muy caro mi descuido…pero la verdad es que estoy tan agradecido con ese adivinador de origami, porque creo que hizo que nosotros nos uniéramos, de una forma mágica…y además, se hará realidad…¿no es así?

\- Si – respondió inmediatamente – yo también te amo Arnold – dijo mientras ambos se perdían en un suave y dulce beso

…

La pareja de rubios llegó a Hillwood, el sábado a las cinco de la tarde. Arnold dejó a Helga en casa de Phoebe para que ella, pueda recoger a Albert, luego fue Gerald quien llevó a la ojiazul y al pequeño, hasta su casa.

…

Llegó el día lunes y las clases estaban por empezar

-Buenos días Helga…¿te pasa algo?...te veo algo demacrada – pregunto la pelinegra, viendo la palidez en la cara de su mejor amiga

-No lo sé Phoebe…me siento algo mal del estómago, ayer estuve todo el día en cama y no probé bocado – respondió la rubia, tomando un vaso con agua

-¿quieres que te traiga un café? – preguntó preocupada la oriental, tocando la frente de su amiga – o…¿una pastilla?…tal vez tengas una infección y hasta fiebre

-No Phoebe, últimamente el olor a café, me produce náuseas y no lo quiero cerca de mí

-¿Qué?...eso si es muy raro, ya que a ti te encanta el café

-Eso era antes Phoebs, ahora ya no me gusta – dijo la rubia, poniendo un gesto de desagrado

-Bueno, ya tengo que irme Hell…nos vemos en el receso…pero si te sientes muy mal, no dudes en llamarme al celular

-Si Phoebs…hasta luego

Antes de que Helga entre a su salón, recibió un mensaje al celular, que decía: "Buenos días mi ángel…¿Cómo amaneciste?, espero que bien…no quería que empieces tus labores, sin que antes pueda decirte que te amo con todo el corazón y que me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo…tratare de escaparme durante el recreo, para poder ir a verte…mi hermosa poetisa…te adoro"…

Después que la ojiazul terminó de leer el mensaje, se le escapo un suspiro que hizo que las personas que pasaban por su costado, voltearan a verla, más a ella no le importó y respondió aquel mensaje con el mismo amor y entusiasmo.

….

Después de la jornada laboral, Arnold salió del colegio y se dirigió a su departamento, se había bajado del autobús unas cuadras antes de su paradero, tenía ganas de caminar un poco ya que se sentía un algo deprimido, ya que queria ver a Helga, pero no podía hacerlo y el no tener esa libertad, lo hacía sentir miserable, mientras caminaba y recorría las calles de la urbanización, sintió hambre y decidió ir a comprar algo en una de las panaderías, que estaban cerca de su departamento

En esas mismas calles, cerca del parque central, una hermosa mujer caminaba solitaria, tratando de disimular su tristeza, sentía que su corazón le dolía, cada vez que recordaba sus días al lado de un joven alto y de ojos verdes, caminaba con la cabeza gacha y sin querer chocó con alguien que salía de una panadería con una bolsa en sus manos

-¿Hilda?

-¡Arnold! – dijo sobresaltada

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento

-¿Cómo has estado?...hacia un buen tiempo que no te he visto y no he sabido de ti

-Ee…estuve de viaje – respondió casi en un susurro, mientras le invadían las ganas por abrazarlo

-Ah…me imagino que en estos días, el trabajo debe estar más fuerte…¿verdad? – interpeló el rubio

-¿Qué? – preguntó como si hubiese estado ausente, mientras el rubio le había hablado y no le había permitido escucharlo

-No…nada, bueno ya tengo que irme – dijo el ojiverde de manera amable y empezando a caminar

-¡Arnold…espera! – gritó ella en un impulso

El joven volteó y la miró sin decir nada y sorprendido

-¿Podríamos ir a tomar un café? – dijo la mujer

-Sí, si…claro – respondió Arnold, creyendo que nada de malo había en hacerlo, ya que ahora él solo la consideraba como una amiga

Ambos decidieron ir a tomar un café - bar, que estaba cerca del lugar

Cuando entraron al lugar, tomaron una mesa y él pidió una café, sin embargo ella pidió una cerveza

-Y…¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto la mujer fingiendo una sonrisa

-Pues bien, trabajando duro en el colegio – decía mientras bebía su café y observaba como Hilda se terminaba su primera copa de cerveza y pedía otra

-Ah ya veo…y…¿Cómo esta Stella y Miles?

-Ellos están bien... – respondía escuetamente el ojiverde

-Dales un abrazo de mi parte y sobre todo a Stella, ya que ella siempre fue muy dulce conmigo – decía bebiendo su cuarta copa y perdiendo su miraba en un punto imaginario

-Claro que si Hilda…bueno, creo que ya deberíamos irnos – dijo el hombre, viendo que la mujer que tenía en frente ya estaba algo afectada por el licor

-Sí, tienes razón…pero, tan solo tómate una copa conmigo – dijo la joven, escuchando que una canción empezaba a sonar y sintiendo como se le estrujaba el corazón

 _Sé que debo ser más fuerte_

 _Prohibirte entrar aquí en mi mente_

 _Y no pensar que ya no estas_

 _Que ahora todo es diferente_

 _Que te he perdido para siempre_

 _Y que al final no queda más_

 _Que arrancar de mi memoria lo que fuimos_

 _Y tratar de encontrar otro camino_

El hombre alzó su copa para brindar con Hilda, mientras la miraba algo apenado, ya que era muy obvio que aquella mujer que tenía en frente se estaba muriendo de la tristeza por su abandono.

-Arnold – hablo ella – ¿recuerdas la vez en que nos conocimos? – decía mientras sus ojos se nublaban de melancolía

-Si claro, fue en la universidad…en una protesta estudiantil – dijo sonriendo y también invadiéndose de melancolía

-Desde esa primera vez que te vi, me quedé hipnotizada y en mi interior rogaba al cielo, el verte otra vez

 _Si fuera fácil desde hoy_

 _Te olvidaría y borraría cada huella de este amor_

 _Si fuera fácil la ilusión se alejaría_

 _Y yo no estaría con la vida aquí tan frágil_

 _Deseando que no amarte, fuera fácil_

-Y eso ocurrió a la semana siguiente…¿no?

-Si… la segunda vez que nos vimos, fue en un lugar como este…cuando tus amigos te habían sacado a bailar para que olvidaras tus penas y fue ahí en donde hablamos por primera vez

-Sí, lo recuerdo – decía el rubio, recordando el motivo de sus tristezas y empezando a extrañar a Helga

-Arnold…creo que no puedo ocultarte lo evidente

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo, aun encerrado en sus pensamientos

-A que te extraño – le dijo tocando su mano – te extraño demasiado, sé que tú ya olvidaste todo, sin embargo yo no puedo hacerlo

 _Aunque ya ha pasado el tiempo_

 _Vivo aún de tu recuerdo mi corazón_

 _Aún no dice adiós_

 _Sé que no debo extrañar lo que un día fuimos_

 _Porque lejos tú ya estás de mi camino_

-Lo siento mucho Hilda, siento mucho que lo nuestro no haya funcionado – habló quitando su mano, de entre las manos de la mujer

-Pero Arnold, tal vez si lo volvemos a intentar, podría funcionar – le dijo con los ojos nublados y llenos de lágrimas

-Eso es imposible Hilda – le decía con seriedad, sin poder decirle el motivo de sus palabras, ya que aún no se podía conocer la verdad

-¿Pero…por qué? – hubo un silencio de parte del rubio y la mujer volvió a hablar - ¿es por Helga…verdad?...

 _Si fuera fácil desde hoy_

 _Te olvidaría y borraría cada huella de este amor_

 _Si fuera fácil la ilusión se alejaría_

 _Y yo no estaría con la vida aquí tan frágil_

 _Deseando que no amarte, fuera fácil_

-Perdóname Hilda

-No, no tienes que pedir perdón Arnold…yo era muy consciente de tus sentimientos hacia ella, pero no tenía previsto que volvería…yo creí que mi entrega absoluta a ti, haría que te enamores de mi…pero no fue así – decía mientras se le escapan algunas lágrimas

-Hilda…yo…

-No…no digas nada – dijo mientras que con su dedo índice le cerraba los labios – solo déjame decirte algo…te esperaré, porque sé que las cosas con Helga no pueden ser, pues ella está casada y esperaré hasta que tu logres entenderlo…porque no me es fácil el olvidarte

 _Si fuera fácil desde hoy_

 _Te olvidaría y borraría cada huella de este amor_

 _Si fuera fácil la ilusión se alejaría_

 _Y yo no estaría con la vida aquí tan frágil_

 _Deseando que no amarte, fuera fácil_

 _(Matisse)_

Minutos después, ambos jóvenes estaban fuera de la cafetería – bar

Arnold había llamado a una empresa de taxis, para que pueda llevar a Hilda a su casa, cuando la movilidad hubo llegado, el ojiverde ayudó a la joven, algo tomada a subir al carro, segundo después el rubio, vio como el taxi desparecía.

….

Había pasado un mes y la pareja de rubios no había podido encontrarse, ya que a Mathew le habían dado unas mini-vacaciones, debido a que lo había casi que suplicado al dueño de la empresa Yahoo, en todo este ese tiempo libre, el londinense se había encargado de ser la sombra de Helga, pues no la dejaba sola en ningún momento, de alguna manera el hombre se las había ingeniado para que le den pase libre en el colegio

…

Eran cerca de la una de la tarde y dos amigas conversaban, sentadas en unas de las bancas del patio del colegio

-Phoebs, no aguanto a Mathew, lo tengo casi todo el día a mis espaldas y lo peor de todo es que no he podido ver a Arnold…y lo extraño demasiado – decía una rubia con tristeza

-¿No has logrado comunicarte con él?

-Solo por mensajes – hablaba con la cabeza gacha

La pelinegra miraba a su amiga con mucha pena, ya que la veía realmente desanimada, de pronto la rubia dijo que tenía que ir al baño, pero cuando intentó ponerse de pie, algo extraño le pasó

-¡Helga! – se escuchó el grito de la oriental, al ver como su amiga se desvanecía y caía al suelo

…

La rubia sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y tuvo la necesidad de abrir los ojos y al hacerlo, pudo ver de forma borrosa la silueta de alguien

-¿Arnold?

-No, Helga…soy Phoebe

-¿Phoebe?...¿dónde estoy? – preguntó sumamente confundida mientras se le aclaraba un poco más la visión

-Estas en la enfermería del colegio – respondió su mejor amiga

-¿Qué me pasó?...¿por qué me trajiste acá?

-¿Es que no lo recuerdas?...te desmayaste y Mathew te trajo para acá

-Y…¿Dónde está Mathew ahora?

-Está afuera, hablando con la enfermera

La rubia intento moverse, cuando de pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho y vio que tenía una aguja incrustada y en la otra mano, tenía un parche

-¿Qué me han hecho?

-Te han puesto suero, porque estas muy pálida y parece que no te has estado alimentado bien y también te sacaron sangre para analizarla, precisamente Mathew, salió para ir a pedir los resultados – le detallaba su fiel amiga todo lo ocurrido

En ese instante un Mathew sumamente enfurecido, entró a la habitación en donde se encontraba reposando Helga

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Phoebe al ver la expresión desencajada en el rostro del londinense

-Phoebe…¿podrías dejarme solo con Helga?...necesito hablar con ella de algo muy importante

-Si claro, pero antes dime…¿está todo bien? – preguntó atemorizada

-No te preocupes Phoebe, seguramente Helga ya te contará las buenas nuevas – dijo el londinense abriendo la puerta invitando a salir a la oriental

Una vez que la pelinegra los hubo dejado solos, Mathew descargo su ira

-Helga...tú y yo tenemos que conversar

-¿Qué paso? – cuestiono sin imaginar lo que sucedía

-Ya me dieron los resultados de tu examen de sangre…¿y sabes que salió? – Hablaba con mucha rabia

-Claro que no…no soy adivina Mathew

-¡Pues salió que…tú…estas embarazada!

-¡¿Qué?!...¿eem…emba…ra…zada?...¿yo? – tartamudeaba la rubia

-Acaso…¿no lo sabias? – preguntaba mostrando ironía

-No…no, no sabía absolutamente nada – decía aun sin poder creerlo y con un miedo enorme

-¡No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido, Helga, tienes 5 semanas…¿y esperas que crea…que no lo sabias?!

-¿5 semanas? – pregunto tocándose instintivamente el vientre que, aun no era tan abultado y se llenó con un sentimiento de ternura a pesar de la situación

-¡Así es querida…así que ahora mismo te iras a cambiar de ropa y nos iremos a casa porque me tienes que contar con quien rayos te has estado revolcando!

-Mathew…yo… – trataba de explicar, lo que parecía inexplicable y con lágrimas en los ojos

-No, ahora no quiero escucharte Helga…lo haremos en casa, no correré el riesgo de ser la comidilla de chismes debido a tu infidelidad…y ni me vayas a salir con la estupidez de que ese bastardo que esperas es mío, porque sabes muy bien que…– dudo un poco en seguir hablando, pues no quería que nadie más escuche su secreto – yo…sufro de infertilidad a causa del accidente que pasé, después de haber tenido a Albert

-¡¿Me dices infiel?...definitivamente eres un caradura! – decía indignada

-¡cállate…hablaremos en la casa!...te esperaré en el auto – dijo el londinense saliendo de la enfermería

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaaaa, primero que todo quiero desear a todos ustedes un feliz año 2018, espero que la paz reine en sus hogares y que Dios los bendiga grandemente.**_

 _ **También aprovecho para pedirles mil disculpas por haberme desaparecido :( , pero aquí estoy otra vez con un capítulo más y espero que sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **No se olviden de comentar siiii?...besos y abrazos, nos leeremos muy pronto… :)**_


	20. CAP 20

_**CAP 20**_

Phoebe se encontraba sumamente preocupada, fuera de la enfermería, estaba recostada en la pared, pensando en cual podría ser el motivo, por el cual Mathew había entrado de ese modo, entonces recordó las palabras que éste le había dicho antes de que la invitara a salir – " _seguramente Helga ya te contará las buenas nuevas" –_ había dicho él con una expresión bastante seria – ¿a qué se referirá? – se decía a sí misma, de pronto observó que el londinense salió de la enfermería y se fue sin dirigirle palabra alguna, así que decidió ir en busca de su amiga para averiguar que estaba pasando

Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba una rubia, bastante impresionada por la noticia que acababa de recibir

-Helga…¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – preguntó la oriental mientras cerraba la puerta, tras de sí, para tener privacidad – ¿Por qué Mathew estaba tan molesto?

-Phoebe – dijo la ojiazul corriendo a abrazar a su amiga y empezando a llorar

-¿Helga…que sucede? – pregunto nuevamente con bastante preocupación y abrazando también a la rubia

-Phoebe…yo…estoy…

-¡¿Qué?...¿estás qué?!...dilo ya…¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy…embarazada – dijo casi en un sollozo

-¿Qué?...¿embarazada?...oh cielos – decía la oriental, abriendo los ojos a manera de impresión

-Si…salió en los exámenes de sangre que me hicieron

-Y ese bebé…¿es de Arnold, verdad?

-Claro que es de él…yo no he tenido nada con Mathew, desde que empecé esto con Arnold

-No puedo creer lo que me dices…¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-A Mathew le dijeron que tengo 5 semanas – decía con la cabeza gacha

-Y…¿Qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé Phoebe, Mathew está furioso y me dijo que hablaremos en la casa, ahora él me debe estar esperando en el auto

-¿Y…Arnold?...¿cuándo se lo dirás?

-No sé…

-¿Qué?...¿cómo que no sé?...¿Helga no estarás pensando en no tener a ese bebé?

-No, no es eso Phoebe, solo que…necesito pensar – hablaba mientras caminaba de una lado para otro – pero, primero debo de hablar con Mathew, temo que con esto, me quite a Albert…mejor, hablamos mañana ¿sí?...ah, encárgate de Albert…por favor – decía la rubia mientras salía de la enfermería velozmente

Helga salió del colegio y vio que Mathew la estaba esperando dentro del auto, ella subió en silencio y así sin hablarse transcurrió todo el viaje de camino a casa, después de que llegaron a su destino, entraron hasta la habitación y Mathew cerró la puerta con llave

-Mathew…déjame me explicarte…yo…

La rubia no pudo terminar de hablar ya que una fuerte bofetada la interrumpió bruscamente e hizo que cayera al suelo

-¿Es de Arnold, verdad? – gritó el londinense – ese bastardo que llevas en tu vientre, es de ese infeliz

Helga solo lloraba, sobándose la enrojecida mejilla

-¡Dime Helga! – dijo el hombre, mientras levantaba a la ojiazul del suelo y la tomaba por los hombros – ¡rayos…dime algo!

-¡Siiii! – dijo al fin sollozando – ¡es de Arnold¡

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – gritó levantando la mano una vez más, pero dejándola en el aire – eres una cualquiera…

-¡No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme nada!...¿tu hiciste lo mismo, no?...y yo jamás te reclame nada, tan solo callé y me trague mi orgullo

-Sabía que en algún momento, me lo sacarías en cara – decía dolido – pero acabemos con todo esto

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto la rubia empezando a asustarse

-Me llevaré a Albert lejos…nos iremos de tu vida, que para puedas rehacerla con el profesor ese y tu bastardo

-¡No!...no puedes hacerlo…no te puedes llevar a Albert de mi lado…¡es mi hijo!

-Sabes muy bien…que él no es tu hijo…es mío y de…

-¡No me interesa!...él es mío, porque lo crie desde que era un bebé…si te lo llevas, sufrirá

-Igual sufrirá al ver que "su madre"…tendrá un hijo con un hombre que no es su padre…

-No dejaré que me lo quites…iré hasta los tribunales de ser necesario

-Vamos hazlo – decía él, animándola irónicamente – sabes muy bien que perderías, porque en las pruebas de ADN saldría que Albert no es tu hijo

-Mathew…por favor…no me hagas esto – suplicó

-Que graciosa que eres querida…– decía mientras sonreía de manera sarcástica

-Por favor…estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que quieras, para que no te lleves a Albert de mi lado – decía mientras se acariciaba el vientre y lloraba

-¿Lo que sea?...

-Sí, todo…menos abortar – dijo muy decidida

-Está bien Helga, de ahora en adelante haremos lo que yo diga…en primer lugar renunciarás a tu trabajo de ser maestra…

-Pero Mathew…

-Pero nada…dijiste que harías lo que yo diga…

La rubia se quedó en silencio, mientras seguía escuchando a su esposo

-Esperaremos que llegue diciembre y que finalice el año, para poder volver a Londres y mientras hacemos eso, tu no saldrás de este lugar, tan solo los días que tengas que ir a chequear tu embarazo…y en cuanto a eso, dirás que ese hijo que esperas es mío…¿entendido?

-Ssi…claro…está bien – respondió la ojiazul con mucho dolor – solo te pido que me permitas terminar el año escolar

El joven se quedó en silencio, meditando las cosas y dijo

-Está bien, es más…creo que eso será beneficioso, para que hables de tu embarazo y para que le digas a Arnold que se olvide de ti…pero eso sí, querida…te tendré muy bien vigilada

…

Una semana después

Arnold se encontraba sólo, en su salón ya que aún no llegaba ninguno de sus alumnos, se hallaba sentado y con los codos reposando sobre la mesa, mientras sus manos sostenían su rostro, estaba realmente preocupado ya que hacía más de un mes que no sabía nada de Helga, le había mandado miles de mensajes, pero no había obtenido respuesta alguna, había querido, también, preguntarle al pequeño Albert, pero no quería involucrarlo

-Ya no puedo más – se dijo en voz alta, mientras se ponía de pie – iré a buscarla ahora mismo – se dispuso a salir del salón, cuando de pronto vio llegar a un hombre alto con un niño

-Buenos días – saludo aquel hombre, mientras le daba dinero a su hijo para que vaya a comprar algunas golosinas a la tienda

Arnold únicamente lo miraba serio y en silencio

-Necesito hablar contigo – volvió a hablar el hombre

-¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Mathew?

-De Helga – respondió con una expresión muy dura

-¿Helga? – preguntó sintiéndose desarmado – ¿le pasó algo?

-Ella está muy bien…¡estamos! muy bien – dijo sonriendo – ella me contó sobre la aventura que tuvo contigo – dijo apretando los puños

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo quedando paralizado por la impresión – ¿A qué te refieres?

-No te hagas el loco…sé muy bien, lo que tuviste…con…MI ESPOSA – dijo, enfatizando lo último – ella me lo contó todo y me pidió perdón, me dijo que lo hizo por despecho, porque yo la tenía bastante olvidada por el trabajo

-Estas mintiendo…no te creo

-¿Ah no?...puedes preguntarle si deseas…y también seguramente te contará la buena nueva

Arnold lo miraba serio y confundido

-Bueno, mejor te lo digo yo – dijo el londinense – Helga y yo vamos a tener a nuestro segundo bebé

Cuando escucho eso, el rubio casi se cae y empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho

-¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto temeroso, el ojiverde

-Lo que oíste…¡Helga está embarazada!...nos enteramos ayer…el doctor dijo que apenas tiene dos semanas – decía sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ocultando muy bien su ira

-¿Dos semanas? – preguntaba casi ahogando sus palabras

-Sí, dos semanas…desde que volví de mi último viaje, arreglé todo con Helga, conversamos, nos perdonamos y ahora estamos más enamorados que nunca

Arnold se había quedado en silencio, ya que el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no le permitía pronunciar palabra

-Sé que debes estar sorprendido, por lo que te estoy contando – decía Mathew – pero es cierto, ella solo jugó contigo y te engañó ya que nunca dejo de amarme…eso me lo demuestra cada noche

-¡No te creo! – gritó

-Está bien, ve a preguntarle tú mismo

-Eso haré – dijo el rubio, saliendo corriendo del salón sin importarle nada

…

En la sala de profesores de la secundaria, se encontraban dos amigas conversando, aún era muy temprano, así que no había nadie más en el lugar

-Helga…¿estas segura con lo que vas a hacer? – preguntaba la oriental bastante exaltada

-No Phoebe, no estoy segura…pero no tengo otra opción

-Pero Helga, ese hijo es de Arnold…no es justo lo que vas a hacer…

-Pero tampoco es justo que me quiten a Albert…Phoebe entiéndeme

-No Helga, es que no puedo hacerlo… Arnold tiene derecho a saberlo

-Phoebe por favor – decía llorando – hoy más que nunca, necesito tu apoyo

-Helga yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso…pero no diré nada

Mientras las mujeres seguían hablando, un joven ingresó de manera violenta a la sala, tanto que asustó a las amigas

-Helga…necesito hablar contigo – dijo bastante serio

Las chicas se miraron con temor y la rubia asintió con la cabeza para decirle a la oriental, sin palabras, que los dejara solos

Phoebe se puso de pie y salió rápidamente en silencio, dejando a los rubios

-¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Mathew? – pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Y…y…¿Qué te dijo? – dijo desviando la mirada y dándole la espalda

-Me dijo que estas embarazada y que tienes dos semanas…¿es cierto eso?

-Ssi – dijo secamente y aún de espalda, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla

-¿Si? – habló mientras sentía que un cuchillo atravesaba su corazón – Helga…¿Qué paso?...no entiendo nada

La rubia dio un suspiro y tomó valor para enfrentarlo

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – pregunto mientras cambiaba la expresión de su rostro

-¿Cómo puedes estar embarazada de él…si decías amarme a mí?

-Pues, lo siento mucho Arnold…te mentí, todo lo hice por darle celos a él

-No…no puedo creerlo…Helga…dime que no es cierto lo que dices

-Es cierto…

-Entonces…todo lo que me decías…¿era mentira? – decía mientras se le nublaban los ojos

-Si…discúlpame Arnold, pero me quedaré con Mathew

-No te imaginas el dolor que me estás haciendo Helga – habló mientras ponía una expresión dura y seria – no me merezco esto, porque lo único que yo he hecho es amarte, en cambio tú…me has traicionado…y yo…jamás, escúchame bien…¡jamás! te lo perdonaré…espero no volverte a ver

-Ya falta poco para que finalice el año, así que pronto volveré a Londres y no me volverás a ver – dijo bastante herida por las palabras que el rubio le había dicho

-Eso espero – decía el joven mientras giraba el picaporte de la puerta para abrirla – ah…y felicidades por tu embarazo – finalizó mientras salía del lugar

Después de que Arnold se hubo ido, la rubia lloró desconsoladamente sin importarle que alguien pueda entrar y descubrirla, lo único que le importaba en ese momento era vaciar su alma, del dolor que la embargaba…

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaaa ¿Cómo están?...aquí les dejo un capítulo más…perdón por hacerlo recién :( pero es que ando bastante corta de tiempo…pero prometo subir el siguiente prontito…**_

 _ **No dejen de comentar por favor, eso me anima muchísimo…**_

 _ **Les mano abrazos y besos…nos leeremos muy prontooo :)**_


	21. CAP 21

_**CAP 21**_

Arnold iba caminando por los pasadizos, iba con el corazón destrozado, pero conteniendo las lágrimas, de pronto chocó con alguien

-Y bien…¿Qué te dijo Helga? – pregunto Mathew, sonriendo

El rubio lo miro con muchos celos e ira y le dijo

-Que todo lo que me dijiste es cierto…

-Entonces…¿ahora me crees?

-Si – respondió con un hilo de voz

-Bueno, espero que te olvides de Helga y la dejes en paz – hablo muy serio

-No te preocupes, ya lo entendí – dijo el rubio, siguiendo su camino

Al llegar al salón, observó que ya habían llegado algunos niños y que también ya había llegado Summer, así que se acercó a la mujer y le dijo

-Summer…necesito pedirte un favor

-Sí, claro…dime…¿Qué deseas?

-Que te encargues de la clase hoy

-¿Yo?...pero…y…¿tú?

-Yo no puedo quedarme hoy, me siento indispuesto...¿podrías hacerme ese favor?

-Claro que si…después me las cobraré – le dijo sonriendo coquetamente

-Está bien, gracias – le respondió el joven sin prestar importancia al comentario de la chica

El rubio se acercó a su lugar, tomó sus cosas y salió rápidamente. Mientras iba manejando su auto, decidió llamar a su mejor amigo

-Hola Gerald…¿podríamos juntarnos?...

-¿Ahora?...¿pero, no estás en el trabajo?

-No – dijo con la voz quebrada – necesito la compañía de un amigo

-¿Dónde estás?

-Búscame en mi departamento

-Está bien, llegaré en media hora

…

Helga aún continuaba en la sala de profesores, pero ya estaba más calmada, luego de unos minutos de respirar, decidió salir del lugar para poder ir a dictar clases, a pesar de todo lo mal que la estaba pasando, tenía una motivación que la empujaba a seguir y eso era la vida que se estaba formando en su vientre, pues realmente lo deseaba, ya que era producto del amor con el hombre que amaba

….

Arnold se encontraba en su departamento, estaba realmente mal, miles de lágrimas caían de sus ojos, él se hallaba sentado en su mueble con una copa en su mano, hasta que sonó el timbre

-Viejo…¿Qué paso? – pregunto Gerald al ver el estado de su mejor amigo

-Gerald…Helga…me mató

-¿Qué?...no te entiendo…habla claro – decía el moreno entrando al departamento y cerrando la puerta, mientras su mejor amigo, tomaba su posición en el mueble

-Helga me engañó – hablaba, mientras apretaba su copa

-¿Cómo que te engaño?...¿por qué lo dices?

-Porque todo lo que vivimos fue una mentira…ella me lo confesó, solo estuvo conmigo por despecho, porque se sentía sola y abandonada por…el idiota ese

-¿Queeee?...no…eso no puede ser cierto, no puedo creerlo

-Pues créelo, porque es cierto…y hay algo más

-¿Qué?

-Ella está embarazada

-¿Embarazada?...¿de ti?

-¿De mí?...jaja – reía irónicamente – no…ese hijo no es mío, es de Mathew

-¿De Mathew?...no no, eso es imposible…acá hay algo que no me cuadra – decía incrédulo y bastante confundido – debe haber un error

-El único error fue haber creído en ella

-No Arnold, no puede ser…me cuesta creer que Helga haya sido capaz de haber hecho eso…quizá ese hijo es tuyo y Mathew la tiene amenazada

-¡No Gerald!...entiéndelo…ella tan solo tiene dos semanas de embarazo y yo dejé de verla hace un mes…

-Realmente se me hace difícil creerlo, pero quizá tengas razón viejo, además Helga no es de las chicas que se deja amedrentar por nadie… – decía el moreno con preocupación – y…¿Qué sigue ahora?...por favor no me digas que volverás a lo de antes

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo que paso anteriormente…cuando estuviste con depresión…¿volverías a lo mismo?

-¡No! – respondió serio – si ahora me ves así, es por la impresión de la noticia, pero solo me lo permitiré hoy, no me hundiré en la tristeza, no echaré a la basura todo lo que he logrado, por alguien que no vale la pena, seguiré con mi vida, con la frente en alto, porque al final de todo no hice nada malo, solo amé a quien no lo merecía…pero desde mañana Helga G. Pataki estará muerta para mí – decía el rubio, mostrando determinación con sus palabras pero mucho dolor con su mirada

-Así se habla viejo…ahora si olvídate de ella…no vale la pena…y recuerda que tienes mi apoyo

-Si Gerald…gracias

Dieron las 6 de la tarde y el rubio seguía en su departamento, se encontraba recostado en el mueble, con la luz apagada, la habitación tan solo estaba alumbrada con la tenue luz del cielo que se iba oscureciendo debido a la inminente llegada de la noche y a que las mamparas del balcón estaban abiertas, su amigo se había marchado, hacia como una hora atrás y él se había quedado allí, solo mirando el techo y recordando los momentos que había pasado al lado de Helga, la mujer que a pesar de todo, amaba

…

Al día siguiente, el rubio se despertó muy temprano, estaba decidido a seguir con su vida, por más que le doliera, pero lo intentaría hasta morir.

Una hora después ya se encontraba en el salón de clases, listo para iniciar sus labores, por otra parte, en el nivel secundario, una rubia se encontraba bastante decaída, por los fuertes malestares que tenía debido a su embarazo, ella había estado con las náuseas desde la noche anterior, para su buena suerte, la ojiazul tenía las dos primeras horas libre, así que decidió ir a la enfermería a descansar un rato.

-Helga…¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto una oriental, quien había llegado hace unos minutos para poder acompañarla por un momento, antes de que toque el timbre de inicio de clases

-Mal Phoebe, me duele la cabeza y las náuseas no paran – respondía la rubia con los ojos cerrados

-Eso siempre es así…por lo menos, los tres primeros meses

-¿Tú también pasaste por todo eso?

-Con los dos primeros embarazos, si…con este último ya no tuve casi nada de síntomas

-Es cierto, en todo este tiempo he estado tan concentrada en mí, que había olvidado que estabas embarazada…¿ya cuantos meses tienes?...ni eso recuerdo, discúlpame – dijo apenada y mirándola con tristeza

-No te preocupes Helga…en este mes entrante, cumpliré seis meses – le decía a su amiga con una sonrisa

-Se te ve muy feliz, me imagino que el cabeza de cepillo te debe consentir mucho – habló con dolor, recordando que ella no corría con la misma suerte, ya que el padre de su bebé no estaba a su lado

-Helga…si tan solo tú…te atrevieras a contarle toda la verdad a Arnold, estoy segura que él sería tan dulce contigo, como Gerald lo es conmigo

-No puedo Phoebe, tengo tanto miedo – decía mientras una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos – además, no creo que Arnold quiera verme

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque eso fue lo que me dijo ayer, después de que le dije que todo lo nuestro había sido un engaño y que el hijo que espero es de Mathew

-Helga, date cuenta que estas cometiendo un grave error…no está bien que hagas esto…Gerald está muy enfadado contigo y hasta también se siente traicionado, porque él decidió apoyarlos en la relación clandestina que tuviste con Arnold

-Todos tienen razón en odiarme, incluida tú – le decía mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con sus manos

-Helga, yo no te odio…es cierto que no estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero no te odio…tu eres como mi hermana y a pesar de todo, estaré a tu lado – le hablaba la morena, sintiendo un gran temor en su interior de tan solo pensar cual sería la reacción de Gerald, el día en que toda la verdad salga a la luz

.

.

.

Así fueron pasando los días hasta que llegó el último mes del año, ya todo el colegio estaba adornado acorde con las celebraciones decembrinas, las calles habían corrido con la misma suerte del colegio y también estaba lleno de luces y adornos, todos parecían inundarse con el espíritu navideño, sin embargo una hermosa rubia, se iba apagando cada vez más

…

Domingo por la mañana

-Mami…¿estas enferma? – preguntaba un niño con inocencia

-Si cariño, me duele la cabeza – respondió la mujer, quien se encontraba recostada en su cama

-Yo me quedaré a cuidarte – decía el pequeño, mientras se acurrucaba al costado de la rubia

-Gracias mi amor…pronto me sanaré – lo miraba y le sonreía

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un hombre entró

-Buenos días Helga…¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Regular – respondió secamente

-¿Qué tienes? – le preguntaba, mientras se sentaba al su lado y le tocaba la frente – creo que tienes fiebre, será mejor que vayamos a que te revise el doctor

-No Mathew, no tengo ganas de salir, me siento algo débil

-Entonces llamaré al doctor para preguntarle si puede venir…ya vuelvo – dijo el hombre mientras salía a buscar su celular y hacer la llamada

Dos horas después el doctor había llegado

El pequeño Albert, miraba atentamente como el doctor auscultaba a su madre

-Y bien, Doctor Robinson…¿Cómo encuentra a mi esposa?

-La señora tiene anemia, mañana debe ir a mi consultorio en ayunas, para hacerle unos exámenes de sangre y poder determinar en qué nivel está

-¿Y mi bebé, doctor…cómo está? – preguntó la rubia alarmada

-Es obvio que su anemia también afectará a su hijo señora, así que por favor la espero mañana a primera hora, por ahora le recetaré unas fórmulas de hierro – informaba el galeno, mientras escribía en su libreta

-Gracias doctor, se las compraré hoy mismo…le acompaño a la puerta – habló el londinense mientras salía de la habitación

La rubia se había quedado bastante asustada por lo que el doctor le había dicho

-Perdóname bebé – decía mientras se acariciaba el vientre – perdóname por no saber cuidarte bien, pero es que el dolor de tener a tu papi, tan lejos, me hace sentir tan desdichada, pero te prometo que me sobrepondré por ti…te amo mucho – la rubia se percató que Albert aún se encontraba paradito mirándola algo confundido – ven – le dijo tendiéndole la mano

El niño se acercó a su madre y la miró extrañado

-Albert, aquí está creciendo tu hermanito – le explicaba, mientras le señalaba su pequeña barriga

-¿Mi hermanito?...

-Sí, muy pronto tendrás un hermanito o hermanita

-Ah…y mi hermanito está en…¿tu barriga? – cuestionaba el niño con una cara bastante graciosa

-Sí, los bebés viven en las barrigas de sus madres

-Mami…¿yo también viví ahí? – le pregunto el niño, tocándole el vientre cuidadosamente

Helga sintió como si un cuchillo atravesara, una vez más, su herido corazón y dijo

-Sssi…si cariño…tú también viviste ahí

…

A la mañana siguiente Helga había ido muy temprano al consultorio del doctor Robinson, ella había pedido permiso en el trabajo de llegar dos horas tarde.

Por otro lado, Arnold había tratado de seguir con su vida y le estaba resultando realmente difícil, en los últimos días, se había quedado a dormir en el departamento y no había ido a la casa de huéspedes ya que quería estar solo, pero había recibido una llamada de su madre, retándolo por lo desconsiderado que estaba siendo al no ir a visitarlos, aunque sea un momento, así que el rubio había quedado con ella, en que ese día iría a almorzar a sunset arms

Había llegado las dos de la tarde y el ojiverde, se encontraba en el comedor con sus padres

-Y bien, Arnold…¿nos puedes decir que te pasa? – preguntó Stella

-¿A mí?...¿por qué lo preguntas? – decía mientras tomaba su sopa

-No te hagas el loco hijo…es obvio que te pasa algo…mírate nada mas como luces

-¿Y…como luzco?

-Estas pálido, ojeroso y hasta podría asegurar que has bajado de peso

-Cálmate cariño – interrumpió Miles, tomando la mano de su esposa

-Es que…¿Cómo quieres que me calme?...¿no ves que nuestro hijo está mal?...¡míralo! – decía exaltada – desde que llegó Helga, tú ya no volviste a ser el mismo

"Helga" ese nombre hizo que el cuerpo del rubio se estremeciera y sintió una punzada de dolor, pero no se dejaría derrumbar nuevamente, por lo menos no delante de sus padres, así que tragó saliva y dijo

-¿Qué tiene que ver Helga acá?

-Hijo – dijo más calmada su madre – hoy la vimos

-Si – secundó Miles – y desde que la vimos, creímos comprender tu aislamiento

-¿A…a que se refieren?

-La vimos salir de la clínica, estaba tomada de la mano con su esposo – contaba la mujer mayor – pero no solo vimos eso, sino pudimos notar que ella está embarazada…¿lo sabias?

Arnold se había quedado mudo por unos segundos, mientras Stella miraba a Miles con preocupación

-Si – dijo al fin – ya lo sabia

Ahora los que se habían quedados mudos fueron Miles y Stella

-Ustedes tienen que estar tranquilos – volvió a hablar Arnold – no volveré a lo mismo de antes, yo estoy bien, es solo que…quería pasar tiempo conmigo mismo y pensar

-Te entendemos hijo – dijo Miles – sabemos que quizá esto es algo complicado para ti, pero recuerda que siempre tendrás nuestro apoyo, tómate todo el tiempo que quieras para poder pensar en tu futuro, solo te pido que no nos excluyas de tu vida…recuerda que siempre estaremos dispuestos a escucharte

-Si cariño y recuerda también que siempre estamos preocupados por ti, creo que una llamada telefónica, para saber cómo estas, no nos haría mal – hablaba Stella

-Sí, tienen razón…discúlpenme por haber sido tan ingrato con ustedes, no volverá a ocurrir

Después de haber conversado con sus padres, el rubio subió a su habitación y cerro su puerta con llave, hacia bastante tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar y se sentía realmente bien, pero al recostarse en su cama recordó lo que sus padres le habían contado y el dolor volvió a habitar en su corazón

 _Me duele amarte_

 _Sabiendo que ya te perdí_

 _Tan solo quedara la lluvia_

 _Mojando mi llanto y me hablará de ti_

-¿Por qué me hiciste esto Helga?...si yo lo único que hice, fue amarte completamente…te había entregado todo de mi…había imaginado todo mi futuro a tu lado

 _Me duele amarte_

 _Los sueños que eran para ti_

 _Se pierden con cada palabra_

 _Con cada momento que espere vivir_

 _Me duele más imaginar_

 _Que tú te vas y dejaras_

 _Detrás de ti_

 _Tu ausencia en mis brazos_

-¿Cómo es posible que después de todo lo que me hiciste, te siga amando más que nunca?

 _Me duele tanto sospechar_

 _Que ni tu sombra volverá_

 _Para abrigar_

 _Mi alma en pedazos_

 _Me duele amarte así, hasta morir_

 _Lanzándome a la nada viéndote partir_

Me duele aquel abril

 _Cuando te vi_

 _Por vez primera y dije que eras para mi_

Los recuerdos iban apareciendo cada vez más e iban llenando el corazón del rubio de nostalgia

 _Me duele amarte tanto_

 _Me duele amarte_

 _Los sueños que eran para ti_

 _Se pierden con cada palabra_

 _Con cada momento que espere vivir_

-Te creí todo lo que me decías…como pude ser tan imbécil – se insultaba a sí mismo, mientras la ira hacia su aparición en su interior

 _Me duele más imaginar_

 _Que tú te vas y dejarás_

 _Detrás de ti_

 _Tu ausencia en mis brazos_

-Ya basta, no seguiré sintiéndome así, por alguien que no vale la pena, además…tú estás tan feliz con tu esposo…es mejor que empiece a olvidarte…

 _Me duele amarte tanto_

…

A la mañana siguiente, tres amigas estaban almorzando en la cafetería del colegio

-Helga, se nota que los antojos te agarraron fuerte – decía Nadine sonriendo al ver como comía la rubia

-Lo que pasa es que estoy con anemia y el doctor me dijo que tenía que alimentarme bien sino quería que mi bebé pague las consecuencias

-Oh ya veo...entonces sigue comiendo, hoy me iré temprano…ya pedí permiso a la directora

-¿A dónde iras? – pregunto Phoebe

-Hoy le toca su chequeo médico a Nícolas – decía Nadine, refiriéndose a su pequeño hijo, nacido hace tres meses

-Ah…¿iras sola?

-No, Peapod también saldrá temprano del trabajo…iremos juntos – dijo con una sonrisa enamorada – amo demasiado a ese hombre, es tan amoroso conmigo y con nuestro hijo, cada vez que lo veo cargar a Nícolas se me llena el corazón de felicidad y de ternura

-Qué bueno – decía la rubia con tristeza y dejando su plato de lado

-Si, en la etapa del embarazo no dejaba de mimarme – seguía contando, ignorando el dolor que causaba en su amiga rubia – me imagino que Mathew también será muy lindo contigo, Helga…no dudes en hacerlo participe de todo lo que te suceda concerniente al embarazo, porque él, como padre, tiene derecho a disfrutar cada cosa de su bebé…algo que siempre le gustaba sentir a Peapod, eran las pataditas de Nícolas…y a mí me hacía muy feliz, involucrar a mi amado esposo en todo los avances de nuestro pequeñito, así que no te guardes nada Helga – le decía sonriendo – bueno chicas, me adelanto…nos vemos mañana – se despidió

La rubia se había quedado en silencio y con la cabeza gacha, en su corazón se hacía más grande el remordimiento por ocultarle a Arnold la verdad, sobre el bebé que crecía en su interior

-Helga…¿te encuentras bien? – le hablo la oriental

-Phoebe – dijo levantando la cabeza y mirándola – creo que estoy siendo una completa egoísta

La oriental solo la miraba con mucha pena, sin decir nada

-Es que tengo tanto miedo – volvió a hablar la rubia – a pesar de que en estos últimos días, Mathew se ha portado bien conmigo, tengo miedo…su familia es tan influyente que haga lo que haga, lograrían arrebatarme a Albert de mi lado

-Helga, tú ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto, así que si en algún momento decides hablar con la verdad, yo estaré contigo, sé que quizá eso me ocasione problemas con Gerald, pero también sé, que él entenderá…porque conozco el hermoso corazón que tiene

-Perdóname por haberte involucrado en esto Phoebe…lo que menos quiero es que tengas problemas por mi causa

-No te preocupes Helga…mejor termina tu comida…¿sí?

-No, ya se me fue el apetito – decía la rubia

-¿Qué te parece si hoy salimos a cenar con las chicas?

-¿A cenar?

-Sí, justo en la mañana Rhonda y me dijo que te avisara…para que puedas distraerte un momento…vamos anímate…

-No sé si Mathew me deje ir

-Oh eso es cierto…mmm intenta llamarlo ahora y dile…

-Está bien – dijo la rubia, sacando el celular de su bolso

La rubia marco el número y esperó a que le respondan

-¿Hola?...¿Mathew?...¿cómo estás?...solo quería decirte que las chicas irán a cenar hoy y me están invitando…pues…estarían Phoebe, Nadine, Rhonda, Lila y Sheena…¿en qué restaurant?...aún no hemos acordado eso…está bien…apenas tenga el nombre, te lo pasaré por un mensaje…ok, gracias…adiós – colgó

-¿Dijo que si? – pregunto la oriental sonriendo

-Si, dijo que le pasara el nombre del restaurante, porque irá a recogerme cuando terminemos

-Ok…le llamaré a Rhonda para preguntarle…

Minutos después, cada una de las chicas, retomaron sus labores

…

Eran las siete de la noche y un rubio se encontraba en la sala de la casa de huéspedes, con su padre

-Ya tengo hambre…creo que tu madre se está demorando mucho con la cena

-Sí, yo también tengo hambre

-Creo que iré a buscarla – dijo Miles, poniéndose de pie dispuesto a salir a la calle a buscar a su esposa

De pronto ambos hombre escucharon el sonido de unas llaves que abrían la puerta

-Stella…¿Por qué demoraste tanto? – Pregunto el hombre mayor – muero de hambre

-Discúlpenme, pero me entretuve hablando con alguien

-¿Con quién? – pregunto su hijo, curioso

-Con alguien a quien tú conoces bien – dijo sonriendo – y la traje para que cene con nosotros – hablo mientras jalaba de la mano a la señorita que se había quedado parada en el pórtico

-Buenas noches – saludó tímidamente una mujer pelirroja y de ojos color avellana

-¿Hilda? – dijo el rubio enarcando una ceja

-Hola Arnold…¿Cómo has estado?

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Buenas noches a todos mis hermosos lectores, aquí les dejo un capítulo más…sé que aún hay cosas que no se entiende con claridad, pero poco a poco iremos descubriéndolo, síganme apoyando con sus comentarios…**_

 _ **Nos leeremos pronto, les mando muchos abrazos a la distancia :)**_


	22. CAP 22

_**CAP 22**_

…

-¿Hilda? – dijo el rubio enarcando una ceja

-Hola Arnold…¿Cómo has estado?

-Bi…bien…gracias – respondió, mirando inquisidoramente a su madre

-Me encontré con Hilda cerca de la pizzería y pudimos ver que en el muelle hay un nuevo restaurante, se ve bastante lujoso e interesante…Arnold – llamó Stella muy animada a su hijo, ya que se le había ocurrido una gran idea –…¿Por qué mejor, no llevas a Hilda a cenar ahí?...luego nos dicen que tal les fue, a ver si Miles y yo nos animamos a ir – decía sonriendo de manera cómplice

-No, no es necesario…no quiero causar una molestia para Arnold – expreso la pelirroja con mucho nerviosismo

-Yo no creo que sea una molestia…¿verdad Arnold? – mencionó Stella mirando a su hijo

-No – dijo presionado – pero…¿por qué no cenamos aquí?

-mmm…pues…porque, solo traje pizza para tu padre y para mí – mintió

-¿Ah si?... – dijo incrédulo, pero al ver la cara avergonzada de Hilda, no supo cómo decir que no, así que solo asintió con la cabeza – ¿deseas ir? – pregunto, mirándola a los ojos

-Bu…bueno…sssi…si tu deseas, entonces…está bien – respondió atropellando sus palabras

-Bien, no se diga más – decía Stella, mientras conducía al rubio y a la pelirroja hacia la puerta

Después de que la pareja hubo salido, Miles preguntó

-Stella…¿estas segura de lo que acabas de hacer?

-Si Miles, tengo la esperanza de que esos dos, arreglen sus cosas y vuelvan a ser la pareja feliz que eran, antes de que vuelva Helga

…

Seis amigas estaban conversando fuera del centro comercial

-Bien – decía Rhonda – en la revista que leí, decía que en el muelle han abierto un nuevo restaurante…creo que será un buen lugar para ir a cenar

-Yo también he escuchado y dicen que la atención es de primera – secundó Lila

-Entonces vamos…muero de hambre – las apuró la rubia

-Está bien – dijo Rhonda – Lila, Nadine y yo, nos iremos en mi carro y las demás se irán en el carro de mi esposo, no se preocupen por quien tendrá que manejar, porque para eso traje a mis choferes

-Está bien – respondieron al unísono y subieron cada una a los carros acordados

…

Arnold iba manejando su auto, con Hilda de copiloto y había un silencio bastante incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabia de que hablar, hasta que la mujer se armó de valor y dijo

-Y…¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-¿Qué…el trabajo?…todo bien, los niños me dejan muerto, pero me gusta mucho enseñarles – respondió sin muchas ganas pero fingiendo una sonrisa

-Ahhh ya veo…mmm…me enteré por Mathew, que será padre de nuevo – dijo queriendo ver la reacción del muchacho

-Ah si – menciono tratando de no mostrar importancia, aunque en realidad era un tema que aún le dolía mucho y no quería tocarlo

-Cuando Mathew me lo contó, se veía muy contento…me dijo que se irá a pasar las fiestas navideñas a Londres con su esposa y su hijo y que se quedará allá

-¿Qué? – pregunto, poniendo una expresión preocupada

-Sí, eso me dijo – hablaba la mujer con ganas de contar todo y exagerar

-¿Quieres decir que…ya no volverán a Hillwood?...¿y…y que pasará con el trabajo? – pregunto el rubio tratando de disimular su interés

-Ah bueno, es que él solo firmó contrato hasta este mes y por como lo he visto, no piensa renovar contrato, pues quiere que su bebé nazca en Londres

-"Su bebé…como desearía que sea mío" – pensaba con tristeza – Ya veo

-Me imagino que le harán una reunión de despedida a Helga…¿no han organizado nada?

-No que yo sepa…ya llegamos – dijo queriendo cortar el tema de conversación pues lo hería

…

Dentro del restaurante, un grupo de amigas, estaban sentadas en una mesa redonda, desde ahí se podía ver la entrada al lujoso local, pero no todas podían hacerlo directamente, como por ejemplo Helga, quien estaba sentada, dándole la espalda a la puerta de ingreso. Las mujeres iban ya, saboreando el postre, mientras a la vez, hablaban sobre los recientes acontecimientos en la vida de cada de una de ellas. El primer tema de conversación fue el embarazo de la rubia, ya que a pesar de estar casada, para las amigas fue una sorpresa.

-Chicas, yo también tengo que darles una noticia – habló una pelirroja, mientras dejaba de lado su mousse de chocolate

Todas las demás mujeres, la miraron y le prestaron toda la atención

-Pues – empezó a contar Lila con timidez – ayer…Lorenzo…me pidió que me casara con él

-¿En serio? – pregunto Phoebe

-Qué maravilla – dijo Nadine

-Felicidades…hacen una hermosa pareja – elogio Rhonda

-Gracias – respondía la mujer, sonrojada –ya incluso fijamos fecha para la boda, será el segundo sábado de marzo, pronto les haré llegar las invitaciones, ninguna de ustedes puede faltar

-Bueno – interrumpió la rubia – yo sí creo que tengo que disculparme desde ahora

-¡¿Quee?! – gritaron las chicas al unísono

-Lo que pasa, es que…volveré a Londres antes de las fiestas navideñas y pues…ya no creo que vuelva – relataba sus planes, con mucha tristeza

-Pero Helga, no puedes hacerme eso…tienes que venir, aunque sea solo para la boda…por favor, mi deseo es que todos mis amigos estén presentes en el día más importante de mi vida – rogaba Lila

-A ver chicas, aún falta mucho para marzo – dijo una oriental – y…muchas cosas pueden suceder…nada está dicho aún…además Helga, te voy anticipando que el nacimiento de mi bebé, está programado para ese mismo mes y desde luego, tú tienes que estar presente en la celebración que haremos, además tu serás la madrina…así que no se te ocurra despedirte de Hillwood, porque igual tendrás que volver

-Pero…– intentó refutar la rubia, pero nadie le hizo caso

Las amigas seguían conversando, cuando de pronto una pareja hizo su ingreso al restaurante, la primera en percatarse de los recién llegados fue Rhonda

-Silencio chicas…¿ese que está ahí…no es Arnold? – preguntaba, mientras señalaba el ingreso

Al escuchar ese nombre, la rubia sintió estremecerse y un cosquilleo se hizo presente, pero no volteó a ver

-Oh si…es Arnold – dijo Nadine – pero…¿está con Hilda?...¿ellos son pareja otra vez?

-Pues, yo no lo sabía – agregó Sheena

-Yo tampoco – se metió Lila – se ven muy lindos juntos…¿no lo creen?

Phoebe estaba en silencio, observando como Arnold e Hilda, eran conducidos a su mesa, que para la mala suerte de su mejor amiga, era una que estaba muy cerca a la de ellas

-Hola Arnold – saludo Rhonda, sacudiendo la mano haciendo que el rubio, recién se dé cuenta que en el lugar habían personas conocidas

Cuando Helga escuchó que Rhonda saludo a Arnold, quiso salir corriendo, pues no quería verlo y mucho menos en compañía de aquella mujer que tanto celos le producía, tenía temor que en cualquier momento sus hormonas hagan su trabajo y dieran a notar su tristeza y desdicha, por medio de lágrimas

El ojiverde se había quedado parado, al percatarse que Helga se encontraba en la mesa de la persona que lo había saludado… "¿Qué hago?" – pensó – "no puedo correrme…mejor iré a dejarle en claro que estoy muy bien sin ella"

-Discúlpame un momento Hilda, enseguida vuelvo

-Claro, no te preocupes – respondió la joven con algo de rencor y celos

El rubio caminaba hacia la mesa de las chicas y mientras lo hacía, miles de sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho, sentimientos que él no quería sentir

-Buenas noches señoritas – saludo diplomáticamente sin mirar fijamente a la rubia

 _No hace falta que me quites la mirada_

 _Para que entienda que ya no queda nada_

 _Aquella luna que antes nos bailaba_

 _Se ha cansado y ahora nos da la espalda_

El escuchar esa voz, hizo que algo dentro de Helga se moviera, era como si el pequeño ser que crecía dentro de su vientre, reconociera la voz de papá y eso hizo que se emocionara, pero a la vez que le doliera completamente el alma. La rubia permanecía con la cabeza gacha y mordiéndose la lengua, para quitarse las enormes ganas de llorar que tenía.

Por su lado, el rubio tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y hasta le dieron ganas de decirle que estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo, a empezar de nuevo y es que amaba tanto a esa mujer, que no podía evitar sentirse así.

-¿Cómo has estado Arnold? – la pregunta de una oriental, hizo que el rubio salga de sus pensamientos

-Eh…¿yo?...muy bien…gracias Phoebe

-Arnold…no nos habías contado que volviste con Hilda – dijo Rhonda

-¿Qué? – pregunto sin entender

-No te hagas el loco, te vimos llegar con ella – intervino Nadine

En ese momento la rubia levantó la mirada instintivamente, pues necesitaba saber cuál sería la respuesta de Arnold y al hacerlo sus azules chocaron con los verdes de él

 _¿Dónde está el amor del que tanto hablan?_

 _¿Por qué no nos sorprende y rompe nuestra calma?_

Arnold, se quedó hipnotizado con ese mar tan profundo, que eran los ojos de Helga, por su parte ella, imploraba sin palabras que la abrazara

 _Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo_

 _Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho_

 _Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo_

 _Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero_

 _Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca_

 _Déjame que voy a detener las horas_

 _Volveré a pintar de azul el universo_

 _Haré que todo esto solo sea un sueño_

En silencio, sus corazones se comunicaban y se manifestaban el deseo de estar juntos, uno muy dentro del otro, aún se anhelaban, aún se amaban y no lo podían negar y es que ellos nacieron para estar unidos y ningún amor se compara al de ellos

 _Tengo contados todos los besos que nos damos_

 _Y tú fugitiva, andas perdida en otro lado_

 _Yo no quiero caricias de otros labios_

 _No quiero tus manos en otras manos_

 _Porque yo quiero que volvamos a intentarlo_

 _Déjame que vuelva a acariciar tu pelo_

 _Déjame que funda tu pecho en mi pecho_

 _Volveré a pintar de colores el cielo_

 _Haré que olvides de una vez el mundo entero_

 _Déjame tan solo que hoy roce tu boca_

 _Déjame que voy a detener las horas_

 _Volveré a pintar de azul el universo_

 _Haré que todo esto solo sea un sueño_

 _(Donde Está El Amor - Pablo Alboran ft. Jesse & Joy)_

Mientras los rubios aún se seguían mirando, la joven sintió que alguien posó sus manos sobre sus hombros

-Buenas noches a todos – saludó un joven alto y mirando fijamente a Arnold de manera desafiante

La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz y se puso de pie, inmediatamente

-Hola – respondió el saludo con nerviosismo, mientras el londinense le daba un beso en los labios, haciendo que Arnold, hierva en celos

-Bueno, yo las dejo…me voy a mi mesa, porque me están esperando…adiós – se despidió el ojiverde, tratando de aparentar su huida

Helga se había quedado tan molesta, por lo último que dijo el rubio, que decidió decirle a Mathew, que ya quería irse a casa, pues estaba cansada.

Desde su mesa, un par de ojos verdes, veía como Mathew salía con Helga, él la iba abrazando y a ella parecía no importarle, sino más bien, parecía agradarle.

Arnold se había quedado en silencio, con la mirada perdida en la puerta, como si esperara que Helga regresara para decirle que en realidad quería quedarse con él, pero nada de lo que su corazón anhelaba en ese momento sucedió

-¿Arnold? – llamo la mujer que estaba en su misma mesa

-¿Si? – respondió despertando de su letargo

-¿Estas bien?...

-Yo…eh…si…claro que si…¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Pues…no sé…estás muy callado

-Estoy bien – dijo de una manera que era evidente que no lo estaba

-Si en algún momento necesitas hablar con alguien, no dudes en buscarme – manifestó la pelirroja con una mirada enamorada, mientras pensaba en que si movía bien sus cartas y con la ayuda de Stella, podría tener de regreso a Arnold

-Gracias Hilda – respondió el joven con una sonrisa

.

.

.

Tan solo faltaban dos semanas para que termine el año escolar y Helga sabía muy bien, que después de eso, tendría que regresar a Londres para ya no volver más a Hilwood y cada vez que pensaba en eso, el corazón se le estrujaba de dolor y de un sentimiento que no podía descifrarlo bien y que era algo parecido a la culpa y el remordimiento por separar a su hijo de su verdadero padre.

…

Era el último día de clases y un joven rubio estaba alistando sus cosas para retirarse a su casa

-Arnold – hablo un moreno, entrando al salón rápidamente y asustando al joven que se encontraba atrapado en sus pensamientos

-Gerald…¿Qué paso?...¿por qué entras así?

-Es que quería decirte que…

-¿Qué? – pregunto empezando a preocuparse

-Pues…hoy en la noche se va Helga de Hillwood

-¿Ah sí? – dijo tratando de sonar sereno

-Si…y solo quise venir a contártelo…por…si querías verla – dijo

-¿Verla?...y…¿para qué crees que yo…querría verla?

-Pues…no sé…solo lo supuse

-Ah…ya…bueno…no quiero verla – mintió – además, sabía que eso iba a pasar en cualquier momento…de igual manera, creo que es lo mejor, porque ya no soportaba trabajar en el mismo lugar que ella, aún me hace daño, pero estoy trabajando en olvidarla – manifestaba al moreno, sin mirarlo a la cara

Desde luego Gerald, quien conocía muy bien al ojiverde, no le creía en lo absoluto, pero no dijo nada porque no quería que su amigo se hunda mucho más en la tristeza que sentía, pero que a toda costa, quería ocultar

…

En otro lado del colegio

-Phoebe…hoy es mi último día en Hillwood – decía una rubia, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos

-Lo sé amiga – la miraba la oriental fijamente, como esperando que recapacite

La rubia solo agachó la cabeza y clavó la mirada en el suelo, entendiendo perfectamente a su mejor amiga

-Helga – hablo la pelinegra – ¿estas segura…que te iras con ese secreto?

-No Phoebe, no estoy segura…pero, tengo que hacerlo…sino ya sabes que Mathew me quitaría a Albert

-Helga, es que estuve pensando las cosas y no te puedes ir…sin decirle nada – hablaba muy seria la oriental

-Phoebe, por favor…creo que ya hemos hablado de eso anteriormente

-Sí, pero es que no puedo permitirlo…no es justo para él

-¿Qué? – dijo indignada – dijiste que me apoyarías…¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?

-No, no lo olvidé…pero, es que…cada vez que lo pienso más, me doy cuenta que es un grave error

-Phoebe, por favor…además, él ya volvió con Hilda y puede tener hijos con ella – decía con celos

-No digas tonterías Helga, se nota que el embarazo te ha desequilibrado…

-Phoebe, ya no quiero hablar del asunto…y mucho menos acá…es peligroso

-Está bien Helga, pero piensa bien las cosas por favor – decía mientras la abrazaba – no podré ir a despedirte al aeropuerto, pero estaremos en comunicación…¿de acuerdo?

-Si…está bien Phoebe – dijo mientras se secaba los ojos

…

Eran cerca de las siete de la noche y una pareja de esposos con un niño de cuatro años abordaban un avión con dirección a Londres, mientras de lejos unos ojos verdes, los observaban fijamente y nublados por el dolor que sentía.

 _ **...CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Aquí va otro capítulo más, con mucho cariño para ustedes…no dejen de comentar, para saber si mi historia está gustando :)….nos leeremos pronto…abrazos**_


	23. CAP 23

**CAP 23:**

Las fiestas navideñas habían pasado volando y sin querer ya se encontraban finalizando el segundo mes del nuevo año, Helga ya iba entrando al quinto mes de embarazo, aunque para toda la familia, ella apenas tiene dos o la mucho tres meses, los malestares poco a poco ya se habían ido y a pesar de que se sentía mucho mejor de salud, no pasaba lo mismo con su estado anímico y es que su corazón aún se encontraba en Hillwood y cada vez que podía, se comunicaba con Phoebe para enterarse de las últimas novedades que acontecían en la vida de sus amigos, pero sobre todo, en la vida de cierto rubio. Las noticias no habían sido nada buenas, por lo menos para ella, ya que la oriental le había contado, que después de que ella se hubo marchado, Arnold había empezado a salir con Summer y hasta parecía que habían iniciado algo, pero todos esos rumores se esfumaron, cuando el joven rubio, había llevado a Hilda a una reunión que tuvieron, todos los de la pandilla y la había presentado nuevamente como su novia. Desde que se enteró de esto, Helga, había albergado en su corazón cierto resentimiento hacía el ojiverde, ya que le dolía pensar que él no la amó realmente como le decía, porque la olvidó demasiado rápido, pero a la vez se recriminaba interiormente, ya que fue ella misma, quien tenía la culpa de todo.

Por su parte Arnold, se había vuelto un poco más serio y sombrío, a pesar de que había retomado su relación con Hilda, nada parecía hacerlo realmente feliz.

….

En Londres

Era una mañana parcialmente soleada, la rubia había ido muy temprano a su chequeo mensual y luego de esto, se había dirigido a la casa de sus padres a hacerles una corta visita, cuando llegó en compañía de su pequeño hijo, se dio con la sorpresa de que Olga también estaba allí

-Hola hermanita – saludo la rubia mayor, con su misma voz chillona de siempre

-Hola Olga – respondió con alegría sincera de verla

Olga se había quedado mirando fijamente a su hermana y con una sonrisa en los labios

-¿Qué tanto me ves? – preguntó Helga empezando a incomodarse

-Es que…te vez hermosa con tu pancita, el embarazo te ha sentado muy bien…que bueno que esta vez sí podemos verte embarazada, ya que para cuando concebiste a Albert, estabas lejos

-Si – respondió escuetamente la oijiazul y empezando a ponerse nerviosa – y…¿dónde están Bob y Miriam?

-Pues salieron un momento a hacer compras…¿te quedas a almorzar, verdad?

-Sí, Mathew estará trabajando todo el día, así que prefiero quedarme…iré a mi cuarto a descansar – dijo la ojiazul refiriéndose a su antigua habitación, de cuando vivía con sus padres

-Ok hermanita, ve a descansar

Cuando Helga estuvo en la privacidad de su alcoba, empezó a derramar unas lágrimas, ya que estaba cansada de fingir tranquilidad y felicidad, de pronto sonó su celular, debido a un mensaje que le había llegado

 _-"Helga, amiga…¿Cómo estás?...¿cómo te fue en tu chequeo médico?...¿ya se te pasaron los síntomas?...¿ya sabes el sexo del bebé?"_

 _-"Hola Phoebs...son muchas preguntas hermana, pero te las responderé…mi embarazo va muy bien y sí, ya casi no tengo síntomas...¿el sexo del bebé?...pues aún no lo sé, hoy me hicieron una ecografía, pero mi bebito no se dejó ver, quizá para el siguiente mes ya se pueda saber"_ _–_ escribió la rubia en repuesta al mensaje de su amiga

 _-"Ah que bien...pero y tú...¿Cómo estás?...¿más animada?...¿has pensado en Arnold?"_ – escribió la pelinegra

 _-"Pues, tu sabes que no te puedo engañar...pienso en él todo el tiempo, aunque ya sé que ese estúpido cabeza de balón ya no me recuerda y ahora está con Hilda...la verdad...es que eso me duele mucho"_

Tan pronto terminó de escribir aquel mensaje, la rubia, empezó a sentir unas sensaciones grandes de asco y unas terribles ganas de vomitar y se fue corriendo al baño.

En ese momento, Olga entró a la habitación de su hermana menor, para preguntarle el número telefónico de una amiga en común que tenían ambas, ya que a la rubia mayor se le había extraviado el móvil días antes y recién había adquirido uno nuevo.

La mujer, escuchó que su hermana menor estaba en el baño y antes de preguntarle por el número telefónico, observó que el celular de Helga estaba abandonado en la cama, entonces lo tomó y justo cuando iba a empezar a buscar lo que le interesaba, llegó el mensaje de Phoebe y sin proponerlo lo leyó,

 _-"Lo siento mucho Helga, la verdad me hubiese gustado que las cosas hubieran resultado mucho mejor entre Arnold y tú y sobre todo para que ese angelito que llevas en tu vientre, crezca con sus padres...juntos como debe de ser"_ –

Al terminar de leer dicho mensaje, Olga, sintió una gran confusión – " _¿el hijo que espera Helga…es de Arnold?"_ – hablaba para sus adentros y sintió palidecer por la gravedad del asunto, fue entonces cuando vio que encima de la mesa de noche había un sobre blanco, lo abrió y se dio con la sorpresa de que era la ecografía de su hermana en donde se leía claramente que la rubia llevaba ya casi cinco meses de embarazo y no tres, como ella les había hecho creer a todos.

Cuando Helga salió del baño, casi se cae de la impresión al ver a su hermana, con su celular en una mano y su ecografía en la otra

-¿Qqqque…estás haciendo…con mi celular? – preguntó tartamudeando y quitándole el dispositivo rápidamente

-Helga – habló seria – ¿Cuántos meses de embarazo tienes?

-¿Qué…por qué lo preguntas? – dijo molesta y temerosa a la vez

-Respóndeme por favor…y dime la verdad

-Te…tengo…cuatro meses y medio– respondió agachando la cabeza

-Y…¿Por qué dijiste que tenías tres?...¿qué es lo que quieres ocultar?

La ojiazul no dijo nada manteniendo su mirada en el piso

-Dime Helga…¿es verdad lo que dice el mensaje que te envió Phoebe?

-¿Men…mensaje….cual mensaje? – preguntó temiendo lo peor

-El mensaje en donde dice que ese bebé que estas esperando, es de Arnold – dijo bajando la voz para que no escuchen sus padres, que habían llegado hacía un buen rato y que se encontraban en la cocina

-¿Qué? – dijo la joven, sintiendo un vértigo y abriendo los ojos de par en par

-¿Es verdad? – volvió a preguntar con mucha seriedad y preocupación

La ojiazul se había quedado muda y dándole la espalda a su hermana mayor, empezó a llorar

-Helga – dijo Olga, acercándose – ¿el hijo que esperas…es de Arnold? – le volvió a preguntar, poniéndose frente a frente a su hermana

-Si – respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y empezando a sollozar tanto que parecía ahogarse

-Pero…¿Qué paso? – dijo confundida – ¿Dónde queda Mathew en todo este asunto?

Helga no sabía que decir y como explicarle a su hermana como sucedieron las cosas

-Olga…yo…yo siempre he amado a Arnold…desde los tres años no ha existido otro hombre para mi

-Pero entonces…¿Por qué te casaste con Mathew?

-Porque pensé que nunca más vería a Arnold, pensé que nunca tendría una oportunidad con él y luego conocí a Mathew y mis padres lo amaban tanto que...– dudó en continuar hablando

-¿Tanto que…qué?...dime

-Tanto que sentí que…por primera vez, podía ganarte en algo – contaba con arrepentimiento en sus palabras

-No te entiendo…

-Es que…durante toda mi infancia y gran parte de mi adolescencia he vivido siempre relegada por mis padres a causa tuya – decía

-¿Qué?...pero…Helga…tu sabes que yo siempre te he amado…solo que tú te aislabas y te alejabas de mi

-Si lo sé…y era porque sentía tanto resentimiento hacia ti, ya que me sentía tan miserable…para Bob y Miriam solo existías tú, únicamente mostraban interés por ti y crecí siempre siendo la oveja negra de la familia…a nadie parecía importarle

-No digas eso Helga – decía mientras empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas – yo sé que mis padres te aman

-Yo empecé a sentir que realmente les importaba, cuando les presenté a Mathew…Bob y Miriam cayeron rendidos ante el encanto de él y me di cuenta que lo querían más que a tu esposo

-¿Por eso decidiste casarte con Mathew? – preguntaba con tristeza

-Si…

-Perdóname Helga

-¿Qué? – dijo extrañada por la reacción que estaba teniendo su hermana

-Es que yo muchas veces si me daba cuenta de la forma en que mis padres te trataban, pero…nunca hice nada por solucionarlo, porque quizá pensé que no te afectaba tanto, sin embargo en el fondo deseaba ser como tú, ya que tanta atención por parte de nuestros padres, me sofocaba y yo te veía a ti tan libre que no pensé que te estaba haciendo daño

-No es tu culpa Olga…la única culpable soy yo

-No digas eso – dijo la mujer mayor a su hermana y abrazándola fuertemente – Helga…dime… ¿Cómo paso todo?

-cuando volví a Hillwood, me reencontré con Arnold y sin querer nos confesamos lo que sentimos en el pasado

-¿Le dijiste que lo habías amado?...¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Pues, no lo sé…yo pensé que al día siguiente se iría a un largo viaje y pues sentía que no tenía nada que perder y lo único que conseguiría era quitar ese gran peso de mi corazón, que era el de confesarle mis sentimientos

-Y…luego…¿Qué pasó? – preguntaba Olga, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación con seguro

-Luego por cosas del destino, él no viajó y termino siendo el maestro de Albert

-¿De Albert? – preguntó sorprendida

-Si – respondió la ojiazul sentándose en la cama

-Y ahí volvieron a frecuentarse…– hablaba la rubia mayor

-Sí…solo fue cuestión de tiempo, ya que no pudimos ocultar más nuestros sentimientos – relataba mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nostalgia

-Estuviste con él…¿estando con Mathew?

-Sí, quería terminar todo con Mathew…pero – dudo en continuar – me di cuenta que no estaba bien y decidí no terminar mi relación con él, por Albert – mintió – entonces terminé todo con Arnold, pero más tarde me enteré que estaba embarazada…

-Y…Mathew…¿lo sabe?

-Sí…lo sabe todo…– empezando a sentir un gran miedo por las siguientes preguntas que podría hacer su hermana

-¿Ah sí? – dijo con extrañeza – y…¿lo aceptó?

-Sssi...

-Pero, hay algo que no entiendo, Helga…si dices que amas a Arnold y él te ama a ti…¿Qué pasó?...¿por qué simplemente, no terminas todo con Mathew?

-Porque…no puedo – respondió empezando a desesperarse

-¿Y por qué no?...acaso…¿Arnold, no quiere hacerse cargo del bebé?

-No es eso…la verdad, él no sabe que estoy esperando un hijo suyo

-¿Qué?...¿y por qué no se lo has dicho?...Helga…dime

-¡Porque no…y ya deja de hacerme preguntas Olga! – dijo la ojiazul empezando a exaltarse

-No…dime porque…siento que aún no me has contado, toda la verdad…y si no me dices que es lo que está pasando realmente, yo encontraré la manera de hablar con Arnold y le contaré todo

-No puedes hacer eso

-Claro que puedo…no puedes esconderle esa verdad a Arnold…hoy mismo intentaré hablarle – dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se disponía a salir

-Mathew, me tiene amenazada – dijo rapidamente en un susurro, pero fueron palabras que Olga alcanzó a oír muy bien

-¿Qué?...¿amenazada? – preguntó

-Si – dijo empezando a llorar nuevamente

-Helga…dime…¿Qué es lo que está pasando realmente?

-Si yo le cuento la verdad a Arnold, entonces Mathew, se llevará a Albert lejos

-¿Te está amenazando con quitarte a Albert?...pero él no puede hacer eso

-Si puede hacerlo…

-No, claro que no…y sigue con las amenazas, podemos contratar a un abogado o no sé, pero él no se llevará a Albert a ninguna parte…él es también tu hijo

-No…no lo es – dijo con dolor

-¿Cómo dices?

-Albert…no es mi hijo – dijo ya sin esconder nada y dispuesta a contarle toda la verdad a su hermana

-¿Esto es una broma…cierto? – preguntó con suma sorpresa

-No…Albert no es mi hijo…pero lo amo como si lo fuera

Olga se quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar lo que Helga había dicho, segundos antes

-No puedo creer que lo que estás diciendo – decía mientras caminaba de un lado hacia a otro – necesito que me cuentes todo

-Lo haré…solo si me prometes que…no abrirás la boca – decía la ojiazul casi en tono de suplica

-Está bien Helga…prometo que no lo haré

-Aquella vez que la empresa, en donde trabajaba Mathew, lo mandó a que viajara a Australia, para promocionar una marca de dispositivos tecnológicos…él decidió que yo viajara con él, ya que toda la promoción duraría casi seis meses…¿lo recuerdas?

-Si claro…te fuimos a despedir al aeropuerto con nuestros padres…y todos tuvimos en claro que el viaje duraría a lo mucho 6 meses, pero luego se extendió a dos años

-Si…lo que pasó fue que la sucursal de la empresa de Mathew, en Australia, tenía sus propios empleados y dentro de todos, había una mujer…

-¿Una mujer? – preguntó con curiosidad la rubia mayor

-Sí, una mujer llamada Dafne…que desde que vio llegar a Mathew…se obsesionó con él, sin importarle que él ya estaba casado…yo siempre paraba en casa, pues él no quería que trabaje y hasta ahí empezaron a llegar los rumores, de que Mathew y Dafne paraba juntos todo el día y que parecía que estaban teniendo algo clandestino

-¿Qué?...¿cómo es eso posible? – dijo molesta e indignada

-Si – decía con los ojos nublados, por los recuerdos – yo nunca he amado a Mathew, pero si llegue a quererlo demasiado…siempre me esforzaba para que mi cariño crezca cada día más…yo le entregue todo de mi…mi confianza, mi corazón, mi vida entera…pues creía que él era el indicado para mí y que en algún momento olvidaría del todo a Arnold…meses después me llamaron a casa, diciendo que Mathew había tenido un accidente automovilístico

-¿Accidente?...¿qué accidente?...jamás no avisaste

-¿Y cómo les hubiese dicho que…Mathew había tenido un accidente, con su amante? – habló con rabia – ¿Cómo les hubiese dicho que la mujer esa, estaba aprendiendo a manejar y por su inexperiencia hizo que el carro que manejaba chocara contra otro?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Así es…fue ahí en donde me enteré de todo…Mathew me había estado engañando con esa tipa y producto del engaño ella había quedado embarazada, cuando sufrieron el accidente ella tenía siete meses de embarazo…y había sido por eso que él no quería regresar a Londres…incluso cuando terminó la promoción de los dispositivos tecnológicos, ya no teníamos nada que hacer en Australia, pero él siempre me ponía peros y nunca me daba una razón consistente para quedarnos allá… sin embargo, siempre le creí

-Helga – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hermana – no puedo creer lo que me cuentas, Mathew se ve tan correcto y sobre todo, se le ve tan enamorado de ti…pero dime…¿Qué más pasó?

-Después de la llamada que hicieron a mi casa para informarme del accidente de Mathew, fui corriendo al hospital, en donde me enteré de la cruda realidad…Dafne había muerto, pero lograron salvar al bebé y Mathew estaba inconsciente… días después, él despertó y me lo confesó todo…me sentí tan estúpida, me sentí traicionada, me sentí realmente mal…pero lo peor vino después, porque Dafne no tenía familia y su hijo estaba desamparado…Mathew me rogó que lo criáramos como un hijo nuestro, porque hasta ese entonces, yo no había logrado embarazarme

-¡Que descaro!...pero…¿Por qué aceptaste? – pregunto con tristeza

-Pues no lo sé…cuando vi al bebé en la incubadora, se me partió el corazón…él no tenía la culpa de nada…Albert al principio, estuvo muy mal y luchaba por vivir – dijo mientras se le estrujaba el corazón – yo iba a visitarlo todos los días al hospital de infantes y hasta las enfermeras me hacían hecho cargarlo en varias oportunidades…poco a poco me encariñé con él, entonces acepté la propuesta de Mathew…esperamos a que Albert se recupere y Mathew también, ya que debido al accidente, tuvo que estar en terapia para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas…luego decidimos regresar a Londres a darles la supuesta sorpresa a todos ustedes…

-Realmente nos pareció sumamente extraño, que vengan con un niño de un año…todos nos quedamos impresionados, pero la dulzura de Albert nos robó el corazón rápidamente…no puedo creer que no sea realmente mi sobrino

-No lo digas por favor Olga, Albert es tu sobrino…no lo vayas a rechazar ahora que sabes la verdad…te lo suplico

-No Helga, jamás haría eso…yo he aprendido a amar a Albert, como parte de mi familia y lo seguiré haciendo…pero dime, después de eso, cuando volvieron a Londres…¿Cómo era tu relación con Mathew?

-Pues se enfrió mucho, pero él se esforzaba en que todo vuelva a ser como antes…poco a poco decidí abrirle nuevamente mi corazón…hasta intentamos tener un bebé…fuimos a un especialista y ahí nos enteramos que Mathew, producto del accidente, había quedado infértil…estuvo varios días deprimido, ya que si bien, cuando estaba sano, no pudo embarazarme, peor sería desde ese momento…

-Es cierto, ustedes estuvieron casados más de un año antes de que viajen a Australia…y supongo que en ese tiempo también habrían intentado tener hijos

-Sí, el sueño de él, era eso…un hijo…pero no se podía

-¿Qué raro…no?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Arnold, consiguió en unos meses…lo que Mathew no consiguió en años

-Sí – dijo sonriendo con nostalgia

-¿Sabes?...a pesar de tus errores...déjame decirte que estoy orgullosa del gran ser humano que eres hermanita, porque cualquier mujer, no haría lo que tu hiciste…vales mucho Helga y mereces ser feliz…

-¿Feliz?...no sé si eso se haya inventado para mí – hablaba mientras miles de lágrimas caían sobre su mejilla

-¿Lo dices por Arnold, verdad?

-Sí, yo amo a Arnold con todo el corazón, pero él en estos momentos me debe estar odiando…ya que tuve que decirle que todo lo nuestro fue una farsa y que este bebé es de Mathew

-Helga, tienes que decirle la verdad

-No puedo Olga…no puedo hacerlo…el único consuelo que me queda, es mi bebé – decía mientras acariciaba su vientre – este hijo, es el fruto del amor más grande y dulce de mi vida…

-Lo…sé…tranquila Helga…estoy aquí para apoyarte en todo lo que necesites – hablaba, mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor y pensaba en cómo ayudarla.

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaa ¿Cómo están?... sé que estuve desaparecida, por un largo tiempo, pero no crean que me había olvidado de mi historia, siempre lo tenía en mente, pero me pasaron tantas cosas que no pude actualizar…mil disculpas, a todas aquellas personas que esperaban un nuevo capítulo, pero aquí les traigo y espero que les guste mucho…por favor no se olviden de comentar…les mando miles de abrazos a la distancia…nos leeremos pronto**_ __


	24. CAP 24

**CAP 24:**

Londres

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y Helga estaba sentada al borde de su cama, su habitación tan solo era alumbrada por la luz de la luna, que atravesaba las ventanas, su mirada se encontraba perdida, pero su mente no lo estaba, sino que se hallaba en un lugar en donde habitaba aquella persona que le había robado el corazón.

-Arnold…te extraño tanto – decía en voz baja, mientras lloraba y se quedaba sin aliento – pero, tengo que ser fuerte, por mi hijo…además tú ya estas volviendo a rehacer tu vida y ante eso, yo no puedo hacer nada

La rubia se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, para poder abrirla y sentir el fresco de la noche caer sobre su rostro, cerró los ojos y tuvo la necesidad de hablar con alguien, entonces decidió llamar a su mejor amiga, se dispuso a buscar su celular, pero recordó que lo había dejado en la sala, así que tuvo que bajar a la primera planta, para encontrar su dispositivo

…

Hillwood

Dos amigos estaban tomando unos refrescos mientras conversaban. Los caballeros se encontraban en la casa de la familia Johanssen Heyerdahl

-¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje a San Lorenzo?

-Bien – lo dijo sin tanto ánimo – hablé con Eduardo y me dijo que aún sigue en pie la propuesta de que vaya a trabajar allá como maestro…incluso me dijo que me darían un sueldo

-¿Ah sí?...pues ese era el plan que tú e Hilda, tuvieron antes…¿verdad?...ambos se iban a ir allá para ayudar a los niños

-Si – respondió secamente sin querer profundizar en el tema

-Y…¿vas a aceptar?...¿o que has pensado?…¿seguirás como maestro aquí en Hillwood?

-Aun no lo sé – respondió con una expresión de tristeza que su amigo descifró muy bien, pero decidió no decir nada

De pronto empezó a sonar un celular que estaba encima del escritorio, el rubio sin quererlo miró hacia la pantalla del dispositivo y leyó un nombre que hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera y su corazón doliera

-"Helga…está llamando a Phoebe" – se dijo internamente…

De repente una mujer, abrió la puerta del estudio

-Creo que está sonando mi celular – dijo buscándolo

-Aquí está cariño – habló el moreno mostrándole el aparato

-Oh gracias…disculpen la interrupción chicos – dijo mientras salía del lugar y cerraba la puerta

Arnold se quedó en silencio mirando hacia el piso

-Viejo…¿estás bien? – preguntó sin poder aguantar las ganas de hacerlo

-¿Yo?...¿por qué lo preguntas? – Preguntó enarcando una ceja – claro que estoy bien – volvió a decir cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una más dura y seria

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir hermano…sé que tu corazón aún sigue en duelo…por…Hel…

-Ni la menciones – interrumpió – no quiero oír el nombre de la mujer que más daño me ha hecho en la vida

-Está bien, discúlpame Arni…pero, solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo…para cuando tengas ganas de desfogarte y hablar…estoy aquí para escucharte

-Gracias, pero eso no va a pasar…yo estoy muy bien y no tengo nada que hablar ni desfogar al respecto – dijo muy serio

-Te acabo de decir que conmigo no tienes que fingir Arnold…somos amigos desde hace muchos años y te conozco perfectamente…y eso me da el derecho de decir que tú, aún no estás bien

-Estás loco Gerald…yo estoy mejor que nunca…ahora que tengo nuevamente a Hilda, estoy completo…con ella y mis padres en mi vida, nada me falta

El moreno solo se quedó mirándolo y moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro, como signo de desaprobación

-Lo que tú digas Arni – dijo por última vez, antes de pasar a otro tema de conversación

La oriental se había dirigido hacia su habitación para contestar la llamada de su amiga y estar más cómoda

-Hola Helga…¿Qué haces despierta?…allá en Londres debe ser muy tarde

-Lo sé Phoebs, pero no podía dormir

-¿Ah sí?...mmm…tengo la certeza de que esa falta de sueño, tiene nombre y apellido…

-Pues…sí, tú sabes que a ti no te puedo engañar

-Lo sé…¿estás sola?

-Sí, Mathew tuvo que viajar

-¿Está trabajando?

-Sí claro, él sigue trabajando en la misma empresa de las gaseosas Yahoo

-Bueno ya que Mathew no está ahí a tu lado, entonces podemos hablar libremente…¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien Phoebs, me siento tan miserable

-¿Lo extrañas mucho?

-Demasiado – dijo con la voz entrecortada

-¿Sabes?...Él está aquí…

-¿Qué…Él está ahí?...¿en tu casa? – preguntó mientras el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte, que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho

-Sí, está en el estudio conversando con Gerald

-Y…¿de…de qué están conversando?

-Pues no lo sé, pero me pareció oír que Arnold se va a San Lorenzo

-¿San Lorenzo?...¿con Hilda?

-Probablemente si

-Ya veo – dijo con el corazón en la mano

-Entiendo que eso te duela Helga, pero creo que llegó el tiempo de que le cuentes acerca del hijo que esperas

-¿Qué?...¿estás loca Phoebe?...jamás lo haré

-Sabes muy bien que debes hacerlo Helga…porque si él llegara a irse, sería por un largo tiempo y por lo menos debe salir de Hillwood sabiendo que será padre

La rubia se quedó en silencio, tratando de asimilar las palabras de su mejor amiga

-Helga, ¿me estás escuchando?

-Si Phoebe, pero…no lo haré, no le diré nada a Arnold, ya que no quiero estropear los planes que tiene de irse con esa

-Estas siendo muy egoísta Helga, porque solo estás pensando en ti…

-Eso no cierto, estoy pensando en Albert

-Helga, Mathew no puede quitarte a Albert, porque él fue el primero en cometer infidelidad y eso se puede comprobar, ya que tuvo al niño con otra mujer, estando casado contigo

-Phoebe, no quiero hacer un escándalo y no quiero exponer a Albert a nada

-¿Y al hijo de Arnold, qué?...¿eres capaz de privarlo del amor de su padre, solo por no exponer a Albert?...me parece muy injusto – dijo molesta

-Ya es una decisión tomada – habló sin titubear

-Yo solo te aconsejo que lo hagas…ya que, si dejas pasar más tiempo, cuando Arnold se entere, porque sé que lo hará, puede que llegue a tener rencor hacia ti y estoy segura que su resentimiento será proporcional al tiempo que tuviste oculta la verdad

-No me importa Phoebe…y no pienso decirle nada

-Espero que después no te arrepientas de esa decisión Helga…

-Yo también espero no hacerlo – susurró

-Y dime…piensas volver, ¿verdad?...recuerda que mi bebé nacerá en unas semanas y necesito tenerte aquí

-Perdóname Phoebs, pero eso es imposible…Mathew no me dejará hacerlo

-¿O sea tampoco volverás para la boda de Lila y Lorenzo? – dijo molesta

-No lo creo

-Lila no te lo perdonará

-Lo sé, pero no puedo hacerlo

-Helga…discúlpame pero voy a cortar la llamada

-¿Por qué?

-Ya no quiero seguir hablando contigo por ahora, estoy molesta contigo…discúlpame y adiós – dijo antes de colgar en seco debido al enojo que sentía hacia su mejor amiga

….

Semanas después

Olga se había desenvuelto muy bien en el campo del modelaje y la agencia, en donde trabajaba, la mandaba a diferentes partes del mundo a desfilar en pasarelas, a pesar de ser algo mayor en edad, estaba muy bien cuidada, un país al que le tocaba viajar en este mes era EEUU y aprovechó su estadía en ese país para visitar Hillwood.

….

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana del día sábado y Phoebe se encontraba descansando en unos de los muebles de la sala de su casa, mientras descansaba estaba esperando que llegue su esposo con las compras para poder preparar el desayuno, cuando de pronto escuchó sonar el timbre, la oriental fue a abrir rápidamente pensando que era Gerald, quien tocaba

-¡Olga…que sorpresa!

-Hola Phoebe...¿cómo estás?

-Bien – respondió con una sonrisa – vamos, entra a la casa…¿deseas algo de tomar?

-No nada…gracias – dijo sentándose – ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-Ya estoy entrando a los nueve meses – dijo sonriendo

-Qué bueno, te felicito…te vez muy hermosa y feliz con tu pancita – dijo tristemente – ojalá Helga esté tan feliz como tú

-¿Helga?...¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó extrañada

-Phoebe no finjas no saberlo…Helga ya me lo contó todo

-¿Todo?

-Si…todo

-Y…¿Qué es todo?

-Sé que Mathew le fue infiel a Helga y Albert no es mi sobrino en realidad…ah y lo último y no menos importante es que…el bebé que está esperando ahora es de Arnold…y por supuesto también sé, que tú lo sabes todo

Phoebe se quedó sin saber que decir, pues todo lo que decía Olga era cierto

-Y…¿Y cómo supiste esas cosas?

-Helga me lo contó, pero…¿sabes? El cómo, me enteré no es lo importante…aquí lo importante es que me ayudes a hacer entender a mi hermana que está cometiendo un grave error

-Yo he intentado hablar con ella, sobre ese asunto pero no quiere escucharme – dijo frustrada la pelinegra

-Helga debe decirle porque no quiero ni imaginarme que va a pasar cuando Arnold se entere – decía asustada, la hija mayor de los Pataki

-Enterarme…¿Qué? – preguntó un rubio intrigado, que había llegado a la casa con su mejor amigo ya que se habían encontrado en la tienda de la esquina

-¡Arnold! – gritaron las mujeres muy sorprendidas y al unísono

-Dime Olga…¿Qué es lo que tiene que decirme Helga? – preguntaba muy serio

Olga no podía pronunciar palabra, ya que se encontraba pasmada

-No…no…no es nada importante Arnold – habló tartamudeando la oriental

-¿Estas segura Phoebe? – preguntó también el moreno

-No – dijo Olga – no puedo ocultarte esto Arnold, tengo que decírtelo – habló muy segura

…

En Londres

La rubia estaba en su departamento, se encontraba sola ya que Albert estaba en casa de sus abuelos y Mathew seguía de viaje, de pronto sonó el timbre de su puerta principal

-Hola Helga…soy Dafne…la madre de Albert

… _ **CONTINUARÁ…**_

 _ **Holaaa…aquí les dejo otro capítulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios sigan mandándome sus opiniones…les mando abrazos…**_


	25. CAP 25

**CAP 25**

En Londres

La rubia estaba en su departamento, se encontraba sola ya que Albert estaba en casa de sus abuelos y Mathew seguía de viaje, de pronto sonó el timbre de su puerta principal

-Hola Helga…soy Dafne…la madre de Albert

La rubia se había quedado paralizada al ver a aquella mujer que tenía en frente

-¿Dafne?...eso es imposible – dijo titubeando

-No Helga, no es imposible…yo soy la madre de Albert

-Estás loca…la madre de Albert soy yo

-Tú sabes que eso no cierto…pero si no me crees, entonces estoy dispuesta a hacerme todos los exámenes que sean necesarios

-Es que…se supone…que…tú estás muerta – respondió aterrada la rubia

-¿Muerta?...eso es lo que Mathew te hizo creer

-¡¿Qué?...no…estás mintiendo…vete de mi casa! – dijo la rubia empezando a sentirse mal y tocando su vientre

-¿Estás embarazada? – dijo sorprendida observando el abdomen abultado de la ojiazul – pero…¿no es de Mathew, verdad?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones…vete de mi casa o llamo a la policía

-Helga, por favor déjame contarte mi historia…te lo suplico – replicó la mujer sinceramente

La rubia se encontraba con mucho temor, porque si esa mujer decía la verdad, entonces perdería a Albert, así que decidió escucharla

Ambas mujeres pasaron a la sala y se ubicaron en uno de los muebles

-Y bien, te escucho – habló Helga muy nerviosa

-Helga, yo también fui vilmente engañada por Mathew y sin quererlo te hice daño, pero déjame decirte que lo estoy pagando con creces

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando conocí a Mathew, él siempre se portó muy bien conmigo, era muy amable, muy caballero, siempre se acercaba a mí, pero yo trataba de poner límites ya que sabía que estaba casado, poco a poco empezó a contarme sus problemas contigo…me dijo que él quería ser padre, pero que tu no habías podido cumplirle ese sueño y a causa de eso, el matrimonio de ustedes había entrado en crisis, siempre me contaba sus problemas con lágrimas en los ojos y yo…le creía todo, de esa manera, nos volvimos inseparables, poco a poco me fui enamorando de él sin proponérmelo y lo amé como nunca había amado a nadie, yo nunca tuve un padre ni una madre, yo crecí sola y siempre hubo un gran vacío en mi corazón, pero él lo llenó con sus mentiras – decía llorando – meses después me dijo que, tú tenías un amante y que habían llegado un acuerdo, de que cuando vuelvan a Londres se iban a divorciar, porque ya no había amor entre ustedes, luego él me propuso intentar tener una relación y yo tontamente acepté

-¡¿Qué?!...yo no tuve un amante…bueno, no en aquella época – dijo con la cabeza gacha recordando lo que tuvo con Arnold

-No tienes que avergonzarte por las cosas que hayas hecho…además yo no estoy en la posición de juzgarte – expresó con franqueza, la mujer – ¿sabes?...yo sé lo que es amar sin límites porque así lo amé…yo creí, todas sus patrañas…y así fue pasando los meses, tiempo después me enteré que estaba embarazada y amé a mi bebé desde ese momento, me sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo y sentía que Mathew también lo era, todo era perfección hasta que se me ocurrió la estúpida idea de aprender a manejar…y creo que desde ahí tú conoces parte de la historia que siguió

-¿Parte de la historia? – cuestionó la rubia

-Así es, pues por lo que me dijiste cuando llegué…a ti te hicieron creer que estaba muerta

-Eso fue lo que me contaron los doctores

-Doctores que estaban del lado de Mathew

-¿Qué?...¿a qué te refieres?

-No sé cómo hizo él, pero los doctores que certificaron mi supuesta muerte, después de dar a luz, estaban de su lado…yo estuve más de un año en coma y justo la vez que desperté, Mathew se encontraba a mi lado, al principio no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado pero poco a poco lo fui haciendo y recordé a mi bebé, empecé a gritar desesperadamente cuando vi mi vientre plano, me tuvieron que inyectar y tener sedada, luego Mathew me dijo que había perdido al bebé en el accidente, yo no lo soporté, me quería morir, es más intenté quitarme la vida, pero él me apoyó y eso hizo que lo amara más…para ese entonces, Mathew me había dicho que ya se había divorciado de ti, pero también me había dicho que tenía que viajar constantemente a Londres y a otros lugares porque la empresa Yahoo así lo requería, ya que había perdido mucho tiempo, debido a las terapias que había tenido que pasar, por causa del accidente… tiempo después logré resignarme a la muerte de mi bebé e intentar nuevamente tener otro hijo con él, pero nos enteramos que había quedado estéril, la pasé realmente mal, porque el ser madre se había convertido en mi sueño inalcanzable, le dije que podríamos adoptar un niño australiano y que para eso, debíamos casarnos, pero él siempre ponía excusas

-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo – decía la rubia sumamente asqueada por todas las mentiras de Mathew

-Es cierto Helga, te estoy abriendo mi corazón

-¿Y cómo te enteraste de la existencia de Albert?

-Pues, un día Mathew se estaba bañando y había dejado su ropa encima de la cama, entonces yo decidí tomar toda la ropa para llevarlo a la lavandería, pero antes de eso, empecé a revisar los bolsillos, como siempre lo hacía…sin querer, encontré la billetera fue entonces que empecé a sentir una corazonada, algo que me decía que lo abra y que revise que había dentro, en un impulso lo hice y encontré una foto, que me partió el corazón

-¿Qué foto?

-Una foto pequeña, en donde se te veía a ti cargando a un niño de un año de edad y que ambos eran abrazados por Mathew…en ese momento me quise morir, pero decidí no hacer ningún reclamo, dejé todo como estaba y salí de la habitación, pero con la foto entre mis manos…salí corriendo de la casa y caminé mucho hasta que llegué a un parque, decidí sentarme en una de las bancas y observé, nuevamente, la foto con detenimiento, no sé porque empecé a sentir un afecto hacia ese niño, tenía la corazonada que podía ser mi hijo, ya que el pequeño de la foto tenia aproximadamente la edad que podría tener mi hijo, pero no quise ilusionarme, así que contraté a un detective, él hizo todas las investigaciones, fue al hospital a donde nos llevaron después del accidente y luego de varios meses, me contó lo que descubrió, me dijo que mi hijo estaba vivo y que se lo habían entregado al padre biológico y a una mujer rubia llamada Helga Pataki… cuando recibí esa noticia mi corazón volvió a latir y es por eso que hoy estoy aquí…sin que Mathew sepa…vine a recuperar lo que él me robó

-¿Qué?…estás loca si crees que te voy a entregar a Albert, lo siento pero su madre soy yo

-Helga por favor, él es mi hijo, tú vas a tener el tuyo…devuélveme el mío

-Claro que no…yo soy su madre, yo estuve con él desde que nació, yo sequé sus lágrimas, curé sus fiebres, di mi vida entera por cuidarlo

-Y es algo que te lo agradeceré siempre, pero por favor no me impidas tenerlo…por favor – suplicaba llorando

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?...¿llevártelo?...él no te conoce y sufrirá si lo separas de mi lado

-No te lo quitaré

-¿Qué?

-Quiero decir que me dejes acercarme a él, por favor, permite que él me conozca…no pretendo separarte de él, solo quiero ganarme su confianza y su amor…fácil sería para mí entablar un juicio, pero no quiero que mi hijo sufra

Helga estaba en silencio, pues Dafne tenía razón…en ese momento el sonido del timbre, la sacó de sus cavilaciones e inmediatamente fue a abrir la puerta

-¡Mami! – dijo un niño muy alegre con unos globos en la mano, que su abuelo le había comprado

-Hola mi amor – habló con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándolo muy fuerte

-¿Por qué lloras mami?

-Por nada cariño, estoy feliz de verte…te extrañé mucho

Dafne se había quedado paralizada, ya que era la primera vez que veía a su hijo, su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y miles de lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Hola señora – saludó el niño cuando la vio

-Hola Albert – respondió la mujer

-Albert – habló Helga – ve y dale un abrazo

El niño, obedeció a su madre y fue corriendo hacia la mujer desconocida para él

Helga vio como la mujer se quebraba al recibir el abrazo del pequeño y a la vez, pensaba en cómo se sentiría ella, si le quitaran al bebé que llevaba en su interior y empezó a sentir un terror y un dolor muy grande, pensó también en la horrible persona que era Mathew, por privar a su hijo del amor de su verdadera madre, de repente sintió sangrar su corazón cuando recordó, que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo con el bebé que llevaba en su vientre y con Arnold…así que tomó una decisión

-Dafne – habló la rubia – acepto que te acerques a Albert…pero no aquí

-¿Entonces? – preguntó alegre y extrañada a la vez

-Voy a ir a Hillwood, ya que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos allá

-¿Hillwood?... está bien – iré a donde sea con tal de estar con mi hijo

-Está bien…partiré hoy mismo…ya que Mathew llegará mañana y no quiero verlo

….

En Hillwood

Arnold se encontraba en su habitación repasando lo sucedido horas antes en casa de Gerald

… **FLASHBACK…**

-Entonces dime Olga…¿Qué es lo que Helga tiene que contarme? – preguntó una vez más el ojiverde muy intrigado

-Arnold, antes que nada no quiero que culpes a Helga y que por favor la perdones – decía la rubia

-Olga no lo hagas – dijo Phoebe desesperada

-Lo siento Phoebe…Arnold, tú…tienes que saber…que…el hijo que espera Helga, es tuyo

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron a la vez los hombres que estaban presentes

-¿De que estas hablando Olga? – dijo Arnold – si eso es una broma, pues no me parece nada gracioso

-No es broma Arnold…no te bromearía con algo así…

-Phoebe…¿tú lo sabias? – pregunto el moreno muy indignado

-¡Phoebe…responde! – gritó el rubio, cogiendo a la oriental de los hombros

-Si – dijo en un susurro

-¡Como pudieron ocultarme algo así…que les pasa! – decía el hombre fuera de sus casillas

-¡Arnold cálmate! – gritó el moreno

-¡Como me vas a pedir que me calme Gerald, ¿acaso no entiendes la gravedad del asunto?...Helga tendrá un hijo mío y ella pensaba ocultármelo toda la vida…jamás se lo perdonaré!

-Arnold por favor, Helga tuvo unas razones muy poderosas para ocultártelo – hablaba Phoebe

-No Phoebe no la encubras, lo que ella intentó hacerme, no tiene perdón

-Arnold, escucha…Mathew la tenía amenazada – soltó en un impulso Olga, sin contar todo lo demás que sabia

-¡Nada de lo que me digan hará que cambie de idea…desde hoy, Helga murió para mi…tan solo quiero que mi hijo nazca bien, después de eso, nada de lo que le suceda a ella me interesará! – decía exaltado, caminando de un lado hacia otro – Olga, necesito que me des la dirección de la casa de Helga, en Londres

-Arnold deja que yo hable primero con ella, por favor…prometo avisarte en cuanto lo haga…mañana en la noche salgo para allá

-Si Arnold, si tú vas a hacerle algún reclamo, la puedes tomar por sorpresa y puedes hacer que se ponga mal y por ende puede poner mal al bebé – acotó Phoebe

-¡Una…una semana…óiganme bien…una semana les daré para que hablen con ella, después de eso, tomaré acciones! – dijo saliendo de la casa de los Johanssen muy enfadado

… **.END FLASH BACK…**

-Seré papá – decía en voz baja el rubio – Helga tendrá un hijo mío…sé que debo odiarla por lo que me ha hecho, pero lo único que puedo hacer, con la noticia de hoy es amarla más…soy un idiota…un idiota que ama demasiado a esa mujer y al hijo que lleva en su vientre…pero, a pesar de todo el amor que siento por ella, no puedo perdonarla

….

En Londres,

Helga había alistado todas sus cosas y también las de Albert y dejando su teléfono celular en su habitación, salió de la casa que había compartido con Mathew. En el exterior la esperaba un taxi y dentro se encontraba Dafne, pues quería acompañarla hacia el aeropuerto. Hicieron una parada antes de que lleguen al destino propuesto

-Espérame aquí, entraré a despedirme de mis padres – dijo la rubia, mientras bajaba del taxi con Albert de la mano

Después de tocar el timbre y que sus padres le hicieron entrar, ella empezó a hablar

-Bob, Miriam…quiero comunicarles que, me separaré de Mathew y me regresaré a vivir a Hillwood y lo haré con o sin la aprobación de ustedes

-Te apoyamos hija – dijo el hombre ya mayor

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendida - ¿están hablando en serio?

-Hija, queremos pedirte perdón…ya que por causa nuestra has sufrido mucho – agregó Miriam

-¿A qué te refieres mamá?

-Helga…Olga ya nos contó todo – volvió a hablar Bob – y déjame decirte que te vamos a apoyar en todo, pronto te daremos el alcance en Hillwood, primero tengo que solucionar unos asuntos aquí con mi trabajo

-Gracias – dijo la ojiazul conmovida y sin querer preguntarles, que fue lo que Olga les contó exactamente

Después de un abrazo sincero con sus padres, se despidió y salió para abordar nuevamente el taxi que la esperaba

Una vez, en el aeropuerto, Helga estuvo a punto de subir al avión

-Helga en unas semanas estaré llegando a Hillwood, renunciaré al trabajo que tenía y sacaré todos mis ahorros del banco…por favor no te vayas a ir con Albert a otro lugar…estoy confiando en ti

-Y yo también lo estoy haciendo Dafne, estoy confiando sinceramente en que no pondrás en sobre aviso a Mathew

Las dos mujeres se dieron la mano honestamente y se despidieron

… _ **.CONTINUARÁ….**_

 _ **Holaaaaaa ¿Cómo están?...espero que muy bien, aquí me hago presente con un capítulo más y espero de todo corazón que les guste…espero sus comentarios…nos leeremos pronto… :)**_


	26. CAP 26

**CAP 26**

Helga se encontraba en el avión y observaba a Albert, quien se encontraba dormido, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, ya que sentía que la separación con el pequeño era inminente

-Tarde o temprano sucederá – dijo en voz baja, mientras le acomodaba una mecha rebelde que caía sobre el rostro del niño – mereces estar con quien te trajo al mundo…lástima que tu padre sea un completo estúpido

Rato después, el avión aterrizó y Helga bajó, empezó a caminar de la mano del pequeño Albert, al salir del aeropuerto, se detuvo en seco, sin quererlo cerró los ojos y empezó a sentir una brisa que la envolvía, sus sentidos parecían adormecerse, ya que estar nuevamente en Hillwood, la embargaba de una combinación de sentimientos que no podía describir

-Mami...¿estas durmiendo parada? – preguntó el niño, mirándola con curiosidad

-No cariño, solo me quedé pensando… vamos a tomar un taxi – dijo la rubia, empezando a caminar nuevamente

1 hora después, la ojiazul llegó a su antigua casa y como era algo tarde, decidió dejar sus maletas en la sala y luego subir directamente a la habitación con el pequeño en brazos

A la mañana siguiente, Helga bajó a la cocina para poder preparar el desayuno, cuando de pronto se sorprendió mucho al ver a alguien

-¿Olga?

-¡¿Helga?! – habló con la misma sorpresa que su hermana

-¡Olga!...¿qué haces aquí?

-¿Yo?...este…mejor dime tú…¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó nerviosa

-Vine a hablar con Arnold…estoy dispuesta a decirle toda la verdad – manifestó con una expresión que denotaba firmeza

-¿En serio?...eso me alegra mucho hermanita – dijo con sinceridad la rubia mayor – ¿y…que te hizo tomar esa decisión?

-Bueno…entre muchas cosas…pues, Dafne vino a buscar a Albert

-¿Dafne?...y…¿Quién es Dafne?

-La madre de Albert – dijo con poco entusiasmo y mucha preocupación

-¡¿Qué?...¿la madre de Albert?...¿pero, no estaba muerta?! – habló con desconcierto

-Eso es lo que Mathew nos hizo creer a todos, pero no era cierto…recibí la visita de ella y me contó toda su historia

-¿Y…cuál es su historia?

-Pues Mathew, mantenía una relación con ella en Australia y le hizo creer que perdió a Albert, el día en que tuvieron el accidente

-¿Quiere que le devuelvas al niño?

-Pues, me dijo que si es lo que desea, pero que no lo hará, porque implicaría que Albert sufra…lo que ella quiere, es que yo deje que lo frecuente, quiere ganarse la confianza y el amor de él

-Y…¿estas segura de eso?...¿no te estará mintiendo?

-No lo sé, pero se escuchó tan sincera…quedamos en que yo me vendría primero a Hillwood, porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos acá…y ella aceptó

-Eso quiere decir, que volverás pronto a Londres

-No, ella vendrá…en unas semanas llegará…de todas formas, buscaré algunos consejos de abogados…iré a buscar a Brayni

-Cierto, él es un muy buen abogado y estoy segura que estará dispuesto a ayudarte, nunca dejó de amarte

-Lo siento mucho por él, pero jamás pude corresponderle…yo amo a Arnold y lo amaré por el resto de mi vida

-Es cierto…¿y cuando piensas hablar con Arnold? – preguntó alarmada

-Quiero hacerlo hoy mismo, iré a buscarlo en un rato

Olga se quedó en silencio y empezó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, con mucho nerviosismo

-Helga…tengo que decirte algo – dijo con intranquilidad

-¿Qué te pasa?...¿por qué te pones así?

-Es que…Arnold, ya lo sabe – respondió sin mirarla a los ojos

-¡¿Qué?...¿de qué me estás hablando?! – exclamó atemorizada

-Me escuchó hablando con Phoebe y tuve que contarle toda la verdad

-¿Quieres decir que…Arnold sabe que el hijo que estoy esperando es suyo?

-Así es Helga…él ya lo sabe

-Olga…no debiste hacerlo – exclamó con desazón –

-Perdóname Helga…déjame explicarte cómo sucedieron las cosas

-…¿Cuál fue su reacción? – preguntó expectante

-Se enfureció, se indignó…quiso ir a buscarte a Londres para que le des una explicación – le contaba con preocupación, lo acontecido aquella mañana, en casa de Phoebe

Mientras las hermanas seguían conversando, sonó el celular de rubia mayor, Olga tomó su celular y vio que era Phoebe

-Hola…Phoebe…¿Qué paso?...¿ahora?...si, está aquí – hablaba por el dispositivo, mientras la rubia menor, escuchaba atentamente – está bien, se lo diré…no te preocupes…adiós

-¿Qué pasó?

-Phoebe ya sabe que estas aquí, me dijo que te estuvo llamando al celular, pero que estaba apagado, entonces llamó a casa de nuestros padres y le dijeron que habías venido para acá

-Es cierto dejé el celular en casa…no quiero que me llame Mathew

-Pero hay algo más que me dijo Phoebe

-¿Qué mas dijo?

-Me dijo que estaba en el hospital, está con las contracciones y en cualquier momento dará a luz

-¿Qué?...criminal, Olga, debiste empezar por allí…iré a verla…encárgate de Albert, por favor

-Claro que sí, hermanita…ah Helga – llamó a su hermana – perdóname por adelantarme y haberle contado a Arnold todo

-No te preocupes Olga…lo único que necesitaré es tu apoyo

-Sabes, que eso lo tienes…y otra cosa, tienes que hablar inmediatamente con Brayni, pues en cualquier momento vendrá Mathew a buscarte y también Dafne…tienes que estar prevenida, ante cualquier sorpresa

-Si tienes razón, después de ver a Phoebe…iré a buscar a Brayni…nos vemos luego – dijo la ojiazul, saliendo de su casa en dirección hacia el hospital

Minutos más tarde, Helga había llegado al hospital y para su tranquilidad no se había encontrado con Gerald, pues el moreno había salido un momento

-Hola Phoebs… - saludó la rubia, entrando a la habitación

-¡Helga!...¿cómo estás? – preguntó la morena, ella estaba calmada, pues las contracciones le venían cada cierto tiempo

-Phoebe – dijo empezando a llorar – Olga, ya me contó todo

-Perdónanos Helga…¿eso te hizo volver?...¿hablarás con Arnold?

-Eso no me hizo volver, pero si hablaré con Arnold

-¿Y cuál fue la motivación?

La rubia le contó, todo lo acontecido a su amiga, todo con respecto a Dafne y a su historia y también acerca de las intenciones que tenia de ir a hablar con Brayni

Phoebe se había quedado sumamente sorprendida con el relato de su amiga, tanto así que una contracción hizo su aparición

Minutos después

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Si Hell…gracias, por estar conmigo…pero te aconsejo que vayas cuanto antes a buscar a Brayni

-Quiero estar contigo Phoebs…quiero estar aquí, para cuando mi sobrino nazca

-Pero aún falta mucho, según el doctor nos dijo que quizá sea en la madrugada, ya que las contracciones se están demorando en aparecer

-Entonces, volveré más tarde…y Phoebe, por favor, prepara emocionalmente a tu esposo, para que cuando me vea no se sorprenda, él es muy amigo del cabeza de balón y estoy segura que en estos momentos me debe estar odiando

-Tienes razón Helga, pero no te preocupes por eso ahora

-Está bien…te veré luego – dijo la rubia, saliendo de la habitación

Media hora después

-Doctor, una señora lo está buscando – dijo la secretaria, entrando a la oficina de Brayni

-¿Señora?...¿dijo cómo se llamaba? – preguntó

-Sí, se llama Helga Pataki

-¿Helga? – dijo emocionado – hazla pasar

-Enseguida

Segundos después, una rubia embarazada hizo su aparición

-Helga…¿Cómo has estado?...toma asiento por favor – hablaba el hombre con mucho nerviosismo

-Hola Brayni, vengo a hablar contigo de algo muy personal y delicado…pero sé que puedo confiar en ti, ciegamente

-De eso no tengas duda, Helga…yo estoy para ti, en lo que necesites, aquí me tienes – le dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-Te lo agradezco – respondió la rubia, conmovida por las palabras de su amigo de la infancia

Helga, le contó absolutamente todo a Brayni, sin guardarse nada. El hombre la escuchó atentamente y muy triste por la historia que le relataba

Después de contarle todo, la rubia dijo

-Necesito que me ayudes…quiero estar preparada, para cuando llegue Dafne, por si quiere traicionarme, no sé qué tanto puedo confiar en ella y también quiero estar lista para cuando Mathew, venga

-¿Él en donde está en estos momentos?

-Pues según lo que me dijo, está en viajes de negocios…volverá en unos días más y es obvio que se dará cuenta que yo me fui

-Está bien Helga, lo primero que debemos hacer, es redactar un documento contando toda esta historia, necesitamos tener de nuestro lado a Dafne porque con su versión, será más sencillo, obligar a Mathew que te dé el divorcio, con respecto a Albert, tú tienes derechos sobre él, pero a la larga, de confirmarse la versión de Dafne, ella quedaría con la patria potestad del menor

-Era lo que me temía – dijo con tristeza

-Tranquila, haremos que te hagan un régimen de visitas…lo malo de todo esto es que estas embarazada de un hombre que no es tu esposo y eso implica infidelidad – dijo mientras una espina se le clavaba en el corazón – pero alegaremos que se te fue el amor, por quien era tu esposo, ya que él siempre te maltrataba…¿tienes testigos?

-Phoebe…y mi familia me apoya

-Excelente…ahora puede haber un problema con el hijo que esperas

-¿Mi hijo?...¿qué tipo de problema? – dijo con temor

-Pues, por lo que me has comentado…Phoebe te dijo que Arnold está muy molesto, contigo…¿no?

-Sí, yo aún no he hablado con él…pero estoy segura que Phoebe tiene razón, quizá él ya no quiera saber nada de mi

-Bueno, es muy probable, que después de contarles todos estos problemas a los jueces, ellos exijan que tu hijo nazca en un hogar conformado, pues si se enteran, que estás soltera, pueden asumir que eres tú la del problema y te quiten la custodia de tu hijo

-¡¿Qué?!...no puede ser

-Habla con Arnold, cuanto antes…arreglen su situación…el tiempo está en contra nuestra

-Hablaré con él, hoy mismo…Brayni, te dejaré el número de celular de mi hermana, yo no tengo celular, lo dejé en Londres, en estos días me compraré uno, pero mientras tanto te podrás comunicar conmigo, a través de ella o Phoebe

-Está bien Helga…y por favor mantenme informado, yo buscaré opiniones de mis colegas…ah y no te preocupes, por mis honorarios, no te cobraré

-¡¿Qué?…estás loco Brayni, eso no lo permitiré!

-Es en serio Helga, con verte feliz, me doy por bien servido y pagado – le dijo acariciándole el rostro instintivamente

-Gra...gracias Brayni – respondió nerviosa – tengo que irme…

-Nos vemos Helga…adiós

La rubia salió de la oficina de Brayni, muy preocupada, por lo que éste le había dicho, vio su reloj y eran las seis de la tarde, así que decidió ir al hospital un momento, para ver como seguía su mejor amiga y luego iría a buscar a Arnold.

Cuando llegó al hospital, el corazón se le paró al ver quien se encontraba en el pasadizo, conversando con personas que ella conocía muy bien

-¿Helga? – preguntó Lila, quien fue la primera en verla

Arnold se sorprendió al escuchar eso de los labios, de su amiga y pensó que quizá se había equivocado

-Sí, es Helga – gritó Nadine – hola Helga

-Hola a todos – dijo tartamudeando

La voz de la ojiazul, se filtró en los oídos de Arnold y se quedó paralizado, volteó y pudo mirarla, ella se encontraba parada, él la observó de pies a cabeza y se detuvo a admirar su vientre abultado, sintió un palpitar fuerte en el pecho, pero a la vez sintió dolor y el resentimiento hizo su aparición

La rubia se empezó a acercarse lentamente y mientras lo hacía, miles de lágrimas se agolpaban en sus zafiros, pero ella no los dejó brotar

-Buenas noches – dijo una vez que estuvo cerca de sus amigos

-Hola Helga – respondió Lila, abrazándola e hicieron lo mismo, Nadine, Sheena y Rhonda, quienes también se encontraban en el lugar - ¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Llegué ayer en la noche

-Hola Pataki – saludó escuetamente Gerald

-Hola Gerald – respondió tímidamente

Los ojos azules de la rubia fueron a dar con los ojos verdes de Arnold, estaba esperando que le dijera algo, pero…

-Gerald, tengo que irme – dijo el rubio – me avisas como se encuentra Phoebe, ya que por lo visto, no creo que dé a luz hoy

-¿Ya te vas Arnold?...pero aún es temprano – habló Rhonda – por lo menos, espera que Helga salude a Phoebe, para que luego la acerques a su casa con tu carro, pues tú eres el que más cerca vive a su casa, de todos nosotros

-No – dijo nerviosa – no es necesario, yo puedo tomar un taxi

-Estás loca… además está empezando a llover, deja que él te lleve – dijo Sheena

-Te esperaré – le dijo serio el rubio

-Si Helga, es mejor que él te lleve, ve a saludar a Phoebe – dijo Nadine

-Está bien – dijo la rubia muy intranquila

Minutos después, la ojiazul salió de la habitación de Phoebe y se dio con la sorpresa que todos sus amigos se habían retirado y como no vio a Arnold, pensó que también había hecho lo mismo, afuera estaba lloviendo fuerte y para su desgracia no había llevado paraguas, sin importarle, empezó a caminar y se paró en el pórtico tomando aliento para salir a la calle, ya que estaba haciendo mucho frio, iba a dar un paso más, cuando de pronto, alguien la cubrió con una paraguas verde, ella volteó a ver quién era y se asombró al ver que era Arnold

-Pensé que ya te habías ido – dijo con vergüenza

-Dije que te esperaría – respondió con impasibilidad – vamos

El rubio le abrió la puerta de su auto, para que la mujer entrara, una vez que ambos, estuvieron dentro, un silencio incómodo los cubrió

-Arnold…yo – dijo rompiendo aquel silencio – necesito hablar contigo – dijo con el corazón en la mano y con grandes deseos de acurrucarse en sus brazos

-¿Ah sí? – respondió con una voz tan fría, que heló el corazón de la mujer

-Si – dijo sin amilanarse por la expresión del rubio – ¿podrías detenerte un momento?

-Me detendré, cuando lleguemos a tu casa – dijo sin mirarla

Minutos después llegaron a su destino

-Listo, llegamos – empezó a hablar el rubio, mientras apagaba el motor

-¿Ahora si podemos conversar?

-A ver Helga…para resumir toda una incómoda e innecesaria conversación… te diré que ya sé que el hijo que esperas es mío

-Si…Olga te lo dijo…¿verdad? – dijo con remordimiento

-Así es…tu hermana tuvo el valor de decirme la verdad y si no hubiese sido por ella…quizá hoy no estarías aquí – le respondió con palabras llenas de resentimiento que la rubia pudo percibirlo

-Déjame explicarte que fue lo que paso…Arnold…por favor

-¿Explicarme? – dijo riendo sarcásticamente – ¿explicarme que…?...yo no quiero ninguna explicación Helga…de ahora en adelante lo único que querré saber…es sobre mi hijo

-Arnold escúchame – dijo mientras algunas lágrimas hacían su aparición – necesito explicarte

-Helga, al principio, cuando me enteré de todo, si quería explicaciones…pero hoy ya no me interesan…pues yo sé que fue lo que pasó…tú nunca me amaste

-¿Qué? Estas equivocado…Arnold yo siempre te amé…es más, aún te amo

-...¿Me amas?...no me hagas reír Helga…tú no sabes lo que es amar, así que no me mientas más – habló con dolor, pero tratando de disimular

-Arnold yo te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo…me fui porque Mathew me tenía amenazada…me dijo que si te contaba la verdad, entonces me iba a quitar a Albert...porque…

-Te importó más Albert…¿que mi hijo? – interrumpió abruptamente – acaso...¿no te interesó llevártelo lejos y dejarme destrozado?…¿y así dices amarme?

-¡Entiéndeme! – gritó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y dejaba salir todo lo que llevaba dentro por medio de miles de lágrimas

Arnold se moría de las ganas por atraparla entre sus brazos, pero su resentimiento y rencor hacia ella pudo más

-Entiéndeme tú a mi…lo siento, pero no puedo perdonar lo que me hiciste...ah y te dejo en claro que estaré al pendiente de ti, solo por mi hijo…después que nazca, ya no será así – dijo mientras encendía su auto, dispuesto a irse del lugar, ya había parado la lluvia, así que no era necesario cubrir con el paraguas a Helga

-¿Solo por tu hijo? – preguntó con dolor – entonces…¿ya no quieres nada conmigo?

-No – mintió – y para hacerte recordar, así era como tu querías…¿no?...además, volví con Hilda

-¡Esta bien! – exclamó limpiándose las lágrimas y con los celos a flor de piel – no me arrodillaré ante ti y si no quieres escuchar lo que quiero decirte…no insistiré

-Me parece excelente – contestó aparentando serenidad – te llamaré mañana para llevarte al ginecólogo…quiero saber todo acerca de mi hijo…o hija…

… _ **.CONTINUARÁ…..**_

 _ **Holaaa a todos, aquí les traigo un capítulo más de mi historia, quiero anticiparles que yo no sé nada de leyes xD…así que no me maten por las soluciones que estoy dando con respecto a la tenencia de Albert, o a todo lo demás jejeje…por favor no se olviden de comentar…gracias por todo…nos leeremos pronto!**_


	27. CAP 27

_**CAP 27:**_

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Arnold, la rubia no quiso hablar con nadie más, a pesar de que su hermana le había cuestionado insistentemente sobre cómo le había ido, sin embargo, la ojiazul solo se limitó a preguntar por el pequeño Albert

Minutos después, Helga se dirigió hacia su dormitorio

-Arnold – decía mientras se recostaba en su cama – como es posible que no quieras escucharme, sé que es algo difícil de comprender, pero si tan solo me dejaras explicarte y demostrarte, cuanto te amo...pero no, tu resentimiento puede más – seguía hablando sola, mientras cerraba los ojos y algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas

El cabeza de balón, seguía manejando hasta la casa de sus padres, al principio había decidido ir al departamento, pero luego pensó en que tenía que hablar con sus progenitores, vio su reloj y eran cerca de las 9 de la noche, así que ellos aun estarían despiertos

…..

-Hola cariño – saludó Stella con un beso en la mejilla a su hijo

-Hola mamá…¿Dónde está papá?…quiero hablar con ustedes

-¿Ah sí? y…¿se puede saber de qué?

-¿Hilda?...¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó el rubio

-Pues estaba esperándote – respondió con incomodidad – no te has comunicado conmigo en todo el día y es por eso que decidí venir a verte y me di con la sorpresa de que no estabas…¿de dónde vienes tan tarde? – preguntó con celos y es que después de que volvió con Arnold, Hilda se había convertido en una mujer sumamente insegura e intensa

-Estaba en el hospital – respondió serio y enojado por la forma en que su novia, le estaba hablando

-¿Hospital?...¿te pasó algo? – interrogó su madre con preocupación

-No, es solo que Phoebe está internada y en las próximas dará a luz

-¿Si?...que maravilla – dijo Miles, que se unió a la conversación

-Sí, así es – respondió pensando en cómo sería el día en que Helga, tendría que dar a luz a su hijo y al hacerlo un hormigueo de emoción hizo que sacudiera su cabeza de un lado hacia otro

-¿Estas bien hijo? – cuestionó Miles, al verlo un poco ensimismado

-Ssi…claro que si

-¿Y bien, que querías decirnos? – preguntó Stella, mirándolo con curiosidad

El rubio no sabía si era correcto decir, lo que tenía que contarles, delante de Hilda y no pronunció palabra

-Ah, ya entendí…por lo visto, Arnold…no desea que yo me entere de lo que quiere hablarles…entonces me voy – dijo Hilda, tomando su cartera y saliendo de allí con resentimiento

-Hilda espera – gritó Stella, mientras caminaba, para acompañarla a la puerta

-Me molesta que Arnold, sea así conmigo Stella – decía en voz baja, mientras abría la puerta para salir

La mujer mayor, también salió con ella

-No te molestes cariño – lo dijo también en su susurro, solo para que ella la escuchara – estoy casi segura, que Arnold nos quiere hablar de sus intenciones para retomar los preparativos de la boda de ustedes – decía con una sonrisa cómplice

-¿Tú crees? – respondió la mujer, mientras se le iluminaba la cara de emoción

-Sí, claro que si…así que no te molestes ni tampoco te vayas enojada

-Pero es que desde que volví con tu hijo, las cosas no están tan bien que digamos, nada es como antes y desde hace unos días se está comportando rarísimo, no quiere ni que lo toque…solo se queda pensativo y con la mirada perdida

-Quizá estará preocupado, por lo del trabajo…ya pronto empezarán las clases y no le han dado la respuesta de que si continuará trabajando en el colegio

-Sí, ojalá sea por eso – decía preocupada

-¿Por qué lo dudas?...

-Es que…no sé, pero tengo un presentimiento…pienso que él está pensando en esa

-¿A quién te refieres?

-A Helga…siento que me lo quitará nuevamente

-No te expreses así de ella, Hilda…ella no se lo merece

-¿La estás defendiendo? – preguntó con indignación – y sobre todo…¿después de que dejó a tu hijo en la depresión?

-No, no la estoy defendiendo, solo que después de todo, creo que ella no tiene la culpa de eso – hablaba con sinceridad – pero es obvio que te prefiero a ti como nuera – dijo rápidamente, al ver como Hilda, abría los ojos de par en par y se le desfiguraba el rostro de la desilusión – tranquila cariño, verás que todo estará bien…además Helga, está muy lejos y sobre todo ella está casada y tiene un hijo

-Eso no me asegura nada Stella – hablaba mientras se despedía de la mujer mayor

Dentro de la casa

-Hijo…¿Qué sucede?...te siento muy tenso – preguntaba Miles

El rubio solo se quedó pensando en que quizá, primero debía hablar solo con su padre y después hacerlo con Stella y mucho después con Hilda

-Papá, quiero hablar a solas contigo – dijo en un susurro…

-Bueno, ya estoy aquí – dijo Stella, interrumpiendo al rubio – ¿ahora sí, dinos de que quieres hablar?

-No era nada importante cariño – habló Miles – Arnold, solo se sentía preocupado por el trabajo y necesitaba de nuestras palabras de aliento…¿verdad Arnold? – dijo mirando a su hijo

-Si…eso era – respondió nervioso – lo que pasa es que no me gustaría estar sin trabajar y además de ser así, no podré apoyarles con algunos gastos

-No te preocupes hijo – dijo Miles

-¿Eso era todo? – preguntó Stella con desencanto

-Si amor…¿Por qué?...¿qué esperabas? – le interrogó su esposo algo nervioso

-Pues no sé, solo pensé que era algo importante…como por ejemplo, retomar los preparativos de la boda – decía mientras miraba expectante a su hijo

-¿Boda?...¿cuál boda? – preguntó el ojiverde

-¿Cómo que cual boda?...pues la tuya con Hilda – respondió con irritación y poniéndose las manos en la cintura

-Pues no – dijo con firmeza – no les iba a hablar acerca de eso...y…será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto, hasta mañana – se despidió

-¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó Stella, a su esposo con algo de confusión en su rostro

-No lo creo cariño, pero creo que sería mejor que vayamos a descansar…yo estaré viendo la televisión un rato, luego te alcanzo

-¿No quieres que me quede contigo, para verlas juntos?

-No querida, ve a descansar – dijo abrazándola

-Está bien...hasta mañana – dijo Stella dándole un fugaz beso en los labios a su esposo

Minutos después, el rubio escuchó un leve toquido en su puerta

-Pase – dijo

-Hola hijo – saludó Miles

-Hola papá – respondió Arnold, mientras se sentaba encima de su cama

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente y sentándose, él también, encima de la cama

-Pues, no muy bien…han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida que tú y mi mamá, ignoran – hablaba con la mirada en el piso

-¿Ah si?...y…¿quieres contarme? – le decía en un tono que denotaba comprensión

-Si – dijo mirándolo a los ojos – pero tengo algo de vergüenza hacerlo

-Y…¿Por qué?

-Pues no quiero, que tú y mamá, tengan una mala impresión de mí y…de…Helga – esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero Miles alcanzó a escucharlo muy bien

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?

El rubio se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, pero luego decidió hablar

-Sí…ella y yo…tuvimos una…relación clandestina – soltó y al ver que su padre no decía nada, continuó hablando – desde la primera vez que la volví a ver, mi corazón volvió a latir, volví a experimentar lo que era tener el corazón cálido, bombeando sangre, empecé a sentir celos, miedo, rencor, pero sobre todo volví a sentir amor, en conclusión volví a sentirme vivo…poco a poco fuimos acercándonos, aunque al principio ella siempre huía de mí, pero después dejó de hacerlo y sin pensarlo caímos y nos dejamos llevar por lo que sentíamos, fue entonces que decimos estar juntos, porque ella no amaba a Mathew y quería separarse de él, pero no lo hacía por Albert…yo, supe entenderla y dije que esperaría a que se anime a hacerlo

-Y eso no pasó…¿verdad? – preguntó su padre con serenidad

-Pues no, tiempo después Mathew, me dijo que Helga le había confesado todo sobre lo que ocurrió entre nosotros y que ella le había pedido perdón y se habían reconciliado y que producto de eso ella, había quedado embarazada

-¿Qué?...¿Helga está embarazada?

-Sí y pues Helga me lo confirmó, porque cuando fui a hablar con ella y a reclamarle, no me negó nada…días después ellos se fueron a Londres y yo…me quedé destrozado, pero decidí no deprimirme como la primera vez, pues no era justo para mí ni para ustedes

-Hijo no voy a juzgarte por lo que hiciste, pero tampoco voy a felicitarte, ya que, es obvio que estuvo mal la forma en que actuaron, pero no, los sentimiento que produjeron esos actos, porque no niego que sea amor, lo que ustedes sienten, el uno por el otro

-Yo la amé, pero ella no lo creo – dijo mientras sentía cuchillos atravesar su corazón

-¿Por qué lo dices?...¿por qué se fue con Mathew?...y ¿se embarazó?

-Si tan solo hubiese sido eso, yo le hubiese perdonado, porque ya la había aceptado con un hijo que era Albert y mi amor por ella era tan grande, que estoy seguro que le hubiese aceptado con otro hijo mas

-Hablas en pasado y…dices que la amabas...¿acaso ya no sientes amor por ella?

El rubio se quedó mudo por un momento, pensando en que si sería mejor, empezar a negar todo lo que realmente sentía por Helga, pero no pudo

-Quisiera no amarla, pero la amo…pero el resentimiento que siento por ella no me deja perdonarla

-¿Quieres decir que…ha regresado a pedirte perdón?

-Vino a aclarar las cosas conmigo, pero es que papá…yo aún no te he contado la parte más delicada de todo esto

-¿Y que es…cuéntamelo?

-Pues hace unos días, escuché una conversación entre Phoebe y Olga, en donde decían que Helga tenía que decirme algo importante, entonces decidí enfrentarlas y preguntarles a que se referían, pues yo creía que ya todo estaba dicho entre nosotros

-¿Y qué era eso tan importante?...¿llegaste a descubrirlo? – cuestionaba el hombre mayor

-Sí, después de tanto hostigarlas con mi pregunta, Olga me dijo que el hijo que Helga estaba esperando, era mío

-¡¿Qué?! – habló su padre abriendo los ojos de par en par y exaltándose por primera vez, en la conversación

-Así es, Helga está esperando un hijo mío…pero ella decidió irse sin decírmelo

-Pero, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

-Olga y Phoebe me dijeron, que Mathew la tenía amenazada…

-¿Es cierto eso?

-Pues no lo sé, supongo que de eso quería hablar Helga conmigo…estuve hace unas horas con ella y me dijo que por favor la escuchara…y me dijo también que…aún me amaba – esto último lo dijo con tristeza

-¿Y…la escuchaste?

-No papá, no puedo hacerlo, estoy muy dolido con ella

-Pienso que sería bueno que la escuches, quizá puedan llegar a un entendimiento…Arnold, tú tienes que pensar en que ahora ya no son ustedes dos, sino tres, con ese pequeñito que viene en camino y que por cierto…será mi nieto o nieta – decía con ilusión

-Es que no lo sé, quizá deje que pase un tiempo…por ahora, quiero estar al tanto solo de mi hijo, le dije que mañana iré a buscarla para llevarla al ginecólogo

-Ay Arnold, pero eso quiere decir que tendrás que frecuentarla…¿Cuándo le dirás a Hilda?

-No lo sé papá…quizá con esto, ella termine definitivamente conmigo…pero lo que realmente me preocupa es mi mamá, no sé cómo reaccionará

-Yo sé que ella, entenderá y cuando pase el tiempo, será una abuela muy consentidora…hasta yo ya a quiero a ese bebe, que está creciendo en Helga

-Yo también…ya siento amor por él o ella – dijo con una tenue sonrisa

-Pero también amas a la madre…Arnold piensa bien las cosas y escucha a Helga, todo lo que tenga que decirte, después de eso toma una decisión, pero mi consejo es, si hay alguna oportunidad de que ese bebé, nazca y crezca en un hogar conformado, entonces aprovéchalo, no quiero que mi nieto, pase lo que tú pasaste, que creciste lejos de tu papá y tu mamá

-Pero, la diferencia seria, en que yo iría a visitarlo todos los días, es decir, estaría presente constantemente, en su vida, a pesar de no tener nada con Helga

-Pero no es lo mismo, que te vea solo por unas horas, a que te vea diariamente y a cualquier hora en casa y a que salgan a pasear en familia…ya te equivocaste en tu actuar, no te equivoques de nuevo hijo…piénsalo por favor…ahhh y habla cuanto antes con Hilda, termina todo de una vez, porque definitivamente tú no la amas

-Pero mi mamá, está feliz con Hilda

-Arnold, escúchame bien…lo que más queremos tu madre y yo, es tu felicidad y nada más que eso…¿sí?

-Si papá – decía con nostalgia

-Trata de descansar y ya mañana pensarás, mejor las cosas – dijo el hombre mayor y a la vez despidiéndose

….

A la mañana siguiente

-¿Aló?...hola Gerald…¿ya nació?...enseguida salgo para allá – hablaba un rubio con alegría por su mejor amigo

Cuando Arnold, llegó al hospital, pudo ver que todos sus compañeros, se encontraban haciendo cola, para conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia Johassen Heyerdal

-Hola Chicos – saludó a su pandilla

-Hola Arnold – saludó Rhonda – déjame decirte que tendrás que esperar tu turno para conocer a la bebé

-¿Por qué?...

-Porque no pueden entrar varios a la vez, solo de a dos – respondió Nadine

-¿Ah sí?...¿y quienes están ahora ahí dentro?...¿Gerald? – preguntó nuevamente el cabeza de balón

-No – habló Eugine – adentro están Helga y Brayni

-¿Qué? – dijo el ojiverde, empezando a sentir celos – ¿y por qué están los dos ahí dentro?

-Pues no sabemos, ellos llegaron juntos, en el auto de Brayni – acotó Harold, mientras abría una galleta

-La verdad, a mí me pareció muy raro que Brayni, quien nunca tiene tiempo para reunirse con nosotros, haya venido – dijo Sid

-Yo creo que Brayni, sigue enamorado de Helga – comentó Rhonda sonriendo – con eso de que Helga, se ha separado de su esposo

-No lo creo Rhonda – le contradijo Nadine

-¿Helga se separó de su esposo? – preguntó Arnold

-Pues eso fue lo que nos contó, cuando llegó, ya que nosotros le preguntamos acerca de Mathew…nos dijo que está separada y pronto le pedirá el divorcio – habló nuevamente Rhonda

-Si…Brayni le está ayudando con todos esos trámites…ya que él es un estupendo abogado – precisó Lila

Después de que sus amigos le terminaron de detallar todo lo que les había contado Helga, Arnold se quedó muy pensativo y lleno de celos, pues él sabía muy bien, lo que Brayni sentía por la rubia y esta sería una gran oportunidad para, acercarse a ella

-"Es algo que no me importa" – pensó – lo único que me importa es mi hijo, que viene en camino, lo que haga Helga después, me tiene sin cuidado – se decía en voz baja, tratando de convencerse

-Ya pueden entrar los siguientes – dijo la rubia, saliendo de la habitación de Phoebe e interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ojiverde

-Hola Arnold – saludo Brayni, mirándolo seriamente

-Hola Brayni – respondió de la misma manera

Helga, no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del rubio, hasta que Brayni le había saludado

-Helga…¿podemos conversar un momento?…¿solos? – dijo el rubio, remarcando la última pregunta

-Helga…yo ya me voy – dijo el joven abogado, despidiéndose de la ojiazul, con un beso en la mejilla – me llamas para comunicarme, cualquier novedad…¿de acuerdo?

-Claro Brayni…gracias por todo – le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa, que produjo la ira del hombre de ojos verdes que se encontraba ahí, parado

Después de que Brayni se hubo alejado, Arnold habló

-¿Ya te despediste?...¿ahora puedes prestarme atención? – lo dijo en voz baja, para evitar que sus demás compañeros escucharan

-¿Qué? – dijo extrañada, por la forma tan prepotente en que le estaba hablando el hombre

-Ayer te dije, que hoy te llamaría, para ir a que te chequeen y ya que estamos en el hospital…aprovechemos en hacerlo – manifestó con seriedad y empezando a caminar, sin esperar una respuesta

-Preferiría que me lleves a otro hospital, ya que será muy sospechoso para todos – dijo la rubia

Arnold la miró fijamente y muy incómodo por el comentario de la mujer

-Está bien Helga, pero ten cuenta que tarde o temprano, todo se tendrá que saber, porque no estoy dispuesto a privarme de estar al lado de mi hijo, simplemente porque nadie sabe nada…así que si tu no estas dispuesta a decirle a nuestros amigos esto, entonces yo lo haré

-Solo déjame prepararme un poco…pero yo lo haré – dijo la ojiazul, antes de salir del lugar y dejando parado al hombre

Arnold iba a ir tras de la rubia, pero una voz lo llamó

-¡Arnold!

-Gerald…felicidades viejo – dijo abrazando a su amigo

-¿Ya te vas?...¿no entraras a ver a Phoebe?

-Gerald, iré al ginecólogo con Helga, volveré por la tarde – le contaba en voz baja

-Ok Arni, me cuentas las novedades luego

….

Una hora después, la pareja de rubios estaban sentados, dentro del consultorio de la doctora Riccmand, la profesional estaba haciendo las preguntas de rutina a Helga y Arnold, escuchaba atentamente a todo lo que se hablaba ahí

-Bien, Helga…pasemos a la camilla para realizarte una ecografía

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó el rubio muy nervioso

-Es una prueba que nos permitirá averiguar, información valiosa acerca de la evolución del embarazo de su esposa y de la salud de su bebé, señor Shortman – respondió tranquilamente, la doctora, a la pregunta del ojiverde

-"Esposa" – pensó Helga – "como quisiera que eso, fuera realmente cierto" – seguía pensando la ojiazul, mientras se recostaba sobre la camilla y se dejaba colocar en el vientre una crema para facilitar el camino del doppler

Todo esto, era nuevo para Arnold y se sentía realmente nervioso, él estaba atento a todo lo que hacia la doctora, hasta que empezó a escuchar un sonido, que le heló el cuerpo entero

-Este es el corazón del bebé – describía la doctora – y en la pantalla pueden observar la figura del bebé, su posición y sus movimientos

Ambos rubios miraban, maravillados la pantalla, mientras los ojos azules de Helga se llenaban de lágrimas, ya que era la primera vez que se hacía una ecografía en presencia del padre de su bebé

-Doctora…¿se puede saber el sexo? – preguntaba el hombre con emoción

-Claro, aquí se ve claramente que es una niña

-Una niña – decía con orgullo el rubio – tendré una hija – volvió a decir en voz baja, pero queriendo gritarlo, el rubio estaba sintiendo algo que no podía explicar con claridad, pero por lo menos podía asociarlo con una felicidad, aunque algo incompleta, ya que estaba tan lejos de la mujer que amaba

Después de una minutos

-Puede ponerse de pie señora – ordenó la doctora - ¿desean que se les imprima la ecografía?...¿para que la tenga de recuerdo?

-¿Eso se puede? – preguntó el rubio casi babeando de la alegría

-Claro que sí señor – le respondió la doctora, sonriendo – entonces imprimiré uno

-Que sean dos por favor – habló la rubia con cierto dejo de tristeza

-¿Dos? – cuestionó la profesional, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde, de lo que estaba pasando

-Sí, nosotros estamos separados – respondió Arnold, partiendo el corazón de Helga en mil pedazos

-Claro…disculpen – dijo la doctora, pensando en cómo podían estar separadas dos personas, que a simple viste se podía palpar el amor que había entre ellos – aquí tienen…señora Helga usted ya tiene 5 meses de gestación, la espero el siguiente mes para chequearla nuevamente, por ahora todo está yendo muy bien…por favor no vaya a descuidarse en su alimentación y las vitaminas que debe de tomar

-Doctora – interrumpió el rubio – ¿podría anotarme todo sus comentarios, en una hoja?...yo mismo me encargaré de que ella lo cumpla

-Claro que sí – respondió empezando a escribir, una extensa receta sobre dietas y medicamentos

… _ **.CONTINUARA.….**_

 _ **Holaaaaa…sé que no tengo perdón por haberles hecho esperar tanto, pero es que siempre estoy full pero ya me di tiempo para escribir y aquí les dejo un capítulo más, espero que les guste…no se olviden de comentar…saludos y les mando muchos abrazos**_


	28. CAP 28

_**CAP 28:**_

Después de la consulta, Arnold, se ofreció a llevar a casa a Helga, ella no quiso aceptar, ya que el rubio alegaba que era solo porque quería que su hija, llegue sana y salva

-Puedo tomar un taxi – respondió con dolor la ojiazul

-Claro, que no…he dicho que te llevaré a tu casa…deja de comportante como una niña inmadura y sube a mi auto – dijo con voz fría

Helga, solo atinó a subirse al auto, tratando de disimular las lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, Arnold se había percatado de esto y se sintió muy mal, así que antes de que la rubia bajara, para entrar a su casa, dijo

-Helga…espera

-No Arnold, tengo que entrar a mi casa – respondió con la voz quebrada y sin darle cara

El rubio ya no pudo hacer nada por detenerla, ya que ella bajó rápidamente del carro y entró a su casa

Helga subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, una vez dentro, no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas y sentada en el suelo, dejó salir todo el dolor que había provocado el trato del rubio, tanto que el aire empezó a hacerle falta.

Después de unos minutos, cuando la ojiazul se había quedado sin lágrimas, decidió recostarse un momento y sin pretenderlo se quedó profundamente dormida

…

Eran cerca de las 6 de la tarde y alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación de Helga

-¿Si?...¿quién es? – preguntó la rubia, mientras se frotaba los ojos

-Helga, han venido a buscarte – dijo Olga

-¿Arnold? – susurro la rubia, mientras el corazón le empezaba a latir fuertemente - ¡ya voy! – gritó mientras se dirigía al baño a lavarse la cara

Minutos después Helga bajó con mucha ilusión, pensando encontrar a quien amaba con toda el alma, pero no fue así

-Brayni – dijo con desilusión

-Hola Helga – saludó nervioso – viene a ver como estabas

-Estoy bien – contestó, dándole una sonrisa sincera en agradecimiento – ¿deseas tomar un café?

-Si…claro… – decía titubeando el joven

-Entonces espérame aquí, voy a la cocina

Los jóvenes se la pasaron conversando amenamente casi por una hora

-Bueno, Helga…ya tengo que irme, tengo que volver a mi oficina

-Claro te acompaño a la puerta

Una vez en el pórtico

-Gracias por el café, y el postre…eres buena repostera

-De nada – dijo sonrojándose, la rubia – gracias a ti por venir a visitarme

-Trataré de hacerlo más seguido – respondió el joven sonriéndole sinceramente – claro, solo si no te molesta

-Para nada me molesta – respondió la rubia – puedes venir a visitarme cuando quieras, siempre serás bienvenido

Sin proponérselo, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo, aunque los sentimientos que se compartían, eran diferentes

A los lejos, unos ojos verdes observaban la escena

-Que tonto soy, vengo a rogar su perdón por la forma en que le hablé y me encuentro con esto – se decía a sí mismo, el rubio

Arnold decidió no dejarse ver por los jóvenes abrazados, y lleno de celos siguió su camino

.

.

.

Una semana después

Dafne, se encontraba en Hillwood y se comunicó con Helga para poder encontrarse, ambas mujeres se dieron cita en la oficina de Brayni

-Helga, no entiendo porque tenemos que hablar con un abogado – decía la mujer extrañada

-Dafne, quiero que te pongas en mi lugar, nada de esto es para quitarte a Albert, es solo para poner en orden las cosas y sobre todo para estar listas, cuando llegue Mathew

-Si señora Dafne, tenemos que tener en claro, que todo esto es por el bien de Albert – decía Brayni, mientras le entregaba unos documentos

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó, recibiendo los papeles

-Es un acta que certifica, que usted va a aceptar las condiciones que le ponga Helga, para poder acceder a un régimen de visitas…no se preocupe, que todo lo haremos de manera transparente

Dafne miró a Helga

-¿Helga…piensas que me voy a robar a Albert?

-Discúlpame Dafne, pero no te conozco lo suficiente…yo creo que tú aun amas a Mathew y mi temor es que tal vez él te convenza de que se vayan juntos y con Albert

-Te entiendo Helga…y firmaré este documento, haré todo lo que me pidas, con tal de que me dejes ver a mi hijo…pero ten por seguro que jamás volveré con Mathew, porque yo ya no lo amo…pero, quisiera hacer una pregunta…¿en algún momento, podré tener la patria potestad de Albert?

Brayni no sabía si responder a esa pregunta, pero Helga le dijo que lo haga, con un asentimiento de cabeza

-Si – respondió el abogado – puedes hacer el pedido, ante las autoridades correspondientes…pero, me temo que será un proceso muy largo y en lo que dure, pueden recluir a Albert en un orfanato

-¿Qué?...pero, ¿Por qué? – pregunto atemorizada, la rubia

-Pues en primera, porque con la prueba de ADN saldría que tú no eres la madre y dos, porque no tienes un hogar conformado para que puedas criar a Albert

-Yo no deseo que eso suceda – decía Dafne con tristeza – porque sé que Albert sufriría…¿Qué me aconseja abogado?

-Pues que continúen con el acuerdo entre ustedes dos y esperar a que Albert, cumpla una edad en la que sea consciente de sus decisiones y él elija con quien se quiere quedar…mientras tanto, con el régimen de visitas, podrás pasar tiempo con él

-Acepto – respondió Dafne – me mudaré a Hillwood…no dudes de mi Helga, ten por seguro que amo a mi hijo y por él, haré las cosas de la manera, que sea mejor para él

-Eso es lo mejor, pero lo que sí podría hacer que la situación sea complicada, es Mathew

-¿Sabes algo de él? – pregunto la rubia a Dafne

-Cuando estuve en Australia, alistando todo para venirme para acá, me llamó y me dijo que había tenido mucho trabajo y que por eso no se había podido comunicar conmigo, yo traté de actuar como si nada estuviera pasando…pero yo creo que en cualquier momento vendrá

-Sí, yo también lo creo – dijo la rubia con mucho temor

-No se preocupen, arreglaré todo para que ustedes y Albert, estén protegidas

Ese comentario, hizo que el corazón de Dafne se conmoviera, ya que hacía mucho tiempo, que nadie se preocupaba por ella

…

Después de la reunión que tuvieron, Dafne salió a buscar un lugar donde vivir y encontró un lugar cerca a la casa de Helga, también pensó en que debía encontrar un trabajar así que empezó a buscar uno.

….

Los días iban pasando y Brayni se esforzaba por hacer que Helga, levantara su ánimo, ya que se sentía muy triste desde que se enteró que Arnold había viajado a San Lorenzo y no había ido a despedirse de ella.

Ambos amigos, habían decidido ir a caminar un poco, al parque de la ciudad, mientras Albert se encontraba con su madre, situación que también era otro motivo de tristeza para Helga

-¿Cómo estas Helga?

-Pues un poco preocupada por Albert…se encuentra con Dafne

-Debes estar tranquila, ella me inspira mucha confianza…pero yo quiero saber acerca de lo otro…

-Pues…¿la verdad?... – respondía mientras jugaba con sus dedos y hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no llorar

-Si…dime la verdad…¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó nuevamente el hombre, mirándola fijamente y con mucha tristeza

-Lo extraño mucho – dijo sin poder contener las lágrimas – quisiera que en este momento, él esté conmigo, quisiera decirle que lo amo con toda mi alma

El corazón de Brayni se estrujaba de dolor, mientras la rubia hablaba…cuanto deseaba él, ser el hombre por quien la ojiazul suspire

-Helga…tienes que animarte, porque el estar así, no le hace nada bien a tu bebé…por ella tienes que levantarte y seguir adelante

-Lo sé Brayni y te agradezco por estar, en estos momento conmigo – le decía con una tenue sonrisa y unos ojos llenos de lágrimas

-¿Qué te parece, si para animarte, te invito a tomar unos helados de chocolate? – dijo parándose de la banca en donde se encontraba sentado

-Me parece una muy buena idea – dijo la mujer, cambiando la expresión de su rostro

-Entonces vamos – respondió el joven, extendiéndole la mano a la rubia, para ayudarla a levantarse

Minutos después, los jóvenes llegaron a la heladería, la rubia ya se había calmado y reía abiertamente, debido a que Brayni empezó a contarle algunas anécdotas

-Hola chicos – saludó una mujer oriental, quien se encontraba saliendo de la heladería junto a su esposo

-Hola Phoebe, Hola Gerald – saludó Brayni amablemente

-Hola – respondió escuetamente el moreno, al ver como la rubia estaba riendo de una forma exagerada… "Sin duda la está pasando muy bien, mientras mi mejor amigo está que se derrumba en la tristeza" – pensó, mientras las facciones de su rostro cambiaban

-Helga, iré a visitarte hoy en la noche…ayer fui de compras y le compré algo a mi futura sobrinita y quiero mostrártelo – habló la pelinegra tratando de disimular el enojo de su esposo

-¿Si?...entonces hoy te espero en casa Phoebs

Después que la pareja de esposos salieron de la heladería, subieron a su auto

-¿Me puedes decir que rayos te sucede? – cuestionó muy molesta la mujer oriental

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – devolvió la pregunta el moreno, empezando a manejar

-¿Por qué estabas con esa cara de molesto, delante de Helga?

-¿Acaso, no viste como estaba riendo con Brayni? – volvió a decir empezando a exaltarse

-Claro que la vi y me alegró mucho verla contenta…¿Cuál es el problema?

-Pues que mientras ella está feliz de la vida, riendo con Brayni…Arnold está que se hunde en la depresión

-Pues si Arnold, se está hundiendo en la depresión, no es culpa de Helga…además ella también está sufriendo

-Si claro – dijo sarcásticamente – se nota

-Estas siendo muy injusto con Helga, a ella le duele muchísimo el trato de Arnold

-Pues se lo merece, ya que ella fue la persona quien falló en la relación

-Es cierto que Helga se equivocó, pero créeme que está pagando sus errores…ella está sufriendo mucho…ama a Arnold, realmente lo ama, pero…¿Qué más puede hacer?... si cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él para pedirle perdón, él la rechazaba…dime tú Gerald…¿qué más puede hacer Helga? – decía la oriental, mirando expectante a su esposo

-Entiende a Arnold, él está muy herido con todo lo que pasó y no puede perdonarla

-¿Entonces que quiere Arnold?...¿estar con su hija o estar con Helga…o estar con los dos?

-Pues es obvio que quiere estar con su hija

-Entonces que no se acerque a ella, porque de esa manera la ilusiona, que deje que Helga se encargue sola de su embarazo y ya cuando nazca la criatura, que se presente y cumpla sus deberes de padre

-¿Qué fácil es decirlo, no?…para él es importante estar presente durante el embarazo y yo lo entiendo, porque yo amaba estar cerca de ti, durante los embarazos de mis hijos…no solo las madres sienten esa conexión especial como el bebé, sino también los padres

-Pero entonces, ambos deben de llegar a un entendimiento, porque si él sigue tratando mal a Helga, la más afectada será la pequeñita, ya que ella siente todo desde el vientre…así que aconseja a tu amigo

-Sí, en eso tienes razón…pero cariño, quiero decirte que Arnold es mi amigo, casi mi hermano y tú lo sabes muy bien…yo siempre lo apoyaré

-Pues entonces, lo mismo te digo de Helga…la apoyaré incondicionalmente

La pareja continuó el viaje, hasta su casa, pero esta vez lo hicieron en silencio.

….

Una semana después, en una cafetería del centro

-¿Cómo te va Helga? – preguntaba una pelinegra mientras echaba azúcar a su café

-Pues, algo mejor Phoebe…lo síntomas del embarazo han disminuido, ya no me siento tan afectada por eso – respondió la rubia, entretanto que comía su postre

-Qué bueno amiga…y…¿has sabido algo de Mathew?

-Nada y ¿sabes qué?…me parece bastante raro, creo que a estas alturas ya debe haberse dado cuenta que lo abandoné – decía mientras pensaba – estoy segura que aparecerá por acá cualquiera de estos días, pero ya estoy preparada…Brayni me está apoyando mucho

-¿Brayni eh? – Interpeló enarcando una ceja – últimamente estas compartiendo bastante tiempo con él ¿no?

-Sí, me agrada pues porque es mi abogado y también es mi amigo y lo aprecio mucho

-Pero…él no solo te aprecia…¿verdad? –cuestionó audazmente la morena

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la rubia inocentemente, mientras seguía devorando su postre

-Pues, Helga…tú sabes muy bien, que él siente algo más que una simple estima hacia ti…

-Pues nunca me lo ha dicho, pero si tengo ese presentimiento, por la forma en que me mira y se esfuerza tanto en mi bienestar…pero ¿sabes?... a pesar de todo eso, cuando estoy con él, mi corazón no se acelera como cuando está cerca de aquel hombre

-Te refieres a Arnold…¿verdad?

-Así es Phoebe, creo que mi corazón le seguirá perteneciendo a él, aun en contra de mi voluntad…por cierto…¿has sabido algo de él?

-Si claro, ya está en Hilwood

-¿De verdad? – dijo sin poder ocultar su alegría pero que rápidamente, fue opacado por una punzada de dolor en el corazón – ¿Cuándo volvió?

-Hoy en la mañana, precisamente antes de salir de casa, llegó a visitar a Gerald

-¿Ah sí?...parece que le importara más su amigo que su hija y yo – dijo con mucha tristeza

-Helga, tú sabes muy bien, que eso no cierto…estoy completamente segura que para Arnold lo más importante son ustedes dos y las ama mucho

-Pues no lo creo, ya que ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de decirme que se iba de viaje y ahora tampoco me avisó que ya había vuelto

-Pues lo hace, porque aún sigue dolido por lo sucedido y debes tratar de entenderlo

-No sé Phoebs, no estoy segura si podré hacerlo…pero lo que si haré es dejar de rogarle, creo que ya me humillé suficiente y si no quiere escucharme no voy a suplicarle – decía mientras se le formaba un nudo en la garganta

….

En el aeropuerto de Hillwood

Un hombre alto acababa de llegar, se encontraba sumamente furioso y dispuesto a todo por recuperar a su hijo y a su esposa, mientras caminaba para buscar un taxi iba recordando lo que le sucedió en Londres

… **Flashback…**

-¿Me pueden decir donde están Helga y mi hijo?...llegué a casa y me di con la sorpresa de que no estaban y tampoco había nada en sus armarios, se han llevado toda su ropa

-No te diremos dónde está Helga, muchachito – respondió Bob muy enojado

-Tengo derecho a saberlo y si no me lo dicen, les entablaré una denuncia por complicidad de secuestro – gritaba muy exaltado

-Mathew – dijo Miriam furiosa y mirándolo de manera desafiante – haz lo que quieras, no te tenemos miedo…fuimos tan ciegos al entregarte a nuestra hija, creíamos que eras un buen hombre, pero no fue así y Helga ha sido infeliz a tu lado

-No me interesa lo que piensan de mi…yo solo quiero a mi hijo y no descansaré hasta encontrarlo y me lo llevaré lejos, lejos de Helga y de ustedes – volvió a gritar mientras salía de la casa de los ancianos Pataki

… **End Flashback…**

-Todos están muy equivocados, si creen que Helga se librará de mí, tan fácilmente…Helga es solo mía y no dejaré que ese profesor de quinta me la quite – pensaba con mucha rabia, mientras iba en el taxi que lo dejaría en la casa azul

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **Me matarán por la demora, perdónenme, pero es que se me ha presentado muchas cosas y no creo que pueda subir periódicamente, pero lo haré cada vez que pueda, necesito la comprensión de todos ustedes**_ __ _ **me esforzaré por terminarla…les envío mucho abrazos y espero sus comentarios, porque gracias a ellos, siempre tengo el compromiso de continuar esta historia.**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto**_


	29. CAP 29

_**CAP 29:**_

Un joven alto, tocó la puerta de aquella casa azul, de pronto una mujer rubia y algo mayor le abrió la puerta

-¿Mathew? – dijo abriendo los ojos de par en par, debido a la sorpresa que sentía - ¿Qué haces aquí...a qué has venido?

-Creo que tú lo sabes muy bien, Olga…vine por mi mujer y mi hijo – respondió con una expresión muy dura

-Ee…ellos…no…están aquí – habló balbuceando por el nerviosismo que sentía – así que será mejor que te vayas – volvió a hablar pero esta vez con más seguridad y firmeza

-Estás loca, si piensas que te voy a creer…a ver Olga, mejor evítate problemas y llama a Helga – casi gritó

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – preguntó un hombre ojiverde que acababa de llegar, a visitar a su musa

-¡Arnold! – dijo Olga empezando a asustarse por la expresión que tenía el rubio

-Vaya, vaya...miren a quien tenemos aquí – decía el londinense de manera sarcástica – es nada más y nada menos, que el profesor de medio pelo, de mi hijo y ex amante de MI MUJER

-¿A qué has venido Mathew? – preguntó el rubio sin amilanarse ante los comentarios de su rival de amores

-El que debería preguntar eso soy yo…¿a qué has venido?...tú no tienes nada que hacer acá…Helga es mi esposa…¡entiéndelo!

-Puede que Helga sea tu esposa, pero el hijo que ella está esperando, es mío – le respondió muy serio

-Ah entonces, ya lo sabes – dijo con mucho disgusto – pues Helga y yo acordamos que lo íbamos a criar como hijo nuestro

-¡Eso no pasará, pues yo soy el padre y me haré cargo! – dijo hirviendo en celos, poniéndose rojo de la rabia y acercándose de manera peligrosa al londinense

-Arnold cálmate por favor – trató de pedir Olga, mientras intentaba jalar al ojiverde del brazo – entra a la casa por favor, déjame que yo arreglaré esto

-Tranquila Olga, nada va a pasar – decía con ironía el londinense – y no se preocupe usted, querido Arnold, después de todo yo no pensaba quedarme con su bastardo

De pronto Olga, vio como Mathew caía al suelo, debido al fuerte golpe que le acababa de propinar Arnold

-¡No vuelvas a referirte a mi hijo, de esa manera, él no es ningún bastardo!...¡él tiene un padre! – gritó el hombre de ojos verdes

-¡Que te pasa imbécil! – gritó también Mathew, devolviéndole el golpe al rubio

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – preguntó exaltada la ojiazul quien llegó con su abogado

Brayni por su parte, se puso en medio de los hombres para que dejen de golpearse

-¡Helga!...he venido por ti y por Albert…hoy mismo nos vamos de Hillwood – dijo el londinense, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su ceja rota

-¡Ella no irá a ningún lado contigo! – interfirió el ojiverde con ira

-Tú no te metas – dijo mientras jalaba del brazo a la ojiazul – vámonos de aquí o sino ya sabes lo que pasará

-¡Suéltala! – volvió a gritar Arnold, mientras le daba un fuerte empujón – no vuelvas a tocarla de esa manera

-No tienes derecho a reclamar nada, ella es mi mujer…

-¡Yo no soy tu mujer, soy tu esposa y no por mucho tiempo pues quiero el divorcio y pelearé por la custodia de Albert! – habló fuerte la ojiazul

-¿Qué?...estás loca si crees que voy a aceptar que te divorcies de mi…además tengo más derechos sobre Albert – respondió enarcando una ceja, creyéndose ganador

-Usted está equivocado, señor Evanson – habló al fin Brayni

-¿Quién rayos es usted? – cuestionó el londinense

-Mi nombre es Brayni y soy el abogado de Helga y déjeme informarle que usted tiene una orden de no acercarse a Helga a Albert ni…a Dafne, de lo contrario podríamos arrestarlo

-¿Dafne? – dijo con extrañeza y pasmo – ¿a qué Dafne te refieres? – tratando de convencerse que aquel nombre, era una desagradable coincidencia

-No te hagas Mathew, nos referimos a tu amante…que por cierto está de nuestro lado – manifestó Helga, mientras se le dibujaba en el rostro una sonrisa burlona

-Eso no puede ser – dijo y empezó a encontrarle sentido a la ausencia de la mujer, en la casa de Australia – ¿Dónde está ella?

-Eso es algo que a usted no le importa – dijo Brayni – solo le advierto que los trámites del divorcio ya están en ejecución y será mejor que no se oponga, pues tiene todas las de perder

-Eso ya lo veremos – dijo el londinense sumamente molesto – ni creas que te vas a librar tan fácil de mí…y…querida esposa, volverás a tener noticias mías – seguía hablando mientras se montaba en su auto y se alejaba del lugar

Después de que el londinense se fue, Helga sufrió una descompensación y se desmayó debido a la presión que sintió por la presencia de Mathew, sino hubiera sido por el rápido actuar del ojiverde, quien la tomó en sus brazos, ella hubiera caído al pavimento, lastimándose gravemente.

Arnold sintió un fuerte cosquilleo en el estómago, mientras cargaba a su rubia, para dirigirla hacia su habitación, el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte, por el amor tan grande que sentía hacia la mujer

Olga había llamado al doctor, ya que Helga no despertaba y empezaba a preocupar a todos, incluido a Arnold

Después que el doctor, hubo llegado y hubo examinado a la rubia, aconsejó a los presentes, que debían proporcionar a la gestante, mucha tranquilidad, ya que el desmayó había sido producto de la presión elevada y que son causados por problemas.

Minutos después, Helga despertó con algo de dolor de cabeza

-¿Dónde está Albert? – preguntó exaltada

-Aún sigue con Dafne – respondió su hermana mayor

-Brayni, por favor, ve por mi hijo – pidió la rubia, mientras le tomaba la mano al joven y producía los celos en Arnold – cuéntale que Mathew ya llegó…por favor Brayni, solo confío en ti para encargarte a mi hijo

-No te preocupes Helga, iré por Albert ahora mismo – habló mientras salía de la habitación y se iba a buscar al niño

El rubio se había quedado parado, observando todo, sentía dolor en su corazón por la forma en que Helga le había hablado a Brayni, pero esta vez no quiso hacer caso a sus propios celos

-Bueno, voy a ir a prepararte un té caliente, ya vuelvo – dijo Olga, mientras salía de la habitación, dejando solos a los rubios intencionalmente

Helga se encontraba en silencio, se sentía nerviosa por la presencia del ojiverde, pero en su corazón se había propuesto no rogarle más

-Arnold – empezó a hablar – creo que ya te diste cuenta, que tu hija está bien…así que…será mejor que te vayas – dijo con dolor, mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda

El rubio se había quedado estático, observando como la mujer se había levantado de la cama y luego había caminado unos pasos hacia la ventana, para finalmente quedarse mirando hacia la calle y dándole la espalda a él

-Helga, tenemos que hablar – dijo con firmeza, él estaba convencido de que había llegado el momento de escucharla, solo rogaba interiormente al cielo, que ella esté dispuesta a dar explicaciones

-¿Hablar?...¿de qué?... creo que por el momento, tu y yo no tenemos nada que hablar – respondió con convicción y frialdad

-Helga – dijo empezando a acercarse lentamente – ¿Por qué nunca me contaste lo de Albert?

La rubia se quedó con una mezcla de sentimientos, entre sorpresa y molestia, le dolía el corazón tanto que si seguía ahí iba a explotar en llanto, pero tenía que controlarse por su bebé

-¿Quién te lo dijo? – preguntó tratando de sonar fría como el hielo e indiferente

-Hace unos días viajé a San Lorenzo, para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes que tengo allá…y pues me llegó una carta de tu hermana Olga, en donde me detallaba todo lo acontecido en tu vida…Helga – dijo – ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?

-¿A qué viene todo este reclamo de tu parte?...no tienes derecho a hacerlo, pues cuando vine dispuesta a explicarte todo, no me quisiste escuchar – respondió con tristeza la rubia, mientras se sobaba uno de sus brazos con insistencia y ansiedad

-No es un reclamo, pero si tan solo tú me hubieses contado todo desde un principio, nos hubiéramos evitado muchos dolores

-El hubiera no existe y déjame decirte que no estoy dispuesta a dar explicaciones, porque simplemente no me la gana de hacerlo, así que por favor…vete – dijo, tratando de sonar convencida de que era mejor, que el rubio la dejara sola en esos momentos

Arnold solo se había quedado en silencio, aún se encontraba parado detrás de ella, no sabía si ir corriendo a abrazarla, pero de lo único que estaba seguro, era que no quería irse de ese lugar quedando en esas circunstancias con la ojiazul

-Helga, yo… - intentó hablar una vez más, pero siendo interrumpido en seco

-Dije que te vayas Arnold

-Solo escúchame un momento

-¿Escucharte?...que ironía – dijo sonando sarcástica – la persona que no quería escucharme, ¿ahora quiere que lo escuche a él?…pues no quiero…vete por favor

-Está bien Helga – habló algo cansado, por la actitud de la mujer – si tanto quieres que me vaya, ¿por qué no me das la cara y me lo dices de frente?

-Porque no quiero…vete por favor – pidió una vez más, casi como un ruego y sin poder contener más las lágrimas – ya te dije que la bebé que llevo en el vientre, está bien…ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí

-¿Helga, tú crees que a mí solo me importa el bienestar de mi hija? –- respondió con los sentimientos a flor de piel y acercándose para ubicarse cerca a la espalda de la rubia

-Pues eso fue lo que tú mismo me dijiste – dijo sintiendo nerviosa por la cercanía del hombre, al que amaba con locura

-Perdóname – suplico él, dejándose llevar por el delicioso aroma que desprendía el cabello de ella y cerró los ojos para poder disfrutarlo mejor y sin proponérselo sus brazos rodearon la cintura ancha de la mujer, debido al embarazo

Con las palabras de Arnold, Helga había quedado desarmada y sus mejillas se llenaron, aun mucho más, de lágrimas. La respiración del hombre, le hacía cosquillas en el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda y producto de eso ella empezó a estremecerse

-Tú y mi hija son los importante que tengo en la vida – le susurró al oído – las amo a las dos

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – dijo con la voz quebrada, debido al nudo que padecía en la garganta, por la alegría que sentía debido a la confesión del muchacho

Arnold, pudo percibir que las palabras de Helga, se estaban entrecortando por las lágrimas que estaba derramando, así que en un movimiento delicado y sin romper el contacto, hizo que sus rostros puedan estar frente a frente

-Perdóname – dijo él, una vez más, pero ahora mirándola fijamente y con mucho amor – perdóname por haber sido tan duro contigo por no haberte escuchado

-¿Lo estás diciendo en serio? – preguntó aun con incredulidad

Él no quiso decir nada más, solo la abrazó y fue en ese momento, cuando sintió que la vida volvía a su cuerpo, ya que todo el tiempo que estuvo separado de ella, estaba como muerto, sin energía, sin aliento, la abrazó mucho más para poder saber que lo que estaba sucediendo era real y no un sueño, como los que había tenido muchas noches atrás, en donde al despertar solo se encontraba con la soledad y el vacío en su corazón

-Te amo Helga – dijo quebrándose él también – te amo y perdóname por favor

-No…Arnold, perdóname tú a mí – respondió la ojiazul, inmediatamente ya que le dolía en el alma verlo llorar…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte – dijo él, mientras deshacía el abrazo y con sus manos atrapó el rostro de la mujer, para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos

-Ambos tenemos que perdonarnos, ya que ambos nos equivocamos – habló la rubia, mientras seguía derramando lágrimas

-No llores…Helga mi amor, te amo con toda el alma – dijo mientras la atrajo para sí y la besó dulcemente – te amo, te amo…no te imaginas cuanto te amo – balbuceaba, mientras la seguía besando y sus manos acariciaban su espalda

-Yo también te amo Arnold, perdóname por haberte engañado, por todas las cosas que te dije, por haberme ido de esa manera, pero Mathew me tenía amenazada…

-No te preocupes mi princesa – hablaba mientras posaba su frente sobre la de ella – él no volverá a hacerte daño, ahora yo estaré contigo, cuidándote

-Arnold…solo quiero que te quede claro, que nunca dejé de amarte…tú eres el amor de mi vida, y gracias a ti, tendré otro motivo más por que vivir – decía mientras se acariciaba el vientre haciendo que él, también lo haga

-Escúchame, quiero que tú y Albert se vayan a vivir conmigo

-¿A vivir contigo? – dijo con sorpresa - ¿pero…a dónde?

-Al departamento, que tú ya conoces – le respondió con una sonrisa pícara – y lo conoces muy bien

La rubia le dirigió una débil sonrisa

-¿Qué pasa?...¿no te gusta la idea? – dijo, mientras levantaba el rostro de ella, para que sus ojos puedan clavarse en los de la oajizul

-Es que tú, me dijiste que ese departamento es de tus padres – hablaba ella, mientras sus ojos reflejaban tristeza – y pues…yo sé que a ellos no les gustará la idea…y sobre todo a Stella, ya que ella adora a Hilda – al mencionar ese nombre sintió una punzada de celos en el corazón

-Tú no te preocupes por nada de eso, mi hermosa poetiza – decía mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos y ella cerraba los ojos – yo hablaré con ellos, además el vivir ahí, solo será transitorio, ya que nos compraremos una casa, tengo algunos ahorros…así que tú no te preocupes por nada…¿está bien?

-Está bien, mi ángel de rubios rizos – respondió sin romper el abrazo y sonriendo

-Hablaré hoy mismo con mis padres, pero…primero te llevaré al departamento a ti y a Albert y luego me iré para la casa de huéspedes…

-Está bien, entonces guardaré algunas cosas en las maletas – dijo mientras trataba de deshacer el abrazo para ponerse a trabajar, pero el hombre no se lo permitió

-No quiero que te vuelvas a ir, nunca más…no quiero soltarte – lo decía abrazándola fuertemente con algo de nostalgia y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la chica

-No volveré hacerlo, mi amado cabeza de balón – respondió sonriendo, mientras el chico atrapada sus labios, con los de él

Olga, se había quedado observando a través de la puerta que había quedado semi-abierta, a los rubios y se encontraba tan feliz, de que ellos hayan dejado que el amor predomine

….

Una hora después, cuando Arnold ya había dejado a Helga y a Albert en el departamento, se dirigió hacia su carro, para ir a la casa de huéspedes, ya que estaba dispuesto a hablar con sus padres, luego de hablar con ellos, iría también a hablar con Hilda, ya que se había olvidado de ella completamente, una vez que todo esté dicho, regresaría al departamento a reencontrarse con su rubia y poder soñar juntos, abrazados y felices.

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Hola, muy buenas noches…aquí va un episodio más…espero que les guste, les mando muchos abrazos y por favor no se olviden de comentan, para poder saber si les está agradando mi historia…abrazos**_ __ __


	30. CAP 30

_**CAP 30**_

Arnold se encontraba, manejando hacia la casa de huéspedes y mientras lo hacía, iba pensando en cómo empezaría a contarles todo, a sus padres

…

En casa de Hilda:

-Y bien, dime Mathew…¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Pues vine a quitarte la felicidad – dijo el londinense con furia en sus ojos

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó sin imaginarse lo que segundos después, el hombre presente, iba a contarle

-Hilda, cuéntame una cosa…¿Cómo sigue tu relación con Arnold?

-¿Qué?...¿has venido desde tan lejos…solo para preguntarme eso? – cuestionó confundida

-Solo responde – dijo el hombre muy serio

-Bueno…pues la verdad – empezó a hablar, mientras una nostalgia invadía su corazón – no muy bien…cuando tú y Helga, se fueron para Londres, pensé que las cosas podían volver a ser como antes entre nosotros y empecé a frecuentar la casa de huéspedes con la única intención de verlo a él y pues, después de tanto, conseguí que me propusiera que lo volviéramos a intentar…pero nada fue igual, cada día lo sentía más distante – mientras continuaba hablando, su mente volaba hacia aquellos momentos, en donde ella sintió que él podía llegar a corresponderla completamente – pero…respóndeme ahora…¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Pues lo que pasa es que tarde o temprano, él vendrá a terminarte – dijo el hombre con seguridad

-¡¿Qué?...¿por dices eso?!

-Helga está aquí...y…

-¿Ellos están juntos? – preguntó mientras escuchaba como su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-Es muy probable que si – dijo levantándose del mueble, en donde se encontraba sentado y empezaba a caminar de un lado hacia otro

-No, Arnold no puedo hacerme esto…¡toda la culpa la tiene ella! - gritó cambiando la expresión triste de su rostro a una más dura – no dejaré que me lo quite

-Hilda, hay algo que tú no sabes…el hijo que espera Helga, no es mío…es…de…

-No…no me digas…que…es de…Arnold – dijo casi en susurro ya que la desesperación que sintió, no le permitió elevar la voz

-Si – respondió derrotado, volviendo a sentarse y mirando el piso fijamente – ese bastardo que espera Helga, es…del imbécil de Arnold

-Mathew…vámonos – dijo cogiendo su cartera y poniéndose de pie

-¿Irnos…a dónde? – preguntó confundido

-Si es cierto lo que me dices, entonces Arnold vendrá en cualquier momento…y no puedo dejar que me termine…tengo que pensar en algo…no quiero que me tome desprevenida, tengo que prepararme…no quiero estar aquí, cuando él llegue

-Está bien vámonos a algún lugar – dijo el londinense mientras también se ponía de pie y salía con la mujer

…

En la casa de huéspedes

-Hola cariño…cenarás con nosotros…¿verdad? – preguntaba Stella, mientras abrazaba a su hijo

-No creo madre, necesito hablar contigo y con papá…¿en dónde está él? – respondió el ojiverde con nerviosismo

-Aquí estoy – dijo Miles, saliendo de la cocina – y bien ¿Qué quieres decirnos? – preguntaba mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor, creyendo saber el tema de conversación que iban a tener

Arnold se había quedado en silencio, ya que aún no había encontrado las palabras exactas, para hablar con sus padres

-¿Arnold?...¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la mujer, mirando con preocupación a su hijo - ¿Qué es lo quieres decirnos?

-Tranquila cariño, dejemos que nuestro hijo hable, cuando quiera hacerlo – decía el hombre mayor, mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa – Arnold, dinos lo que quieras, somos tus padres, te amamos y te apoyaremos en todo – dijo mientras miraba fijamente al rubio y trataba de infundirle confianza

Al escuchar las palabras de su padre, Arnold se tranquilizó y decidió hablar

-Les quiero decir que... – dudó un poco nuevamente – lo que estoy tratando de decir es…que… voy a ser…padre – lo soltó sin tomar aire y desviando los ojos para cualquier lado, que no sean los rostros de sus padres

Miles, por su parte, no dijo nada pues él ya lo sabía, pero Stella se había quedado paralizada

-¿Serás padre? – dijo al fin, empezando a sonreír – eso es maravilloso…¿pero dónde está Hilda? Debiste venir con ella a darnos la buena noticia

-Mamá – habló el ojiverde – Hilda no está embarazada

-¿Cómo?...no entiendo – respondió la mujer, poniéndose de pie y acercándose al rubio - ¿no dices que serás padre? Entonces, si eso es cierto, es porque Hilda está embarazada…sino…¿Quién más?

-Helga – declaró el rubio, mirando fijamente a su madre

-¿Qué?...¿Helga? – interrogó mientras se dejaba caer en la silla – no entiendo nada Arnold…¿podrías explicarnos?

-Arnold quiere decir que seremos abuelos y que Helga tendrá a nuestro nieto, querida – dijo Miles rodeando el cuello de su esposa, con su brazo derecho y mirándola fijamente

-Miles…¿tú ya lo sabias verdad? – preguntó la mujer, porque le pareció muy extraño, que su esposo no se haya sorprendido por la noticia – ¿ya sabias que Helga estaba embarazada, verdad? – Volvió a cuestionar, mientras se sentía respondida, con la mirada y el silencio de Miles - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Porque no me correspondía a mi hacerlo, cariño…Arnold era el indicado

-Mamá, discúlpame por favor – solo atinó a decir el rubio, mientras agachaba la cabeza

-Stella, recuerda que siempre nos propusimos apoyar a nuestro hijo – manifestaba Miles – y este es el momento, en donde él más nos necesita

-Mamá solo quiero que sepas, que a la única mujer que he amado es a Helga y que me hace muy feliz saber que ella me hará padre

-Pero, ella ya está casada y además tiene un hijo…

-Ella nunca amó a Mathew y Albert – dudó en hablar sobre ese tema – Albert…es un niño increíble que se lleva muy bien conmigo – dijo cambiando las palabras ya que prefirió que la misma Helga, les hablara de ese asunto

-Me cuesta aceptarlo, hijo…porque la forma en que se dieron las cosas, no fue la correcta…si ella no era feliz, debió divorciarse primero…

-Mathew no quiere darle el divorcio…pero créeme que a pesar de eso, se están haciendo los trámites necesarios…perdóname mamá, sé que no estuvo bien – respondió el ojiverde con la cabeza gacha sin saber que más decir

-Claro que no estuvo bien, pero las cosas ya están hechas – interfirió Miles – no hablemos más del pasado Stella

-Pero… ¿qué pasará con Hilda? – volvió a hablar la mujer

-Voy a ir a hablar con ella, saliendo de aquí…pero quise venir a contárselo primero a ustedes

-Ella la pasará muy mal – dijo la mujer con tristeza – pero, si eso es lo que has decidido…no me interpondré…solo te aconsejo que ahora sí, hagas las cosas como debe ser

-Gracias mamá – respondió el ojiverde con una débil sonrisa – hay algo más que quería decirles, necesito que me presten el departamento por un tiempo…

-¿El departamento?... – preguntó Miles

-Sí, lo que pasa es que…Mathew está acosando a Helga…y pues decidí llevarla a vivir conmigo, para cuidarla y protegerla…a ella y al pequeño Albert…solo será por un tiempo, hasta que yo pueda comprar una casa o alquilarla

-Por mí no hay ningún problema…¿tú que dices Stella? – habló Miles

-Hijo, es cierto que no estoy de acuerdo en cómo se han dado las cosas…pero jamás te daría las espaldas y mucho menos ahora, que necesitas de nuestra ayuda – respondió Stella sonriendo sinceramente – pueden quedarse todo el tiempo que deseen…el departamento es tuyo

-¿De verdad?...gracias, muchas gracias y perdónenme una vez mas

-Te perdonamos hijo…y recuerda que aquí estaremos, siempre para apoyarte – acotó Miles, abrazando a su hijo

Minutos después, el rubio se encontraba nuevamente en su carro, ahora se estaba dirigiendo hacia la casa de Hilda, se sentía más alivianado, ya que el tener el apoyo de sus padres en esos momentos, lo hacía muy feliz

Cuando el cabeza de balón, llegó a la casa de su aún novia, tocó el timbre de la puerta varias veces, sin embargo nadie lo atendió y sin seguir insistiendo, decidió volver a su auto para ahora dirigirse al departamento

Mientras iba manejando, miles de sentimientos se agolpaban en su pecho y un cosquilleo, en el estómago, le hacía estremecerse, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, la emoción lo embargaba y no podía quitarse la sonrisa del rostro, al pensar que cuando llegue al departamento iba a encontrar, a aquella mujer que amaba con el corazón…y así fue, después de que hubo dejado el auto en el estacionamiento, tomó el ascensor y cuando este se detuvo en el piso solicitado, se abrió para dar paso a un hombre con el corazón en la mano, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, su respiración se agitaba, cuando estuvo frente a frente a su pórtico, se quedó parado, inmóvil porque quería guardar en su memoria y en su corazón, esa grata sensación del primer día juntos, después de su dolorosa separación, el hombre cerró los ojos y un aroma, empezó a invadir sus sentidos, era la fragancia del amor, de la dicha, de la alegría, simplemente era Helga aguardando por él, cuando abrió la puerta, la imagen que vio hizo que su corazón saltara aún mucho más.

-Te estábamos esperando – dijo ella, mirándolo con esos ojos azules profundos que irradiaban paz

Él no dijo nada, solo la observaba detenidamente, mientras una lágrima recorrió sus mejillas y una sonrisa hizo su aparición

Helga corrió a abrazarlo y Arnold la recibió gustosamente, entre sus brazos

-Te amo – le susurró él – no te imaginas cuanto te amo

-Yo también te amo Arnold, te amo con todo mi corazón, jamás dejé de hacerlo

-No te vuelvas a ir de mí, no me vuelvas a dejar muerto en vida – suplicó el rubio, mientras la abrazaba posesivamente

-No lo haré, pero te pido que tú…jamás vuelvas a decirme que ya no quieres nada conmigo, aquella vez cuando me lo dijiste, mi corazón se llenó de dolor – dijo mientras recordaba con tristeza aquel episodio

-Mentí aquella vez – dijo tomando suavemente su rostro y apoyando su frente sobre la de ella – no es cierto que no quiero nada contigo…porque yo…quiero todo contigo – volvió a decir, mientras secaba algunas lágrimas que salían de los ojos de ella – quiero absolutamente todo contigo…Helga…mi amor, no llores más, perdóname y olvida esas palabras…¿sí?

-Si – respondió ella, quedando hipnotizada por la profunda mirada del muchacho y la cálida sonrisa que le estaba brindando

Ambos se fundieron en un beso tierno y dulce y se fueron por unos segundos de la realidad

-Mami…tengo hambre…¿ya vamos a cenar? – Helga sentía como una manita jalaba de su vestido que llevaba puesto e hizo que, tanto ella como él, reaccionen

-¿Cenar?...¿tienes hambre? – preguntó Arnold al pequeño Albert

-Sí y mamá dijo que íbamos a cenar, cuando tú llegaras

-Bien entonces vayamos a algún restaurante – habló el rubio

-No…no es necesario, mientras tú no estabas, yo preparé la cena – dijo la ojiazul sonrojándose

-¿De verdad?...¿sabías cocinar? – preguntó enarcando una ceja en sentido de burla

-Claro que sé cocinar y cocino muy bien – respondió cruzándose de brazos, mostrando una falsa indignación

-Jajajaja…pues eso ya lo veremos, yo tendré que dar mi veredicto – dijo mientras abrazaba a la mujer por la cintura y le daba un corto beso en los labios

Las personas se fueron a la mesa a comer las delicias que había preparado la ojiazul, a Arnold le daba tanta ternura, viendo a aquella mujer dando de comer a Albert y se imaginaba que sería lo mismo cuando nazca su hija y su pecho comenzó a latir aún más fuerte…por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía verdaderamente feliz…

… _ **CONTINUARA…**_

 _ **Aquí les traigo un capítulo más, después de algunas semanas de espera :(, espero que les guste…les mando muchos abrazos…no leeremos pronto :)**_


	31. CAP 31

**CAP 31:**

Después de cenar, la rubia se fue a acostar a Albert

-Mami

-Dime…¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la mujer, mientras preparaba la cama

-¿Por qué estamos en esta casa?...¿papá ya no vivirá con nosotros?

Helga se detuvo en seco y no supo que responder a las preguntas del pequeño, que la miraba con mucha curiosidad

-Bueno cariño…tu papá y yo…ahora solo seremos amigos – dijo sin tener la seguridad, de estar utilizando las palabras correctas para que Albert pueda entenderla

-¿Ahora viviremos con mi maestro?

-Si corazón…¿no te gusta la idea?...¿extrañas a tu papá?

-Extraño un poco a papá, pero si me gusta la idea de vivir con el maestro Arnold, él es muy bueno y yo lo quiero…¿tú lo quieres?

-Si lo quiero – respondió sonriendo – lo quiero muchísimo

-Y él…¿nos quiere? – preguntó con ansiedad, el niño

-Claro que los quiero – contestó el rubio, que acababa de entrar a la habitación en donde dormiría el pequeño – los quiero muchísimo a los tres

-¿Tres? – dijo el niño confundido

-Sí, tu mami, tú y tu hermanita, que vive aquí – respondió el rubio, mientras señalaba el vientre de la rubia

-Ahhh ya entendí – habló Albert, mientras se subía a la cama – y…¿Dafne?

-¿Dafne? – dijo la rubia sintiendo algo de dolor – ¿te cae bien?

-Sí, es muy buena conmigo…también la quiero – dijo mientras iba quedándose dormido

Helga, no dijo nada al respecto, solo beso en la frente al pequeño, apagó la luz y se salió de la habitación en compañía de Arnold

-¿Celosa? – preguntó el rubio, mientras se ponía frente a su rubia

-Pues la verdad, me duele un poco, ya que a pesar de que Albert no es mi hijo, yo lo amo como si lo fuera y no quisiera compartirlo con Dafne…pero…es su verdadera madre y seria egoísta de mi parte si le prohibiera que se acerque a él, así que no me queda de otra – decía mientras se sentaba en el mueble de la sala y se cruzaba de brazos

-¿Y a mí? – decía el hombre, quien aún seguía parado

-¿A ti…que? – preguntó confundida

-A mi…¿me compartirás? – decía sonriendo sarcásticamente

-¡¿Qué?...¿estás loco?! – respondió mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al ojiverde – tú eres únicamente mío y jamás te compartiría con nadie – decía entretanto que rodeaba el cuello de él con sus brazos

-¿Ah sí?...pero que mujer tan posesiva – decía sonriendo, mientras la atraía para sí y la abrazaba por la cintura – pues déjame decirte que tú también eres solo mía

-A mi encanta la idea de ser solo tuya…te amo

-Yo también te amo…Helga, te amo mucho…eres todo para mí – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella y la besaba, suavemente

-Arnold – dijo la rubia cortando el beso de improviso – olvidé preguntarte…¿Cómo te fue con tus padres y sobre todo…con Hilda?

El rubio se alejó de la mujer, se aclaró la garganta y dijo

-Con mis padres, está todo solucionado…ellos van a apoyarnos y creo que sería bueno, que le hiciéramos una visita uno de estos días…ehh…creo que ya debemos dormir

-Arnold…¿y cómo te fue con Hilda? – preguntó poniéndose muy seria

-Pues veras…mi amor…no pude hablar con ella – dijo temiendo la reacción de la mujer

-¿Qué?...y…¿Por qué?

-Fui a buscarla, pero no la encontré…pero

-¿No hablaste con ella? – dijo, interrumpiéndolo – eso quiere decir que ella aún es…tu novia – volvió a decir, mientras se alejaba más del rubio

-Sí, pero…Helga…escúchame…mañana iré a buscarla…¿sí?...no te pongas así – hablaba el hombre, mientras fracasaba en el intento de acercarse a la mujer para abrazarla ya que ella se escabullía

-Cuando hayas hablado con ella y le hayas terminado, hablaremos – respondió mientras caminaba en dirección hacia la habitación en donde estaba dormido el niño

-Helga…¿A dónde vas?...nosotros dormiremos en la habitación de mis padres, ellos me dieron las llaves – manifestaba su inquietud el ojiverde al ver a la rubia entrando a la habitación equivocada

-No, tú dormirás en la habitación de tus padres y lo harás solo…por lo menos hasta que soluciones tu asunto con Hilda, mientras tanto dormiré con Albert – decía con mucha molestia

-Pero Helga – dijo el hombre algo fastidiado ante la idea de dormir solo

-Ya dije…hasta mañana – cerró la puerta de la habitación dejando a un Arnold parado y con la palabra en la boca

El joven no tuvo más remedio que ir hacia la habitación de sus padres, a dormir solo y a pesar que se sentía algo molesto con Helga, por dejarlo, tenía una calidez en el corazón que era difícil describirlo con palabras – "lo importante es que me amas y yo te amo y que estamos juntos" – pensó, mientras poco a poco iba quedándose dormido

….

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio despertó y recordó que tenía una cita con el director del colegio, en donde había trabajado como maestro, así que se fue directo a la ducha, cuando ya estaba listo para salir, percibió un aroma que provenía de la cocina y fue a averiguar que era

-¿Helga?

-Hola, buenos días – saludó aun con seriedad

-Buenos días, mi princesa…¿Cómo amaneciste? – respondió al saludo, intentando acercarse a la mujer para abrazarla y besarla, pero ella no se lo permitió

-¿Vas a salir? – preguntó, dándole la espalda

-Sí – dijo empezando a incomodarse por la actitud de la muchacha – iré a hablar con el director de la escuela

-Ah cierto…yo iré en la tarde, para que me renueven el contrato como maestra de literatura

-¿Qué?...estás muy equivocada si crees que voy a permitir que trabajes – dijo con enojo

-¿Disculpa?...yo no te estoy preguntando, ni pidiendo tu permiso cabezón…voy a trabajar y punto – expresó su fastidio la rubia

-¡No seas irracional Helga!...¡ya tienes casi 6 meses de embarazo!

-¡¿Y eso que?...estoy embarazada, no discapacitada!...¡¿entendido?! – gritó con exasperación

-Lo sé, pero…¡eso de que trabajes, es algo que debemos decidirlo los dos…y no estoy de acuerdo!

-¿Qué? – preguntó indignada –...me parece que se te zafó un tornillo…creo que hasta ahora no somos nada, como para que me vengas con esta clase de restricciones

-¿Cómo?...por si lo olvidaste…somos una pareja… – respondió dolido el rubio

-¿Pareja?...yo aún estoy casada…y tú…tienes novia – dijo y sin quererlo se lastimó a sí misma y atravesó un cuchillo en el corazón de Arnold – tu y yo…no somos nada

-Entonces si eso es lo que piensas…haz lo que desees…me voy – dijo saliendo rápidamente del departamento sin mirar atrás

La ojiazul se quedó parada, mientras se ponía a pensar, si realmente fue correcto todas las palabras que le había dicho al hombre que amaba

…

Una hora después, en casa de Phoebe

-Helga…¿pasa algo?...te noto pensativa

-Es que hoy discutí con Arnold – respondió, mientras miraba a Albert jugar, con los hijos mayores de Phoebe

-¿Ah sí?...y ¿Por qué?

-Es que él no quiere que trabaje, quiere que me quede en casa…y yo no quiero eso

-Helga, se supone que hoy tienes que ir a firmar el contrato…pensé que ya lo habías hablado con Arnold

-Pero…¿Por qué tendría que hablarlo con él?...esto es algo mío…es una decisión que solo yo, debo tomar…él no tiene por qué interferir

-¿Qué?...se supone que ustedes van a tener un hijo juntos…¿cómo me puedes decir que él no debe interferir?

-Pero es que es cierto…Phoebe, yo siempre he sido muy independiente

-Pues eso habrá sido antes…tú ahora vas a tener un hijo de Arnold y te guste o no, las decisiones de cualquier tema, deben escogerla juntos

-Es que…me parece injusto, Phoebs – dijo aún con molestia

-¿Injusto?...injusta, estas siendo, tú con él…me parece que se te ha olvidado, todo lo que Arnold está haciendo por ti…

-Puede ser, pero es que…me siento muy molesta con él…porque aún no termina con Hilda…eso me duele mucho

-Pero, tú misma me dijiste que fue, porque cuando Arnold la buscó en su casa, ella no estaba

-Lo sé, pero...me da miedo – dijo empezando a sonar triste y acurrucándose en el mueble

-¿Miedo?...¿miedo a qué? – preguntó la oriental, suavizando su voz y sus palabras

-No sé…es que todo parece tan perfecto, que me da miedo que termine derrumbándose y si eso llega a suceder, yo moriría de la tristeza, porque amo a Arnold, más que a mi vida y no soportaría separarme de él, una vez más

-Helga – habló la morena, abrazando a su amiga al verla tan vulnerable – eso no sucederá, siempre y cuando ambos pongan de su parte…y sobre todo tú, ya que tienes un carácter muy difícil…confía en él

-¿Y qué pasará con Hilda?...aún son novios

-Pero Helga, eso es solo un título…estoy segura, que Arnold arreglará eso hoy mismo

-De todas maneras, estaré más tranquila cuando lo haya hecho…

-Bueno, está bien…y con respecto a tu trabajo…habla con Arnold y explícale tus motivos, por los cuales, tú quieres trabajar…yo sé que él te entenderá

-Puede ser que tengas razón, trataré de hablar con él…

…..

El rubio después de salir del departamento, se encontraba conduciendo su auto, aún seguía dolido, por las cosas que le había dicho su amada rubia, pero no quería dejar, que ese sentimiento se interponga entre ellos.

Detuvo su auto, cuando se dio cuenta, que había llegado a su destino

-Hola Profesor Shortman…¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Muy bien director…buenos días – dijo el ojiverde, sentándose en una de las sillas de la oficina del Director

-Quería informarle que aún tenemos su vacante disponible, como maestro de inicial de 5 años

-Sí, muchas gracias…me siento contento, por trabajar aquí

-Y se sentirá, aún mucho más contento…cuando le comente algo

¿Ah sí? – preguntó confundido

-Lo que sucede, señor Shortman, es que el año pasado, solo estuvimos trabajando con una psicóloga para todo el nivel de primaria e inicial, pero este año trabajaremos, con una psicóloga exclusivamente, para el nivel de inicial…y pues decidimos contratar a alguien a quien usted conoce muy bien

-¿Yo…y…¿Quién… – iba a preguntar el rubio, cuando de pronto unos labios, interrumpieron sus palabras

-Hola mi amor – dijo una mujer, después de besarlo sorpresivamente

-¿Hilda?

-Si señor Shortman, su novia, trabajará con nosotros en este año

El rubio se había quedado sin palabras, por la impresión y el temor de que alguien más, haya visto el beso que Hilda le acababa de dar

-Bueno señores, si me disculpan, tengo que salir a una reunión… señor Shortman…vaya con mi secretaria para que firme el contrato

-Si señor Director, gracias – se despidió el rubio, extendiéndole la mano y saliendo de la oficina seguido por Hilda

Una vez fuera de la oficina

-Hilda, ayer fui a buscarte a tu casa…pero no te encontré – habló el rubio, con mucha seriedad

-¿Ah sí?...bueno, es que estuve fuera todo el día, haciendo compras para mi nuevo trabajo – respondió con nerviosismo

-Y con respecto a eso…¿Por qué no me lo habías comentado?

-Bueno cariño – dijo con voz melosa y colgándose del brazo de él – lo que pasa es que no habíamos tenido tiempo de conversar

-Tienes razón – contestó, zafándose del agarre de la mujer – no hemos tenido tiempo de conversar y tengo algo que decirte

-¿Y de que se trata? – preguntó con temor

-Espérame en la cafetería de la escuela, para poder conversar con más tranquilidad…primero iré a firmar mi contrato de trabajo

-Está bien – respondió la mujer, empezando a caminar con desgano y tratando de pensar en algo, para que Arnold no termine su relación con ella, porque era obvio que eso es lo que iba a hacer el rubio

Una vez dentro de la cafetería, la mujer se sentó en una de las mesas y ordenó dos frappuccinos de fresa y galletas con chispas de chocolate y mientras esperaba a que llegara Arnold, se puso a revisar su celular, cuando de repente una voz lo interrumpió

-Hola Hilda…¿Cómo estás?

-Hola Nadine, muy bien…¿y tú?

-Pues contenta de que pronto van a iniciar las clases, porque me gusta mi trabajo y triste a la vez, porque tendré que separarme de mi bebé...bueno…¿y qué haces por aquí?

-Estoy esperando a mi novio, está en la oficina de la secretaria del Director

-¿Firmando contrato? – preguntó con curiosidad

-Si…y lo mejor de todo, es que yo también empezaré a trabajar aquí como psicóloga del nivel de inicial

-¿De verdad?...eso quiere decir que trabajaras cerca de Arnold…y que también seremos compañeras de trabajo, junto con Phoebe y Helga

-¿Helga?...¿trabajará en este año…aquí?

-Eso fue lo que Phoebe me contó…que alegría tener a Helga, nuevamente aquí…bueno Hilda, ya me tengo que ir…nos vemos en el inicio de clases

-Sí, claro Nadine…cuídate

-¿Qué te dijo Nadine? – preguntó el rubio, quien acababa de llegar

-Nada – mintió – siéntate y salgamos de una vez de todo esto

-Está bien Hilda, pues desde ayer quería hablarte y decirte que me perdones, pero no podemos continuar con esto…esta relación es una farsa

-Pues habrá sido una farsa, para ti…porque para mí, fue lo más hermoso…yo si te he amado Arnold…así que no hables por los dos – respondió dolida

-Yo te quise Hilda…y luché contra mis propios sentimientos para llegar a amarte, pero me resultó imposible

-Fue por Helga, ¿verdad?...porque antes de que ella volviera, estábamos bien – dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-No Hilda, no estábamos bien…yo trataba de convencerme que estaba bien, pero en el fondo, sabía que no podría contenerme por mucho tiempo…lo siento mucho

-Arnold, pero…podemos seguir intentándolo…no me importa si la idiota de Helga, esté embarazada de ti

-¿Qué?...y tú…¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó intrigado

-Eso no importa…Arnold por favor…no me dejes

-Lo siento Hilda, ahora que sabes lo de Helga, tienes que entenderme mucho más…

-Pero ella está casada con Mathew…ella ya tiene una familia y tú no formas parte de su vida

-Eso es cierto – dijo el rubio muy dolido, porque las palabras de Hilda, eran ciertas, después de todo, Helga aún seguía casada – pero eso no cambia, todo lo que siento por ella…perdóname Hilda, pero esto se acabó – habló mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se disponía a salir del lugar

-Arnold…espera, por favor – casi gritó la mujer, jalándolo del brazo – no puedes dejarme…porque…pues…yo, estoy embarazada

-¡¿Qué?!...¿estás embarazada? – pregunto el rubio con mucha confusión

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaaaaa, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por la paciencia que me tienen…les mando muchos abrazos y no dejen de leer y comentar, porque eso me anima a seguir escribiendo**_


	32. CAP 32

**CAP 32**

-Sí, Arnold…estoy embarazada… – respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos

-¡¿Embarazada?!...waooo…felicidades – dijo una voz que asustó a Arnold

-No...es…– intentó hablar el rubio, sin poder terminar su frase, porque fue interrumpido inmediatamente

-Esto tienen que enterarse los chicos…me alegro mucho por ustedes – dijo en un grito Nadine, quien había vuelto a la cafetería por la cartera que había dejado olvidada, en una de las mesas del lugar

-Así es Nadine, Arnold y yo tendremos un bebé – confirmó Hilda, sonriendo maliciosamente

Arnold quiso decir algo, pero no pudo ya que Nadine, salió casi corriendo de la cafetería

-Hilda – dijo poniéndose serio – ¿de dónde sacas que estás embarazada?

-¿Cómo de dónde?...además…¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto?…creo que muchas veces, hemos tenido encuentros tan apasionados, que certificarían lo que te estoy diciendo en este momento…¿o acaso ya no recuerdas, nuestras noches de entrega? – contestó coquetamente

-Es cierto que hemos tenido ese tipo de encuentros, pero eso ocurrió hace mucho tiempo atrás...y además, si fuera cierto lo que me dices, entonces tendrías más tiempo de embarazo que Helga, incluso ya habrías dado a luz…porque desde que la volví a ver, yo no te he tocado ni un cabello – argumentó con seguridad – así que deja de inventar esas cosas y desmiente esta farsa, no quiero problemas

-¿Problemas?...¿y a quién le afectaría tanto, que yo esté embarazada de ti, que te haría problemas?

-¡Eso a ti no te interesa…y ya dije…desmiente la estupidez que acabas de decir…y por mi parte todo acabó!

-¡Pues no lo acepto! – dijo con desesperación la mujer, mientras intentaba abrazarlo

-No me importa…adiós – habló el rubio, saliendo del lugar rápidamente y dejando parada a la mujer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

….

En casa de Phoebe

-Bueno, Helga…yo creo que antes de que vayas a firmar tu contrato de trabajo…debes hablar, primero con Arnold y arreglar su situación

-Si Phoebs, creo que tienes razón…en la noche hablaré con Arnold – decía, mientras se levantaba del mueble, en donde había estado sentada

-¿Esperarás hasta la noche?...¿por qué no lo llamas ahora y quedan en encontrarse?...si deseas, me puedo quedar con Albert, para que ustedes tengan privacidad

-Gracias Phoebs, pero no…porque, quedé en encontrarme con Dafne y Brayni, en la oficina de él

-Ah…y…¿Cómo va esa situación?

-Precisamente, eso es lo que quiero saber

-Ok, me cuentas…oye Helga, haciendo un paréntesis…¿hay algo entre esos dos?

-¿A quiénes te refieres? – preguntó con curiosidad, la rubia mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una cola, con un listón rosa

-Pues a Dafne y Brayni…creo que últimamente, ellos paran todo el tiempo juntos

-¿Si?...pues la verdad, no me he dado cuenta – habló mientras intentaba recordar algo sospechoso, entre ambas personas

-Ay Helga, se nota que toda tu atención está, solo en Arnold – dijo soltando un risa, ocasionando el sonrojo de su amiga

-Bueno, no me culpes…amo tanto a mi cabeza de balón, que mis ojos están solo en él…pero prometo ser más observadora y si es cierto lo que dices…me alegraría mucho, porque me he dado cuenta que Dafne, es una buena mujer que fue vilmente engañada por el asqueroso de Mathew

-Si…y Brayni es un hombre maravilloso…creo que harían una bonita pareja

-Sí, también lo creo…bueno mi querida Phoebe, tengo que irme…¡vámonos Albert! – llamó la rubia al niño para salir del lugar

….

Después de salir de la cafetería, el rubio, empezó a buscar con algo de desesperación a Nadine, pues tenía que decirle, que lo que ella escuchó decir a Hilda, era mentira, ya que si esos chismes, llegaban a los oídos de Helga, tendría problemas y muy graves. Buscó y buscó pero no pudo encontrar a la susodicha, entonces decidió dejar su búsqueda e ir directamente para su departamento a hablar con Helga

….

Después de casi media hora, la rubia, llegó a la oficina de Brayni en compañía del pequeño Albert

-Hola Brayni – saludó la ojiazul, sentándose en uno de los muebles de la oficina de su amigo

-Hola Helga…¿Cómo estás? – respondió el saludo, mientras leía unos documentos

-Bien, pero preocupada por la situación con Mathew…quisiera poder divorciarme de él, de una buena vez – habló en voz baja, para que el pequeño Albert, quien estaba jugando con sus carritos en la alfombra, no la escuchara

-Te entiendo Helga, estamos haciendo todo lo posible, con los trámites…pero, hay un problema

-¿Problema?...¿qué paso? – preguntó con temor

-Pues que, hoy en la mañana, vino a visitarme la abogada de Mathew…y me dijo que iba a pelear por la tenencia de Albert y que te iba a poner una denuncia por abandono de hogar y bigamia

-¡¿Qué?...ese tipo está loco!...¿y tú crees que esa denuncia va a proceder?

-Pues yo creo que no, porque tú ya te habías anticipado e hiciste la denuncia por adulterio y maltrato y también Dafne…lo hizo por secuestro, porque lo que hizo con ella fue eso…un secuestro

-Brayni, Mathew es una persona con mucho poder, tengo miedo que mueva sus influencias y nos quite a Albert y que no me dé el divorcio

-Lo del divorcio, es algo más sencillo…lo que tal vez se podría complicar, es la tenencia de Albert…pero con la declaración de Dafne, tenemos más puntos a favor

De pronto alguien tocó la puerta de la oficina

-Yo abro – dijo Helga, quien estaba más cerca a la puerta – hola Dafne

-Hola, buenas tardes – saludó la mujer recién llegada

Cuando Dafne entró a la oficina, Brayni no pudo disimular su alegría y esto no pasó desapercibido para Helga, pues se dio cuenta, como le cambiaba el semblante a su amigo de la infancia

-Ho..hola…Dafne – dijo con nerviosismo el abogado

-Hola – respondió sonrojándose – disculpen por llegar tarde, pero tengo que contarles algo muy importante

-¿Qué paso? – preguntó la rubia, prestando mucha atención

-Hoy vi a Mathew

-¿Mathew?...y…¿Qué te dijo? – volvió a preguntar

-Pues primero me pidió perdón por todo lo que me hizo y luego trató de convencerme para que nos fugáramos juntos…con Albert

-Y…¿Qué le respondiste? – preguntó Brayni, con tristeza y desilusión

-Le dije que no…ya no soy la misma imbécil a quien puede engañar y manipular otra vez

-¿Estas segura, Dafne? – dijo Helga, con dudas y preocupación

-Estoy muy segura…yo ya no amo a Mathew – dijo con seguridad, mirando fijamente a Brayni

-Bueno, entonces…todo seguirá su curso…y estoy seguro que pondremos a Mathew tras las rejas, pues es ahí en donde merece estar – respondió Brayni, más tranquilo por la respuesta de Dafne

-Eso espero, de todo corazón…bueno, ya tengo que irme – dijo la rubia, pues ya iban a dar las seis de la tarde – pero primero tengo que despertar a Albert – volvió a decir, mirando al pequeño dormir en la alfombra, con sus juguetes desparramados

-Helga, tú crees que Albert…¿puede quedarse a dormir, en mi casa…hoy? – Preguntó Dafne – además no vas a poder llevarlo cargado, por el estado en que te encuentras

-¿Si?...pero y si Mathew, te vuelve a buscar – respondió la ojiazul, dudosa de dejar a su pequeño con Dafne

-No te preocupes…yo la llevaré hasta su casa – dijo Brayni

-Bueno, está bien – dijo sonriendo pícaramente la rubia – entonces, me voy…y por favor, les encargo mucho a Albert

Helga dio un beso al niño y luego salió de la oficina de su amigo

Una vez en la calle, la rubia empezó a caminar hacia el paradero para tomar el autobús que la llevaría hacia el departamento de Arnold, durante el viaje sintió un enorme antojo por helados, así que decidió bajarse en una heladería, una vez dentro de la tienda, pidió para llevar y mientras esperaba, escuchó una voz que la saludó

-Hola Helga…¿Cómo has estado?...hace algún tiempo que no nos hemos visto

La rubia, volteó para descubrir quién era la dueña de esa odiosa voz

-Hilda – dijo con frialdad y desinterés

-Hola – saludó nuevamente fingiendo amabilidad – la verdad, me alegra mucho encontrarte…pues quería pedirte algunos consejos

-¿Consejos? – preguntó sin mirarla – creo que nosotras no somos amigas, como para que me estés pidiendo consejos

-Pues, es cierto cuando dices que no somos amigas…pero eso no quiere decir que seamos enemigas

-Ashh – resopló con disgusto – ¿Qué consejos quieres que te dé?

-Pues verás Helga, yo también estoy embarazada y quería saber cómo son los primeros meses…¿los síntomas son muy fuertes? – preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente y observando detenidamente la reacción de la rubia

-¿Estas que…? – interpeló mirando, por primera vez a Hilda

-Embarazada querida…tengo unas cuantas semanas

-¿Embarazada? – susurró – y…¿Quién es el padre? – volvió a preguntar mientras un temor e inquietud invadía su alma

Los ojos de Hilda brillaron, pues justo estaba esperando esa pregunta de parte de Helga

-Hasta la pregunta me ofende querida…creo que es obvio ¿no? – decía con una sonrisa de par en par en su boca – el padre de mi bebé es Arnold…solo él podría serlo, pues yo no me he entregado a ningún otro hombre

-¿Arnold? – dijo con dolor – ¿estas segura de eso? – volvió a cuestionar

-Claro que sí…

-Y…él…¿ya lo sabe?

-Sí, hoy se lo dije…estuvimos juntos en el colegio…después de que firmó el contrato de trabajo, nos fuimos a la cafetería del colegio a festejar mi embarazo y pues tambien que trabajaremos juntos

-¿Qué…a que te refieres? – decía mientras, empezaba a sentir vértigos por la impresión de la noticia que le estaba dando Hilda

-Pues trabajaré junto con Arnold en el colegio, yo seré la psicóloga de su nivel…¿Qué bueno, no?...él se puso tan feliz cuando se enteró de eso…

La rubia no dijo nada, estaba en silencio, mirando hacia el piso, haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar, por lo menos no, en frente de Hilda

-¿Te pasa algo Helga? – preguntó fingiendo preocupación al ver como la rubia cambiaba de semblante

-No…no me pasa nada…ya tengo que irme – dijo y salió del lugar, olvidando el pedido que había hecho

Hilda, se quedó observando como la rubia se iba caminando y sintió un regocijo en su interior por lo que acababa de hacer

-Espero, que estés sintiendo todo lo que he sentido yo – pensaba interiormente – lástima que todo lo que te dije es mentira – empezó a ponerse triste, pensando en la realidad que estaba viviendo – pero no me importa, por lo menos logré que sufras un poco

…

La rubia, al salir de la heladería, empezó a caminar sin rumbo, sentía que su corazón estaba destrozado, no sabía si ir al departamento a enfrentar a Arnold, pero al final decidió que se iría a la casa azul, quería estar sola y meditar las cosas; tomó un taxi y dentro del auto, empezó a llorar, sin importarle la presencia del taxista. Una vez que llegó a su casa, le recibió su hermana, quien al verla con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas, lo único que hizo fue abrazarla

…

Ya eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y un rubio se encontraba desesperado, pues Helga y Albert no aparecían por ningún lado, había llamado a Phoebe, pero ella le dijo que la rubia había estado en su casa, hasta la cuatro de la tarde, porque luego tenía que ir a la oficina de Brayni, después de escuchar la versión de Phoebe, el rubio llamó al abogado y este le dijo que la ojiazul había salido de su oficina a las seis de la tarde, dejando al pequeño niño con Dafne.

Los demás chicos de la pandilla, también la estaban buscando, Arnold no soportaba más la angustia, así que decidió ir a buscarla en su auto, dio varias vueltas y no la encontraba, de pronto empezó a sonar su celular

-¿Aló?

-Hola Arnold, soy Olga…solo quería avisarte que Helga está aquí en mi casa

-¡¿Qué?...y por qué rayos me avisas recién…porque no llamó ella?! – gritó indignado el rubio

-Ella llegó muy mal a la casa…no me quiso decir que es lo que le había pasado y tampoco me dejó que te llamara para avisarte…pero ahorita se está duchando y yo aproveché en hacerlo

-Helga está siendo muy injusta…he llamado a todo el mundo…pensé que le había pasado algo…casi me muero – dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz – no es justo que me haga esto, tengo a medio Hillwood buscándola…no es justo Olga

-Arnold cálmate por favor…trata de entenderla…

-Es que no puedo entenderla, además ella tampoco se deja…está muy a la defensiva conmigo…ya me cansé de esta situación…si ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí, no le rogaré más…pero eso sí te digo algo, nadie me va a separar de mi hija…estoy yendo para tu casa ahora mismo

-No Arnold, mejor no vengas…primero cálmate y tal vez mañana puedan hablar con más tranquilidad…y te pido por favor, una vez más, que trates de entenderla, ella ha sufrido mucho en el pasado y eso ha hecho que hoy en día, tenga un carácter difícil, que sea desconfiada e insegura

-Eso lo entiendo Olga, pero ella tiene que superar ese pasado, para poder tener un futuro conmigo…la amo más que a mi vida misma, pero si ella no se deja amar, no insistiré – dijo un poco más calmado – y creo que tienes razón, no hablaré con ella hoy…pero mañana a primera hora estaré en tu casa

-Gracias Arnold…yo sé que mi hermanita también te ama, solo tienen que tener la madurez de superar todos estos obstáculos

-Por lo menos, de mi parte estoy dispuesto a pasar por cualquier prueba…pero yo no sé qué pensará ella…hasta mañana Olga…

-Adiós Arnold – colgó la hermana mayor

Después de terminar de hablar con Olga, el rubio tuvo que llamar a todos sus amigos, que estaban, al igual que él, buscando a Helga y la verdad se sintió bastante avergonzado, pero ya no había más remedio.

… _ **.CONTINUARA….**_

 _ **Holaaaaaa aquí les dejo un capítulo más, por favor no se olviden de comentar y darme sus opiniones. Les quería contar algo, hace algún tiempo me cree una cuenta en watt pad y recién hasta ahora estoy publicando una historia, esta historia es la primera que publiqué en esta plataforma(fanfiction), pero le estoy haciendo unos pequeños cambios, si desean pueden encontrarme allá con el mismo nombre que tengo aquí: candymoon777 para que me lean.**_

 _ **Les mando muchos abrazos….nos leemos pronto :)**_


End file.
